


Book One: Metamorphosis

by mergenwalls



Series: The Tale of Two Avatars [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anxiety Disorder, Avatar Cycle, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Complete, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR SO LONG PLEASE READ IT SO I CAN MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE THNX, Modern Era, Older Characters, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 95,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergenwalls/pseuds/mergenwalls
Summary: Need a good sequel series? Completed!!! Book 2 around the corner... hohoOriginal characters with a sprinkle of old favorites, political intrigue, new bending, terrorists, unlikely friendships, romance, OH MY!  All I can say is someone's disabled, someone else is gay, and the average age of the main characters is 24 so it's lit!!Taya and friends appear after Avatar Korra's time in an even more modern era. They're on a mission to see who can find the new avatar first - them or some violent terrorists! Great fun.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rohan (Avatar)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Tale of Two Avatars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681162
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	1. The World is Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Book One: Taya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280492) by [mergenwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergenwalls/pseuds/mergenwalls). 



> Seem familiar? 
> 
> This IS a remix, but it's completely different from the old version! Give it a try even if you read that one :)
> 
> Now that I'm locked in my home for quarantine..... chapters WILL come out regularly..... yay!

It was an overcast spring day in Republic City, just as miserable and hot as it deserved to be. Every grieving face passing by on the funeral lawn was a blur that somehow managed to make Zahavi even more angry. After all, one emotion at a time was about all a four-year-old could handle. Later, he would still feel plenty of anger but also fear, longing, and grief. This day would haunt him.

“Excuse me!” interrupted a familiar voice. It was Master Rohan at the podium in flowing, black robes. An eerie marble casket lay next to him like an unnecessary reminder of why everyone was there. “Family and friends, thank you for coming.” He was clearly emotional, but so was the rest of the crowd - all dabbing their handkerchiefs and incessantly sniffing like the avatar had been  _ their _ mom, too.

Zahavi tuned it out. That was easy, of course, because he didn’t understand the complexity of what was going on. There were banners hung in the park with pictures of his mom’s face.  _ Avatar Korra Lives On In Our Hearts _ one read. He was a good reader for his age. Now, he resented that. He could read every sign and funeral pamphlet. He could read every empty word and knew that they had no idea who she truly was. A great bender? Sure, she was amazing. A great leader? Yeah, she was always busy. But she was so much more. She was the fire that gave three orphaned children - he and his sisters - warmth again. 

But his mom was dead. Nothing could bring her back. She had been murdered and no one knew why. It was an overwhelming concept for Zahavi’s young mind. Suddenly, his sister’s hand felt too warm and heavy in his, so he ripped it away. She protested in whispers above him, but he had no intention of pretending to be sad at the moment.

“Zahavi, hold your sister’s hand now,” his mother ordered in a cold tone. His focus snapped up to Asami. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but they were stern and serious. “The world is watching us.” He shifted his gaze to the cameras trained on him from the opposite side of Korra’s casket. They were eager to capture the grieving faces of the avatar’s family members and plaster them everywhere. He would see them in newspapers every year for the next decade. He would watch politicians fight over conspiracy theories in his name.

“I know,” he grumbled. Zahavi’s anger was concentrated on every man behind that camera. Begrudgingly, he took back his sister’s hand, but in doing so, he made a decision. He would never trust the media or stop hating the people who made every moment of his life something to be televised. And he would never stop being angry until the one who took his mother’s life was dead.


	2. The Cursed Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen or so years later . . . We meet Taya and her friends and take a glimpse into their lives before it all begins. They still have no idea what awaits them.

Taya was absolutely not supposed to be here . . . again. In fact, this was her fourth time this week training outside the city limits of Ba Sing Se. Long ago, large walls kept most of the world out and most of the government conspiracies in. That all ended in the democratic revolution. Only a section of The Wall on the northeast side of the city was left standing as a monument, but its historical significance wasn’t what kept tempting Taya to train there. It was the enormous block of shade it provided in the hot afternoon sun of late spring.

Since it was somewhat of a tourist destination, the park was like an oasis in the suburban outskirts of the city. There were huge boulders, some grass, and a smattering of oak and pine trees. It was so hot, though, that almost no one was visiting this month. The Wall was quite literally a breath of fresh air outside the city limits. It was also an excuse to escape the stuffiness of her home, in which Taya spent nearly all of her time - hiding from cameras and her father.

With a quick breath to steady herself, Taya launched toward a massive boulder and climbed. She raced up the side, quickly finding footholds and pulling her way to the top. From there, Taya pushed off with her right leg and spiraled back to the ground gracefully. 

So far so good. Now came the hard part. After another breath, she struck a nearby rock with her heel and carefully scooped up one jagged piece with her tennis shoe. She smiled confidently before tossing it straight up in the air and taking a swipe at it with her foot. It soared fifteen meters precisely into an empty can she’d found in the trash. Taya repeated this with the remaining pieces of broken rock until the can overflowed. All was as she had practiced.

“Mr. Snowball, you  _ have _ to hand it to me. I’m getting really good at this sequence,” she called to the white, fluffy cat lazily dozing on a patch of grass next to her backpack. The cat mewed in acknowledgment. “Yes, you.  _ I _ do all the hard work around here.” Mr. Snowball seemed to meow with annoyance, stretch, and flop the opposite direction. Taya rolled her eyes.

 _ Training is important, Snow ,_ she thought. It would be important anyway since Taya was the daughter of the Earth Nation Forces’ general. Living on a military compound with that much testosterone meant she needed to be able to protect herself and her reputation at any time. She’d given more than one soldier a black eye in their cute little “challenges” that were supposed to check her attitude.

Then, there was also the bending thing in which certain people were born with the ability to manipulate the energy of the elements at will. Each nation sort of had its own little bending specialty, territory, army, government, and the whole thing. Taya was far more likely to run into an earth bender here in the Earth Nation capital of Ba Sing Se, but everything about the world was becoming increasingly more global. Not to mention that somewhere out there, the avatar - master of all the elements - was in hiding and unclaimed. That was a sensitive subject for Taya, though.

When she was deepest in thought was when Snow decided to brush up against Taya’s leg. She jumped so high that she almost fell over. Unfortunately, Taya frequently lost herself in her thoughts. She was also frequently paranoid. At least no one had been around to hear her shriek in terror at a cat. 

“ _You _ ,” she grumbled as she picked up the ball of fluff. “You’re staying in the backpack next time.” She could almost hear understanding complaints in the cat’s meows.

“ _Taya Chen! _ ” shouted a woman’s voice from the distance. Of course. It was Li Yin. Taya groaned as she turned to face the speeding military Sato grinding up the empty road to the boulder. Her peaceful training was over. Without argument, Taya was already shoving Snow in the backpack and tossing in the rest of her gear as well. There was no fighting Li Yin. 

“Lady Taya, I swear I will implant a tracker in your arm. It wasn’t cute earlier this week when you ran . . . here presumably.” Li Yin had switched off the Sato and was now judgingly peering at Taya from the open driver’s seat window. Her prematurely gray hair was perfectly swept into a bun and her black glasses framed strict, blue eyes. They had shocked Taya as being so uncharacteristic for an Earth Nation person at first. After enough times of being in trouble and having those eyes glare at her like the mother or sister she’d never had, though, Taya had decided not to question it.

“Sorry,” Taya mumbled, already hopping in the passenger’s seat and slouching down to avoid the stare.

“ _ Now _ of all times? Why are you wandering like this?” Li Yin rested her head against the driver’s seat with a sigh. “Your father already let me have it. It’s your turn.” The soldier turned the keys and the Sato roared to life again. Soft music played from the radio speakers.

 _ Great _ . Taya’s father wasn’t a pleasant man. She supposed most generals weren’t. They were probably all serious and dysfunctional people to some degree. General Chen certainly was, though, there was a bit more going on with him. That was a long story. 

Taya heaved a sigh that mirrored Li Yin’s while she watched the sunset. The capital city was so vast that it was almost a two hour drive from the outskirts to the central military compound where she lived. They passed tall, stone buildings; and she watched the public shuttle trains that ran in rings around different parts of the city and shot back and forth from the outer edges. People were returning home from work. They were laughing and walking to markets, restaurants. Taya wondered absently what that life was like.

As Li Yin finally pulled up to the compound gate, a young guard sneered. He stuck his head through the rolled-down, driver’s side window. 

“Looks like we found the wayward daughter. Where’d you run off this time, squirt? Shopping?”

“Yi Zu-” Taya began, but Li Yin fiercely interrupted.

“Remove your head from the vehicle, private.” The guard cleared his throat and followed his order. He stood at attention now, not meeting her eyes. Her tone had implied that if he didn’t do his job immediately, he would no longer have one.

“Ma’am! I apologize, Captain. You may proceed.”

“Too bad,” Taya remarked as the gate slowly opened. “I was really going to let you off easy today, but Li Yin beat me to it.” She feigned an apologetic look and batted her eyelashes. Yi Zu’s mouth twitched into a frown. Taya giggled, and Li Yin rolled up the window. She could see a smirk on the captain’s face.

Inside the compound were rows and rows of reinforced plastic cabins (made as such to avoid metal bending disasters - one incident of a collapsed cabin after a drunken night was enough) for the officers. Most of them had just finished dinner and were either returning to the cohort cabins or to their homes with their families. Taya’s home was technically among them but completely unlike the rest. It was a mansion.

Taya’s house was so large that it seemed more like the focal point of the compound than the headquarters next door. It was covered in twining green vines and on one side was a beautiful garden with a pond and exotic flowers from all over the world. The garden was really all that made the ridiculousness of the home worth it for her.

Li Yin pulled up at the entrance in front of grand emerald doors and nodded for Taya to get out. 

“Go have an uncomfortable dinner with your father. You deserve it this time. I’m going to park.” Again, there was no arguing with Li Yin. Taya nodded with a new, heavier sigh and hopped out. Thankfully, Li Yin sped away without checking to be sure Taya followed through. That would be her mistake.  _ Li Yin should know better _ , Taya thought with a smirk and bolted for the side of the house. 

There was a wide patio area that overlooked the garden, and her room’s balcony conveniently had a giant oak planted in just the right spot for sneaking in. Taya patted her backpack where Snow snored comfortably and jumped for the lowest branch on the tree. Snow woke and complained with the movement, but Taya continued upwards. Now in position and with one angry cat in her backpack, Taya sprinted off and landed on her balcony. She quickly entered and locked the door to her room from the balcony as well as the entrance from the house. No one could force her into an awkward dinner today. Not even Li Yin.

She was just in time, too. A moment later, there was a strong knock sounding on her bedroom door. A fist like her father’s was banging on it enough to shake the wall. Taya freed Mr. Snowball, who immediately ran to his crate at the far end of the room. He was smart to avoid the chaos.

“Taya!” her father’s voice boomed - clearly upset. She grabbed the television remote from her nightstand and turned it on, raising the volume to avoid consequences. “You are such a brat! So ungrateful!” she caught only his angriest words over the sounds of a commercial for luxury hand soap. Taya flopped onto her bed and stared at the tall, white ceiling. “People are  _ dying _ , Taya! Terrorists running the streets and you just continue to think you walk on water!” Taya felt tears welling up in her eyes. They stung with the disappointment in his words. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Refusing my protection detail . . . You’re no  _ avatar _ ! Stop playing this game! I’m  _ tired _ of this.” It was more of the same. More of the echoing thoughts in her mind that told her that she was wrong. That she was delusional for thinking she was more than just a spoiled rich girl. What the world must think . . . She was so lost in her thoughts that she tuned out the angry banging of her father’s fist on her door and the reporter’s haunting words booming from the television. More people were dead.

* * *

“Let’s settle this fair and square!”

“Bring it on, airhead!” Zahavi called from the other end of the training arena. A young woman with chopped brown hair and soft green eyes glared over at him. A giant arrow tattooed on her forehead creased with agitation. She was wearing a glaring orange and yellow jumpsuit that was definitely more for protection and aerodynamics than for fashion.

“It’s time I slice that ego down with my own hands, Z’avi!” she snickered as she pounced. Zahavi blocked her strike with his arm easily. 

“You can try!” He shoved forward with the same arm and sent the woman flying back. Instead of falling to the ground, she floated around in a mid-air flip. Zahavi wasn’t surprised. This woman was Em - or Master Emerald if they were in front of the other air acolytes. A master air bender. That gave him a thought. “Hey, you said no bending!”

“Yeah, well, that was until you called me an airhead.” She flicked the air and sent a small burst at his left eye. Zahavi blinked furiously. It was on. He moved his arms together in a familiar motion. He concentrated on channeling the energy and passion that summoned his own element. A blazing wall of fire rippled across the ground between them. He dashed towards her from behind it. “Oh, I’m  _ so _ scared!” Em laughed freely. She casually swiped an arm horizontally and the flames were easily dispersed by a huge wave of wind. She looked a tad shocked, though, as Z’avi appeared just in front of her. He’d known that she would clear the path for him.

“Decoy!” Z’avi stuck out his tongue and threw an open palm over her face. He shoved. Em flew backward and nearly fell. Luckily, she caught herself with her arms and shoved against gravity with a burst of air. This sent the heels of her feet digging into Z’avi chest at sonic speed. Now it was his turn to fall back. He didn’t fall nearly as gracefully as Em. 

Just as he stood up again, smoke tingling his nostrils with his frustration, a voice interrupted them. Whatever it had said was unintelligible, but Zahavi and Emerald simultaneously groaned. It was her mom. 

“Cut it out, you two.” Her voice yelled over the wind that often drowned out voices at the New Northern Air Temple. Zahavi turned to a woman that looked exactly like Emerald if she suddenly aged thirty years. She extended and lowered an open palm like she was stroking that strong wind, and it instantly became calm. When she spoke again, her words were crystal clear. “You need to see what they just showed on the news. There’s been another attack.”

Zahavi and Em followed her silently to the conference room on the second floor. They passed many startled acolytes who stopped and bowed respectfully before hurrying off to their dinner. They all wore traditional orange and yellow robes or the same training jumpsuit that Emerald was wearing. Very few of them, however, had her tattoos. Those were special. They were the mark of a master. 

“Take a seat. I’ll play the recording,” the woman ordered as she opened the conference room doors. It was a stale room with a large stone table in the center and a dozen or so chairs for big, important meetings that Zahavi wasn’t allowed to attend. For now, he pulled out the chair closest to the door and sat facing the television at the end of the table. Em circled the room and sat on the opposite side. She looked just as annoyed as Zahavi. Her expression melted into concern, however, when the television turned on.

“Good evening, Ba Sing Se,” a suave reporter greeted them as an annoying jingle played. “Grave news today as an attack was reported near Avatar Korra Memorial Park in Central Republic City. Two reported dead with at least eight injured. Very few details are confirmed, but we at Ba Sing Se News regret to inform you that leads point to terrorist organization The Red Lotus.”  _ Fantastic _ Zahavi groaned inwardly. The program proceeded to show disaster footage shot from an airship of the wreckage below. Buildings were toppled and emergency service vehicles were hastily parked around the entire block. Most disturbing was the image of Avatar Korra smiling from behind the smoky ruins with her arms outstretched. His mother’s memorial statue and remains being so close to the chaos seemed like a cherry on top.

“You know what this means,” the woman sighed.

“Mom, the spirits will be furious. The entrance to the portal is  _ right _ there! Please tell me you already checked in with the embassy. Aunt Jinora should go there personally-”

“Emerald, Master Jinora is retired,” she snapped.

“Then father-”

“Rohan isn’t a miracle worker. He can’t handle reporters  _ and _ spirits.”

“Then who’s going to console them? Maybe they’d listen to me. If you want Z’avi and I to, we can-”

“No,” her mother said too firmly. Zahavi felt his anger growing and redirecting itself. “It’s too dangerous for either of you to be wandering the streets. There could be another attack . . . and I have other tasks for you.”

“With all due respect,  _ Master _ Pearl, we are both masters of our respective elements. We can handle these terrorists. In fact, people like us  _ should _ be handling this!” He was pointing now at blurred images of the terrorists on the news. They were asking for “any information” in exchange for a reward from the Republic City police force.

“Yes, but there are  _ laws _ , Zahavi. Rules about how you can use that bending. You’re a little too hot-headed for that kind of freedom anyway.”

“Excuse me? I  _ am _ free. You promised me that, and that’s the only reason I’m here playing  _ Aang _ for you.” Z’avi was standing now. Master Pearl stared at him for a long moment. She was silent but her stare said all that needed to be said. She would get what she wanted or he would lose his place and resources at the temple.

“As I was saying, you know what this means. To attack Republic City . . . that park of all places. They are making a statement. They are making a call for the avatar. People will realize that soon if they haven’t already. We have to move  _ now _ .” Master Pearl picked up the television remote and clicked pause on an image of a girl strolling down a busy street wearing designer brands and a backpack that was slung over her shoulder. The girl looked bored.

“Too bad we have no idea who that is,” Z’avi grumbled. Master Pearl made a face that he couldn’t decipher.

“Well, at least it wasn’t that weird guy who turned out to just be a magician. He was a little creepy . . .” Em added. “Anyway, don’t we have a short list?” Her eyes shifted up to her mother expectantly.

“We do, Emerald. This girl is a long shot, but she is still on the list. Especially considering her popularity-”

“Or lack thereof,” Z’avi mumbled a bit too loudly.

“She’s vulnerable. We will retrieve her and offer protection.”

“Protection?” Em asked, sitting up straight. Z’avi raised an eyebrow. “Like, here? At the temple?”

“Yes. We leave tomorrow immediately after breakfast. Meet at the air ship hanger with an over night bag.” Master Pearl left no room for argument. She laid the remote back on the table and then immediately headed out. Zahavi stared at the still paused screen and the girl pictured there. The caption under it mockingly read “’Avatar’ Taya?” He’d seen images of the poor girl several times a year his whole life, but Z’avi had never once met her. He wondered just how unstable she was after media torment like that.

“Something tells me she won’t be safe anywhere. That girl is cursed,” Z’avi said. Em murmured in agreement.


	3. The Other Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya just needs a moment of peace. She finds out the hard way that that's asking too much.

Maybe Taya shouldn’t have gone back to The Wall the next morning, but she couldn’t help it. After crying all night, escaping to train just seemed like the thing to do. Snowball definitely wasn’t complaining. He was in his favorite spot to nap almost as soon as she’d arrived. 

Taya decided that today was a perfect meditation day. Meditation quieted her thoughts and re-centered her energy. It also usually calmed her just because it reminded her of her mom. Now, she’d never meditated with her mom or anything. That would make more sense. It was actually just because of the meditation bracelet she wore on her left wrist. The jewelry was made of beautiful, polished emerald and decorated with golden fireflies. The Chen family had made its fortune with emerald jewelry, so it was only fitting that she had a piece of her own. Her mom had one just the same - or so she’d been told. Taya couldn’t remember anything about her mom.

Then, the meditation kicked in. Her thoughts cleared and all she could process was energy - the flowing of the wind and the vibrations of the earth. By the time she’d opened her eyes, she was so centered that she felt confident enough to practice bending today. 

Taya’s bending wasn’t anything like the traditional harnessing of elements. That was why her father had been so critical. The media, too. After all, she had proclaimed herself the avatar on TV many years ago. But little Miss Chen? Actually the master of all four elements? As Taya and the rest of the world would soon find out, she wasn’t really able to bend anything. . . so far. After extensive research, she believed that what she  _ could _ do was probably an offshoot of air bending: manipulating her spirit.

On that thought, Taya emerged from herself as a transparent figure. No one really knew what to call the manifestation, but she was able to stare down at the grass under her feet without moving a muscle. Her corporal body remained on the ground sitting still and focused. Definitely more than the average out-of-body experience. Her ghostly self smiled.

“Still cool,” Taya whispered.

She proceeded to train as this transparent figure - bounding off the boulder into flips and attacks against imagined enemies. Taya repeated several of the sequences she’d been working on for at least an hour before she realized there was sweat beading on her seated body’s forehead. It was time for a water break. 

She’d taken just a few steps to her other self when she heard a twig snap. Taya stopped. There were so few trees around that it would be difficult for someone to approach unknowingly . . . but not impossible. Taya pivoted towards the noise, but no one was there. Her head whipped around, left and right. Nothing. In earnest, Taya ran for her body and rejoined the two. Her eyes opened wide and she inhaled sharply. The air tasted metallic.

From the distance, her eyes spotted a speeding Sato. Taya snapped up. She had to hide immediately. She raced over behind the giant boulder she had been using to train and skirted the side so that she could watch the Sato approach. As it got closer, though, Taya realized that it was military. She heaved a big sigh of relief but couldn’t fully shake her anxiety. Cautiously, Taya stepped out and away from the boulder to meet (probably) Li Yin. Looks like it was time to leave . . . Taya started gathering her things and putting away Snow but paused when she heard the Sato screech to a stop behind her. She turned urgently to see Li Yin roll down the window and scream.

“Taya,  _ run _ !”

Instinctively, she somersaulted forward. A metal rod clanged against the rock she’d just jumped from, creating a spiderweb-like crack. Taya span around to see a man detaching a parachute from his backpack. He wore street clothes despite just having jumped from the sky, and he was holding a staff the length of his arm. It was on fire.

“Hi there,  _ Avatar _ ,” he sneered. Taya’s heart pounded furiously fast. Her brain scanned her memory for any ideas about what was happening or who this middle-aged man was, but it was hard to think when all she could focus on was the flaming metal rod spinning in his hand. 

“Behind you!” Li Yin warned. Taya ducked and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a rock that sailed over her head and barely missed the other man.

“Watch it, rookie!” the flaming staff holder snarled. He brought the rod down on the chunk of rock and it shattered into tiny bits. “You handle the other one.” Taya didn’t dare to turn and look at Li Yin or the second attacker, but she wasn’t sure the rookie could handle her. Li Yin was honestly a terrifying fighter.

“Pathetic,” Taya yelled out. She tried to keep her voice calm and confident. “Sending inexperienced guys after me? Come on.” She rubbed the other hand on her bracelet, ready to release her spirit. 

“We were told that you’d be an easy fight, babe.” The man’s face gave her a sickening smile. “But don’t worry about him. I’ve got plenty of experience.” Taya nearly threw up in her mouth from the combination of that comment and the stress of it all. With a deep breath, she separated from her body and emerged transparent. The man laughed lightly. 

“Something funny?” she asked. Her voice seemed to have a poor connection to her body like a bad phone call. It echoed off the rocks and boulders.

“I knew you had some tricks, but that looks pretty tame. This’ll be easy!” The man laughed as he charged. He pulled back his staff and swung, but she allowed it to pass through her. If she knew it was coming, she could let whatever she wanted pass through without harm. Her manifestation smiled at his distress. 

“Try again,” her shaky voice beckoned. The man grit his teeth and yelled a battle cry as he charged a second time. Taya poised ready to try and grab the staff, but his attack was too wide. Too late, she realized that he was aiming behind her as he swung at her body. There was no way to make it in time. Taya was forced to do something that she knew she’d regret. She opened her material body’s eyes. 

The attacker blurted out a noise of confusion when she caught the flaming staff with her bare hand. As fast as possible, Taya shoved him back. Her manifestation was miraculously able to grab the man by his throat and hoist him up against a large rock. It was like watching it all play out on a split screen video game where Taya had to dutifully concentrate on both screens at once. Her head was spinning with the mental exhaustion, but she’d done it. Taya had controlled her material body and her spirit simultaneously. 

“What the hell? You’re a-” the attacker caught himself from saying something. He grit his teeth. Taya tightened her grip on the man’s throat and slammed him to the hard ground. She pulled back her left hand into a fist, ready to beat the man to unconsciousness. 

“Taya, they’re Red Lotus!” Li Yin screamed. Taya whipped her material body to see Li Yin’s unconscious opponent. He had his head jarred to one side for them to see what she intended: a red lotus flower tattooed on the man’s neck. Taya gazed from her spirit’s eyes down at the fire bender. Barely discernible between the transparent fingers around his throat was the pattern of a red flower.

“You vile-” Taya murmured, tightening her grip again. “Mass murdering terrorists!”

“You have  _ no _ idea what we do for you! Y-you have no idea what your  _ government _ is doing!” He could barely get out the words, but the way he had said “government” was like a dirty slur. Taya had had enough. She launched her fist square into his nose so perfectly that the man was instantly unconscious.

“Whatever they wanted, they didn’t get it,” Li Yin called out. Her attacker was now her captive, sitting on the ground in handcuffs and gagged. Li Yin was making her way over to the unconscious man at Taya’s feet to do the same. “Step back.” Taya was grateful for her guardian knowing her emotional limits. The girl was only seventeen years old, and she was definitely shaken. Sure, she’d been attacked before; but it was usually thugs who wanted her wallet or jewelry. Not terrorists. 

With a sigh of relief, Taya stepped over to her material body to rejoin. She was already reaching out her hand when she felt another presence behind her. All of a sudden, a stabbing pain shot into her stomach and she doubled over. Taya lost control of her material body and felt the consciousness slip away. Her body slumped to the ground - just as lifeless as the other two.

“She was wrong,” a new, poisonous voice tickled her ear. It was hard to process when all she could grasp was the pain of his fist in her gut. How could she even feel pain in this form? Taya didn’t understand. “We’re getting  _ exactly _ what we wanted.”

“Li Y-” Taya tried to call out, but it was too much. The man laughed.

“Step back from General Chen’s daughter,” Li Yin ordered. She had a dagger held up to his chin. He obeyed her with a slight smile on his face and his hands up in lazy surrender. Somehow through the pain and panic, Taya saw that he was young - almost familiar. He had traditional, flowing black hair and stylish street clothes. His eyes burned like a fire, shining with confident victory.

“A soldier! Ma’am!” He mocked a salute. “See you around, ladies.” He pulled from somewhere behind him what looked like a harpoon gun that he shot into the sky without looking. Taya’s eyes followed the hook straight up to where it caught on the rails of a low-flying airship. The handsome man was suddenly lifted off the ground and his shirt collar pulled to the side to reveal a red blotch on his neck that Taya suspected was probably yet another red lotus flower.

“Those two are a present!” he called to them and gestured a hand at the two unconscious men. “But they won’t tell you a thing!” The man had already gone so far so fast that they could only watch in bewilderment. 

“Flashy,” Li Yin mumbled as she hoisted Taya’s lifeless body up off the ground. “You should rejoin before . . . something else bad happens.” Taya didn’t have to be told twice. She walked over to Li Yin and reached out a transparent hand. She felt her consciousness melt and reshape into her material body. To her surprise, any remnants of that abdominal pain were gone. Instead, there was a harsh stinging on her palm from where she had grabbed the flaming staff. Taya took in a big gulp of air and pushed herself off Li Yin’s shoulder.

“What the hell was all that?” she breathed. Li Yin’s eyes looked worried but offered no answer. Taya couldn’t shake the feeling that the man was right. Somehow, they’d gotten exactly what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will upload 2 a day for now!


	4. Avatar Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya thought she'd find a lecture waiting at home for her, but instead it was the Air Nation. What could they want? Why now?

Li Yin dropped Taya off in front of the medic cabin before carting off their new, still unconscious friends to the military holding cells in headquarters. She had hastily wrapped her burned hand in some bandages loose in the glove box, but the blistered skin was painful and sensitive. First order of business would be getting it properly treated by a military healer. Unfortunately, there was only one available at the compound at the moment. And they were obnoxious.

“Did you try to cook something again?” Dr. Takka joked in his raspy, old man voice. He was a sixty-something military healer who should have retired long ago. He was also a horridly sexist gossip. Every little training injury forced Taya into this stale room of sanitized minimalism and interrogations for whatever she knew as the general’s daughter. There wasn’t even a single poster on the wall. Was this really a doctor’s room?

“I burned my hand on the flaming staff of a Red Lotus fire bender,” she answered bluntly.

“I’m sure you did, dear.” Dr. Takka didn’t seem to have listened to a word she said. Without missing a beat, he grabbed and dunked Taya’s hand in a shallow bowl of water. The water began to glow with energy and envelope her hand in a healing light. This was a useful water bending ability that was traditionally taught and used mostly by women. Taya found the irony of it hilarious.

“All better?”

“Fantastic,” Taya told him through her teeth as she removed her dripping hand and flexed the healed flesh of her palm. A long pink scar was all that remained. “Bye, Doc. Thanks, I guess.”

“Wait.”

“Why? Are you going to tell me to turn off the stove next time? I got it.”

“I was going to give you a kind warning. Perhaps I’ll keep it to myself.”

“You? Warn  _ me _ ? Okay, seriously, I got burned cooking  _ one _ time when I was eight-”

“The Air Nation is here.” Taya froze. The almighty Air Nation was here in Ba Sing Se? “Their air ship is parked in our hanger as we speak.”  _ Oh _ . “The whole compound’s a-buzz about it. Maybe you know why they’re here?” he probed. Taya bit her lip. Being at the compound as opposed to the president’s home was confusing. Politics? War? The Air Nation was plenty involved in the political sphere of the modern world, but war? Not really. They were vegetarians. They honored peace and meditated in the mountains mostly away from modernization. There was really only one logical explanation for the Air Nation to be on site, and it made butterflies dance in Taya’s stomach.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. It was the truth. She had no way of knowing for sure. 

“Are you saying they’re not here for you? A search party . . .” The doctor stroked his short gray beard with piercing eyes. 

“I said I don’t know.”

“I mean, after all  _ I  _ just healed your hand. Not you. Couldn’t be an  _ avatar _ search party. They’d be lost.” Taya nearly snapped watching Dr. Takka chuckle. Without a word, Taya walked out the door. She wouldn’t give him the pleasure of reporting her to the general for smacking him or destroying the medical cabin. 

Taya didn’t dare go in the house. Whatever waited for her, she wasn’t ready. Instead, she made a bee-line for the garden. It was the only place in this massive city other than her room that felt safe.

Her hand still stung slightly, and the warm and humid air made it all the more uncomfortable. She dipped the new pink scar in the pond first thing. It was as cool and soothing as she’d hoped. Colorful koi fish curiously wandered over to her and danced around her fingertips. How Taya wished she could water bend like that awful old man and heal the rest of the flesh on her palm. Long ago, Taya had taught herself the ways of water bending from studying numerous books and videos on the Internet. In fact, she’d studied  _ all _ the bending forms. She knew every pose and every tip for harnessing the energy of the world around her, but it was useless. Taya tried in vain now to harness the energy of the water. To think of an ice pack enveloping her hand and saying a quiet prayer to the spirits.

Nothing.

Taya splashed the pond angrily and instead laid on her back beside the water’s edge. She stared up into the afternoon clouds thinking of all the conflicting evidence that made her declare herself the avatar in the first place.

For one, Taya could do . . . something. It wasn’t exactly air bending, but it seemed like it. Taya was born in the earth bending Earth Nation with Earth Nation parents, so that already didn’t make sense. She had to be the avatar.

Next, she was born the day Avatar Korra died. Okay, sure, that could be a complete coincidence; but it had never felt that way to her. 

Then, there was the time when she was a child and accidentally wandered into the Spirit World. The spirits had been kind and friendly. She still didn’t entirely know what had happened or remember everything about it, but that didn’t seem like something a non-avatar did.

Finally, there was a piece of information so convincing, she had a hard to time considering that she might not actually be special. Like a conscience, Avatar Korra sometimes spoke to her or showed her things. It was never anything like full sentences or clear information anyone could actually use to prove she had a genuine connection to a past life, however. Taya scowled at the clouds thinking about it. No, it was just a word here or there. Usually, cryptic and unclear. Skeptical parties called these hallucinations. 

Despite her best efforts, Taya was the laughing stock of the world. 

“They can’t be here for me,” she decided with tears beginning to sting her eyes again.

* * *

Z’avi hated everything about this trip. Dangling on Master Pearl’s puppet strings was never great, but now they were about to humiliate this poor girl  _ again _ . He wanted no part of it.

The master, Em, and Z’avi sat awkwardly still in General Chen’s exquisite parlor waiting for the star of the show. Taya was apparently not home. Z’avi gazed around at the marble floors and golden rails and silk curtains wondering how anyone could possibly be so wealthy. He supposed that was normal for a man who used to be the Earth Nation president. Taya had to be out shopping or something ridiculous like that. At that moment, he began to feel less sorry for her and more generally frustrated with everyone.

“Oh. Good afternoon. Sir!” a woman who’d just hastily entered the parlor had extremely wide, blue eyes as she saluted the general sitting at the far end of the room. Z’avi was shocked to see a Water Nation person in an Earth Nation general’s home, but she wore the same sage green uniform that Chen did. General Chen sat stiffly staring at the new arrival. He had a scruffy black hair, thick eyebrows, and very serious features that made him appear constantly angry. Even Z’avi found him intimidating.

The woman bowed and greeted the visitors before taking a seat next to her superior. “Captain Li Yin,” the general’s voice was excessively loud. “Where is my daughter?”

“In medical. Just a slight burn, sir. She’s fine.” The woman called Li Yin rushed out her words. She was obviously intimidated, too. No wonder. The star of the hour was receiving medical treatment?

“Report!” Somehow, General Chen’s voice grew louder.

“Sir! Um . . . I think it’s best if you join me in the other room.” Interesting. Z’avi definitely had to listen in. He shot a glance at Em in the seat next to him. She nodded in understanding.

Em had recently discovered that she could amplify sound waves with her air bending. It made eavesdropping on classified military conversations a piece of cake. The general followed the captain out of the room with quick, heavy footsteps. Em began translating immediately.

“The general says . . . Jeez, never mind. He’s a piece of work,” Em whispered loudly. “Wait, Captain says it’s the Red Lotus!” Now, Master Pearl was leaning in. The Red Lotus? They had just attacked Republic City yesterday. Hard to believe they’d strike again so soon. 

“Because they think she’s the avatar?” Master Pearl guessed. To Z’avi’s surprise, Em nodded.

“That’s what the captain thinks. Three men. At least two of them benders - fire and earth. All three had red lotus flowers tattooed on their necks. Two are in custody. One got away. Taya’s burned hand was the worst of it.”

“What the hell? So they didn’t even really  _ do _ anything . . .” Z’avi couldn’t hide the awe in his voice. Two non-bending women had bested the Red Lotus and scared them off without serious injury.

“For some reason, the captain doesn’t sound so sure.” Em’s mouth was in a deep frown now. Whatever was being said wasn’t pleasant. “They’re coming back!” she whispered fiercely. In a snap, the Air Nation representatives were sitting up straight again as though they hadn’t moved a muscle while the general was gone. That probably wasn’t realistic, but social situations were not exactly something they addressed in air acolyte teachings.

“My apologies, Masters. Taya should be along soon,” the general’s voice boomed with excessive hospitality. It sounded as fake as it probably was.

“General,” Li Yin whispered. When he turned to look at her, she shook her head slightly. He scowled. “Visitors! I will personally bring her here to you. I apologize on behalf of Lady Taya. She’s a  _ bit _ of a free spirit.” She seemed to sigh as she said it. Z’avi suddenly noticed that this woman’s hair was entirely gray even though she couldn’t be older than her mid-thirties. He wondered if Taya was why.

“You don’t know where she is?” he asked with a smirk. “Haven’t tried to give her a call?”

“She’s not great at answering the phone. Please, just wait a few more minutes.” The gray-haired woman gave a tired bow and walked quickly into the hallway towards the front door. 

The general cleared his throat when he heard the front door open and close again. “Captain Li Yin’s assignment is to lead the protection team for my family and visitors. Generally, that means she keeps Taya in line.” Z’avi was enjoying the implication that the intimidating general couldn’t handle his own daughter. 

“Taya is . . . ‘a free spirit,’ she said? That would compliment the freedom that accompanies the air acolyte life style perfectly. She would feel right at home,” Master Pearl tried desperately to continue a polite conversation. The general didn’t seem interested. He looked positively uncomfortable in the slightly too-small parlor chair. He gripped the green velvet with white knuckles.

“Father,” came a fragile voice from the doorway. All eyes shifted to the seventeen-year-old. Surprisingly, Taya looked completely fine. Z’avi expected scrapes and bruises from fighting the Red Lotus. Instead, the girl looked strong and healthy. With some embarrassment, Z’avi noticed that she was actually beautiful. She had the same serious features of her father, but softened and brightened by youth. Her green eyes sparkled whereas his looked dull. Her black hair shined where his looked dry and peppered with gray.

“Taya,” the general spoke more softly than he had all afternoon. Still, there was disapproval in his tone.

“I came straight from medical,” she announced, but the whole room seemed unconvinced. “Mostly healed.” Taya offered a glimpse at her scarred palm. Yikes. Z’avi was glad he didn’t see the injury when it was fresh.

“Something serious must have happened,” Master Pearl pried. “Did you perhaps grab a hot pan on the stove?” Taya made a face that told Z’avi she had a temper.

“I grabbed a staff that was on fire-”

“Taya-” the general murmured.

“-fighting the Red Lotus.”

“The Red Lotus!” Master Pearl feigned surprise. Z’avi rolled his eyes. “You were attacked? How interesting.” Z’avi could hear Em cringe at her mother’s choice of words. “We have reason to believe that you, being a prospective avatar, are in need of protection from the Red Lotus at this time. That’s why we’re here! Thank the spirits that we are.”

Taya stared at Master Pearl with wide eyes that seemed to glisten as they considered the words. “’Prospective avatar?’” she echoed. “What kind of protection are you offering?”

“Shelter at the New Northern Air Temple. Fortified in the mountains, guarded by the renowned White Lotus and air bending masters-”

“But don’t the White Lotus protect only dignitaries? Why are they there?” Taya wondered aloud. She immediately realized what she was implying and bit her tongue. Z’avi almost laughed. Master Pearl was selling the temple like an island vacation, but Taya was actually paying attention to the fine print.

“They offer their protection for the Air Nation when asked. You, my dear, are certainly worth protecting.”

The general’s eyes narrowed at her words. He was skeptical. Z’avi could easily imagine why. This poor man had lost everything but this job and his daughter, and they were asking to take her with them.

“If they’re already attacking her, she’ll be safest in a new place. Somewhere fortified like the temple is best. Truly.” Z’avi wasn’t sure why he spoke, but it felt right. Might as well collect some points from Master Pearl. 

The general appraised him. Z’avi was kind of used to that judging look in his eye. He was, after all, a fire bending master running around with Air Nation politicians. His half-shaved head probably didn’t help either. He scratched the buzzed side nervously.

“Thank you, Aang,” Master Pearl nodded to him. He tried to hide his annoyance. He hated his birth name. “I can promise her safety, General, but only if you allow her to join us at the temple. We believe she is a target, and her safety is critical. You would not share her location with anyone who does not need to know. We will remain in the city over night, if needed. But we must have an answer as soon as possible. After all, they know exactly where you are.” Her words seemed like a thinly veiled threat. The general clearly had no choice. His darkening eyes told Z’avi he knew that well.

“You may use the guest rooms upstairs. I ask that my daughter refrain from giving you an answer until the morning. Just so that she can think with a clear head.” His eyes shot over to Taya who appeared to be vibrating with excitement in her seat. For whatever reason, her answer was already perfectly clear.

“I will show you to your rooms.” Captain Li Yin bowed and gestured for them to follow. 


	5. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya has a difficult decision to make. Well, it isn't much of a decision at all. She's going... but it seems like everyone wants to weigh in on her choices anyway.

Taya needed a new hiding place, clearly. Li Yin had found her wallowing in dread in the garden before Taya had even considered hiding from the Air Nation. She supposed that sometimes . . . she was predictable. That’s probably why her father instantly knew that she wanted to go to the temple.

After having grown up almost entirely in her house, Taya longed to travel. The farthest she’d even been away was Republic City, and that was still sort of in the Earth Nation. And ten years ago. Otherwise, Taya just had the Internet and the mansion’s library to show her the world. Photos just weren’t enough to keep her nailed to the ground. She was ready to join hands with these strangers, even if they were from the Air Nation.

Her relationship with them had a complicated past. Avatar Aang, the avatar incarnation before Korra, had lived during the time of the Hundred Year War as the “last air bender” (the rest murdered in a genocide by the Fire Nation trying to prevent the rise of the avatar in that age). He was forced to rebuild the Air Nation almost single-handedly. That put the Air Nation in a unique position for shaping the new world. Then, there was the fact that Aang’s son closely advised Korra. And her wife became the first President of the United Council - the big one that united every nation. Sure, the Air Nation remained the smallest of the four, but they had an enormous foot hold in the political sphere. They also had almost total control of finding and claiming avatars. 

When Taya was just five years old, she grabbed one of the many cameras trained on her and told them that she was the avatar. Hard to believe that some silly thing she did as a child was still greatly impacting her daily life. Regardless, the Air Nation followed all procedures and came to investigate her. They tried to teach her air bending. They sent masters of every discipline to evaluate her. In the end, they told her the same thing she would hear almost every day of her life: she was not the avatar. That haughty woman in her parlor this afternoon had been the same one who stood there ten years ago with a clipboard and disbelieving eyes. Taya still saw them in her dreams sometimes, floating above a sea of flashing cameras and reporters screaming invasive questions.

Somehow, despite all of the trauma of that testing, Taya was willing to join them. She had a good feeling about it that she couldn’t explain. Her instincts told her that good things were coming. They also told her to be cautious, but that was probably just her anxiety. Cautious was a constant state of being.

“Lady Taya,” Li Yin’s voice spoke from the door way. Taya was kneeling in her walk-in closet deciding which items of clothing needed to come with her to the temple. “Well, it looks like you’ve made a decision.” She almost looked disappointed.

“You know this is exactly what I’ve been wanting. I hate it here in this depressing castle.” Taya stood up to look for her favorite coat. Li Yin pursed her lips.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. You’re impulsive.” Taya rolled her eyes. “No offense. I just mean that you heard Master Pearl say ‘leave’ and you’re jumping at the chance. Do you know why they’re asking you to come?”

“If you’re here to tell me that they have other intentions besides protecting me, there’s no need. I can read between the lines.”

“And what? You’ll just go along with it? That’s not like you.”

“No, I just won’t do it. Whatever it is they want.”

“See . . . that’s what I figured.” Li Yin chuckled. “It’s not okay to just take advantage of them either.”

“Do you think staying here is better?” Taya didn’t wait for her answer. “No. I  _ am _ a target. I’ll figure out next steps while I’m training freely at that temple.  _ Oh _ ! I bet it’s beautiful!” Taya swooned. She grabbed her favorite tan coat off the rack and began to ballroom dance with it like it was her partner.

“Fine.” Li Yin sighed. “But I have a request.”

“Oh?”

“Take me with you.” That caught Taya off guard. As much as she genuinely enjoyed Li Yin’s nagging and advice, she wasn’t imagining her guardian as part of her new freedom. “At least for a few days. We can tell them it’s to settle in.”

“They can read between the lines, too. They’ll know you just want to spy.” Taya tossed her dance partner at her suitcase on the floor narrowly missing Snowball. He merped angrily.

“All the better. They need to take you seriously. Show them that  _ you _ beat the Red Lotus today. Show them that you’re not to be trifled with.” Li Yin had a devilish look in her eye that reminded Taya of herself. She couldn’t help getting even more excited.

“Well, I guess you better pack, too,” Taya smirked. Li Yin’s smile widened and she rolled around and out the doorway with an acknowledging wave.

With renewed excitement, Taya continued her packing. She imagined a new dynamic to her upcoming adventure. It included something about humiliating that clipboard-holding master and wiping the confident smirk from her face.

“Hi!”

The extremely sudden voice made Taya nearly scream. She sprang up and almost hit her head trying to see who else had appeared at the door of her closet. Seriously, did she need to lock her bedroom door? Did no one knock? Mr. Snowball seemed to agree as he dashed to hide behind a wall of clothes.

“Oh.” It was Master Pearl’s daughter. She looked so much like her mother that Taya didn’t even need to ask their relationship. “It’s you.” The girl didn’t really notice Taya’s response. Her mouth was gaping at the scene around her. 

“Am I in a closet or a clothing store? Oh my . . .” Taya almost blushed. She had a love for fashion that was equally a result of her boredom and wealth. 

“Just packing to leave.” Taya rubbed her arm sheepishly.

“Oh, so you  _ are _ joining us?” the girl asked. “I’m Emerald, by the way. Or actually, please just call me Em. The whole jewel and gemstone thing is so overdone in this family. It drives me insane.” That’s when Taya remembered that her grandmother’s name was Opal. Emerald sounded like nickname material to her, too. 

“Sure. And I’d love to see the temple. I’ve only seen pictures, of course.”

“Wow, you’re so pretty.” Taya stiffened. That was absolutely not the response she was expecting. “Wait! Sorry, that just popped right out. You really are. But I didn’t mean to say it. Um. Forget that, please.”

“Thank you, I think,” Taya smiled gently.

“I just wanted to check in to see if you had any questions or needed help making a decision, but I just embarrass myself instead. I mean, hey. At least you’re coming. If you need anything else, please ask Z’avi instead!”

“I’m sorry, who?”

“Zahavi. That’s Aang’s name.”  _ What? _ Taya blinked several times as though it would help her confusion. “Aang’s his birth name. Kinda weird being Korra’s son and being named Aang, right? Zahavi is an old Water Nation name combined with a Fire Nation name . . . or something. Anyway, ask him! He might not want to tell you, but if anyone can get information from him, I think you can! See you at dawn, I guess!” Em said all of this so quickly that Taya hadn’t entirely processed it. She gave a quick wave and disappeared.  _ Definitely a strange one _ Taya thought.

Before anyone else could float in and stir up Taya’s emotions, she rushed to lock her bedroom door. Her brain was already scrambled with Aang’s name situation alone. She’d always known him as Aang, after all. He was famous. The guy had been adopted along with his two older sisters by Korra and former President Asami. They were practically royalty, and unfortunately, girls worshiped him. Something about his odd haircut and strong muscles made teenage girls squeal. It was easy enough to forget even those, though, when she remembered rumors of his attitude and temper. “Aang the Second” was apparently a complete jerk with a passion for violence. Taya grimaced.

After a little meditation, the rest of her packing went fine. She managed to fit everything she wanted into a large suitcase and Snow’s backpack. Taya probably should have told them that she intended to take Mr. Snowball, but that was not negotiable. 

At sunset, it was dinner time in the Chen household. Thankfully, no one wanted to face each other at the moment, and the cooks brought food on a tray to her door.

“It’s your favorite roast duck, Lady Taya,” the smiley chef patted her hand after handing Taya the tray. “There are rumors, you know. Rumors that this may be the last time I cook for you in a while.” Taya opened her mouth to explain. “It’s fine, dear. Just know that I’ll miss my number one fan.” Taya smiled. Chef Kang was absolutely her favorite.

“It’s been an  _ honor _ to eat your cooking, ma’am.” Chef Kang gave a polite bow with her promise to return for used dishes before she pushed a cart down the hall to deliver more.

Taya was eating pensively by the window when a knock sounded at her door. She was so pleased that they had actually knocked that she opened the door without hesitation. 

Perhaps she shouldn’t have. It was her father.

“Hi,” she breathed. Conversations with him rarely went well. Her pulse quickened.

“Hi.” He gave her an awkward smile. “May I join you?” Taya had to fight the urge to say no. She held open the door and waved for him to come in. “It’s just that I’m having a hard time letting you do this.”

“But you  _ know _ that I’m doing this, right?”

“Yes.” He sighed heavily and moved to take a seat at the table where she had been eating. She slowly took the other chair. “I’ve never been very good at stopping you. Especially now. When you look so much like Kezia.” Taya frowned. Talking about her mother meant he was feeling especially emotional tonight. “Did you know your birthday is in a little over a week? I don’t think you realized.” 

Taya blinked. He was right. She had completely forgotten that her birthday was so close. She gave him an apologetic look when she realized what she was doing - asking to spend her eighteenth birthday at the New Northern Air Temple. 

“I-”

“Stop. Don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about me.” He looked out her balcony window at the Ba Sing Se sunset. It was beautiful. She could swear she saw his eyes glisten, threatening tears.

“I know you want to protect me. In your own way . . .” she thought about how her father had disgraced himself as Earth Nation president. It was something no one ever talked about in this house. It was as taboo as her mother and brother’s deaths. He had dived head first into a conspiracy theory that his wife and son were murdered, and his political opponents had twisted his story of grief by painting him as a crazy, heart-broken man. He resigned. They gave him back his job in the military on a pity platter. If Taya hadn’t created her own embarrassing media scandal, she might be able to blame him. But she couldn’t. 

“I know what you think of me,” he spoke quietly. “I can’t fix the way things are. I can’t bring them back. But you have your own path that you’ve already been walking on by yourself for so long. I haven’t been much help. I’m sorry.” The vulnerability of his words was so shocking that she was, for once in her life, completely speechless. “Before you say I’m trying to guilt you into staying or that I’ve hurt you before, listen: I want you to go. It’s best for you, and I know you realize that, too.” He smiled at her with shining eyes, and he squeezed her hand. 

They sat in silence for a while. More than anything, she was too stunned to speak. This was by far the most natural and comfortable conversation they’d ever had. With an awkward hug and a knowing goodbye, he left her to finish her now cold roast duck.

This was definitely the strangest assortment of visitors she’d ever had to her room. Each one had made something very clear for her, though. Taya absolutely needed to go to the temple. It was the start of a new path that she must follow.


	6. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go . . . not quite in the way everyone expected. Seems like it will take a while for everyone to get used to each other. Or, more accurately, for everyone to get used to Taya.

Z’avi had, unfortunately, never slept so comfortably in his life. You would think that a cushy guest room would be a place that visitors would rest easily and later even brag about, but Z’avi hated the excessive wealth. The drapes were woven of the finest silk, the bedding was handmade with a million threads, and various items around the room were needlessly gilded or sculpted from precious gems. For just a guest room? It was nauseating. 

He once had a conversation about wealth with Em, who wouldn’t stop laughing at him because his mother was “literally Asami Sato of Future Industries.” His oldest sister was currently the owner of the company that made the automobiles popularly referred to as “Satos.” Em would never wait to hear him say that was exactly why he hated it. His mom liked to pretend that they weren’t wealthy by investing in community projects or donating to various charities. To Z’avi, it just felt like the needy shouldn’t have had to beg in the first place. But like Em told him, he really couldn’t talk about it easily. He may be adopted, but he  _ had _ been adopted into wealth. His acolyte lifestyle of minimalism was all by choice. He needed to just take his choice and respect his mother’s.

_ Bang bang bang. _ He recognized that aggressive knock as Master Pearl’s. He groaned.

“It’s sunrise, Z’avi. I know you’re up. Let’s go.”

“Sorry, I only answer to ‘Aang!’” he called out to her from where he sat by the window. He had been gazing absently out at the military cabins as soldiers began to stir for the day.

“I would leave you here except we have a  _ deal _ , Sato.” He could hear the seriousness of the threat in her loud whisper. He sprang up and threw open the door to make sure she saw his angry glare. “Cute. I’ll leave fetching Taya to you then.” Master Pearl smirked as she walked a ways down the hall to Em’s room. He felt the rage stirring in his stomach and had to physically restrain himself from scorching the door frame where his hand touched it.

Still in a foul mood, he walked to the door at end of the hallway by the stairs which was supposed to belong to Taya. He knocked perhaps a little too hard and waited. No response. After a moment, he knocked again. Z’avi couldn’t even hear anyone stirring inside. 

“Um,” he started to call for her. He wasn’t sure what to say. Saying her first name sounded too familiar, but saying “Miss Chen” or “Lady Taya” sounded ridiculous. He elected to just skip using a name altogether. “It’s time to get up! We’re leaving within the hour.”

So suddenly that it surprised him, the door swung open. A very sleepy Taya was there resting her face against the wooden panels. Her eyes weren’t even open.

“Good morning,” she spoke in a crackly whisper. With her hair a mess and in polka-dotted pajamas, Taya looked adorable. Z’avi was lucky that she was too sleepy to notice him blushing. He would never admit it later, of course.

“Do you, um, need some, uh, water? Or something?”

“I need someone to come back in an hour to tell me we’re leaving.” Her voice was soft but clear. He stood in the hallway, frozen. 

“I’m sorry,” he laughed. “You must still be asleep. We’re  _ leaving _ within the hour. You need to get ready now.”

“No.” Z’avi’s eyes widened. No? Her facial expression was still sleepy, but her eyes were focused and clear. “I will leave no earlier than eight. Tell your friends.” Without waiting for debate, Taya closed the door in his face.

Adorable? No. She was infuriating. Privileged. He couldn’t wait to meet her in the training ring to bring her ego down a notch.

Z’avi’s hands crackled with sparks as he pivoted back towards his room. 

* * *

With all the childlike wonder she had visiting Republic City as a young girl, Taya danced around the air ship looking through every window. She tried not to think about the massive arguments that ensued that morning over departure time, Li Yin being included (which her father wasn’t excited about either), and an accusation that she was sneaking her cat on the ship as a stowaway. That was the most absurd of them all. How could she be  _ sneaking _ Mr. Snowball anywhere when his backpack was  _ transparent _ ?

Regardless, Taya had won all of these arguments. She got to sleep in. Li Yin was currently sitting at one of the captain’s chairs curiously learning the controls from the pilot. Snow was currently hiding from “Aang” or whoever he was after he made it clear that he would yell at the poor thing if it came with two meters of him. Clearly not a cat person.

Taya didn’t think of herself as high-maintenance. There were just certain things she needed, and if they were reasonable? She would fight for them. Some people didn’t like that. Aang, for example, seemed to have become her worst enemy just this morning.

“Lady Taya,” Li Yin called to her. Taya ripped her eyes from the gorgeous mountain scenes. “We’re approaching the temple. Would you like to watch?” Taya nodded vigorously and rushed over. The ship wasn’t very large, but it was still impressive. It was military-grade, with triple-pane glass windows and everything but the ship’s wiring made from reinforced plastic. Crossing the distance to Li Yin took merely a few seconds, but it also meant having to stand next to Aang who had been brooding at the controls since they boarded.

The sight was worth it. Sitting at the top of the highest mountains and peaking through the clouds was the New Northern Air Temple. It was just like the pictures but somehow more grand. More regal. 

“The restoration is truly incredible,” she spoke aloud.

“Restoration?” the pilot asked. Aang peered over as though the conversation caught his attention.

“The original temple was mostly destroyed in a battle between Avatar Korra and the original Red Lotus, was it not? They say 89% of what we see at the New Northern Air Temple is a restoration of the old one. So much so that they changed the name.” All of this came out of her mouth before she could realize that she sounded like a walking encyclopedia. All eyes in the room were now trained on her. She blushed. “I don’t get out much,” Taya shrugged slightly.

“Still, you say ‘restoration’ like you were there when the old one was standing.” The mysterious daughter of Master Pearl had stepped up to join everyone at the controls. She had a curious smile on her face.

“There is a painting,” Taya explained before she could stop herself. “It’s by a nomad from the Hundred Year War period. It’s in the Ba Sing Se Museum of Art.” She blushed a deeper shade of red.

“She doesn’t get out much,” Li Yin repeated as a clarification for the whole cabin.

“The construction of the New Northern Air Temple did all it could to restore the architecture of its predecessor.” Master Pearl had now stepped forward as the last to join the small party up front. “There is history lost that will never be regained. With that in mind, we gave it some modern touches that keep us connected to and protected from the outside world. There’s nothing like it at any of our other temples.” She wore that awful smirk that Taya hated and crossed her arms. Suddenly, the view didn’t appear as impressive or wonderful. 

“Yeah, I don’t know much about ‘connected,’ Mom. The phone reception sucks.” Emerald startled Taya with her honesty. Then, she leaned in closely and whispered, “She can say what she wants, but the Southern Air Temple has all the cool animals. And Uncle Meelo.” Em winked. Taya vaguely remembered Em’s uncle and grandson of Avatar Aang. She figured that she would need to use whatever phone reception she could get to research these family trees before she got completely lost.

“Lady Taya will have everything she needs to be comfortable and safe.” Master Pearl’s words had an edge to them that promised Emerald a strict talk later. Taya confirmed this with the disappointed look on Em’s face.

“How about training grounds?” Everyone but Li Yin looked confused. “I mean, I’m sure you have them. You train air benders. I just want to know if there’s some space for me.”

“For you . . . to train?” Master Pearl asked with some condescension. Taya nodded with some condescension in her look as well. She couldn’t help it. After a long pause, Master Pearl smiled fakely and nodded. “Of course.”

Now, Taya couldn’t wait to train in front of them. She’d blow them away. As if Li Yin could hear her thoughts, she smirked and nodded at Taya before returning her gaze to the temple. They were about to descend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, that was 3 today. Felt more natural to end there. 2 (or whatever amount lol) tomorrow, too!


	7. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To settle herself in at the New Northern Air Temple, Taya almost immediately gets into a fight.

By the time everything was unloaded, Emerald was the only one of the three willing to show the newcomers around. Z’avi and her mom were long gone somewhere into the temple grounds. The captain and prospective avatar stood with their luggage looking wide-eyed at the glory of the temple. Or maybe they were just looking at the daunting, giant staircase they’d have to walk up while tugging their luggage behind them.

It was hard to decide what to make of these two. They were an eclectic combination of a fierce, beautiful Captain of the Earth Nation forces and the unsure but outspoken, beautiful Taya. Well, they were both beautiful. Both kind of fierce in different ways. Em had decided that that was good enough for her.

“Do we . . . have rooms to stay in?” Taya prompted after a long silence. Em had gotten lost in her thoughts again.

“Right!” Em immediately shifted into tour guide mode. “Welcome to the New Northern Air Temple! As you pointed out, it has been almost entirely restored and now serves as the primary training temple for air benders. As opposed to the Western and Eastern temples that serve as monasteries for acolytes wishing to live traditionally as monks and the Southern Air Temple which is somewhere between a zoo and a cool place for acolytes to settle down with families.”

“At what point do you stop calling it ‘ _ new _ ?’” Li Yin asked. Em nearly choked as she started to answer but realized she had no idea. She had never really thought about it. “Never mind.”  _ Thank the spirits _ Em thought to herself. Being a tour guide was hard work.

“Is the Western Air Temple currently being used in light of tension with the Fire Nation?” This time it was Taya that left Em speechless. What was this? A media interview? 

“I don’t think I can do this,” Em whined.

“Wait! Sorry. Just curious. Since the Fire Nation is currently a little hostile towards outsiders, I just wondered how the temple was doing . . .”

“Lady Taya, just let the girl show us around,” Li Yin sighed heavily. Em was grateful for this gray-haired woman. 

“Sorry . . .”

“Um, anyway. Visitor rooms are near the central courtyard. I’ll show you stuff along the way.” Em did her best. There were statues of previous avatars following the path from the air ship hanger, but the visitors didn’t pay nearly as much attention to them as they did their heavy luggage bags. At the top of the stairs was a most familiar statue of Avatar Aang. “Z’avi looks nothing like him, so who knows why his birth parents chose that name. That’s good information for you actually, Captain,” Em turned around to be sure the soldier was listening. “Don’t call him Aang, or you’ll get on his bad side. Call him Zahavi.”

“They probably had great hopes for him to help others,” Li Yin suggested thoughtfully. “It’s an honor to have that name, I think.” Em wasn’t so sure. Z’avi had made it perfectly clear that it was a burden he never asked for. As soon as the media found out about it, they refused to call him anything else. It just fit their narrative.

“Good intentions,” Em smiled and continued forward. It would be easy to abandon the topic with what was next. The courtyard was massive and bustling this afternoon with a full training session on one side and a few acolytes playing with paper airplanes at the other. Li Yin and Taya stared in awe at the rows of bending students practicing their breathing and motions while blindfolded. They all wore orange and yellow training suits and moved almost in total synchronization. Some of them were definitely struggling to keep rhythm. “We have morning and afternoon training sessions all together with one or two hour blocks for each skill level.” Bald Master Lu gave her a wink from in front of his class.

“Do you teach?” Taya asked.

“Um, not often. I’m not much of a teacher,” Em admitted. She lived in horribly embarrassing flashbacks of her failed past attempts for a moment. “Z’avi does though!”

“He’s a teacher?”

“He’s not even an air bender,” Li Yin seemed particularly confused. 

“Yeah, but he’s an acolyte. He studied at the Western Air Temple for a while. He knows all the formations and kinda uses his fire bending like an air bender? It’s difficult to explain. You’ll just have to watch. He’s a really good teacher!” Em fully considered Z’avi a member of the Air Nation, but it was not a popular idea. Most people couldn’t see beyond his Fire Nation eyes.

“Him as a teacher is hard to believe . . .” Taya murmured a little too loudly. Li Yin made a strange face that Em swore was trying to hide laughter. She couldn’t really argue any more for him. Z’avi may be a good bender and teacher but he was also usually an asshole.

“Hey, if you’re curious, he’s teaching the morning class tomorrow. Anyway, we have to skirt through this chaos right now.” As if it could hear her, a ring-tail winged lemur swooped by and nearly knocked her over. Em had to pause and take a breath before continuing on. Those things bothered her to no end. “Just . . . follow me . . .”

* * *

An unfortunate miscalculation Taya had made was that the Air Nation was 100% vegetarian. She didn’t have a problem with that, really, until she realized that they would never be serving meat at any meal while she was staying here. 

When she had a literal salad scooped into her bowl in the temple’s canteen for dinner, she had half a mind to call for an emergency air ship to take her back to Ba Sing Se.

Li Yin was less bothered. She already followed a pescatarian lifestyle for some reason. She happily chomped on the salad while Taya stabbed one leaf at a time with her fork. How would she feed Mr. Snow? She was glad that she’d brought a few cans of wet food from home. After that, though, she’d be lucky if he didn’t run off into the mountains in search of meat himself.

“Are you Taya?” asked a hesitant voice. Taya’s eyes peered up from her spot on the floor at an acolyte child. They had no tattoos, but they had elected to shave their head anyway. “You are!” A few other children came up hearing that. Taya’s eyes shifted between a small crowd of four now. They all had the same excited expression.

“We don’t believe what they say, by the way! We think you’re the avatar!” a girl nodded at her friends to join her. A small chorus of “yeah” supported her opinion. The wording wasn’t super comforting, but Taya was flattered that she had any fans at all. She gave them a genuine smile.

“Thanks.”

“Will you be at training tomorrow? Sifu Zahavi is so cool! You should come!”

“Yeah!”

Taya decided she couldn’t trust their opinion if they were  _ his _ fans, too, but she assured them that she’d join for training anyway. They celebrated and hastily ran off to tell other acolytes the news.

“Hope they aren’t expecting any air bending,” Taya sighed as she stuck another lettuce piece in her mouth. She longed for some of Chef Kang’s sesame beef.

“Whatever you do, you just have to beat Zahavi. Looks like that’s the way to earn their respect.”

Taya looked over at Li Yin, again jealous that she was a lover of salad already. “Zahavi . . .” she said the name with annoyance. “He’s just impatient and has a quick temper. I can handle that.”

“Careful.” Li Yin stood up. “You’re describing yourself.” She smiled at Taya before walking off with her empty salad bowl. Taya scowled at her remaining lettuce. Li Yin was right, she just wouldn’t admit that. Instead, she spent every minute until bed time thinking of ways to impress and destroy Zahavi.

In the courtyard the next morning, Taya stood a little awkwardly in the back row behind mostly much younger children. She wore the same orange and yellow jumpsuit that the rest of them did on Emerald’s suggestion. It was gross to look at, but it breathed well. This was going to be swell.

“Good morning!” Zahavi called out to his class. For some reason, his ugly jumpsuit was sleeveless. Was Taya allowed to tailor hers? All as one, the class responded automatically with, “Good morning!” Taya caught Li Yin smiling at the end of the courtyard and watching it all unfold from her seat on a stone bench. “We have visitors.” Zahavi looked over at Taya, and several of the students tried to steal a glance as well. “Let’s show them what we can do.”

One by one, Zahavi called pairs of students to come forward to spar. Taya gratefully noticed that a couple of the students were young teenagers, but that gratitude immediately shifted when she saw them sparring together. They were incredible. Taya began to wonder what exactly they needed to do to earn their tattoos, because they already seemed like masters at manipulating the air. Even the group that had approached her in the canteen last night was pretty good. The girl she’d spoken to did an amazing flip that made the other students gasp and cheer. Zahavi looked pleased but not too impressed.

Jeez.

“I wonder if our visitor would like an opportunity to challenge one of you,” Zahavi shouted next. Taya’s eyes went wide. Excited air benders shuffled around her, whispering and begging for her to choose them. Taking a deep breath, Taya stood and stepped forward.

“I’d be glad to challenge an older student,” she offered.

“Older? You think you can handle my advanced students?” One bending student gasped, and the rest in unison yelled, “ooh!” Taya narrowed her eyes at him.

“Give me your  _ most _ advanced student,  _ Sifu Aang _ .” She enunciated every syllable knowing it would trigger his temper. Someone behind the class laughed so loudly that everyone turned to see Emerald covering her mouth and waving her other hand to redirect attention back to the front. She disappeared, still laughing, to the bench where Li Yin sat on the opposite side of the courtyard. Pleased with her teasing, Taya turned to face Zahavi again. He had smoke coming out of his nostrils. 

“Haru! Fei! Chloe! Front and center.” Some of the oldest looking students stepped out in front of the class. They bowed respectively to their teacher and to Taya as well. “I think you deserve a fight that matches your ego. You can take them all on at once.” Her nerves set off a fight or flight response instantly. Taya stepped back to assess her opponents. She anxiously rubbed her meditation bracelet while trying to analyze the way that they moved and remember how they’d performed earlier. The one named Chloe had beaten Haru in a fight already. That at least told her something.

She was about ready to attack when Zahavi started laughing. “So eager to fight? Air benders bow to each other before sparring. Show your opponents respect.” Taya remembered watching the students do this earlier. Her mind was racing, but she offered them a single, respectful bow. They followed suit. “Now,” Zahavi smiled. “You may begin.”

Taya sprang forward. She wanted the upper hand. Quickly, she sensed Haru’s attack from her left and rolled to avoid him. Fei was standing too close and went down like a bowling pin when Taya rolled straight into her. Poor thing hit her head and seemed unconscious.

“Sorry!” she laughed pushing off Fei’s legs with momentum and shooting 2 meters into the air. Suspended for a moment, she saw Chloe and Haru gaping up at her. Taya took the opportunity to extend her legs and kick them both. Her left leg caught Haru by the neck and sent him flying, but Chloe was quick. She ducked and shot a burst of air that made Taya tilt too far to land properly. She was forced to flip over Haru (who had landed on top of Fei). Her extended leg hit Haru a second time as she descended, and this time, he was down for the count. That made two.

Taya locked eyes with Chloe who was now noticeably more worried that she had taken out two air benders before they could bend anything. She shifted to attack and noticed that the brick under her right heel was completely loose. Taya had an idea. Chloe began to swirl her arms, preparing to bend the air, but Taya kicked her heel against the loose brick and felt it shatter. Chloe noticed the noise.

“What-” Chloe murmured, her arms halting their movement and a spiral of air dissipating around her. Taya tossed up a fragment of rock from the shattered brick and, just as she practiced a hundred times at The Wall, sent it flying directly at Chloe’s forehead. It was too quick to dodge. Chloe screamed and fainted without even knowing what had hit her.

Didn’t seem like Chloe had a strong constitution.

“Wow!” the class of students jumped up and erupted in cheers. There couldn’t be more than thirty of them all together, but their excitement echoed in the courtyard and off the mountains. Li Yin and Emerald were clapping proudly from the bench and chatting together about what they’d just seen. Zahavi . . . was furious.

Taya gave him a bow and quickly turned to blend back in with the crowd. 

“Hey! You want a challenge?” he shouted. Taya froze. “Fight me.”

One or two students gasped, but most were just silent. The idea of going up against their teacher was something that obviously frightened them. For Taya, however, this was exactly what she had wanted from the moment he told her that Mr. Snowball was stupid.

“You’re on.”


	8. Taya vs. Zahavi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya and Zahavi spar each other in front of his class, but it gets a little heated . . .

Purely as a formality (because it would never have happened if the kids weren’t there), Taya and Zahavi bowed to each other. One or two acolytes had found a phone or camera to record this despite Taya remembering that students weren’t supposed to have them. She could see Li Yin and Em sitting on the edge of their seats, and Li Yin looked particularly nervous.  _ Have a little faith _ she thought.

“You’d better keep your eyes on me if you don’t want any more burns.” Taya glared over at her opponent. How quickly he jumped to threats. She absently rubbed her sweaty, scarred hand against the training jumpsuit.

“You’d better stop underestimating me if you don’t want a concussion,” she replied with a smirk. Taya jostled that scarred hand to feel her meditation bracelet. No doubt, she’d need it to focus her energy. After all, many battle situations didn’t allow for her to sit and meditate first. Taya had learned to improvise.

In a sudden and terrifying flurry of flames, Zahavi shot forward. Taya barely had time to dodge the fireballs by separating from her body as a spirit. Her unconscious self fell flat against the stone and out of the way. Taya hoped she hadn’t just given herself a concussion . . . That would be ironic.

Gasps came from all over the courtyard as they witnessed Taya’s strange bending. Onlookers not in the bending class were emerging from wherever they had been in the temple to watch. Even Zahavi had stopped just in front of her lifeless figure to stare at the manifestation in awe. 

Taya took this opportunity to charge, but Zahavi gathered his thoughts just in time to block her with one arm. His other tried to shoot a blast of fire at her face, but she allowed it to pass through. More awes spread through the growing crowd. Zahavi almost looked worried. Taya relished the moment but lost the feeling when he began to overpower her. Taya placed a foot on her material body and melted back into one consciousness; then, she rolled out behind him to make some distance. The fire bender was still dazed even after she’d stood back up. Thank the spirits she didn’t have a concussion.

“It’s like magic!” she heard one student yell. Some others agreed, but Zahavi didn’t seem to think so. In fact, he looked even angrier than before. Flames covered most of his arms while he fumed, probably thinking of what to do next. She understood now why his training gear was sleeveless. 

“Well? Going to  _ stand there _ ?” he barked. Taya thought about it a moment and then shrugged.

“Might as well. Take your time.” She smiled. That did it. He screamed as he charged, propelling himself forward with the flames. It was too fast to dodge this time. Taya instead threw up a bent leg and kneed him in the chest. Laying flat mid-air, she barely missed the flames that tried to grab her when he sailed over. Before hitting the ground, Zahavi skillfully caught himself with his hands, pushed back with a little fire, and landed perfectly on his feet. The movement was so  _ odd _ for a fire bender - far more like an air bender - that the crowd murmured with fascination. Taya took that as her opportunity to strike. She dropped and swung a leg that swept the ground underneath him, but Zahavi noticed just in time to hop.

_ Time to bail! _

Taya separated from her body again. She pulled her right fist back and sent it flying at Zahavi’s face as he turned around. Somehow, though, he caught it in his flaming hand. Taya raised her left leg to knee him again while he was distracted, but he blocked that, too. They stood there a moment, locked in their positions, before Zahavi did something that Taya hadn’t expected. He shaped his fingers like a gun and pointed a burst of fire directly at her material body laying defenseless on the ground. Taya panicked. Again, she’d have to use her trump card. Just a moment too late, she’d taken control of her other self and rolled forward. A bit of fire had singed the ends of her hair. She patted it desperately but in vain. At least 3 centimeters were gone, and it smelled horrific.

Taya was mentally and physically exhausted, but that didn’t slow the wave of rage that now flowed through her. The clarity of her split-screen, dual consciousness suddenly sharpened. She screamed angrily from both bodies and shoved hard. Zahavi stumbled back completely stunned to be facing two Tayas. The watching crowd was so loud that it sounded like a roaring moose lion charging through the mountain range.

“You arrogant jerk!” she screamed, and her voices mixed together. In sync, her two selves threw punches and kicks at the fire bender; but the most material and transparent Taya could do at once was mirror each other. It was all she could manage to keep both of them moving and attacking. Zahavi had been shaken at first but he began to block more quickly and efficiently soon enough. He had noticed her flaw.

Finally, he was able to grab one attacking arm from each form and twist. Transparent Taya was focused and ready to resist the movement, but her physical body was too exhausted to stop him. She flew to the ground and consciousness slipped away. Taya was alone again.

“Your parlor trick is over!” Z’avi shouted as he threw her with all his strength to the ground next to her unconscious body. Taya tried to push herself back up, but Z’avi was there with a hand around her throat. She concentrated, trying to make his hand pass through, but her strength was so zapped that his fingers barely slipped. In desperation, Taya threw up a hand; but she had no weapon. She wasn’t close enough to attack. She just knew that she wanted to show him that her “parlor trick” was dangerous. 

Without knowing how or having ever done it before, Taya watched her transparent hand morph into a knife that was just long enough to poke his throat.

“That is  _ quite enough _ !” yelled Master Pearl. Z’avi scrambled away from Taya immediately and stood, but Taya didn’t move. She was too busy processing the shock of her new ability to realize that she was still laying in her spiritual form. “This is neither air bending nor training. Why have I been informed that three students are in the infirmary? Why do I smell  _ burnt _ hair?”

“Master-” Z’avi tried to explain.

“Is that Taya laying there? With a  _ weapon _ ?” Pearl’s voice rose an octave. The piercing noise at last woke Taya from her daze. Her hand returned to 5 fingers. With a gasp, Taya sat up in her own body and looked over at furious Master Pearl.

“Class dismissed,” Zahavi announced as he grabbed Taya’s arm and yanked her after him. Apparently, they were wanted in Pearl’s office.

* * *

“I am astonished. Truly. Zahavi, you are twenty-two years old. You are a  _ master _ . In front of your class! What kind of behavior was that?” Master Pearl sat at her large desk with a hand propping up her tired head. 

“It was training.”

“Ha! You’ve taught hundreds of times, but we have never seen three go to the infirmary at once!” Taya winced thinking of those poor students.

“That was an accident. My fault-” she began, but Pearl wasn’t having it.

“This falls on Zahavi. He was leading that class.” He looked at the wall behind her with a frustrated expression. “I don’t have to tell you that teaching is a privilege. I don’t give you classes because you have knowledge or teach students better than other instructors. I do it because they  _ like _ you. You can’t even bend air!” Taya started to sink into herself. She didn’t want to be here. It felt like this conversation wasn’t for her ears, and she felt nothing but second-hand embarrassment for the fire bender.

“I can just come back later?” Taya offered, already taking a step back.

“No.” Taya returned to her position. She could feel her pulse in her ears. “I would say you two are halves of the same coin. Reckless. Quick-tempered. Over-confident.” Each was a blow that stung. But it also rekindled Taya’s frustration from avatar assessment so long ago. A deep frown carved into her face.

“And what would you have us do? Ma’am?” Zahavi choked on a laugh. Perhaps Taya’s sarcastic tone was a bit much.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” Master Pearl stood at her desk. “You may do something about your hair, Taya . . . in fact, please do. But then both of you are confined to your rooms for the remainder of today. I’ll have an acolyte bring you your meals.” House arrest? Taya let her head fall back as she sighed. At least it was something she was used to.

“Even our honored guest?” Zahavi inquired.

“ _ You _ will do well to remember how an acolyte behaves, and you,” she looked at Taya, “will do well to learn.” The master sat down again without another word. Zahavi understood that this was their hint to leave. He bowed and turned to the door. Taya quickly followed his lead.

In her silent and awkward walk to her room, she noticed that Zahavi was taking the same path. Where was his room? Taya was only steps away now from her door, but he was right there. She paused a moment with her hand hovering over the knob to watch him open a door just two rooms down.

“You stay in a visitor room?” she wondered aloud. He glanced over as the door popped open. “Why?”

“Because I’m a visitor, Taya,” he said with a sigh and disappeared inside. 

She spent the next half hour sitting on her bed thinking of how someone who had spent so much time with the Air Nation and currently lived with them could still be considered a visitor. An outsider. If that’s how Master Pearl treated him, how could she expect the master to treat her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 for today! More tomorrow~


	9. House Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya's punishment for wrecking three bending students is house arrest. While familiar, Taya isn't about it. Neither is Li Yin. They both find wildly different things when they sneak out.

By dinner time, Taya was losing her sanity. This was partly because she noticed her newly trimmed hair every time she moved and kept getting reminded of why she was stuck in this sad box of a room. Most of it, though, was because she had looked up the Air Nation political family trees and was trying to keep everything straight. Avatar Aang’s son Tenzin had so many kids . . . 

Then there was also the fact that Taya had made an attempt to get fresh air earlier and an actual White Lotus guard had been standing outside her door. House arrest was fine, but  _ enforced _ house arrest? It was all the more miserable that Taya couldn’t even identify the strange vegetable the chefs had fried for dinner and left at her door. She missed the smell of flowers in her garden at home and well-seasoned meat.

The only sense of normalcy was the TV with three channels mounted on a plain white wall. One channel was the news, which had nothing positive or wholesome to say. Another was a meditation channel that seemed to only show scenes in nature or cute little animals. She definitely spent the most time on that one. Lastly, there was a popular network that played only reality shows. At the moment, it was a cop show about  _ The Real Officers of Republic City _ . Taya mindlessly pet Mr. Snowball and watched them interview witnesses about some wealthy woman’s missing poodle pony.

“Breaking news!” A banner flashed across the television. It took a moment for Taya to snap out of her reality TV show haze. The reporter on screen was annoying but familiar. Why was news playing on the reality station when there was a whole channel for news? Taya groaned. “Several eyewitness accounts say Taya Chen arrived yesterday in Air Nation territory. It is believed that they will claim her as the avatar on her upcoming birthday, which is in exactly one week.” Was it? Amazing that the media kept better track of it than she did. As humorous as it was, though, Taya was shaking. The New Northern Air Temple wasn’t much of a hiding place if the world knew about it.

The reporter was showing images and videos of the strange avatar life journey that Taya had been living when she decided to mash the remote and turn it all off. That was enough TV for today. Any way that she could get it, Taya decided it was time for fresh air. 

Her room was a corner room, and a window on the wall opposite the White Lotus-guarded door seemed like the best bet. She rolled it open and hopped through onto a stone path to the courtyard. That seemed like a bad idea, but the guard was blocking her path to the visitor room corridor. With a little running start, Taya jumped for the decorative notches in the side of the building. They became small but sufficient hand holds for her to climb to the second floor railing. There was no one there. It was actually a little late, she realized as she strolled down the hall. It was open to the air, and the stars dazzled from the lack of light pollution. 

When Taya knew she was far enough from the guard, she wrapped around the outside of the railing and gently propelled back down to the first floor. Without shoes, her feet barely made a sound.

“Wow, we really are the same person, huh?” Taya had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. Somehow, Zahavi was already there sitting at the railing as she’d intended to do. Only he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Taya flushed for two reasons.

“You snuck past the White Lotus?” Taya brushed off her night clothes and leaned up against one of the poles that held up the second floor.

“Nah, Hui Jing is just an old friend. He’s cool. You probably could have just told him you wanted out.” Interesting. “He likes pretty girls.” Zahavi added, and Taya felt herself go from flushed to lobster red. Good thing it was dark.

“I see. Are you saying you’re a pretty girl?” Zahavi looked over at her, exasperated. “Sorry. You walked into that one.”

“Hey, um, I’m sorry about earlier. I hate to admit that Pearl is right, but I do have . . . a temper.” He said the last word quietly like it physically pained him to admit it. Taya smiled.

“I guess I didn’t help that very much. So, I’m sorry, too.”

“It’s not easy being at the wrong end of a camera, huh?” That caught her off guard. “Or maybe it is, and you’re just mentally unstable for unrelated reasons.” He looked like he was going to laugh but then his eyes went wide like he suddenly remembered her family’s very public tragedy. She scoffed.

“I’ll forgive you because your mom is dead, too.”

Silence. He probably realized that it was safer not to speak at the moment.

“We still don’t know what happened to my mom or Tao. Don’t think we’ll ever know.” They had boarded an airship for some reason in the middle of a stormy night nearly sixteen years ago. They took off fine, but the storm brought them down on a small island near Kiyoshi. Neither body was found. The leading explanations were, according to conspiracy theorists, 1) that her mom was fleeing from her secretly abusive father because Tao wasn’t his (which was wild to Taya because her and her brother were twins) or 2) that Taya’s mother had been a Fire Nation spy trying to dismantle the Earth Nation. The first theory was widely more popular, but neither sounded very great to Taya. It still left her and her father broken.

“My mom, too,” Zahavi shared. “I’ve never stopped looking for her killer. Leads might run cold, but still. I never will.” His voice was as soft as Taya had ever heard it. 

Of course, there were theories upon theories about Avatar Korra’s death. Some said it was just old age, but the avatar had been only sixty something years old. For the modern world, that was quite young. Others would agree that she was in perfect health, but raise you a violent power-grab plot. At the time of her death, she was the single most powerful person in the world - both in bending and in politics. Others could make a move, but Korra had the final word. Some thought her and her advisers were tyrants. In fact, since her death, there was a curious influx of Fire Nation nationalism that believed Korra was the leader of a movement to strip them of what remained of their power after the Hundred Year War. Taya had a hard time not believing at least a little bit of this theory.

Yeah, there was a  _ lot _ a baggage between the two of them. They eventually chatted a little, but mostly they just sat in silence watching the clouds float by over the wide expanse of stars. Taya had never seen so many. She got lost in them.

* * *

Li Yin was bored. Her hobbies mostly included cooking and pro-bending, and now she had access to neither. With Taya in lock down, she didn’t even have the excuse of watching after her. She knew that she was about two seconds from something drastic.

Just to fill the background noise, Li Yin had left the television on while she sketched the room in her notepad. The details of the bedding were getting a little to realistic when a breaking news tone broke her focus.

“Several eyewitness accounts say Taya Chen arrived yesterday in Air Nation territory.” Li Yin’s notepad fell into her lap. Oh no. This trip had been short lived. And just when she was having a great time! She laughed into the empty room and stood. Li Yin had no idea where she was going or what she’d do, but it was absolutely time to get out of this room.

The broadcast was playing a twisted slideshow of Taya’s life, and watching it made Li Yin angry. She couldn’t even speak with Taya and check with her at the moment. Master Pearl had made that perfectly clear this afternoon.

Without realizing, Li Yin found herself in front of the master’s office door once more. Earlier, they’d had a heated discussion here about Taya’s restrictions for - in Li Yin’s opinion - Zahavi’s mistakes. Pearl couldn’t  _ still _ be in her office . . . could she? Li Yin put her ear to the door, but it was predictably silent. Of course.

Should she set off in a search of the woman? Maybe it was excessive, but Li Yin was now bored  _ and _ frustrated. As it turned out, however, she wouldn’t have to go anywhere. Master Pearl was coming to her. That obnoxious voice carried in the hallway. It was approaching the room, louder and louder, so Li Yin sprinted for the roof. It was a clumsy stunt for a woman of the military, but Master Pearl and another orange and yellow-clad acolyte didn’t notice.

“It has to be set in motion as soon as possible,” she told the old, bearded man. He had no tattoos. “If they don’t know she’s at this temple, they will know very soon.” She echoed Li Yin’s scared thoughts as they disappeared into a room next door.

“You’d put your daughter at risk for this?”

“Emerald will be the air bender he needs. Zahavi could be helpful, but it’s nothing like learning from a master. And sending anyone else . . . I’m not sure I’d have control of the situation.”

“What about a water bender? We can’t have the selected candidate here that quickly!”

“Well, actually. You’ll never believe this, but I think the Water Nation woman Taya brought with her is a bender. The way she moves? I don’t know.” Li Yin swallowed. She was getting a lot more than she bargained for on this roof.

“And she’s a soldier for the Earth Nation! She’d want to hide it so she isn’t confined to a healer role!”

“Ah, you’re probably right. I’ve heard of some water benders doing that if they want to climb the ranks in other nation’s armies. Now I’m sure of it. That Captain can be our water bender. We have to work with what we have.”

Li Yin’s blood had run cold. She had known Master Pearl for less than seventy-two hours, and already the woman knew more about her than even Taya. Li Yin  _ had _ joined the Earth Nation military as a Water Nation orphan living in Ba Sing Se. Another Water Nation kid at the orphanage had suggested that she hide her bending or else she’d end up a healer her entire life - like old, crotchety Dr. Takka at the Central compound. Water benders with those healing abilities were so hard to come by in the Earth Nation that confessing would have doomed her. She sometimes used her abilities in the comfort of her own home or practiced something crazy in the locked training room with whatever water was in her water bottle. But that was it. Li Yin was pretty sure that even Taya was a better water bender than she was.

“I’ll tell Zahavi in the morning. If they leave by night fall, we can use Taya’s connection to the avatar to capture him by the end of the week. He’ll come whether he wants to or not. That’s the only way.” She could hear the smile in Master Pearl’s voice. It felt like the strongest threat she’d made so far. 

Li Yin’s head was spinning so much that she nearly tripped jumping down and jetting away from that cursed conversation. She didn’t care what orders she’d been given to avoid the girl, because Li Yin would break down Taya’s door if necessary. It was absolutely time to leave.


	10. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is not right in the Air Nation. Now, it seems, everyone is lying to each other. Is it time to split or play along and discover what's actually going on?

Taya and Z’avi had been warned back into their rooms by his White Lotus guard friend. Hui Jing looked to be a man in his forties with a mysterious smile and ivory suit, but Z’avi had spoken for him. At the moment, at least, Taya decided that was an opinion to be trusted.

It was such an interesting turn of events to go from trying to kill the annoying guy in the morning to star gazing with him that same night, but it felt nice to not be enemies at each other’s throats. Whether or not she was affected by him shirtless, however, was another thing entirely.

“No comment,” she told Mr. Snowball who had just jumped onto her stomach. He purred affectionately.

_ TAP TAP. TAP TAP. _ Taya sat up quickly. Snow’s purring transitioned into a quiet growl. Someone was tapping at her window - the one on the wall opposite the door. Curious and slow, she crept to it in the darkness. The silhouette of a woman was projected on the curtain.

“Li Yin?” she whispered harshly. 

“Taya, I need to come in!” Li Yin’s voice was so urgent that Taya’s pulse quickened. Hastily, she flipped the lock and allowed her guardian entry. She sat on her bed petting Snow while Li Yin told her the terrifying conversation she’d just overheard. 

“’A connection’ that I have? I’m not surprised they don’t think I’m the avatar, but it seems like they have a name. A face. In fact, the way you say it, it sounds like Z’avi and Em know!” Taya’s voice got a bit too loud. Li Yin shushed her with wide eyes.

“They probably do. That’s why this stays between us and we  _ leave _ .” 

“That’s why they wanted me here, huh? They want to use me to track this person down. You said they were hand-picking benders? Like masters to train whoever this is . . . She said that you’re a water bender.” Li Yin stared at the floor with clearly nervous eyes. “Li Yin, are you?”

“Am I what?”

“A  _ water bender _ .”

Li Yin bit her lip but nodded. Taya’s brain scanned itself for memories that would suggest or confirm this, but there was nothing. Shamelessly, she said, “Prove it.” Li Yin narrowed her eyes. She didn’t argue, though. Instead, she began looking around the room for a glass or anything with some water. 

“Just use the bathroom sink,” Taya nodded to the private restroom’s door in the corner. Li Yin rolled her eyes and stood to do so. Taya could hear her turn the faucet from within. The hand she was using to pet Snowball froze as she concentrated her eyes and ears on Li Yin’s movements.

As though it were a snake slithering through the air, a swirl of water floated through the room and swirled around Taya. Li Yin emerged from the bathroom, her arms raised and her face carefully concentrating on controlling the liquid. When she was satisfied, Li Yin swirled it back into the bathroom and down the shower drain. 

“Happy?” she sighed. Taya nodded excitedly. Li Yin had kept it from her for years . . . and lied. She could have healed her all those annoying times she had to visit Dr. Takka . . . But the new possibilities that awaited thrilled her regardless. Except for one thing.

“So they’re right. You could be the avatar’s teacher.”

“I’m not very good, Taya, come on. And we have no intention of being puppets, now  _ do we _ ?” Li Yin’s tone was begging her to focus. It was just too much information to process at once. Her head was spinning and fresh ideas were blooming. She could almost smother the thought that evidence she was not in fact the avatar was looming in her near future. Existential dread would have to wait. It was time to be part of something big.

“No. But I think we should go along with it.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Hear me out. They have known the identity of this avatar for a while. He doesn’t want to take up the role. Now, they’re practically kidnapping us to fetch him - threatening to kidnap  _ him _ ! They need him badly for some reason, and they can’t make him comply. Something big is going to happen. I think you and I can work this out so we’re holding the cards.”

“You want to play the  _ Air Nation _ ? Play Master Pearl?”

“That’s a dangerous question, because there’s nothing else I’d rather do. But yes, I also want to play the Air Nation.”

“You’re talking politics. World leaders. The avatar. These aren’t fun pranks, Taya. Do you know what you’re asking me to do?” Li Yin had a hand pressed to her temple.

“Yes.” Taya reached out for Li Yin’s arm. “But I think you realize the severity of what’s going to happen here. I don’t trust that woman. I think she’s going to use this man for her personal agenda.”

“I don’t want to use this man  _ instead _ .” Li Yin sighed. “I’m in. Only!” She held up a finger. “Only if you plan to inform and help this man. If he  _ is _ the avatar, empower him. All that.” Taya nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Taya was already packed when Z’avi came to tell her their orders. She shoved the suitcase away from the door and pretended to be shocked and confused. The chosen lie to convince her to join the quest was a visit to Master Jinora. She had been the leader of the Air Nation, so to speak, before Master Rohan took up the mantle.  _ Interesting _ . Genuinely, she agreed to go. Master Jinora was probably the person she admired most, and she definitely wouldn’t mind a stop to meet her on whatever journey laid ahead.

“Is this safe? When I’m a Red Lotus target?” she asked him - more to play along than out of actual curiosity.

“Probably best to keep moving. It will make you harder to track.”  _ Perhaps _ . But he was clearly pulling the explanation out of his ass. Taya remembered their star gazing from the night before and wondered just how much he knew of Master Pearl’s plans then.

“Li Yin is coming with me, I assume?”

“She may. Master Pearl said that it would be best since you arrived so recently. She’s welcome to go or return to Ba Sing Se, though. Whichever you both prefer.”  _ Sure _ . Taya thanked Z’avi and told him she needed time to pack. They’d be leaving after dinner.

Acolytes ambushed her throughout the day with relentless comments and questions. Some hadn’t even heard that she’d be leaving before night fall, but they certainly remembered her epic fight with Z’avi yesterday. A few went out of their way to congratulate her and tell her that the punishment wasn’t justified.  _ What do you know _ she thought.  _ Li Yin was right _ . Facing off against him had earned her the coveted Air Nation street cred.

By the afternoon training class, her new fans were practically begging that she give some sort of demonstration. Master Pearl ardently refused saying that it was inappropriate considering that she’d just been punished for “violent behavior.” Taya was pretty sure it was just because she was bitter. When she was sure that Master Pearl had disappeared back into her office (with the confidence that the morning training session had been uneventful), Taya  _ did _ do a small demonstration. The teacher - Master Lu - was even grateful for it. He asked curious questions about her bending and allowed the class to contribute as well.

“It requires me to be in tune with the energy around and within me,” she explained.

“Energy . . . How does someone  _ feel _ energy?” the master probed. Students were sitting with curious eyes on the training mat, hanging on every word.

“Energy is everywhere. In everything. For you all, you probably notice it most in the air.” She raised an open hand to the sky. “The wind. You feel its power. You’re in tune with it. When you want to use it, it feels like you’re tapping into that energy, right? Like you’re borrowing it. Or moving it around.” The crowd murmured and agreed. It was a simple thing, Taya thought, but they were visibly impressed and enlightened.

“Quite accurate. Perhaps that strange ability of yours  _ is _ air bending. Thank you,” the master bowed to her. She graciously returned the gesture. “Why don’t we all spend some time in meditation today concentrating on the energy in the air.” Taya couldn’t imagine why the students preferred Zahavi as their teacher when this man was here. She was ready to rejoin the students on the mat to meditate when Emerald appeared from behind the seated pupils. 

“Taya,” she waved. Was it time to load the luggage already? Only a couple days and strangely, Taya knew she’d miss this place. Sure, Master Pearl was here, but the rest of the air acolytes were so peaceful and welcoming. It made her feel warm like the breeze.

“You’re an excellent teacher,” Em remarked quietly when Taya had joined her. She flushed. 

“Thank you, Em.”

“Definitely better than me. Actually, that’s not even a good comparison. Because you’re actually good.” They laughed. 

It was hard to believe that Em might be scheming against her. Somehow, Taya and Li Yin would need to convince or trick these new friends into betraying Emerald’s mom . . . The task sounded impossible already. Taya showered and changed with a heavy mind.

While the new crew sat together and ate bean burgers in the canteen, their pilot and crew were loading the luggage for them. That was one thing Taya didn’t need to worry about - those stairs. Snow would be safe and settled, and they could leave the moment they were finished. 

It should all go smoothly. It would be easy. So why was Taya so anxious? 

Anxiety was like that where sometimes your nerves went haywire for no particular reason. Or maybe something small (like eventually tricking or manipulating these traveling companions) seemed so big when it was neither the time nor place to consider it yet. Whatever it was, Taya could hardly eat. She nibbled her burger and stared intently at the water glass sitting in front of her. Small ripples formed every time an acolyte stood up or slightly jostled the table. Taya got lost in it for a moment. 

She was almost too deep in thought to notice the sudden explosion that shook the glass violently before it tipped over and spilled.


	11. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose at the temple. Someone is ambushing them, and it is not pretty.

Screams erupted in the canteen. Half the room stood at once and charged for the exit. Taya was stunned - still holding her burger and confused. Zahavi and Em had both jumped on top of the short table to yell orders at acolytes, but it was impossible to distinguish what they were saying from the shouting of every other person in the room.

“Taya!” Li Yin yelled directly in her ear. It hurt, but it had been necessary. She looked up to see the roof of the canteen crack. It spread from the kitchen to the main doorway in seconds. Li Yin yanked and dragged Taya to the door, but it was still clogged and now beginning to crumble. Another explosion sounded somewhere outside.

“I said everyone  _ move _ !” Emerald yelled so loudly that Taya was forced to reconsider her personality in that moment. She moved her arms forcefully and a gust of wind blew crumbling stone away just in time to save Taya’s head.

“Thanks, Em!” Z’avi shouted back before shoving his way into the courtyard beyond. Em followed. Taya could just barely see over the heads in front of her and into the chaos that awaited them, and it was terrifying. A couple of acolytes were lying on the ground unconscious. One was thrown over someone’s shoulder and being fireman carried somewhere safe. And absolutely everywhere, there was fighting. A low-flying air ship was flinging flaming chunks of rock randomly. Bending students no older than fourteen were ferociously attacking grown men and women who threw fire, earth, and weapons at them. Horrifying. 

Some White Lotus guards were mixed in, though Taya couldn’t see Z’avi’s friend Hui Jing. There were older air benders and acolytes who lived at the temple, too, and all were doing whatever was in their power to fend off the attackers. 

But who were they? Who would attack the peaceful air temple? 

Li Yin’s battle cries as she close-lined a random earth bender brought Taya back to reality where her own life was threatened as well. They ran through the crowd at full speed trying to find either Z’avi, Em, or Master Pearl. None of them showed.

“We have to do something!” Taya begged. “They’re losing! We can  _ help _ !”

“You haven’t noticed?” Li Yin shouted back at her. Taya shook her head. What was Li Yin talking about? Surprisingly, she grabbed one of the attackers who was trying to run by and threw them at Taya.  _ What? _ Taya instinctively swung an arm around their neck and pulled. The dark-haired woman began to choke and flail.

“Okay, I have them. Now what am I supposed to notice?”

“Their neck, Taya! Look at their necks!” Li Yin’s words were telling enough, but Taya glanced down anyway at the woman choking around her forearm. On her neck was the telling tattoo - the sign of the Red Lotus.

“Son of a bitch,” Taya cursed. She pulled tighter on her choke hold and held it until the woman fell unconscious. Taya let her drop. 

_ Of course! How stupid _ , she thought. Of course the Red Lotus had found her here. She had almost forgotten the breaking news from the night before. She had considered that they’d come for her but not like  _ this _ . Taya scanned the courtyard and saw the chaos and destruction the terrorists had caused. How could the Red Lotus even have this many people? There were at least a hundred enemies - a full-scale ambush. For  _ Taya _ . That couldn’t be right.

“We need to leave! Now! The sooner we lead them away from here, the sooner you can help these people. Come on!” Li Yin didn’t leave much room for argument. Taya vowed to intervene and fight however she could on the way to the air ship hanger, and then she would fight like hell to make them follow.

* * *

“Where the hell is Taya?” Z’avi screamed to Em. They were at the top of the avatar steps fighting off whatever Red Lotus dared to approach. Zahavi didn’t know how these people were able to locate Taya so quickly, but he was already dreading the idea that they may be fighting the Red Lotus at every stop on this awful quest.

Master Pearl had to know something. Her urgent, too-peppy orders this morning to take Taya to a spiritual place with her guardian before leaving them with Master Jinora . . . all to hide her from these terrorists? It had seemed so random, but now? It was too well timed. Amongst the chaotic fighting, he couldn’t see or hear Pearl helping his comrades. What the hell was happening?

“Hey you!” Z’avi locked on a scruffy man with baggy clothes approaching him. He shuffled into an offensive fire bending stance. “Yeah, definitely you. Disgusting  _ traitor _ .” Z’avi felt his blood boil. This man must be a member of the Fire Nation. So many of them looked at his Air Nation robes and said the same thing. Or they spat or turned away like his appearance hurt them. Z’avi couldn’t stand it.

“Do I know you?” he shouted over at him. The man smirked.

“No, but I know you. Little  _ Aang _ . Tell me where the avatar is!” The avatar? Did he mean Taya?

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Don’t give me that! Where’s the boy? I know you’re their pet! You know!” Now even more confused and angry, Z’avi decided this man wasn’t going to give any clear answers anyway. He thrust an attack of flames so strong that Em had to pause her own battle and intervene to prevent them from spreading and burning their friends. 

“Zahavi!” she scolded. “Oh, Zahavi!” her tone completely changed. He followed her line of sight to where Taya and Li Yin were tearing through the crowds. Both were charging ferociously - Taya actually running and attacking in two separate forms. They were headed for the air ships.

“There’s the bait,” he shouted. “Let’s draw them out.”

Together as four, they ran.

Red Lotus fighters weren’t on the hill at all before, but now they were everywhere. They jumped in their path along the stairs or tried to attack them as they flew down. For the millionth time, Z’avi thought about how the steps were so needlessly long. He couldn’t remember just how many there were, but it had to be over a thousand. By the time they reached the bottom, even the Red Lotus were complaining about the stairs.

“Load up!” Z’avi ordered the team. “I’m going to take out the rest of the air ships!” 

“What’ll you do? Burn them  _ all _ ?” Em yelled back. She was picking up spare Red Lotus fighters with gusts of wind and sending them flying back up to the courtyard above. “You’ll trap them here? To massacre everyone?”

“No!” Li Yin interjected. She had just smacked a woman with the back of her dagger. “Leave just one.” Zahavi nodded. Inside the hanger were huge ships lined up in rows on either side of a wide stretch of concrete. The pilot for their journey was no where to be seen, but Z’avi spotted their vessel closest to the entrance - a small, unmarked air ship with the cabin lights turned on and shining through the windows. He slammed the button that opened the hanger’s ceiling.

“Get us in the air. I’m going to blow up the hanger!” He locked the entrance behind them and bolted for the barrels of spare fuel kept in the back storage room. The women behind him raised their voices to argue.

“You’ll need my help if you want to make it back to the ship!” Zahavi turned around to jog backwards. Emerald was giving him a frightening glare noticeable even from twenty meters away. “You need me to feed your flames.” Z’avi hated to risk not having either of them on the ship and knowing the mission course, but Em was right. If he had to wait for his flames to be truly destructive, he’d never be able to reach the ship in time. 

“Just go! We’ll throw you both a rope. And you’d just better be ready to catch it.” It was Taya, hanging right outside the ship’s main escape hatch. In her hand was a length of yellow emergency cable still wound together - brand new. He gave her a thankful wave. He would have to trust that Taya was strong enough to pull two adults up and into the ship. And he’d have to trust that the cable could hold.

Em and Z’avi rolled barrel after barrel of fuel strategically so at least one touched every ship docked inside. He quickly and carefully aimed a wave of fire at the nearest barrel.

“No time for one by one! Run for the rope!” Em begged. Behind him, Li Yin had somehow managed to get the air ship off the ground without the pilot; and Taya had knotted the rope at the bottom and dangled it outside the hatch. But would the fuel in the barrels be enough? “No time to hesitate!  _ Go _ !” Em was already sprinting for the emergency cable. It was rising quickly as the air ship lifted. Zahavi swiftly aimed and blasted at every barrel as he ran.

“Stop right there!” and similar shouts echoing in the hanger told Z’avi that the Red Lotus had made it in, but the growing flames kept them away. “They must have the avatar!”

“Z’avi jump!” Taya yelled from above. She was pulling on the rope from the top probably trying to reduce the stress on it. Em had already jumped on and was extending an arm to Z’avi, but the rope looked several meters higher than before. “Come on, I gotta feed the flame! They’re trying to get on one!” He looked at a group of Red Lotus struggling to open the hatch of the biggest ship near the hanger entrance. With his strongest battle cry and a little boost from his flames, Z’avi managed to just barely reach and clasp Em’s hand. She groaned and whined as she pulled him up enough for his hand to reach and grab the cable himself.

“Thanks, Em,” he panted. The rope had risen so high now that they were no longer technically inside the hanger.

“Don’t mention it, Z.” Em was panting, too, but she didn’t wait another breath before conjuring - one-handed - a huge tornado of wind. It spiraled and spiraled so violently that the roof panels creaked and peeled back. “Add more flame! Now!” She didn’t need to ask again. Z’avi held out his free arm carefully and the spiral became a flaming tornado that stood at least ten meters tall. It tore through the hanger with such ferocity that it accumulated huge chunks of destroyed air ship and the entire building became instantaneously engulfed in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters today for the cliff hanger. Sort of one here, too, but not as bad lol. More tomorrow!


	12. The Water Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet! Escaping from the temple, it seems, was just the beginning.

In the absolute chaos, Em was more grateful that Li Yin had paid attention on their initial trip from Ba Sing Se than anything else. The pilot had showed her the basic controls of an air ship for fun, but now those skills were the only reason they were alive. There was no sign of either the pilot or the crew that was supposed to have flown with them today. Em didn’t know if they’d run off during the attack or if they’d been attacked. Maybe they were dead. But she had other things to worry about now.

The emergency cable was barely holding the weight of both her and Z’avi. Taya and somehow also Li Yin (who was flying the ship?) had been pulling and tugging on it with all their strength, but they had several meters to go and they were getting a little too high off the ground for comfort. The strength of the wind made it too dangerous for them to climb the rest of the rope. Em took a risky chance and grabbed hold of Z’avi’s robes hard. She summoned a burst of air at her feet that shot her and Z’avi flying like a rocket through the hatch and nearly into a window. Thankfully, it was made of more than one layer of plastic anyway; but whatever Em hit, her back was going to be sore for a week.

At least now that was done. Time to move on to worrying about the destroyed temple and the Red Lotus probably following them.

Aside from Li Yin who had to stay at the ship’s controls, the rest of them didn’t even get up off the floor. Everyone was completely exhausted. They were covered in debris and scratches. Zahavi had a particularly deep cut on his right bicep that was still bleeding.

“Z, that looks bad,” she grabbed his arm. “Li Yin, is there a med kit?”

“I haven’t bothered to look, but there’s gotta be . . .” The soldier had turned her head to look at the wound from where she stood at the wheel. She made a weird face that Em couldn’t decipher. Taya had snapped out of whatever daze and was now staring at the wound as well, making a similar face.

“Are you two bad with blood or something?” Em laughed lightly at them. It seemed like the funniest thing for some reason after everything that had happened. Li Yin and Taya had torn through enemies, probably creating a bit of a blood path of their own. But now they were shaken?

“Li Yin.” Taya called to the older woman, but she refused to acknowledge it. “Neither of us are bad with blood. Li Yin in fact . . .” Li Yin turned and gave Taya a  _ don’t you dare _ look. “She’s a  _ soldier _ . Good with a med kit.” They held some sort of staring contest before Li Yin sighed heavily and nodded for Taya to join her.

“Auto-pilot’s on but monitor the sensors for me. No one’s following us just yet, but the way we torched those ships definitely got their attention. They’ll be along.”

“Captain!” Taya saluted her with a mysterious smile. That hadn’t been good news, though. . .

“The first-aid kit is probably in the sleeping quarters. I’ll go get it. Don’t get too excited about seeing water bending just yet.”  _ Water bending? _

“Who . . . you!  _ You _ ?” Em looked up and down at Li Yin like a new person. Sure, she had blue eyes and was pretty tan, but that didn’t always guarantee a person’s heritage. It definitely didn’t guarantee that someone was a water bender.

“Are we pretending not to know?” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” It was Z’avi. He looked shocked, too, but also almost sickly. His eyes were glazing over.

“Z’avi,” Em jostled him with panic. He slumped over. “Z’avi!” 

Li Yin rushed over quickly. She opened Z’avi’s eyes and checked his pulse. “It’s weak.” She ripped off the outer layer of his acolyte robes and revealed the source of the problem: a huge gash on his left side that looked like it had been ripped open by a blade or a chunk of rock. It was still bleeding. Li Yin cursed and started applying pressure to it over a wad of his robe.

“There’s no time for the first-aid kit! Heal him!” Taya yelled from the front. She looked torn between maintaining her post and looking for the supplies herself.

“I’ll find you some water!” Em offered, already standing up, but Li Yin grabbed her leg.

“No, I can’t do it! Look for the  _ kit _ !” 

“There’s not time!” Taya repeated, several decibels louder this time.

“Taya, I told you I don’t know how!” Li Yin let go of Em’s leg and gave her a look that demanded the first-aid kit. Em complied gratefully. It wasn’t time to be arguing. Her closest friend was bleeding out.

“But I do. I’ll show you!” Their tense conversation continued as Em searched, but the first-aid kit wasn’t anywhere in the sleeping quarters. She’d opened closets and thrown linens and a spare cot across the room in vain. Taya’s cat cried from inside a cage that sat on her bed. “Let me  _ show _ you! I found some water even!” Em felt the frustration of her search and being helpless bubble up inside. She didn’t even know these two very well and both her and Z’avi’s lives were so vulnerably in their hands at the moment. Tears slowly streamed down as she ran into the bathroom and began to tear it apart, too.

“This doesn’t make sense!” Li Yin shouted angrily. “We need the med kit! I can  _ not _ do this!”  _ Panic, panic, panic. _

Finally, Em’s eyes locked on a red cloth bag at the bottom of the bathroom cabinet closest to the door. She snatched it hastily and sprinted for the main cabin. 

But instead of seeing Li Yin ready with open arms, she saw the woman glowing. Whatever the water source, the liquid now enveloped her whole self head to toe. It was true.  _ She was a water bender.  _

Li Yin’s hands were both laid on the giant wound. The torn skin, like magic, weaved together and smoothed until all that remained was a faint pink blotch. Em watched, her nerves tight. Several stressful breaths later, she saw Z’avi inhale deeply and wince. The fire bender was awake. 

“Z!” she raced over excitedly and threw the first-aid kit to the side. “Li Yin, I don’t know what’s going on, but thank you.” She savored the thought that he’d live just a few moments longer before realizing that she couldn’t hear chatty Taya. Em glanced at the controls. Taya wasn’t there. With surprise, Em noticed that she was instead unconscious on the floor next to Li Yin. “Oh,  _ now _ what! What’s wrong with Taya?” Em groaned. The relief that was just re-energizing her body was so confused about how she was actually supposed to feel at this point.

“I . . . I  _ am _ Taya,” Li Yin’s voice spoke. She was staring at her still-glowing hands in awe.

“What?” Em’s brain was just about broken.

“I-I don’t know. One second I was just wanting so badly to show Li Yin how to heal. I thought about how much  _ easier _ it would be if I could just do it myself! And then-” Li Yin raised terrified eyes to meet Emerald’s. “Then I was in her body.”

“Um, well, can’t you just  _ get out _ ?” This whole conversation was a fever dream. What in the world was happening anymore?

“I’m not sure. If it’s like how I control my spirit, then I should be able to just-.” Li Yin turned to Taya’s lifeless body. Slowly, she reached out a hand and gently touched Taya’s forehead. The glowing water that encased her body instantly flowed to the floor and all over them both. Taya woke with a gasp and sat up. Li Yin looked completely dazed.

“Whoa.” Taya stared at her fingers quizzically. Em had had enough of this.

“We really,  _ really _ need to talk.”

* * *

Luckily, Taya’s time from the controls hadn’t cost them another ambush. They were clear of any air ship signals for several kilometers in every direction. That didn’t make her feel that much better, though.

“So you overheard all of this? From my mom?” Em, Z’avi, and Li Yin were sitting over at a small table by the window that was supposed to double as the dining room. Li Yin was patching up Z’avi’s arm and explaining in detail the wild miscommunication that had just occurred. Taya wasn’t sure that warranted spilling all the beans, but Li Yin’s instincts were pretty good. She guessed that these two didn’t know much of anything about why Pearl had sent them.

“None of the remaining prospective avatars are even male. That I know of . . .” Zahavi stared at the stainless steel table in front of him.

“And none of them had a connection to Taya. Mom definitely hid someone from us.” Em chewed at her lip.

“Whoever we’re looking for, Taya was specifically dragged to the temple to help find them. That means that Master Pearl is desperate and has no idea where they are right now.” Li Yin had pulled out her personal tablet and brought up an image of a world map. Z’avi rolled his shoulder now that Li Yin had finished cleaning and stitching the wound. 

“Yeah, but neither do we,” he pointed out. “How is Taya supposed to find someone with this ‘connection’ since that’s all we have? We don’t even have a name.”

“Well,” Em hummed while her brain worked through a thought. “Mom did say we were supposed to take her to Aunt Jinora. And stop at a  _ spiritual _ place.”

“A spiritual connection!” Taya affirmed from where she stood at the controls. Em nodded at her.

“Yeah, I think so, too. Somehow, you have a spiritual connection to this man; and it should be much easier to find him in a spiritual place. You even meditate! You’re in tune with your energy and all that. And Aunt Jinora! She’s practically a spiritual guru. She must be the back up or something if you can’t find him.”

“But who . . .” Taya posed the question no one could answer. They all sat and racked their brains. Taya had some wild possibilities running through her mind, but none of them seemed like a sure bet. She barely left the house. She didn’t have any living family that she knew of other than her father. How was she supposed to have a spiritual connection with someone?

“Hopefully that’ll be something we can answer when we’re there.” Li Yin tapped away on her tablet. Taya sighed and agreed. “For now, we need to land and hide the ship. As small as this vessel is, a larger one could catch up at any time.”  
“Probably stay there until night fall tomorrow. Travel in the darkness,” Zahavi suggested and rubbed his bandages. Li Yin nodded.

“You know, for a rebel who lied to the Earth Nation government and military about being a water bender to avoid being a healer, you did a pretty good job with stitching Z’avi’s arm.” Em smiled at Li Yin widely. Li Yin made a face.

“Come on. Taya did most of the work, apparently. Besides, I was lucky that benders in orphanages are poorly registered is all. I took advantage of the mistake they’d already made. It’s their fault I got away with it.” Her blue eyes lit up her smile. Taya figured that it must be nice to be free of a lie she’d been telling for so long.


	13. A Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya needs to get away, but this hike was a LOT more than she bargained for.

_ “We should follow!” _

_ “No. The energy follows her.” _

Taya was dreaming. Different voices argued, but she was missing so many pieces of the conversation. Words or phrases came across randomly or disconnected. It was like she was floating in a black pool in the dark - only aware of the yelling and nothing else.

_ “Taya.”  _ A new voice was calling.

“Yes?” she responded. Her voice was weak and small.

_ “I’m coming.” _

She woke up. The sleeping quarters were stuffy and her body ached. Her arms in particular felt like achy, wet noodles from yesterday’s fun with the rope.

“Oh, wow, yesterday,” she groaned to herself, wiping at her face. Snow mewed excitedly from beside her. “Hungry, buddy?” He brushed his head against her face. “Okay, okay.”

Taya forced herself up and into the bathroom to rinse her face. The tiny mirror on the wall made a long scratch on her cheek and the mess of hair on her head look pretty rough. As best she could, Taya smoothed it with water from the faucet and braved the main cabin.

“Good, you’re up. About time for the change of shifts,” Li Yin called over from the controls. Em was twirling some marbles in the air with her hand at the dining table. Outside, the sun was high and bright; and with the ship’s engine off, it was uncomfortably warm and humid inside. Taya knew her first act as temporary captain would be to turn on the air conditioning at the least.

“Li Yin was just telling me more about your bending.” Em snatched her twirling marbles from the air and smiled. “Fascinating stuff. I wonder if it’s something new we’ve never discovered? Or maybe the avatar gave this to you?” Taya yawned. Serious conversations were not happening right now. 

“Who knows? Time to switch, though,” Taya prompted. 

“Yeah, read the room,” Zahavi jokingly ordered from the doorway to the sleeping quarters. Mr. Snowball trotted in from behind him. 

“You sure you don’t want to sleep longer, Z’avi? You nearly died yesterday . . .”

“Em, if you aren’t asleep in five minutes, I will put you to sleep.” Em raised her arms in surrender and laughed.

“Jeez. Okay, good night. Don’t kill each other. Food’s in the kitchen.” Em and Li Yin disappeared into the sleeping quarters for their own nap before they voyaged out again.

Now, it was just her and Z’avi. Awesome. 

“Merp!” Taya looked down at Snow who was giving not so subtle hints that he had still not been fed. With a sigh, she grabbed some wet food stored in the cabinet under the dining table and served it in the back corner. Snow chowed ravenously.

“I can’t believe we’re running from the Red Lotus and my robes are going to be covered in cat hair. I hope terrorists have allergies.”

“Ha ha.” Taya stuck out her tongue. “Mr. Snowball is family. He goes where I do, period.”

“Just like Li Yin?” It was meant to be a joke, but she thought about that.

“Lately, I guess. Kind of. She’s like my older sister.”

“Well, I guess that’s Em for me. Hard to  _ tell _ that she’s almost five years older, though . . .”

Silence. Now that the distrust and schemes were out in the open, the air was clear; but they hadn’t gotten around to rethinking how they felt about each other. Trust was hard for Taya. Maybe it was unfair to be suspicious after she had fully intended to lie, too; but this was not the time. People were out to kill them.

“Um, checked the news yet?” Taya asked, grabbing her phone from her back pocket. She had no notifications about what had happened yesterday. She opened a few pages on the Internet searching for anything about the Air Nation at all - no dice. It was just more of what she’d already heard on the news when she was still at the temple.

“Actually, no.” Z’avi was holding Li Yin’s tablet that she’d left on the table and was scrolling through something with his finger. “I don’t see anything about the attack at all.” He looked up at her. “I don’t have any texts either. It’s like we just collectively hallucinated.”

“Have you tried to make any phone calls?”

“Just Pearl . . . No answer.” Taya swallowed. She hadn’t heard from her dad either. All of this was making her very nervous.

“What do you think it means?” she asked. He just shook his head and continued to scroll through whatever was on the tablet. 

Taya didn’t like any explanation for missing news coverage that popped into her brain. Were they still under siege? Was the Air Nation covering it up? Worse still, did the Red Lotus have some level of control over the media?

“I’m, uh, gonna get some air. Scout around,” she announced. Z’avi nodded. 

“Be careful.”

She hit the  _ open hatch _ button and waited for the hydraulics to let in the afternoon heat. The air ship had been parked at the base of a mountain just a few hundred kilometers south of the air temple. There was a thick cover of trees from the surrounding forest that worked so well, Taya couldn’t even see the ship after she’d been walking for just five or so minutes. As she hiked closer to the mountain, she ran into a beautiful, flowing stream that was busy with thirsty animals on the hot day. She spotted a few baby goat gorillas just upstream from her splashing in the water playfully. Their mom had to be around . . . Taya quickly drank from the stream for herself and hopped back into the cover of trees on the opposite side. No animals followed. 

It seemed like just a quick hike to get to the top of the mountain, and Taya figured she’d get a good view of the area that way. As she would discover, however, it was a damn steep climb. Getting to just the midpoint took thirty minutes. Finally at the top, she was sweaty and longed for more of the cold stream water - more to bathe in than drink at this point.

The view was worth it, though. Not only was it beautiful, but it was also a wide look of the topography of the area around the ship. Thankfully, she couldn’t see it tucked away in the trees, and she didn’t see any air ships ready to surround and attack them either. The only sign of life was a small town on the opposite side of the mountain. It was so picturesque that she took a photo of it with her phone.

Taya descended from the mountain with more peace of mind and the determination that she would definitely take a quick bath. Who knew how much water was stored in the air ship for showers? Did the water even self-recycle?  _ This will be better _ , she convinced herself at the stream. When she didn’t see any baby goat gorillas or other concerning creatures, Taya confidently hung up her clothes on the nearest tree branch and stepped in. 

It only came up to her knees at the deepest part, but the stream was so cool and refreshing that Taya did all she could to make it work. Her awkward splashing from trying to keep herself under frightened a few little curious turtle ducks. She giggled. Turtle ducks were her favorite. 

At last, she felt content. Taya laid on her back and floated a little downstream, but not too far. Especially because there was no room to be stretched out. Her neck and back hit the pebbles on the shallow shore of one side almost immediately.

“Ow,” she whined and sat up.  _ I guess that ends that _ . Taya moved to stand and froze. Not two meters away was a giant, grunting goat gorilla. It’s white fur was wet from the stream and smelled like walking garbage. This one was not a baby.

How had she missed this thing approaching the stream? Relaxed or not, the way it was snarling was neither quiet nor comforting.

“ _ Nice _ fluffy goat gorilla! Cute babies you have there!” She tried to make herself look bigger. It wasn’t well received. The goat gorilla huffed and took a step forward. Taya began considering the value of her clothes on the branch. If only her phone wasn’t sitting in the pocket! Taya anxiously reached for the meditation bracelet on her wrist, but the animal mistook it for a move to attack.

She ran like hell. Phone be damned, Taya was  _ not _ going to go through all she experienced the day before and then die  _ now _ in the middle of no where!

Luckily, Z’avi had left the hatch door open for some reason. Taya scrambled into the ship and slammed the button inside. Too slow for comfort, the hydraulics whirred and moved to close the space between her and the goat gorilla. It snarled and roared as it closed the distance, but Taya breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that its speed wouldn’t be enough to make it in time.

_ Bang _ ! The goat gorilla slammed into the closed hatch in vain. Taya groaned and slid down the wall to just sit there a moment and calm her nerves.

“Well, that’s an interesting outfit for hiking,” Z’avi coughed. Taya’s eyes shot open.  _ Oh _ ,  _ right _ . The fire bender was flushed red, sitting at the dining table with a can of vegetables from the kitchen in one hand and a spoon in the other. He dropped the spoon so he could throw a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Taya was incredibly thankful that she was at least wearing all her underwear.

“Goat gorilla,” she spoke into her hands.

“I’ll, um, bring you a towel.” He fled into the sleeping quarters still beet red. Z’avi returned a minute or so later with the towel and the robe half of a set of air acolyte clothes as a bonus. Determined to move past this particular embarrassing moment of her life as quickly as possible, Taya told him the twisted tale of her losing her clothes and dignity.

“So my phone is still out there hanging on some tree branch, and maybe that goat gorilla is just - I don’t know - calling my dad or something.” She hit her head repeatedly against the wall where she sat.

“Stay here. I can go get it for you.” He had a gigantic smile on his face and wasn’t even hiding it anymore.

“Right now? That’s a mom out there protecting its babies. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I think I can handle it, Taya. Just hold tight. Maybe, uh, get some clothes on.” Z’avi stifled another laugh. Taya groaned again as he hit the hatch release. 

“Now  _ you _ be careful. Don’t burn down the forest,” she ordered. His smiled widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 today~ might be 3 tomorrow we shall seeeee but I've only written 18 chapters as of now. So I'm not gonna go too crazy posting lol.


	14. The Good Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z'avi finds more than just Taya's phone in the forest. What all is lurking there?

Truly only Taya would get into a situation like this one. Zahavi didn’t see any signs of a goat gorilla lurking around, but he figured that the creature must still be close by. In all likelihood, it was watching him walk around and waiting for the perfect time to move in.

Every snapping twig or rustle of leaves felt like a threat. Once, Z’avi turned and nearly roasted an innocent sugar glider. He took a deep breath, knowing it was just because his nerves were still on edge from the wild ride that was last night’s attack. Still, he felt horrible when the poor sugar glider chirped and scurried up into the thick leaves of its tree.

Taya’s story hadn’t given him very precise directions, but it was easy enough to run into the stream. It was long and winding and looked like it cut through the entire mountain range. Z’avi looked up and down for what Taya had been wearing earlier that afternoon. In the distance, he thought he saw her black leggings flapping with the light breeze. Keeping to the tree line, Z’avi made his way closer. Yeah, those were definitely leggings. But there was something else, too - some clothes that were moving but not on the tree branch. They looked more like they were moving on . . .

A person. Z’avi ducked into a bush. He thought he just needed to worry about goat gorillas! Now, there was a long-haired man inspecting Taya’s white blouse just six or seven meters away. He pulled her phone - protected by a startlingly yellow case - from a pocket in the leggings. When the man seemed satisfied, he simply returned it to the same pocket. 

“Must be pretty close!” the man suddenly yelled out. Z’avi retreated farther into the bush. “Must be missing her stuff.” His voice had a menacingly excited tone that made the hair on Z’avi’s arms stand straight. 

“Reiji,” called out another voice. The man turned. Z’avi could see that the one called Reiji was surprisingly young and handsome, but there was a smudge on his neck that appeared so out of place. It didn’t match the rest of his clean-cut appearance, but it did certainly match the mark on the short and stubby-looking man he was talking to. “Sir, she’s not in the town.”

“I know. I’ve found her clothes here.” He motioned to the tree branch. “Must be on this side of the mountain instead . . . Hopefully not naked.” Z’avi’s heart rate doubled. That blotches on their necks suddenly became much clearer now that he knew what they were: red lotus flowers.

They had to leave. Now.

Z’avi crawled and rolled to stay as low as possible until the trees could cover him, but he had to move agonizingly slow to keep from making too much noise. It had only taken fifteen minutes walking to reach the stream, and that was way too close to find enemies but also way too far to escape quickly. Even if he made it, Z’avi had no idea if they’d be able to escape without being seen. 

His mind was so distracted that he nearly ran into the very thing he was so determined from the beginning to evade: a large, fluffy, snarling goat gorilla.

It was at least a meter taller than he was and drooling buckets. Still apparently angered from Taya, it took a swipe at him immediately that Z’avi was barely able to dodge.

Great.

He sprinted around the creature at full speed. It was fast. Z’avi was sure that he couldn’t make it far, especially since he was already feeling pretty faint from how little blood he had left after last night. Instead, he opted for climbing a sturdy-looking tree. As a child, he’d climbed plenty of trees and gotten to the point that he thought himself a great tree climber. Now he was doing it to save his life almost fifteen years later, and Z’avi couldn’t help but think that his ego might actually finally kill him. He was having trouble just getting out of arm’s reach.

“Need some help?” a familiar voice called out to him from below. Both Z’avi and the snarling animal paused and turned to see Reiji. He nearly fell out of his tree. So much for sneaking away. “A goat gorilla. Nasty things.” The animal viciously charged Reiji as though it could understand him. Reiji smirked. Instead of attacking or pulling out a weapon, he simply extended his hand - shaped like a finger gun - and poked the goat gorilla’s arm just before it reached him. The beast stopped cold.  _ What the hell? _ It fell over in a daze.

“How the hell did you do that?” Z’avi asked. He couldn’t stop himself. The curiosity was too strong. 

“I doubt you’d understand, actually. Taya probably doesn’t know that one.”  _ What?  _ “Where is that little troublemaker anyway?” Z’avi pushed himself off and out of the tree. His feet landed on the ground with a firm thud, but he had to take a quick breath to keep from falling over.

“Who’s asking?” 

“Please,” the man heaved a sigh. He held up his index finger to the now very clear image of a red lotus flower tattooed to his neck.

“Sick tat, dude. I’ve been seeing it a lot, though, recently.” Z’avi frowned. 

“Fine. If you won’t tell me, I’ll drag her from the woods myself. Forward!” Z’avi nearly jumped as ten or so men emerged from the thick trees and darted past him. He ignited flames on his hands and chased, but they were quick. He shouted at them and threw fireballs that missed until he reached a wide open patch of grass. The setting sun was clear overhead and so were his friends on the opposite side. His feet skid to a stop.

“Zahavi?” It was Taya, Emerald, and Li Yin. The latter two were still looking dazed - probably dragged from their beds a little too soon. He couldn’t see any of the men he’d been chasing.

“Taya?” he yelled out to them.

“What’s going on out here?” Taya yelled back. He ran over to explain, but stopped almost halfway when he saw the horror in Taya’s expression. He knew what was likely behind him.

* * *

Taya felt adrenaline pulsing through her every nerve. Her eyes studied each man lined up along the tree line and saw the telltale Red Lotus tattoos on their necks. They looked like splashes of blood.

“How exciting!” A recognizable voice hollered from inside the forest. An even more recognizable long-haired man emerged a moment later to join the intimidating line of terrorists in its center. He had a handsome face, but it was twisted by an unsettling smile. The rest of the group seemed to agree. They held up their weapons or their arms in defensive stances.

“Some Red Lotus guy called this one Reiji,” Z’avi told them. The man lost his composure for a second and looked livid, but his smile quickly returned. His eyes locked on Taya.

“Ah, Taya. Sweet, Taya.” Reiji had both arms extended like he intended to be gracious, but his eyes looked ready to kill.

“You’re that guy,” she breathed. “The one from The Wall.”

“Indeed. I remember you wiping the floor with my men.” His smile disappeared again. “You’re actually a pretty good energy bender . . . for someone who has no idea what they’re doing.”

_ What? _

" _ What kind _ of bender?” Zahavi’s defensive fire fizzled out into just a crackling of sparks on his hands. 

“Hmm, should I tell you?” Reiji folded his arms and looked up at the darkening sky. His small army of Red Lotus remained behind him ready for attack. “Though I suppose it’ll be hard to hide this moving forward anyway.”

Taya grit her teeth. “Hide what? Spit it out, asshole!” Reiji scowled deeply.

“Teach her a lesson in respect. Formation four.” Nothing happened. Taya held her ground and darted her eyes amongst the men, but they stayed in place like the stone statues at the temple.

“What the-” Em screamed. Taya jerked her head to the right. Two more Red Lotus minions had appeared from somewhere in the trees behind them and grabbed her. Em tried to wrestle free of their grip, but one had a hold of her wrists and another had a knife to her neck.

“Let her go!” Z’avi and Taya snapped at the same time while Li Yin moved in to attack.

“You will stop there if you value her life!” Reiji roared. The one with the knife at Em’s neck pulled it closer and a knick of blood made Taya nearly pass out. Reluctantly, Li Yin lowered her dagger, but she refused to take her eyes off of the men entrapping their friend.

“Energy bending,” Reiji began loudly to call attention back to him. “It’s the ability to harness life energy. Specifically, your own.” Taya’s mind was spinning with the revelation. 

“How? Where did it come from?” Z’avi asked the questions that Taya couldn’t get out.

“No, that’s enough for today. Thanks for playing!  _ Instead _ , I want the location of the avatar. Now!” The long-haired man made a signal with his raised right hand, and all the subordinates came surging forward.

“We don’t have it!” Z’avi shouted as he raised an expansive wall of flame that halted their advance. That meant they’d only have to quickly deal with the two men still threatening Emerald before rushing to the ship. Li Yin made short work of that and started putting pressure against Em’s bleeding neck. It didn’t look too deep. 

“Let’s go!” Li Yin ordered.

At that same moment, a transparent arm reached through the flames and grabbed Taya by the shirt. She yelped. 

“Don’t have it? That sounds like something someone who knows the avatar’s location would say!” With a scream, Taya ripped away the hand’s fingers; but the figure wrapped its other arm around her neck. She dangled helplessly, almost in tears.

Her team was frozen still in front of her. Their eyes were wide and reflecting the bright, hot flames that danced from behind. Absently, Taya realized that this Reiji man had the same abilities as her. The big difference between them was that he actually knew how to use his. 

“Tell me where he is, Taya. Protecting three of your friends versus just one man . . . You know that isn’t fair.” He was whispering in her ear. It felt vile. 

“I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew!” she choked out. 

“Still on that? Come on, I know about your little connection.”

“We don’t know!” Z’avi yelled fiercely. His hands were glowing red-hot. Reiji considered Taya and her team for a moment.

“You’re telling me that the Air Nation assembled a fire bender, an air bender, a water bender,  _ and _ an energy bender to find the avatar by coincidence?” Reiji tightened his grip. Taya thought she had only seconds until she passed out. There were spots appearing in her vision. “You’re telling me you are not going to him now? To train him like an Air Nation slave?”

“Stop it!” Em cried.

“We don’t know!” Li Yin added with a snarl. 

“Hmph,” Reiji huffed. “I actually believe you.” With great relief, Taya felt herself being released. She slumped to the ground, gasping like a fish out of water. “Pathetic. Then the Air Nation is truly grasping at straws.”  
“Yes, they are.” Li Yin’s tone was frighteningly bitter. Bless her bravery, though, the captain walked straight up to Taya and helped her to stand despite Reiji being so close.

“Interesting turn of events, Taya. I suppose you’re going somewhere to use the connection . . . a spiritual place?” Whatever the group’s reaction was, he smiled. “An honest bunch. Fine. Proceed. You have the resources you need. You’ll still find the kid for me. Be warned, though, little Taya. We’ll be  _ right _ behind you.” His threat sent her anxious heart into overdrive. It ached and squeezed painfully so that she had to grab at it. Reiji just smiled at her misery and disappeared back through the flames. 

No one emerged again.

“Damn,” Z’avi murmured. “Damn it! We were  _ useless _ against them. What the hell was that? And where the hell are the guys who attacked Em?” They were gone.

“The Red Lotus at the temple seemed like average benders but with that guy? A good leader changed everything.” Li Yin squeezed Taya’s shoulder, but it just felt like more weight added to her already tense mind.

“We need to put out the flames and leave immediately.” Em was still applying pressure to her neck wound. “Z’avi you’ll burn down the forest.”

“You could just put it out with some air . . .” He pouted but obeyed. With a swipe of his arm, the flames seemed to lose their life and float away, becoming nothing but sparks lighting up the dark. Where the Red Lotus had stood was now an empty clearing - quiet except the screeching of viper bats somewhere in the night.

“They’re really gone.” Li Yin sighed, pulling Taya up off the ground. “Let’s go.”

“But what he said-. Aren’t we being tracked?” Taya’s blurted out, her voice too loud and shaky. She was about three seconds from a full breakdown.

“We can’t worry about that right now! Let’s just get some physical distance between us and  _ go _ .” Li Yin practically dragged Taya back to the ship. She was thrown in a chair at the dining table to collect herself, but she wasn’t sure that she could do it alone. The one called Reiji had been so strong. He had told her that what she could do was energy bending. 


	15. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Reiji revealed has the whole team thinking: what's going on? There's more than meets the eye, and they'll have to rethink some long-standing assumptions.

“Zahavi, take the controls. I need to help Emerald,” Li Yin nodded to the fire bender. Taya was vaguely aware that Em was still sitting at the table across from her, holding her neck. The captain had just gotten them in the air but was also unfortunately the most experienced healer among them - water bender or not.

“It won’t stop bleeding,” Em groaned and cursed. “It’s not like it’s that big.”

“But it’s deep.” Li Yin had tilted Em’s neck towards the light that hung over the table. “It’ll need stitches. Taya, get the kit.” But Taya didn’t move. She felt glued to the chair. “Taya, get the kit or wake up and do whatever you did last time.”

“Just go get the kit, please. She’s shaken. I won’t bleed out while you grab it,” Em waved a hand dismissively. Li Yin frowned while she considered the idea. With a shout of frustration, though, she disappeared to retrieve it. “Are you okay, Taya?” Em asked. Taya managed a slow nod.

“Of course she isn’t. She’s probably related to that psycho back there.” Z’avi kept his eyes on the controls but continued. “They can both do that energy bending thing. They even look alike.” His words echoed in Taya’s mind. The jumbled pieces started to fall into place.

“I don’t have any family other than my dad. And he doesn’t look anything like my dad.” Taya played devil’s advocate, but she already knew what Z’avi was implying.

“That Reiji guy  _ doesn’t _ look like your dad. That’s true.” He gave Em a knowing look. It took her a minute to get the hint; but when she did, Em’s eyes brightened and she snatched up the tablet laying on the table. Eagerly, she searched for something with her fingers.

“He looks like my mom,” Taya whispered before Em could even bring up that popular picture of Kezia Chen that circulated on the Internet. She hated the thought, but Z’avi’s theory sounded so plausible.

“He looks  _ so _ much like your mom! She even had . . . those Fire Nation eyes,” Em remarked in awe.

“That’s why those stupid rumors exist.” Li Yin was standing in the door way. “The rumors that Taya’s mom was some Fire Nation spy.”

“Reiji’s eyes are the same color.” Taya swallowed hard. “Dad always said mom was from the Earth Nation. Maybe he’s lying. To protect her-”

“Are you saying those rumors are true?” Em cut in. She had been swiping through conspiracy threads online with her one free hand.

“I didn’t even know my mom. Anything could be true.”

“I’ll bet you I can name someone who knows what’s going on.” Everyone looked at Z’avi. “ _ Master Pearl _ .” Li Yin groaned loudly.

“Of course! I wouldn’t be surprised in the least.” The gray-haired woman threw the first-aid kit down on the dining table and heatedly unzipped the lid.

“Not to defend  _ my _ mom, but please calm down; and don’t stab me with the needle.” Em leaned a little away from her healer. Li Yin rolled her eyes and proceeded to disinfect the cut. It  _ was _ deep.

“We can get angry all we want, but she knew the avatar’s name. She  _ knew _ that Taya has a connection.” Z’avi scratched the shaved size of his head. “That’s it. You’ve got to be  _ related _ to the avatar!”

“Okay,” Em laughed. “But then so is Reiji. Why can’t  _ he _ find the guy?” A valid point. Everyone was silent for a minute while they mulled it over. By the time concrete thoughts were coming together in Taya’s brain, Li Yin had finished her stitching. 

“Taya.” It was Li Yin who broke the silence. “You don’t think it’s  _ him _ . . .”

“No.” Taya answered firmly. What her guardian was thinking simply couldn’t be the answer. She refused to consider it.

“What’s your idea?” Em asked quietly. Taya made a fist. She could feel the sensitive skin of her scarred palm tingling.

“I think that the avatar might be-. Um. It might be Taya’s brother.”

Em and Z’avi both gasped. The whole world knew Taya’s twin. His body had never been found. If Taya had strange bending abilities, perhaps he would, too. Perhaps he would have even  _ more _ unique abilities . . .

“No,” Taya affirmed even louder this time. “Tao is dead. He died over sixteen years ago.” Taya shoved her chair back and stood. “I’m going to bed. I’ll take shift in six hours.”

* * *

“Li Yin,” Emerald asked the captain. Li Yin looked over from the controls to the air bender at the dining table. She seemed like she was trying to be quiet for their sleeping companions. “Can you please explain where we’re going? I may or may not have been kind of out of it earlier.”

The soldier sighed. She didn’t suspect Master Pearl’s daughter of anything, but she was so air-headed that it felt like an act at first. At this point, Li Yin was almost sure that it was just 100% genuinely how she was.

“We’re moving southeast. We should reach the Taihua Mountain Range of the Earth Nation by sunrise.”

“I think I heard that part but, uh, why? Which spiritual place are we going to?” Li Yin rubbed her hand at a pressure point on her face. Now more than ever, she remembered that she was absolutely the oldest of this team.

“The banyan grove tree in the swamps. It was on the list of locations  _ you _ suggested.”

“Right, because it’s on the route to the Southern Air Temple.”

“Yes,” Li Yin said and nodded her heavy head.

“Sorry, I’m just really distracted. I feel like we have more questions than answers, and I’m losing my mind. My mom-” Emerald threw her hands in the air. “Who knows what’s going on with her.”  
“She’s a piece of work.” Li Yin rested against the controls and crossed her arms with a huff.

“Yeah . . . She wasn’t always. But since dad took over for Aunt Jinora, she’s been so . . . consumed.”  
“Like it’s her wearing the crown instead.”

Emerald pursed her lips. “Yeah.” She was silent for a moment. “Actually, I have a story for you.”

“For me?”

“About my brother.”

“You have a  _ brother _ ?”

“Exactly. I do. The world doesn’t really know about him. He was introduced in passing, but my parents never talk about him. They don’t ever mention him by name in the press.”

“Why?” 

“Good question. His name is Jasper.” Wow, that was almost normal. “Yeah, he got the luckier gemstone name. I just call him Jas, though. He’s actually a wonderful person. He takes care of the animals at the Southern Air Temple. A few years ago, he married an acolyte and lives there with her. He’s about your age, I think. What are you? Thirty-four?” Li Yin ignored that.

“But . . . why then? Why is he shunned?”

“He’s not an air bender.” Em had balled her hands into fists on the table. “There’s a little earth bending blood in the family, too, from Grandpa; but he didn’t get any of it. He’s just normal. And wonderful.” Em was staring down at the table in near tears. “He and mom have never gotten along. One day as a teen, he just up and left to live with our aunts and uncles at the southern temple. Jas is sure mom’s antagonizing is just because he isn’t the picture perfect son. She can’t put him on a pedestal and brag.” Li Yin felt angry on this man’s behalf. The Air Nation preached peace and love, but appeared to be just a facade for exactly what was going on anywhere else.  _ Power is corrupting _ , she thought.

“Can I pass an assumption by you?” She gave up on the monitors for now and came to sit at the table opposite Emerald. Red Lotus ships appeared to be holding to their promise to let them be for now anyway. “Would you say that your mom would do anything within her power to protect the Air Nation? Add I mean  _ anything _ .”

“For the Air Nation? She’d protect it by any means necessary.”

“I was afraid of that,” Li Yin said. “After all, she lied to you. And  _ you’re _ her daughter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 today! I'm writing chapter 21 right now.... Should be able to keep posting 2 for a bit, but it will have to be one a day soon.. :(


	16. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any other day, you wouldn't pay much attention to Z'avi and Taya being the youngest in the team. When they're left alone and supervised, though, you might want to be worried...

Taya had definitely drawn the short straw when it came to sleeping shifts. It was hard enough to spend alone time with Zahavi before when she just thought he was hot and didn’t want to admit it. Now, they had viciously fought each other at the temple, they had gazed at stars together, he had lied, they’d fought side by side, Z’avi had seen her half-naked, and everyone thought her dead brother was the avatar instead of her. It was too much. 

The silence between them at the moment was deafening. Li Yin and Em had gone to sleep until sunrise - when they were projected to reach the Taihua mountains. Z’avi had decided to spend his time sitting at the controls while juggling a ball of fire around. He could surely control it, but it set her more on edge. It definitely set Snow on edge, too. He slept with one eye open on the dining table chair next to her.

What also wasn’t helping was that Taya had lost her phone to the forest and could now only scroll through news on the tablet. It was more of the same including rising tensions with the Fire Nation and another attack by the Red Lotus.  _ Jeez, they’re prolific, _ she sighed to herself. Apparently they’d attacked and terrorized a village near the same forest they’d just escaped. Taya hoped it wasn’t that cute little one she saw from the top of the mountain, but it probably was.

“So, are we not going to talk now?” Zahavi asked suddenly. Taya peered up from the tablet screen. He was swirling a small fire tornado on his left index finger.

“I might prefer that.”

“Whoa, really?”

“I’m not having a fun vacation if you haven’t noticed. I just want to get to this spirit tree and find this guy. Get some answers.”

“I mean, same.” Taya glared at him.

“It’s not your dead brother you’re chasing,” she said bitterly. Z’avi’s brow creased.

“Hey, Miss Baggage, can you please just take a deep breath?” Taya put the tablet down firmly. She wanted to escape, but where could she go? They were several thousand meters in the air. Li Yin and Em were sleeping in the other room. “Lots of ideas are swirling around, but nothing’s confirmed. Just calm down.”

“’Calm down?’” she echoed and shoved her chair back to make her way over. Taya was probably ten centimeters shorter than Zahavi, but she stared him down best she could. She nearly lost it when he finally smiled at her.

“If you quote me later, I’ll deny it; but you’re actually adorable when you’re mad.” Okay, Taya lost it. She reached up to grab his robes and yank him into the controls, but he caught her hand and laughed. “Thank you for proving my case.” If looks could kill, Z’avi would be dead.

“You’re infuriating.”

“Thank you.” They stayed like that for a moment. Somehow, Taya did begin to calm down. Meditation was absolutely in her future. “Actually, I have an idea I want to try.”

“Oh? Is it shutting up?”

“Ha ha,” he laughed without humor. “No, I wonder . . . What you did with Li Yin when she, or uh you, healed me - do you think you can do that with me? Fire bend?” 

_ Interesting _ . Taya hadn’t had a lot of time to consider how or why she was even able to enter Li Yin’s body and use it. She wasn’t sure she could do it again, but Z’avi logic was sound.

“I mean, I’m willing to try.” She let go of his shirt finally and lightly toughed her meditation bracelet. “But I have no idea how to replicate it.”

“Well, what were you feeling then?”

“About you dying?”

“I guess. That and wanting to bend?” Was he just doing this to pry about her feelings? She rolled her eyes but considered the memory.

“All I remember is panic. You were bleeding out, and I  _ knew _ that the only option was water bending. But Li Yin’s never really done that I don’t think. It felt like . . . becoming her was the only option.”

“Okay. Try that.” She gave him an incredulous look. 

“This calm little moment in the air ship isn’t really doing it for me.”

“What do you want me to do? Burn my arm?”

“No, dumbass. Then I’d have to wake up Li Yin.” Z’avi shrugged. “I need motivation to  _ fire bend _ .” He chewed on the inside of his lip thinking. Taya was really afraid when he looked like he’d gotten an idea.

“Sure would be a shame if I lit your favorite shirt on fire and you couldn’t stop the flames.” He started to walk backwards towards the sleeping quarters. Mr. Snowball, who’d been asleep until this moment, merped in terror like he knew that was a bad idea.

“Zahavi . . .” she warned in a harsh whisper. “You don’t even know what my favorite shirt is!” Luckily, he didn’t emerge from the room with her favorite shirt. He did, however, emerge with Li Yin’s formal military uniform. Taya’s eyes bulged out of her head.

“This oughta do.”

“Are you crazy? Li Yin would kill me and hide the body!”

“Then it’s perfect.” Z’avi held up a lightly flickering hand towards the clothing. Taya tried to grab it, but he evaded her quickly. This was so stupid! But she did begin to feel some of the panic she’d felt that day. Taya vowed to kill him later. For now, she tried to let the panic guide her.

She tried to scream the desperate feeling in her mind. She had no choice. It was life or death and she had to fire bend. There was only one way. Taya reached out her hand and tapped Z’avi’s arm just as his flaming hand grazed the uniform’s skirt.

“Ah,” Taya gasped. Her eyes fluttered. But they weren’t her own eyes. She was taller, for one, and she was holding Li Yin’s smoking uniform in one hand. Taya panicked, searching the recesses of her memory for all of her fire bending techniques and knowledge. Hastily, she pulled Zahavi’s flaming hand back toward him and with it took the remnants of sparks and smoke. A tiny singe mark was barely visible at the hem on the back of the skirt. 

Taya breathed a sigh of relief and even felt a surge of excitement coming on. She created a fireball in Z’avi’s hand and played with it for a second. The giddiness of it made her laugh aloud, but it was  _ his _ chuckling voice. 

It felt like a huge door of opportunity had just opened for her. Taya  _ could _ bend. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do it in her own body . . . but she had the ability to borrow another’s and do whatever she needed to do. There would be some kinks to work out - like how she was supposed to trigger the ability without nearly burning something precious or someone’s life being threatened. Taya glanced down at her unconscious body and thought about how it would also be nice to use the ability while still fighting in her material body. For now, she reached out Zahavi’s foot to lightly kick her own arm. 

“Whoa,” Z’avi gasped and stumbled. Taya shot up from the floor next to him, panting. “I guess a flaw in my plan was that I wouldn’t be able to witness you do any of that. But-.” He looked at the skirt that was not on fire. “You did it, didn’t you?” She smiled wickedly and nodded. “This is crazy. Flame augmentation like that is typically something only masters can do even.”

“When Em wakes up, I want to try it with her, too!”

“Yeah.” Z’avi reflected her smile. “This thing must be an energy bending ability. It’s incredible.” Taya’s smile fell a little at that. “If someone else like you studied all the bending forms, that means they could also bend whatever they wanted. That’s like . . . a whole team of avatars.” That sounded pretty dangerous to Taya. She thought about Reiji and what he could do. The Red Lotus having this kind of power sounded like really bad news. Z’avi seemed to come to the same conclusion.

“All the same,” she sighed and stood back up. “I do feel better. So thank you.”

“I’d say you can use me to fire bend any time, but please don’t.” He gave her a thumbs up and retreated to the sleeping quarters to return Li Yin’s clothes. Taya badly hoped that her guardian would never, ever notice the tiny scorch. 

To her absolute horror, there was an alarm chiming somewhere in the sleeping quarters at that exact moment. Taya whipped her head towards the clock on the control console and saw that it was already time for the others to rejoin them. The sun was just beginning to rise and brighten the skyline, too.

“Zahavi, what the hell are you doing with my uniform?” she could hear Li Yin rising. Mr. Snowball squeaked and disappeared into the kitchen. Smart cat.

“Um, you’ll never believe what Taya can do!”

“You  _ children _ !” Taya tried to sink into one of the dining room chairs. She stared intently out the window at the Taihua Mountain Range in the distance. They’d be arriving soon. 

“ _ Ew _ , gross, is this water from your drinking glass?” It sounded like Li Yin had sprayed something on Z’avi with her bending. Honestly, both of them deserved much worse.

“Taya!” Li Yin shouted at her now. Taya slowly turned her head to look at the solider. She looked furious. “I’m proud of you.” It sounded aggressive, but it was much nicer than she was expecting. Z’avi wasn’t so lucky. He walked out with his robes and what hair he had not shaved on his head splattered wet.

Thank the spirits they were about to land.


	17. Taihua Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop on their journey is the Taihua Mountain Range, but Mr. Snowball is running pretty low on his special cat food. Taya, Em, and Z'avi head into Taihua Town for a quick trip to the pet store. Unfortunately, though, all three of them are world famous. This might not be their brightest idea.

When all the uniform chaos had settled down, Em finally felt safe to leave the sleeping quarters. It seemed like Li Yin had snapped. Em was the second oldest, but Li Yin was at least six or seven years older still - and Em was admittedly not the most mature person anyway. It had to feel like babysitting.

That’s why no one was surprised when Li Yin opted to guard the ship alone once they’d landed. Taya’s round little fluff ball was running out of food, and the temple canteen had only supplied meatless meals for their journey. The three youngsters crept out of the air ship in silence with street clothes as soon as it was parked.

“Was it worth it?” Em whispered loudly just as the door was closing. Z’avi and Taya looked at each other and both nodded. Em raised an eyebrow at them. Their flirting was apparently progressing into dangerous pranks.

“Later, I’d like to try air bending, Em,” Taya looked back at her. “If that’s okay.” She understood that this meant Taya would be taking over her body. It was creepy on several levels, but anything in the name of science? 

“It feels super weird,” Z’avi claimed. Taya elbowed him.

“You didn’t feel anything, you liar. You blacked out.” Definitely too flirty.

Now that Em was third-wheeling, she began looking around more at the terrain. They’d parked just behind the mountain nearest a small city at the edge of the Si Wong desert. There were a few trees scattered, but they became rarer as they walked further down the path. Even some cacti appeared. As the sun rose higher in the sky, Em became increasingly more aware that it was  _ hot _ . She wished she’d brought some shade.

Everyone was grateful to reach the edges of town and duck into a open shop with air conditioning. It was a little diner that sold Earth Nation comfort foods. Taya happily took a seat in a booth and ordered some tea and pastries for breakfast. The tea was sub par, but the little cakes and egg custard tarts were surprisingly delicious. Em sat on the end of the table opposite Z’avi and Taya. She wondered if they even noticed that they had made that decision subconsciously. Em grinned behind her little cake.

Slowly, they made their way to the pet shop Taya had found on the Internet. More and more people were waking up and going about their day. The three of them had on rather suspicious disguises of hats and sunglasses, but it was better than being recognized. Their waitress at the diner didn’t really care. Out on the streets, though, some people gave them odd stares as they passed.

“The price of fame,” Em heard Z’avi murmur when an old woman gave them a particularly judgmental look. Both Em and Taya rolled their eyes.

Taya’s pet shop was almost in the exact center of the city. The little bell chimed when she opened the door, and every animal inside squawked and yelled in welcome. Animals tended to not like Em very much, but even she could appreciate the adorable little gilacorn lizards and deer dog puppies.

“Good morning,” Taya greeted the shop keeper. They looked like a bored, scrawny teenager. They gazed up and choked on the air when they saw the three of them in their strange disguises.

“Visitors, huh? That’s rare. Welcome to Taihua Town.” They set down their phone. “Need something pet related?”

“Food for my cat,” Taya said as she gestured to her backpack. It was Z’avi’s turn to choke on the air. 

“You seriously brought that thing into town?” he nearly shouted.

“Seriously, why are you people unable to see through his clear backpack. Yes, I brought him. Snow’s been cooped up for too long.” Taya tapped on the plastic of the bag and the cat mewed cutely.

“Uh, what do you usually feed him,” the shop keeper asked tentatively. Taya turned back to him and smiled.

“Mama Choi’s Secret Recipe,” she told him. He gaped.

“That stuff is top shelf! So expensive!” No one responded. Of course the rich girl fed her cat the most expensive cat food. “I mean, um-. I’ll see if we have any in stock. I’d be surprised, though.” He retreated to the back room. From inside his backpack, Snowball was growling at a lop-earned rabbit in a cage near the register.

“Are you going to take the cat to battle with you, too?” Z’avi asked, exasperated. 

“Shh,” Em told him. “We already look like clowns. Don’t make the townspeople any more suspicious than they already are.” She was just in time. The shop keeper was walking back up to the counter with a small box.

“For the record, Snow can go wherever he pleases,” Taya told him.

“Uh, yeah. Found this one box in the back. Thankfully not expired.” They rang it up on the cash register and Em nearly fainted at the price. For cat food? Taya didn’t bat an eye. She had more than enough cash in her wallet to pay the teen. They took it with extremely wide eyes and finished the transaction. 

“Thanks!” Taya said as she grabbed the box. “You’ve made Mr. Snowball very happy.”

“Right,” the shop keeper nodded and picked up their phone again. It was their cue to leave. Taya walked up to say hi to various animals in a very high-pitched voice before heading for the door. She was just as much an animal lover as Em’s brother, it seemed.

“Is there a reason you carry so much money in your wallet?” Em dared to ask as soon as the door swung closed again.

“Well, my name is on my credit card. I try to avoid using it unless I’m buying something designer.” Em looked over at Z’avi - a known anarchist constantly blabbering about the faults of capitalism. His mouth was predictably twisted into a frown. 

“Don’t you think it’s, uh, just as suspicious to carry huge wads of cash?”

“Yeah, well, it’s just best that no one recognizes us right now. Right? Beyond the usual paparazzi-avoiding purposes, everyone thinks I’m holed up somewhere in the Air Nation right now. If they saw us traveling around, they’d go nuts.”

“Or maybe nothing would happen since no one knows anything about the temple attack,” Z’avi chimed in. Em tilted her head.

“Why would nothing happen?” she asked.

“I think it’s pretty clear that the-.” He looked around at the passersby. “Red Lotus,” he whispered, “own the media.”

“Yeah. Or the Air Nation,” Taya offered. Em remembered her conversation with Li Yin and grimaced. She told her friends a shortened version of it now. 

“I hate that she’s right,” Zahavi sighed.

“No offense,” Taya began. Her tone implied that offense should probably be taken. “But your mom has been a pain in the ass to me for about ten years now. All those tests with her little disbelieving look. I was a  _ child _ , but she didn’t care. Makes sense knowing how she treats her own children.” Em frowned.

“I wonder if she’s known about all of this since then,” Z’avi thought aloud. Em and Taya stopped walking. They were standing near a large fountain in a public square. “You know, she saw you, Taya, doing your energy bending thing. She knew it was something special and different. I think she started researching your family.” Taya looked lost in her thoughts.

“No way. That means she’s known who the avatar is for even longer than we thought. Mom’s pretty persistent. I feel like he’d already be home . . . on a leash or something.” Em’s imagination ran wild, though, despite her words. Could her mom have been playing such a long game?

“Tao must be pretty elusive.” Taya made a face disapproving of her brother’s mention. Z’avi continued anyway. “Or he ardently refused. Maybe that’s another reason she needs you. She wants you to convince him.”

“Well, I don’t like any of these ideas. I’d prefer some mystery right now. And maybe a shower.” Taya bounced the box of cat food in her arms. Em looked around the square for a clock but instead saw a lot of curious eyes.

“Yeah . . . Going back to the ship sounds like a good plan.” Em continued to scan the area and could swear that she saw a camera in someone’s hands.

In fact, she was sure that this was a camera.

“ _ Damn it _ ,” she spoke through her teeth. “Don’t look, but we need to go. Might need a distraction.” Despite her command, Z’avi turned and saw the camera holder.

“Fire’s a pretty wild distraction,” he whispered harshly to her and turned to leave. “That should be you.”

“What? Am I supposed to conjure a hurricane in the middle of town?” The three of them were speed walking back the way they’d come into the city.

“Why is the media here in this podunk desert town?” Taya asked with a quiet groan. Z’avi laughed.

“Because the little worms are everywhere. Especially when you don’t want them.” He risked turning his head around and yelped. “Distraction would be good now, Em. Please.” Em stole a glance for herself and noticed that the camera man was hot on their tail. She whisked her hand in a circle at her side and a fruit stand scooted from the edge of the street onto the sidewalk and blocked the path behind them.

“It’s gonna take something bigger to get rid of this one,” Taya told them after turning her head a minute later.

“Persistent today, aren’t they?” Em rolled her eyes at Z’avi. This was not “the media is always wrong” lecture time. Coming up in front of them, there was a rather old and ugly-looking Sato. With a quick “sorry” under her breath, Em raised both her arms - open palm - and the car flew up, onto the curb, and into the storefront of some drink chain store.

“Run!” she ordered. Taya and Z’avi didn’t argue. The three of them ran around the corner ahead and continued until the buildings and homes were sparse.

“Lecture  _ me _ about money, but you wrecked a whole car. And that Juice Bar,” Taya grinned. Her breathing was heavy from running for nearly fifteen minutes.

“I’m sure Juice Bar can afford it.” Z’avi was starting to get on Em’s nerves.

“Let’s just hope none of the pictures come out clearly.” Em sighed. “I’d hate to see an article about Taya Chen hanging out with Aang the Second and Master Rohan’s daughter in a desert town.”

“Guess this is a good chance to test your theory, Z’avi,” Taya grinned. “If nothing gets posted, the Red Lotus own the media.”

“We’ll see,” he said. Em knew exactly what he was thinking.  _ Doesn’t matter if they do. They’re still worms. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 today! Miiight be just one a day for a bit.... gettin' low on pre-written chapters D:


	18. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're starting to accumulate some nasty injuries, and the med kit just isn't cutting it. Wouldn't it be easier with a little bending? One problem, though: Li Yin doesn't quite know what she's doing.

Li Yin had a full, late lunch prepared for them when they arrived back at the ship. No one mentioned the burned skirt nor the ill-fated run-in with the media. Everyone just sat down quietly and munched on vegetable dumplings. Taya opened a fresh can of Mama Choi’s Secret Recipe for Mr. Snowball, and all seemed peaceful and good.

After Li Yin explained that the water on the air ship was indeed self-recycling, they started bickering about who would get to shower first. It had been - they hated to admit - a couple of days of chaos without proper hygiene. Taya easily won their shower-rights argument by loudly demanding that  _ she _ go first and not accepting “no” for an answer. Her companions glared at her as she walked to gather her things.

A shower was exactly what she needed. Her stress melted away with the water that flowed down the drain. When she was done, she rubbed at the condensation on the bathroom mirror to inspect the long scratch on her face. It was starting to heal, but it still looked nasty. She wondered if she might be able to give Li Yin some healing lessons to help take care of it . . .

Em was next to shower, which was apparently what they’d decided in the main cabin. Her neck wound was looking a little scary despite Li Yin’s stitching; and they thought it might help. Well, Taya thought, they still had the whole afternoon before they set off for the spirit tree. She decided that healing lessons were the perfect way to spend her time whether Li Yin wanted to or not.

As expected, Li Yin was not excited. She complained that she had too much to do. What exactly was that? She’d already even taken a shower while they were out. Taya worked her magic and added big, sparkling eyes that Li Yin finally agreed to. 

“You’re insufferable,” she groaned. Taya smiled. 

From the kitchen, she brought a bowl filled with sink water and set it on the dining table next to Li Yin. Z’avi peered over at them from the proximity sensors with interest.

“When water bending in general, the most important thing to imagine is energy flowing through your body and into the water; and energy flowing from the water back to you. It connects you together with it. Put your hand in the bowl and close your eyes.” Li Yin glared at her. “ _ Do it _ .” Her guardian sighed and obeyed.

“This is freezing,” she complained.

“Feel the energy,” Taya spoke over her. “Now bend it. Any way you’d like.” Those were the wrong words to choose. Li Yin pulled her hand up and out of the bowl and bent a squirt of water at Taya’s face. It  _ was _ freezing. “Cute. But please.” She wiped her face with the sleeve of her t-shirt. Li Yin reluctantly obeyed. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do,” she said as she swirled the water in a circle. 

“You can make it smoother. Close your eyes while you do it. Concentrate on the flow.” Li Yin looked skeptical but listened to Taya’s instructions. Gradually, it worked. Her circling spiral flowed more smoothly. It didn’t splash. “Perfect. Let it flow back into the bowl.” Gracefully, the water streamed back into its container on the dining table.

“Now what? I’m supposed to just heal something?”

“That was step one,” Taya sighed. “Healing requires you to add to that energy. The water flows, but it’s like-. It’s like you want it to flow into the wound. You think about it healing. You pray to the water spirits to help you. Something like that.”

“You’re telling me healers do that every time?” Z’avi wondered from the front. Taya stared blankly at him.

“Can we please just listen and think good vibes? Healing is sort of abstract.”

“Fine. So I wrap water around my hands. I think good-feely things. I pray to water spirits. Then, someone’s healed?” Li Yin was staring at her hands like they were foreign objects.

“Yes. More or less. Praying to water spirits is more an unproven suggestion for beginners. Try just encasing a hand in water and concentrating on the flow of energy from you to someone else. Just  _ imagine _ you’re healing for now.”

“Healing air. Awesome.” Again, Li Yin complained but did as she was told. Water held tight to her right hand like a glove. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate. 

“Think, ‘I must heal them. The wound is serious, and I must do this.’ You have to give them healing energy. You have to ask for help from the spirits. Think.” Surprisingly, despite Li Yin’s apprehension, these were exactly the words she had needed. Her hand began to glow. Taya clapped excitedly.

“Whoa,” Z’avi whispered. “You actually did it.” Li Yin opened her eyes and wondered at the glow - seeing it for the first time.

“Stay like that,” Taya said and knelt next to the soldier. She brought her face close to Li Yin and pulled the glowing hand against her scar. 

“This is fascinating,” Li Yin murmured. “The skin is mending itself.” When Taya thought it was enough, she pulled the hand away to show the water bender. “It’s just a little pink line now!” 

“You did it!” Taya cheered. Z’avi walked over to take a look for himself. He smiled and hit Li Yin on the arm in celebration. Li Yin placed her hand back in the bowl and let the water flow off until the skin was completely dry.  
“That’s amazing,” he told her. “Probably useful moving forward. For, uh, Red Lotus-related injuries.” Taya’s good mood faded slightly.

“Can people just be happy for a few minutes? Is that okay?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled and moved back towards the sensors. 

“Did I miss something?” Em asked from the doorway. She had on fresh clothes and was rubbing at her short hair with a towel. The master arrow tattoo on her forehead really stood out with her hair pulled away like that, and the arrows that extended down her arms stood out, too. Taya realized it was her first time seeing them since Em had been constantly wearing sleeves.

“Li Yin can heal now,” Taya explained with a smile. 

“Wow. Last night, I missed Taya fire bending; and now I miss Li Yin healing. You have to stop doing all the cool stuff when I’m not in the room.” Em rubbed at her ears with one corner of the towel. “Anyway, get out, Z. Go shower so  _ you _ can miss something.” He scowled at her but shoved off the console where he was leaning and went into the sleeping quarters.

“Okay, so are you gonna show me this new trick by healing my neck? I think it might have gotten infected or something.” Em pointed to the raw area and Taya winced. 

“I don’t think I can do it again right now . . .”  
“Nonsense!” Taya asserted. She shook the bowl on the dining table and the water sloshed around. “Come on. Stick your hands back in there.” Li Yin rolled her eyes and did just that. Em happily took the seat next to her and tilted her head back for easy access. Li Yin closed her eyes and mumbled something about spirits before her hands became enveloped in glowing water. She lightly pressed them against Em’s neck and the skin began to mend. The stitching thread popped out bit by bit until it fell away and the remaining scar was faintly pink just like Taya’s.

“I  _ have _ to see this in a mirror. Li Yin, do you have an Internet phone?”

“Em . . . You don’t have an Internet phone?”

“The only reason Z’avi and I have a cell phone at  _ all _ is because we’re considered dignitaries. I mean, I  _ do _ have a tablet that I keep hidden in my room at the temple, but I didn’t bring it.” Taya briefly considered a life without easy access to the Internet and felt a little sick. Her heart ached for her own phone still in the forest somewhere or in Reiji’s desk drawer or something. Thank the spirits she had Li Yin’s tablet.

“Just use mine,” Li Yin sighed. “Everyone’s been doing that anyway.” Em grabbed it with an apologetic glance and turned on the front-facing camera.

“Whoa,” she gasped. “It’s really gone! Thank you, Li Yin.”

“Thank Taya,” she responded. Even after all her complaining, she gave Taya a sincere smile that the girl was forced to return. Li Yin reached out a still glowing hand and grabbed Taya’s like she was shaking it. A moment later, the water bender pulled it away and nodded for her to inspect it. 

“Oh,” Taya whispered. Her little scar that remained from Dr. Takka’s shotty healing was now just as faint as the scratch on her cheek. “Thank-”

“Don’t thank  _ me _ . Thank  _ you _ . I have a feeling that what you just forced me to do is going to save some lives. With a few more lessons, anyway.” Taya blushed. “I forgive you for burning my uniform.” Taya choked on the air and started to cough awkwardly. “For now.”

“Hey, I finally got to watch something cool happen!” Em tried to bring back the light mood. “Are you ready to air bend, Taya?” The other two girls stared at Em with wide eyes. 

“I think that’s enough excitement for one afternoon. By the time I warm something for dinner, it’ll be take off.” Li Yin shook water from her hand back into the bowl yet again and stood to carry it to the kitchen.

* * *

During a thrilling dinner of tofu and mung bean curry - Taya seemed a little less than thrilled about the lack of meat - Li Yin scrolled through the news on her tablet. It had been such a hot item among the others that she’d hardly touched it since pulling it out on that first night. There were seven random tabs open on an Internet browser researching topics like the Red Lotus, Taya’s family, and (for some reason) the current average price of a used Sato vehicle. 

Li Yin wasn’t sure what she was looking for. They’d already established that nothing about the temple attack was being published, so she wasn’t surprised to again find nothing new about the Air Nation. The Red Lotus had even stayed quiet for the day. Since they weren’t showing up on the sensors, Li Yin just assumed that they were biding their time in hiding. 

Giving up on the serious things, the captain opened a social media app. Her friends had nothing particularly exciting to say and her few notifications were mostly just them sharing pro-bending match results; so she decided to check the hot trends tab. At the very top was something she had not expected. Perhaps she should have.

“Tell me,” she sighed, “why the top trend on the Internet right now is a rumor that Taya was spotted in Taihua Town?” Everyone stopped chewing. Li Yin reluctantly clicked on the trend link and saw a hilarious image of the three of them in poor disguises. They couldn’t look more suspicious if they tried.

“We can explain,” Em began, but she didn’t offer an explanation.

“You know, they give officers stealth training. I think you three could use some.”

“We’re just really recognizable,” Z’avi shrugged. 

“Mhm.” Li Yin put down the tablet and glared at each of them.

“Is there an article about it?” Z’avi asked. He didn’t seem bothered by her criticism and continued to eat. His words had come out muffled by a bite of his curry.

“No. Thankfully. No news outlets are reporting about it. Looks like you evaded them just well enough that they don’t have enough evidence for an official comment. Lucky.”

“Or-” Z’avi tried to add, but his mouth was too full. 

“Or,” Taya jumped in. “’The Red Lotus owns the media.’ He thinks. In my opinion, the Air Nation could have a hand in it, too.”

“Ha. Wouldn’t put it past them.” Li Yin took another bite of her curry. “Is anyone going to tell me what happened in Taihua Town?”

“No,” Em answered immediately. Li Yin suddenly felt their age difference more than any other time on the trip. She angrily finished her last bite and stood up mumbling about luck.

“Someone else do dishes. I’m going to get ready for bed. Taya’ll need to be the most awake at the banyan grove tree, so you two can take second shift to sleep tonight.” No one argued with her. If they were going to act like kids, Li Yin thought, she could treat them like kids and give them an order or two.

When she came back to the main cabin with brushed teeth and pajamas, the younger team members were sitting quietly and avoiding her gaze. She aggressively flipped switches, turned knobs, and lifted the air ship up into the night air.

“Good night,” she said a little too loudly and left the others in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one today! :( Running low on pre-written stuff as I said. Working on 22 right now..
> 
> I'm estimating that we'll need ~30 chapters to finish this first book hoho.


	19. Banyan Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they reach the spiritual place. Taya, Em, and Li Yin make their way through the banyan grove, but what they find is not exactly as expected. The grove is full of dangerous mysteries for them to navigate.

Taya was dreaming again. After playing games on Li Yin’s tablet the whole shift, her eyelids felt heavy. Snow had tucked in next to her on her cot, and she drifted off.

“Taya,” called a voice from the blackness.

“Hmm?” she tried to reach out and grab the speaker, but that wasn’t easy when she couldn’t see.

“Soon,” the voice said.  _ Soon _ ? What was soon?

“You’re a very cryptic voice in my mind,” she sighed. The darkness chuckled. What had recently seemed like a masculine voice was now slowly morphing into the laugh of a woman. This voice was far more familiar.

“Haven’t I always been?” the woman asked.

“Korra!” Taya shouted. She was sitting up in her bed. The darkness had faded into the dim sleeping quarters; and Z’avi was stirring on the cot across from hers groaning. Snowball mewed and jumped off towards the door, thinking it was time for him to eat.

“What’s wrong?” Z’avi demanded in a groggy voice. 

“Are you two fighting in here?” Em had opened the door and poked her head in.  
“Every thing’s fine,” Taya groaned. “What time is it?”

“About an hour ‘til we land. You should go back to sleep. It’s a long hike from where we have to park to the tree.” Taya groaned even louder, and Em politely shut the door again. Z’avi was fine and immediately went back to his light snoring. Taya, however, was now wide awake thinking about Korra speaking to her. It was a hard pill to swallow, but Taya was gradually accepting that she was not the avatar but a humble energy bender of mysterious origin. She tried not to think about the years she’d spent defending herself to the media and her father . . . To hear Korra’s voice again was just plain confusing. 

Taya analyzed every detail of the ceiling to try and lull herself back to sleep, but it was impossible. With a quiet roar of frustration, she sat up and crossed the room to sit on Em’s cot. It was situated directly next to Zahavi. She looked at him sleeping deeply for a moment before convincing herself that waking him up just had to be done.

“Z’avi.” She shook his arm. He twitched and shook her off. “Wake up,” she nearly yelled in his ear. He jolted awake and flailed on his cot.

“What?” he cried. “I don’t need a heart attack like this!  _ What _ ?” he spoke quickly and rubbed at his face.

“Do you ever dream about your mom?” 

“Do I . . . Wait, what?”

“Do you ever have any dreams about your mom? Like, where she talks to you. Tells you something you’ve never heard before?” Slowly, Z’avi sat up and propped himself against the wall behind him.

“I’m switching sleeping shifts,” he yawned tiredly.

“I’m serious! I need to know.” Z’avi glared at her a minute before answering.

“Not really, no. I think once I dreamed that she was alive. We had tea, I think.” His voice was soft. “Otherwise, it’s just memories. They’re fuzzy, because I was a toddler when she died; so I’m sure I fill in the blanks with my imagination?” Taya bit her lip. “But that’s not what you have in mind. Why the hell did you scream in my ear and need to know?” 

“Sorry,” she shrugged. “I just need to know if it’s normal for Korra to speak to me. In my dreams or, like, randomly.” Z’avi tilted his head.

“She  _ speaks _ to you?” He scratched the shaved side of his head. “What does she say?”

“Nothing that ever makes sense. For example, just now I dreamed that she just said ‘soon,’ and then laughed at my confusion.”  
“Okay, weird. What else?”

“I mean, hard to say. It’s not usually sentences. It’s more like flickers of images or just random words. One time, when I was little, I somehow wound up in the Spirit World when visiting Republic City. Korra’s voice had just said ‘Spirit World awaits’ and ‘this way’ a couple times. That was the most she’d ever spoken to me at one time.”  
“Whoa, what?” Z’avi sat up straighter. “How does someone  _ accidentally _ enter the Spirit World?”

“They accidentally wander through the Republic City portal. I don’t know. I was seven or something. It’s hazy.” Snow jumped up in Taya’s lap and demanded to be pet. She obliged. 

“I don’t know what to tell you. But if you were hoping to hear that I also hallucinate, sorry. It’s just you.” Taya grabbed and threw Em’s pillow at him. “Hey,  _ you’re _ the one who woke me up like that!”

“Whatever. I’m gonna go eat breakfast.”

Decades ago, a tyrant named Kuvira had devastated the banyan grove tree to harness its spirit power. It had stood until then as the heart of the whole forest with its thousands of kilometers of roots spread out like veins. The tree was full of so much life that it had already recovered about 40% of that growth just in the last fifty or sixty years. Even with so much left to go, though, Li Yin predicted it would take them up to two hours to find the center - particularly because all mapping technology was useless inside. It went haywire if you even tried.

If the forest was a regular forest not full of strange sights and creatures, this would be completely fine. No, the banyan grove was crawling with all sorts of strange happenings - so much so that no one really visited. Taya’s worst fear was that they would run into one of the swamp people that made their homes in the vines. These inhabitants were water benders that thrived in the humid environment, but they were mostly unstable. Something about living so close to the tree made them all infamously possessed by it. After Kuvira especially, they fiercely rejected technology and outsiders. 

That’s why Taya and the others came prepared to defend themselves. Li Yin, Em, and Taya all wore Air Nation training gear and carried a backpack with basic supplies to survive alone if necessary. Z’avi remained back in the air ship with a radio for emergency contact if anything went wrong. Li Yin had shown him enough about the ship’s controls that he would fly to their approximate location and lift them out.

Why did Em suggest this spiritual location again?

To Taya’s extreme surprise, though, her anxiety melted away with her first step into the green brush. It was funny that she’d just spoken to Z’avi about her trip to the Spirit World, because this felt remarkably similar. Taya didn’t hear Korra’s voice, but it felt like the forest itself was telling her exactly where to go and what paths to avoid. There were some annoying bugs (and one incident of an elbow leech on Em’s arm) but not one animal or crazed swamp person came out to surprise them.

“How have we made it this far unscathed? This feels impossible. Taya, have you  _ been _ here?” Em asked.

“No.” Taya reached out and touched the trunk of a passing tree. It felt like it had a pulse.

“Whatever it is, you’ve cut our travel time down by thirty minutes. We’re almost to the center,” Li Yin told them. She had drawn a rough physical map with measurements and estimated times of arrival at various markers based on an image she searched on the Internet. Occasionally, she looked down at it and shook her head in disbelief.

“Taya,” a voice as light as air trickled into her ear. She froze. 

“What? Is it a swamp person?” Em had started to stir the air with her bending, ready to attack.

“No, it’s the voice.” Taya began to move again, following the direction from which she’d heard it. 

“I’m sorry,  _ the _ voice? As in one you’ve heard before? Because I heard nothing . . . except maybe a wild animal earlier, but I don’t want to think about that.” Em followed but maintained her defensive pose.

“She means Korra, I think. Right?” Li Yin suggested.

“Korra?” Em’s air dissipated. “She’s hearing Korra?”

“Actually no. I’m hearing someone else right now. Through the trees.”

“Mmm, I think we need to call for a Z’avi pick up. She’s losing it. Or maybe you both are?” Em had stopped walking and was backing away from her friends.

“Hearing Korra was one of the pieces of evidence cited to your mom for my avatar assessment. So this is not a new thing.” Taya beckoned for Em to follow. “Well . . .  _ This _ voice kind of is a new thing, but I’ve heard him a couple times. It’s not the forest.”

“You know, that doesn’t really make me feel any better,” Em sighed but reluctantly followed the others again. “What is this mysterious voice telling you?”

“It’s just calling my name,” Taya explained. “I think it’s a beacon to guide us to the center.” Em started to hum a nervous tune that would have been distracting if the voice wasn’t getting louder and louder. She could see the distant trunk of the tree begin to look more like a wall as they approached. The branches and leaves hanging above were so expansive that they blocked out most of the light of the late-morning sun, and it was dark like dusk.

“Taya!” the voice echoed so loudly now that it was yelling. She began to run. Her companions were startled but followed her lead. “TAYA!” She covered her ears and cringed. The energy surrounding her was overwhelmingly powerful and added an extra buzz that made all of it almost unbearable. Taya cried out to it. The trunk was so close now that Em and Li Yin chattered excitedly about it.

Before any of them could stop, a mass of people started to emerge from the trees.

“Outsiders!” they hissed almost in unison. The three women stopped cold.

“Your sixth sense led us straight into  _ swamp people _ ?” Em complained through her teeth.

“Well, the tree is less than a hundred meters straight ahead . . . It  _ did _ lead us to where we needed to go.” Li Yin’s defense sounded weak even to Taya’s ears. Em threw up her hands in frustration, but that just made the approaching swamp people hiss again.

“We don’t take kindly to no strangers. What’s yer purpose at the tree?” Despite his accent, the swamp person who spoke looked like any other wise, old man - if that man wore torn-sleeve flannels and dirty jeans. “Y’all don’t  _ look _ like any troublemakers.”

“We’re not,” Taya affirmed. “I’m looking for my brother.” Well, that wasn’t entirely a lie. She kind of was.

“Yer brother? Why the hell your brother out here in the swamp?”

“I’m something called an energy bender. I just want to communicate with the tree so that I can find him.”

“It wouldn’t be that other fella that was here couple days ago? He said he was one of those things, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 today~~ Trying to keep that going! :)


	20. The Swamp People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Befriending the swamp people was probably the last thing Em expected to do in this creepy forest. Can they be trusted?

Amicable lunch time with the swamp people wasn’t how Em pictured navigating banyan grove. Their village was near the trunk of the tree and bustling with hundreds of villagers coming in and out of makeshift homes constructed with vines and driftwood. Some random villager named Fu was currently stirring a pot of who-knows-what with bending to serve her in a wooden bowl. 

“Leftover barbecue possum chicken,” he told her when he noticed her staring. “Makes a really good stew.”

“Of course.” She forced a smile and tried not to vomit into the bowl. 

Meanwhile, Taya and Li Yin were eagerly talking to the village leader on his home’s porch made of vines and unbothered by the menu. Apparently, someone with dark hair and green eyes like Taya’s had just been through. 

“He seemed like one of those nomad people. Kinda weird fella. But he looked like you, girl.”

“Taya,” she finally introduced herself. “We’re twins.”

“You don’ say! Well, I’ll be. Hey, Fu, them’s twins!” he called out. The man stirring the possum chicken stew shouted out with excitement.

“Why was he here?”

“Don’ know. He said he just wanted to ‘feel the energy’ of it or somethin.’ He stayed for almost a whole day an’ then just disappeared.” Fu was pouring out the stew now. Em stared into her bowl wondering if she could try some of the broth without gagging. She didn’t eat meat, but possum chicken? That was even more off-putting.

“So you just let him in here without worrying about it, but  _ we _ get the scary interrogation?” Em thought she was asking quietly, but it was loud enough for the leader. He glared at her.

“For one thing, Missy, he came straight o’r to the village with a fresh gift o’ possum chicken. Y’alls were tryin’ to sneak up to the tree without a word.”

“No, no. I was following a voice.” Instead of skeptical stares like Em expected, the leader nodded with understanding. 

“Tree was speakin’ to you. I’m not quite a spirit guru or nothin’ like my pa’s pa, but I meditate under that canopy every day. It speaks to me, too.”  _ Fantastic _ . Em was regretting not asking Z’avi to take her place on this trip. “After that stew, you should go do that. Meditatin.’” Taya enthusiastically agreed.

Well, at least they had the swamp people’s approval. Em watched village children run around and bend swamp water at each other for fun. She couldn’t imagine a life here in the sticks where they didn’t even know Taya’s name, but at least they all seemed happy. She smiled. Em began thinking about how it reminded her of the Southern Air Temple in odd ways and of how much she missed the summers she’d spent there.

_ Whoa, that was a bit emotional, _ Em realized. She shook her head vigorously as though that could dispel the aura of the forest.

“Fu’s gonna guide you to the tree, Miss Taya. I have myself a pro-bendin’ match to watch.” Em looked over at Li Yin, whom she’d noticed yesterday wearing a shirt for the popular team Kiyoshi Killers. The captain looked predictably intrigued.

“There’s a match on?” she asked.

“You a fan?” the leader smiled. “What’s your team?” Li Yin told him. “Now  _ that’s _ a team! Fierce ladies! You’re all right. You wanna come watch?”

“What about Taya?” Em wondered aloud.

“Ah, no. She gotta go alone. Meditatin’ ain’t a party. How ‘bout you, Missy? You like pro-bendin?’” 

Em thought about that. The true answer was mostly no unless it was the air bending league. There still weren’t enough air benders in the world to put one on every team with the other three elemental benders, but a few interested ones helped to start the league. They could battle only other teams with air benders and even played in separate tournaments. Telling this man about her interest, though, would probably give away her identity. Most places, she’d be considered an automatic politician for being part of the Air Nation; and that probably wouldn’t be a huge hit with these people. She pulled the ball cap covering her master arrow down a bit more.

Instead of the truth, she just nodded and found herself on a bench carved from a swamp tree in this man’s living room. Some light seeped through the walls of twining vines and put a tiny glare on his television. Apparently, one techy villager had wired it up to “borrow” a signal from nearby, and they had a bit of electricity from a generator they kept exclusively for this purpose. Em tried to sink into the background as Li Yin and a small crowd of villagers hollered and cheered at the screen. She hoped Taya was doing whatever she needed to do. Quickly.

* * *

“That other guy was a weird fella. He told us to call ‘im ‘the traveler.’ No name.” Fu was graciously answering Taya’s many questions. She was desperately searching for any evidence that Tao had actually been here. That he was alive.

“He wasn’t traveling with anyone?”

“Nah, he was alone. Other than this turkey duck that kept followin’ ‘im around. We asked ‘im if we could eat it, and he got  _ so _ mad. Weird guy.” While Taya couldn’t help but agree that keeping a turkey duck sounded weird, she couldn’t imagine someone asking to eat her pet. She was suddenly thankful that she’d left Mr. Snowball in the air ship.

“O’er here, Miss.” Fu gestured to a small patch of dirt by the tree. Everywhere else around that patch was lush and green. “This here spot is where our great ancestor Huu reached, uh, enlightenment. You do yer meditatin’ here.” It looked like many people had used this spot, which was slightly gross. Taya thanked her guide and eagerly sat down anyway. The calling voice hadn’t exactly gone away, and now, it was driving her crazy. She wanted nothing more than to begin meditation, find her brother’s location, and leave. 

“Let’s do this,” she breathed. Taya jostled her meditation bracelet and concentrated on it. The tree and the roots beneath her buzzed with electricity. The moment she closed her eyes, she felt like she had connected herself to it like a plug in a wall. Taya’s fingertips crackled with excess energy. Her ability to sense it had increased one-hundred fold. 

“Taya,” called the voice again. She nearly yelled at it to shut up but was distracted by the picture being painted behind her eyelids. Now the voice was showing her a vision.   
She was standing in a market. It was absolutely packed with shoppers buying produce and goods. Tourists, she realized. They wanted souvenirs. The stall she was standing at currently sold tiny personalized signs. All of them were blank stone until you paid for engraving - other than the “Omashu” printed at the bottom. 

_ Omashu! _ she thought. 

“I’m waiting,” the voice echoed in her mind. The vision dissolved back into blackness. In its place, a beam of light trailed across her vision and shot straight out ahead. Risking the chance of losing the connection, Taya opened her eyes. She couldn’t resist. Thankfully, it was still visible. Taya stood and ran up to the tree. The ribbon of energy appeared to go through it. As much as she tried, she couldn’t just fade through the tree. Manifesting her energy and separating probably wasn’t a great plan to chase after it either, considering that she’d have to leave her body for too long. Taya frowned.

“Follow,” the voice whispered.  _ Follow what _ , she thought. Taya was getting tired of cryptic messages. But the ribbon of energy remained. Was she meant to follow it straight to him? Was that the path? The voice didn’t respond to her thoughts, but it gave her the feeling that she was right. Maybe it was just intuition. Taya was excited regardless.

Maybe it wasn’t her brother, but the avatar was in Omashu. She had a lot of questions for him to answer. Taya couldn’t wait to get each and every one of them answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 today :) Miiiight do 2 tomorrow. Depends on how I feel and how much I get written today lol


	21. Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time! It's been nearly a week, but the avatar is supposedly just a quick air ship ride away in Omashu..... which just so happens to have air tight security.

The trip back to the air ship wasn’t nearly as painful a hike as it was on the way to the tree. Taya thought part of it was because of the renewed excitement she had for her quest, but it definitely helped that the swamp people had offered to take them as far as they could in their boats that they called skiffs. They more than halved the journey by riding in a couple of them steered by Fu and another villager.

Taya wasn’t sure what resulted from the pro-bending bonding session, but Li Yin and the village leader were practically best buddies now. He offered to give them a special charm made from the tree, which was supposed to help keep Taya’s connection strong even after she left. That couldn’t be something they handed out to outsiders on a regular basis.

“You tell that fella he’s welcome back now, too! Any time.” The leader smiled and waved them off from the swampy shores of his village. Li Yin gave him genuine wave goodbye, and Em was polite enough to fake it. 

Em was in much better spirits than when they’d first run into the swamp people, but it was clear that something was troubling her mind. Sitting in a swamp skiff with her and Fu didn’t seem like the time to bring it up.

“Found some friends,” Taya heard Li Yin’s voice coming from her radio. Her guardian was in the other boat. “We should see you in a little over half an hour.” There was radio silence for a moment. Taya wondered if Z’avi had fallen asleep.

“Copy,” he finally responded. Li Yin’s subtle hint to not ask questions worked. They made small talk with Fu as he bent the water around the boat and made them speed through the swamp. When they could finally go no further, the kind swamp people docked on a shore and let them off.

“This should be about where y’all came in. Based on that li’l map of yours.” Fu was pointing to a spot Li Yin had circled as the air ship. “Best o’ luck, ladies.” The villagers gave them another wave and disappeared back into the vines.

“Really changed my mind about them today. People made up some nasty rumors about them,” Li Yin remarked when the men were out of earshot. “Or, I guess they made some of those up themselves. To keep people out.”

“They helped fight the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War,” Taya suddenly remembered. It seemed like a random fact, but they had historically proven to be kind.

“The swamp people were fine, I guess, but the forest was a little terrifying.” Em pushed ahead to lead the trail for the first time. She clearly wanted to leave. Taya watched the ribbon of light dance around her friend as she walked. It was still leading her to (probably) Omashu, and it conveniently also took them straight back in the direction of the ship. 

Z’avi was waiting for them the moment the hatch opened with a million questions. Li Yin explained the general idea, and the fire bender looked like he was going to have a stroke hearing about all the friendly interactions they’d had. Taya had to fill in what happened at the tree. She hadn’t quite explained it to Li Yin or Em yet, and they looked at her incredulously.

“You mean to tell me you see a little string of light right now? Connecting you to the avatar?” Z’avi folded his arms.

“Yes. Precisely.”

“How does that even work?” Em had taken a seat at the dining table and was guzzling a jug of water instead of waiting for an answer.

“Whatever Master Pearl knows, she’s right about a spiritual place amplifying the connection. I guess it’s something I already have with the avatar . . . for some reason. But the energy at the tree was  _ buzzing _ . Like a live wire. I felt like I was connected to everything. Thanks to this little figurine, I still feel pretty connected. To the avatar at least.” She shook the small, carved possum chicken they’d given her.

“The swamp people told us that the whole grove is the tree. It’s all literally connected.” Em had set down her water.

“Yes, but this goes beyond that. An energy bender can, I guess, use its connection like a spring board. After all, everything is connected anyway.”

“Spirit World and all that . . . I never understood it all.” Li Yin was inspecting sensors at the controls but seemed distracted. 

“It helps when you’ve visited, I guess,” Z’avi added. Taya smiled.

“And probably that I’m an energy bender. Feeling energy just kind of comes with the territory.” Everyone let her have that one. No arguments. They were all slowly adjusting to this new title, even if they didn’t entirely understand it.

“So, where are we going? Do we just follow this magic light trail to the end of the rainbow?” Em broke the silence. Taya realized that she hadn’t mentioned it.

“Omashu. I had a vision of being on the streets of Omashu.”

“Omashu? He  _ would _ be in such a fortified city. Tight security.” Li Yin picked up her tablet and began furiously searching something on the Internet.

“And so many tourists,” Em groaned. "At least it's super close."

“It is pretty cool that they kept some of the metal but reincorporated the original architecture, though. Gives it that big historical feel. I’ve always wanted to go.” No one seemed to agree. Taya coughed. “If we leave at sunset, we can arrive before most people are even asleep.” She peered over at what Li Yin was searching. It was a detailed map of the city.

“That gives us very little time to find the avatar  _ and _ escape before the security forces patrol. Henry once told me-” she stopped. 

“Who’s Henry?” Taya asked and raised her eyebrow. The name seemed to ring a bell in relation to the water bender, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Li Yin, we might be sneaking around, but we aren’t doing anything illegal. Come on.” Z’avi told her. He and Em were now also staring at the tablet.

“Firstly, I’m going to make you all buy your own tablets when this over. Second, we can’t really risk extra interest in our presence there or it’ll flag someone. Anything could get out to the Red Lotus.”

“Seems like you’re worrying too much.” Z’avi shrugged and headed for the kitchen. 

“If all goes well, we’ll be traveling with the  _ avatar _ .” Li Yin yelled to him, but he didn’t respond. “This is not the time to be careless.” She sighed heavily and put down the tablet. “Maybe you all don’t realize that just getting  _ in _ , nearly everyone comes by Sato. They stop you at the gate for a toll. When you pay, they informally ask you about your stay. It’s supposed to manage the amount of tourist crime and general street traffic, but it will also be very difficult for people like us who don’t even have access to a Sato right now. Only dignitaries arrive by air ship. Sneaking in is not a picnic.”

“Okay, we need a plan for Omashu,” Taya admitted.

* * *

While the others sat and planned every detail, Z’avi ate almost a whole bunch of bananas. This was overkill. He’d been to Omashu, and other than being packed and overpopulated, the city was pretty cool. No security bothered him or really stood out at all. He almost wanted to stay behind to be the one to protect the ship again, but Em volunteered first. 

“I feel like I’ll mess everything up,” she’d said. Well, she did have a tendency to speak too loudly and use her air bending without thinking about how it revealed herself. Em was probably right. Even still, Z’avi didn’t have the patience to pretend to be worried. He just nodded along as Li Yin explained every move they would make as soon as they arrived.

Unfortunately, that meant that Z’avi really couldn’t remember the plan when it came time to act it out. Li Yin carefully disguised them in street clothes - apparently better than they were disguised in Taihua Town, but that was her opinion. They’d be entering the city by sneaking past the side of a bus that was coming into the city in line at the gate, and that’s about all Z’avi could remember.   
Em, with the help of auto-pilot, dropped them off about two kilometers from the bridge that was the only land entrance to Omashu. Currently, there was one long line to the gate of Satos, buses, and transport trucks trying to get in before security closed it for the night. 

As stealthily as possible, the three of them skirted the side of the bridge and rolled between Satos. Everyone was too busy inside their vehicles zoning out or looking at their Internet phones - all surprisingly unobservant. Li Yin pointed out a slow-moving, red bus as they approached the gate. Carefully, they walked crouched beside it as it rolled forward. Z’avi could hear a security officer speaking with the driver, but couldn’t make anything out.

“We need to go to the right as soon as we enter. We can hop the fence just beyond the gate there.” Taya was pointing up ahead. He hoped her whispering wasn’t too loud for one of the bus passengers to hear.

Just as he’d initially figured, though, they were easily over the fence and inside Omashu with minimal effort. Li Yin still looked incredibly serious like it had all just begun.

“Lighten up,” he told her with a light punch to the shoulder. “We’re in.”

“Depends on where the light takes us right now.” Taya was standing on her tippy toes trying to see over the fence. “And we only have thirty minutes before patrols begin.”

“Then let’s get moving.” He stepped out in front and led them forward when the others didn’t move. The other two mumbled unkind things about him but still followed anyway. Soon, Taya jumped back in front to steer them in another direction.

They had to dodge tourists - still outside for walks or dessert or some other reason. People ran into Zahavi and one passing woman even stepped on his shoes. As he looked back at her in annoyance, he heard a loud roar. Overhead, the famous mailing system slide seemed to rock back and forth when a package flew down. It made him catch his gaze on the glorious three central pyramids of Omashu - two metallic and one large one in the middle made of earth. 

During a Fire Nation occupation, the city had been torn down and reconstructed as metal. It was ironic considering that not long after, metal bending would be invented as an earth bending-specialized ability. Regardless, the Earth Nation felt it necessary to tear down the central and largest pyramid to reconstruct it as earth; while also adding on to the city with more earth structures surrounding them to expand.

“It’s this way!” Taya called from several steps in front of them. Her thick-rimmed, fake glasses hid some of the excitement on her face; but Li Yin and Z’avi could hear it easily in her voice. Taya practically ran around a corner. They were leaving the central pyramids and turning into the newer earth structures. Much of it was residential and less packed with tourists.

“You think he lives here?” Li Yin asked no one in particular. 

“No,” Taya answered. She had stopped moving. “I think he’s in the park.” Z’avi stared ahead. There indeed was a lush and green public park situated in a plain, residential neighborhood. The sun in the sky was long gone, and there weren’t even any street lamps to help them navigate the darkness there. Z’avi summoned a small flame in his hand and wondered why the avatar would be lounging in public in the dark. Taya didn’t seem bothered, though. She rushed forward and followed the light only she could see.

In Republic City or Ba Sing Se, running around in the dark like that was not always the best idea. Perhaps Omashu was different, though, because it was totally deserted. Z’avi couldn’t see anyone at all except what looked like a white bird sleeping on one of the small, grassy hills.

“There!” Taya yelled.  _ The bird? _ He was a little bewildered until he saw that a figure in black was lying next to it. “Hello?” Taya called out to the sleeping figure. He didn’t budge. His bird did, though, and it squawked an angry squawk. Still, the figure didn’t move. Taya braved moving a little closer and repeated the word. The bird flapped its wings in defense. Still, nothing. 

“Is he unconscious?” Z’avi wondered aloud. It was a fair question. The man was perfectly still.“Taya, check to see if he’s breathing.” With a nervous look on her face, she did. Taya quickly rushed by him and waved a hand under his nose before sprinting away from the bird.

“Damn turkey duck,” she mumbled. “He’s breathing, though.”  _ Then why? _ Z’avi thought. Without warning, the bird waddled over to its owner and pecked his shoulder repeatedly. That did it. The man’s eyes shot open. He scurried back, throwing a hand up between himself and his visitors. 

Z’avi didn’t know what part of this to be more shocked about. Was he supposed to worry more about how his green eyes stared at them just like Taya’s or that he was currently levitating a rock in his defense? Maybe Z’avi was supposed to worry most about the duck, actually. It honked and squawked some kind of battle cry.

“Taya,” the man whispered and lowered his hand. The rock fell with a thud. “Finally.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 1! Because I didn't write much yesterday lmaooooo. Maybe today? Let's be optimistic.


	22. Tao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's real . . . It's him! After all the speculation and conspiracy, the avatar is revealed.

Taya thought her heart had stopped beating. She found it difficult to breathe, too, as soon as she saw the bracelet that encircled his wrist. The others probably didn’t notice anything about it at all, but to Taya, it was that same bracelet she saw and felt on her own wrist every day for as long as she could remember. She could easily tell that it was made from emerald and engraved with golden fireflies - even in the darkness.

“Tao,” she breathed. It was her brother. Against all odds, he had somehow survived that crash and wandered all these years.  _ And _ he was the avatar. Taya couldn’t help the growing rage inside her wondering where he had been to just let her embarrass and shame herself in front of the world while she believed  _ she _ was the avatar. She wondered why he was avoiding his responsibilities and letting the unrest from terrorists grow to become more and more violent.

“Where the  _ hell _ have you been?” she asked. It came out half bitter, half crying. The cute little smile on Tao’s face fell. He moved to stand, and Taya saw that he was taller than she was by several centimeters. He wore a dark shirt and pants that looked slightly dirty like they were old and rarely washed. His hair was a bit greasy, too, and in need of a cut - it came down just a bit over his green eyes. 

“Um, that didn’t seem like something you would want to say again, but I didn’t hear it,” he said. He looked a little sheepish. Tao raised a hand and twirled it by his ear. “Can you repeat it please?” Taya was stunned. 

“Where . . . Where have you been?” she asked again. Taya wiped at a tear on her cheek, not entirely sure what to think of the man in front of her. His duck honked from where it hid behind his legs.

“Ah, got it this time,” he smiled. “Knock it off, Cheese.” Tao was gently shoving back the turkey duck with one foot.

“That was air bending!” Z’avi said with slight awe. “I’ve seen Em do that! When we eavesdrop . . .” He looked like he was putting something together in his brain. “You! You’re . . . deaf?” Tao gave an apologetic smile and nodded. It all made sense. The reason he didn’t stir when they approached or called to him was because he simply couldn’t hear them. Taya wondered at the implications that could have. The avatar was deaf. What would that mean once he was in front of cameras? What would they say?

They didn’t have time to have all of their questions answered in the park, though. Taya heard the loud stomps of security boots approaching. Flashlight beams danced around the park.

“Out of time,” Li Yin spoke through her teeth.

“Um, Tao, we don’t have time to explain. I need you to trust me for now. We can talk outside the city. Okay?” She said all of this so quickly and had no way of knowing if he could hear her, but her brother nodded. His turkey duck flapped its wings and landed on his shoulder.

“The wall’s edge is close. I can bend us over it and down into the canyon.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Li Yin nearly choked on her words. Tao took off into the dark without answering. “What should we-”

“We’ve been searching for him for almost a  _ week _ , Li Yin. We go!” Taya sprinted in

Tao’s direction just as the security force came close enough to grab them. Li Yin and Z’avi shook them off behind her, then followed as well. What else were they supposed to do?

Just a bit ahead, Tao was waiting at the wall. He’d already raised a square of earth up next to it like a stair. Taya jumped on. Somehow, his pet still sat calmly on his shoulder like Tao hadn’t just been running from the police.

“Z’avi, Li Yin, jump!” Taya yelled to them. Z’avi grabbed Li Yin’s arm and propelled them forward with a flame that shot out from his other hand. The moment they landed, Tao kicked the platform and it raised higher than the fence. Taya got a good view of the plummet down the opposite side of the wall into the canyon and swallowed hard.

“Hold on,” Tao told them excitedly. He shifted his stance and punched forward with one arm. The platform he’d raised went sailing out over the fence and attached itself to the side of the mountain. It flew down the side like a speeding elevator taking them dangerously down the the canyon floor. Taya nearly screamed but tried desperately to keep her cool as they plunged.

“It’s kinda cold tonight. Do you have somewhere we can go? Or I can make a cave.” Tao was still bending the slab they were riding on but raised a hand to his ear like he was listening again.

“Um,” she practically screamed over the wind. “We have an air ship!”

“Where is it?”

“Other side of that mountain!” Li Yin yelled and pointed over where auto-pilot was supposed to have parked it. Tao nodded and kicked the platform again. Just before it hit the ground, it flew out and floated just above the canyon floor all the way to where Li Yin had pointed. Thank the spirits the air ship was actually there. 

“I’ll call Em,” Z’avi said pulling out his cell phone. Taya could only imagine the air bender’s shock if they returned hours before they’d expected without notice. Z’avi quickly mumbled into his phone that they were coming and slipped it back in his pocket. They were close now. In the window of the air ship, she could see Em panicking and running around the cabin.

“Home sweet home,” Taya sighed as the platform slowed to a stop. Tao hopped off, his turkey duck miraculously still clinging to his shoulder, and inspected the air ship. Without waiting for an invitation, he hopped up to the open hatch door and stepped in. Taya heard Em shriek from outside. 

“Sorry! Heard that,” Tao responded. “Thought you knew I was coming.” Taya rushed up through the door herself to explain.

“Oh, I did. Still scared me, though.” Em was clutching her heart and leaning on the captain’s chair at the front. 

“It’s him,” Taya told her. “It’s Tao.” Em’s eyes danced between the two of them like she was seeing double. Li Yin walked by and straight into the kitchen. Disappearing sounded tempting at the moment.

“And,” Z’avi added from the doorway, “he’s the avatar.” Tao nodded with some embarrassment. 

“And he has a turkey duck.” Em had eyes locked on the bird that was now having a stare-off with Mr. Snowball. Uh-oh. Taya didn’t think about that.

“Cheese is my buddy. Right, Cheese?” The duck squawked, but it was hard to tell if it was agreeing with him or yelling at Snow. Her cat hissed.

“Can we please talk about things now?” Li Yin had appeared with a tall glass of water and some headache medication from the med kit. She took a hasty seat at the dining table and knocked back the pills. “And someone please separate the animals.”

“Of course you’re both animal lovers.” Z’avi groaned and picked up Snow to throw him behind the door of the sleeping quarters.

“Right. Um, Tao? We have so many questions. You might have some, too. Can we talk?” Taya gestured for him to sit at the table across from Li Yin. He nodded. “I can, uh, go first.”

So Taya told him. Everything. She didn’t know how much he knew about the stories of his disappearance or their mom’s death - though, at the moment, Taya wasn’t quite sure she was. After all, Tao was alive. She pushed that thought away and continued with a long-winded summary of the past week. Z’avi and Em filled in some strange and not entirely necessary details including a revealing piece of the incident at Taihua Town. Li Yin narrowed her eyes at her younger companions.

“Wow, this sounds like a lot of fun,” Tao laughed. He’d been pretty engaged the entire time, smiling or gasping appropriately. He’d also kept his hand behind his ear and had used it to prop up his face while he listened. “You’re a really interesting bunch. Let me see . . . Zahavi.” Tao pointed to him. “Emerald.” He pointed to her. “And Li Yin. Those two are from the Air Nation, though I already know Aang- I mean Zahavi. Interesting that you’re here. And Li Yin is military. You work for our dad.” Tao said the word “dad” with a sort of soft reverence. Taya wondered why. “Nice to meet you.”

“Glad to meet you, too. We just traveled pretty far in this hunk of plastic to reach you.” Li Yin chugged the last of her water. That was interesting. Taya knew that they’d alerted security against her wishes, but it wasn’t the end of the world. 

“Well, thank you.” Tao blushed. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions for me. Let’s see if I can answer them all with a little story. Well, not a little one. It’s quite long.”

“I’m ready,” Taya affirmed. She wasn’t sure that was true, but she was willing to find out. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats and leaned in.

“It all really began before that crash. This story begins before we were even born.”


	23. The Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao reveals his story to these new friends. It's not a bright and happy one.

“This is all stuff I heard from Reiji. I think you’ve met . . . So I don’t know how much of it is true, and I’m still missing a lot of information. You see, I was his prisoner for a while. That part of the story is later, though.”

“Please move on,” Li Yin sighed.

“Right. Sorry. I’m not a good storyteller. Anyway, whoever the Red Lotus are, they’ve been moving for a long time. Mom was . . . one of them, he said. She was the leader’s daughter.”

“I thought Reiji was the leader?” Em cut in. Taya thought the same. 

“Nah, he’s like . . . a poster boy. A squad leader. I don’t know.” Tao made a face. “Whatever. But Mom was on some sort of mission. Reiji says when she figured out that I was the avatar, she ‘betrayed’ them and ran to hide me. They thought she was just running away from her mission, so they followed her. Took out the ship. Mom saved me, but it cost her her life.” Taya felt her heart sink. Curse the false hope that both of them had survived. She sunk into her seat.

“So the conspiracy theories were right?” Z’avi gaped. “I mean, sort of? Crazy.”

“Maybe. Anyway, I washed up on a piece of the ship on a small Earth Nation island - Yakoshima. I lived with an old earth bending master named Ji Fu, but I just called him Chief.” Tao smiled softly. “He raised me. Taught me earth bending. And then, too soon, he died.” Tao was quiet for a few moments. “It happened when I was about seven. He was an old man. I knew it was coming, but I didn’t have a plan. I packed up my things and wandered.”

“At  _ seven _ ?” Li Yin sounded horrified. “A child on the streets.”

“It happens more often than you think.” Tao frowned. “But, yes. I was one of them. I wound up in Republic City. The portal there just sort of called out to me.” Taya’s mind whirled with her own Spirit World experience. She had been seven years old or so, too. Taya looked over at Z’avi, and he was already giving her a knowing stare. “Somehow, I ended up in the Spirit World. That’s the first time I spoke to Avatar Korra. She revealed to me my identity as the avatar. And my name. Before that, Chief had just called me Rocky.”

“At seven.” Em echoed Li Yin’s horror from earlier.

“She didn’t tell me all the things about mom. She just said that I needed to be careful. To lay low and practice the elements. So I did.”

“When I was seven, I got a pen stuck in my ear,” Em murmured.

“I wandered to the Fire Nation. For the next few years, I stayed there with this really cool group of guys.” Tao seemed to get excited. “They were nomads who wanted to live out in the wilderness. I pretended to be a native fire bender, and they showed me all kinds of stuff. Thought I might stay with them forever.” Tao’s smile fell into a frown. “But one day, this older guy showed up. He had a big scarf on that was really weird ‘cause it was summer time. It made a lot more sense when he started brainwashing them. No one noticed that he was feeding them Red Lotus propaganda. I did though. I’d heard it before from people offering me bread.” He clenched his fist. “Red Lotus. I confronted him, but he told me I was ‘working against my friends.’ ‘Part of the problem with this country.’ I challenged him to an Agni Kai.”

“A  _ what _ ? How old were you?” Z’avi nearly jumped out of his chair.

“About twelve. I won.” Z’avi’s jaw was on the floor. “But  _ he _ had already won their trust. I had to leave. That’s how the Red Lotus has been recruiting. They find vulnerable groups like that or kids on the streets and just spout nonsense. It’s pretty words that sound like food and shelter and stability, but it’s just signing your soul away to murder and anarchy.” Tao had his arms crossed, and he was looking straight at the table.

“Anyway, I didn’t make any friends from that. I had to start hiding. Big cities were better because it was easier to find food, but the people weren’t always nice. Found a lot more Red Lotus offering bread for mercenaries. I talked to Korra some more when it was really bad, but she said it wasn’t a good time.” He used air quotes. “That’s when the Air Nation found me.” Everyone gasped. “I was fourteen. This Pearl woman told me that she’d been looking for me and that it was time to take on my responsibilities. But I had to come with her. Follow the Air Nation’s ways. It just sounded like a repackaged version of what the Red Lotus were promising. I told her I needed to speak to Korra. Big surprise, Korra told me to trust my gut. I started going to libraries at that time when I researched this woman and the Air Nation. I told Pearl my decision was ‘no.’ She wasn’t too happy. I had to run  _ again _ .”

“You’re saying she’s known for, what . . . four years?” Em had her fist clenched now. Tao didn’t answer. He didn’t have a hand up to bend the air and probably hadn’t heard her.

“It wasn’t long before Reiji and his goons were after me, too. Too many times bending to get away from their recruiters. I had to change where I slept every night. Still do. I’m always on the move. But anyway, one day, they snuck up on me while I was sleeping and locked me up. Of  _ course _ , they had plastic cuffs. They wouldn’t give me hardly any water or anything. Air and fire were about all I could bend, but I’ve never been very good at those. And I was blindfolded. Deaf. Occasionally, he’d rig up a sound system and scream into it until I could hear. Reiji enjoyed bragging, I think. That’s how I found out about Mom. And our family.” 

Tao shifted in his seat and brought his hand back up to listen. No one had anything to say though. Everyone was speechless. “After about a year, I got away. It’s been just running since then. Until a week ago, when Korra told me it was finally time. That I’d meet my sister soon. That I could trust you.”

Taya hoped that he could. After all this, she had no intention of doing what Master Pearl had wanted. But right now, she was more just shocked than anything else. She couldn’t imagine the life he had lived. He had to sleep in parks and scrape food from wherever he could. She had a mansion and their father. Tao had no one. He had nothing.

“You’re very brave,” Li Yin told him. Her mood was gone. It was all sincerity in her voice now, and she reached out a hand. Tao smiled and let her tap his arm. 

“You sound a lot like Taya, actually.” Em added with awe. Taya looked at her skeptically. How? How were they similar when Tao had done all of these incredible things? The others at the table, however, nodded and murmured agreements. 

“I guess the universe is funny like that. I had to learn everything about my twin in libraries, but we still end up almost the same.” Taya thought they were all bonkers, but she didn’t question it. “So what’s next?”

Oh, boy. Wasn’t that the big question? Everyone looked at each other hoping another would take the lead, but truthfully? They didn’t have a firm plan. 

“Master Pearl wanted us to go to Jinora,” Li Yin suggested, but immediately Taya wished she hadn’t spoken.

“Pearl?” Tao snapped. He stood up and shook the table as he did. “Korra told me I could  _ trust _ you.”

“You can!” Taya said as calmly as possible. “We received a mission from her, but we aren’t playing her game.”

“Oh? What was your mission?”

“Em and I were asked to take Taya to a spiritual place,” Z’avi explained. He had his hands up like a shield. “Then find you. From what Li Yin overheard Pearl say, it sounds like she wanted us to train you and make you an Air Nation ally. We aren’t interested in that.”

“Some things about my mom have come to light. I’m sorry that she tried to manipulate you. Well, sorry she’s  _ still _ trying to. We just want to help you however we can.” Em sounded sincere, but being Pearl’s daughter probably wasn’t going to help her case. Neither was her choice of words.

“Your  _ mom _ ? And here’s Aang the Second, too. I was right to be skeptical. Taya, I think I need to leave-”

“ _No _ , please. You can trust them. I trust them.” Taya stood up with her brother and motioned to the others at the table. “We aren’t speaking to Pearl. No one trusts Reiji or the Red Lotus. I don’t know what’s happening, but we aren’t following that plan.” Tao didn’t say anything, but his hand was up to his ear. He wasn’t running away. He was listening.

“I have no affiliation but to the Earth Nation Forces. I would see the avatar protected and free of influence.” Li Yin now stood up, too. “But, please hear me out. Consider my idea . . .”

“Fine.” Tao agreed.

“Master Jinora was before your time. All of you. I was young when she stepped down, but I remember the scandals. She was against splitting the Earth nation into two separate political jurisdictions. She also publicly opposed the registration of bending abilities and actually held the Fire Nation’s opinion that it was oppressive. She voted against those even though they both passed.”

“She what?” Taya thought this was the absolute wrong time for this conversation, but Li Yin held up a hand.

“The other Air Nation dignitaries clearly disagreed on both accounts, and within a month of that second vote, she announced that she would retire. Master Rohan took her place.”

“Why don’t I know about that?” Taya wondered aloud. “I mean, how would we even know how she voted?”

“She told people. Publicly. But videos have been deleted. Written records redacted. When someone confronted Rohan about it, he said something about how he had asked for reporters to stop phrasing it all as some sort of internal debate because the Air Nation is ‘peaceful’ and has the ‘world’s best interest at heart.’”

“While this is really interesting and even alarming, Li Yin,  _ why _ are you sharing this right now? Probably a bad time?” Em kept darting her eyes between Tao and the captain.

“Because I’ve always thought that Jinora is someone who isn’t a fan of what Rohan is doing. I’ve followed her a bit. She’s kind of an idol of mine.” Li Yin surprisingly looked flushed. “And she’s continued this rebellious streak for years.”

“Yes?” Z’avi prompted. 

“I say we do continue on to the Southern Air Temple. We play along and act like all is going according to Pearl’s plan, but!” She held up a finger to stop everyone from arguing when they opened their mouths and began to complain immediately. “But we do it just to get some information. What does Jinora know about all of this? What happened after we left the New Northern Air Temple? Honestly, just what the hell is going on? I think we can get some answers. Also we are starting to get low on fuel, so we could really use the temple’s supply-”

“Yeah,  _ and _ alert the Air Nation dignitaries who side with Pearl! This is a no-go!” Z’avi blurted out. 

“Actually, I don’t think anyone there is a big Pearl fan,” Em added shyly. “I’ve spent a lot of time there, and they kind of enjoy living in the bubble. Not a lot of politicking going on.”

“You all can’t be serious. This can’t be your big proposal.” Tao took a couple steps back like he was ready to run. 

“Tao-” Taya began, but he cut her off like he hadn’t heard her.

“You can’t seriously think that I’m going to trust you just like that. I’m not going to any Air Nation establishment! Ever!” He turned around and started for the door. “Come on, Cheese!” His pet duck that had been snoozing in the corner suddenly popped up, ruffled its feathers, and waddled just behind.

“Tao, no!  _ Please _ stay!” Taya nearly started crying thinking of how difficult it had been to just have this moment of triumph with him here. The avatar. And now he was just going to leave. She ran after him. He had just leaped to the ground when she reached for and grabbed his arm. 

“What?” he yelled and span around. Taya almost began pleading with tears, but before she could get out even a word, the world around her started to fade and transform. Her eyes widened. She whipped her head side to side and took in the stretching meadows all around. Trees just as mystical and ancient as the ones in the swamp seemed to have sprouted all along the edges of grass, and fireflies danced around to light to darkness. 

“Where the hell . . .” Taya’s eyes slowly slipped back to Tao’s, but something was off. Tao didn’t look the same. Instead, he was a transparent figure with his arm now trapped in her transparent hand. This wasn’t the canyon surrounding Omashu anymore. This was the Spirit World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 today! Probably shouldn't give you 2, but the chapter before this is slightly shorter so it felt mean LOL.
> 
> At this point (4/9/20) we are about 2/3 through the story, maybe more. And then there's a second book so... yee. Get hype! I guess!!


	24. Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Taya and Tao find themselves standing together in the Spirit World....

Taya hadn’t noticed that in her whole conversation with Tao, not once had she touched him. She didn’t tap him awake in the park nor hold his hand while he spilled his life story. The moment they finally connected, though, they were no longer in the physical world.

“Well that’s interesting,” Tao breathed. He shook off her hand and looked at his see-through palm. “Energy bending? Spirit?”

“I’m not sure,” she responded truthfully. “But this is  _ definitely _ the Spirit World.” This seemed like a good time to bring up her trip as a child. “Actually, you talked about your first time being here earlier. When you were seven.”

“Yeah.” He crossed his arms and looked away. Tao made it clear that this wasn’t enough of a distraction to be in a good mood again. 

“I somehow ended up in the Spirit World about that same time. I think that same  _ night _ .” His eyes widened and met hers. “I think we were both there. At the Republic City portal.”

“You were.” Taya jumped. A voice as familiar to her as her own appeared beside them. Taya turned to see a middle-aged, transparent, Water Nation woman. She smiled a motherly smile at both of them. “Hello Tao. Hello Taya.”

“Korra,” Tao bowed slightly. Taya did the same.

“Please. At this point, we are  _ friends _ . I’ve spoken to both of you many times.”

“To Taya?” Tao looked over at his sister with a confused expression.

“Yes. You see, you two are connected.” Taya nodded her head slowly. She still didn’t know what that meant, but it did appear to be true. 

“Connected how?” Tao took a seat on the grass beneath him. Taya and Korra followed.

“When you were an infant, you were already showing some signs of being an energy bender. You accidentally attached some of your energy to Taya once, and it has never left her.” Taya was glad she was sitting down. She subconsciously reached for her heart and touched the transparent surface with her hand. “Every time I speak to you, Tao, I also speak with Taya.”

“Whoa.” He could say that again.

“Your mother noticed this energy transference and other things such as water warping with your touch or pieces of rock breaking beneath your tiny heels. She probably got scared.”

“Why have you never told me this?” Tao asked suddenly. He sounded almost angry. Korra made a sad face.

“I only have  _ your _ memories, Tao. I only know as much as you do. The information you have from Reiji and what we’re piecing together now are helping me put more together; but neither of us know everything. I just make guesses with what I have. What I  _ do _ know, though, is your connection.” Taya made a fist with the hand over her heart. All those strange times she heard Korra’s voice finally made sense. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. “Speaking of Reiji,” Korra summoned Taya from her thoughts. “I feel his presence here. His energy is with you just like Tao’s. Though, it is much less energy than Tao had given you.” Taya paled.  _ What? _

“What are you talking about?” Tao started to look closely at Taya like Reiji would just pop out somewhere. 

“All it takes is a conscious transmission. Reiji is connected to you.”

“That’s how he was tracking me,” Taya whispered. “He attacked me. In Ba Sing Se!” Taya started to stand like she could run off and fix it with another fight.

“Taya, be calm. Sit. We can expel it now.”

“I can?”

“You can. You’ve never had an energy bending master. It’s amazing that you can do all that you can, honestly.” Korra smiled at her proudly. “I will walk you through this. Close your eyes.” Taya did. “Imagine that the energy inside you is being invaded. There are parasites, living with you, but they don’t attack. They just ride along. One of them is Tao. Since he is close, concentrate on finding that same energy inside you.” Taya chewed at her lip in concentration. Korra was asking a lot, even for Taya. Slowly, though, she did seem to feel something with the same bright, warm signature as her brother next to her.

“Okay,” she said. If this form could sweat, she knew that it would be drenched right now.

“Good. That one you will leave alone. Unless you don’t want it . . .” Taya didn’t answer. If it had been there this long, she wasn’t worried about Tao’s connection just yet. If he was going to try to run off, it may still be extremely useful. “Concentrate on the foreign energy now. It’s not you, it’s not him. It’s Reiji.” Taya did as she was told. She expected to feel something angry or poisonous; but when she finally detected his energy, it just felt different. And it felt so much weaker.

“I found it, I think,” she announced. 

“Imagine reaching a hand in and grabbing it. Drag it out. Throw it away.” This part was the most unclear and abstract. Taya twisted her face in the attempt. Somehow, though, when it was done, she knew that she’d done it correctly. She felt lighter. She felt free.

“Good. You can transfer it into whatever you’d like now. He shouldn’t be able to track you anymore.” Taya placed her hand in the tall grass beside her. The energy flowered from her fingertips and into the blades and soil.

“Amazing,” Taya smiled.

“Yes. I didn’t understand much about it when I was younger. Energy bending is something only avatars have been able to do for so long. No one could teach me either. Especially after I severed the connection with my previous lives.” Korra gave them a smile that held so much sorrow, Taya felt pained by it. “But it seems both of you and several members of the Red Lotus can do it. I don’t have a lot of information, but my guess is that it has something to do with the Harmonic Convergence.” Taya gasped.

The Harmonic Convergence had  _ been _ the event that severed Korra from her past lives. The battle between the dark spirit Vaatu and its counterpart light spirit Raava once every ten thousand years came during Korra’s life time. She lost her connection to previous lives like Aang but defeated Vaatu and re-merged with Raava to begin the avatar cycle anew. As another consequence, the universe sought balance for the Air Nation genocide by also bestowing air bending upon random people all over the world. Without that, Avatar Aang’s direct decedents would be the only ones able to air bend now. It was all ridiculously complicated spiritual stuff that few people understood. Taya didn’t exactly consider herself well-informed about it.

“Are you saying it’s just like the air benders? There are energy benders sprinkled everywhere? For ‘balance’ or something?” Tao asked.

“But then why do we not know about them? How have they remained hidden?” Taya was trying to imagine how a whole group of benders like her could remain quiet about it.

“I’m not sure. I’ll bet, though, it has something to do with the Red Lotus. After all, Reiji is there. He’s the only other energy bender we know of for sure.” Korra’s logic was sound, but Taya didn’t like it. She already hated the fact that she was somehow related in all of this and in what they had done. “Both of you need to go. Move your ship.” Korra began to speak quickly. “Reiji’s connection is broken, but he may have already been tracking you to where you are currently. Li Yin is right. Go to Jinora. She’s definitely trustworthy. Always has been.” 

Tao nodded and stood. Taya took the cue to do so as well, but she wasn’t ready to leave. She’d never had a full conversation with Korra. She was learning so much. Korra smiled at her, noticing her distress. 

“Go, you two. Go and be safe. Be ready.” Korra faded into smoke. 

“Well that was a cryptic exit,” she sighed. “Business as usual.”

“Come on. Let’s go warn your friends.” Tao reached out a hand for her to take. He looked a lot less apprehensive than before.

“You’ll come with us?”

“Yes. For now. Let’s go to the temple and speak to Jinora.” Taya nodded excitedly and took his hand. For whatever reason, the moment she took it, the scene around them changed again. Instead of reappearing next to the air ship where they’d initially transported, though, Taya and Tao were lying next to each other on the air ship’s main cabin floor. Someone had moved them.

“Thank the spirits you’re alive!” Li Yin called as soon as Taya took her first deep breath. Tao did the same. Taya smiled at the meditation bracelets on their joined hands. That smile fell, though, when she heard the voice outside.

“Glad you could join us!” Taya sat up. The shouting voice was the one she’d just been thinking about. The hatch door was open, but they weren’t on the ground. She crawled over to it carefully and stuck her head out to see another air ship flying at their side. This one was a jet, and it was  _ way _ too close. The owner of the voice was standing atop one wing like it was nothing while Em and Z’avi hopped around the ship fending off Red Lotus fire benders. 

“Is that-” Tao began. He’d crawled up to her side to peek out for himself.

“I see you got the avatar for me!” Reiji smiled.

“No one has me!” he snapped. “I’m going over there.”

“Wait! It’s not worth the risk! Those two can handle it!” Li Yin yelled from the controls. She was pushing the ship full throttle to try to keep speed with the jet, but it was taxing them both. She couldn’t help them. 

“I can handle myself!” Tao shouted back at her and pushed off the bottom of the open hatch towards the ship. Taya screamed. 

“Damn it! Taya,  _ stay here _ . I need you to help defend the side! If fire melts the seals, we’ll fall apart!” Taya glanced out at the chaos on the jet and hated to miss out on the action. She watched helplessly from the open hatch door and shouted in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're like....10 more chapters from the finish? Yay!


	25. Battle in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousands of kilometers in the air, the team battles the Red Lotus.

He hated to admit that Li Yin had been right, but Z’avi was starting to think that he owed her an apology. The moment Taya and her brother had zoned out, it seemed, the perimeter police were on them from Omashu. One officer in particular was a dedicated metal bender who brought his own metal, and he was making it particularly difficult to get the air ship safely away. Z’avi and Em tried to create a distraction or at least a way to block them from advancing any higher in the sky. What they ended up with was apparently just a giant signal fire wall that brought the Red Lotus to them as soon as they were out of range of the police.

“Taya and Tao are out. It’s all you!” Li Yin told them via radio. Z’avi and Em were currently clinging to the roof of their air ship as it ascended quickly towards the clouds. They watched a speeding air jet approaching from behind.

“Tell us something we don’t know . . . Water bending would sure be useful right now with all these rain clouds.” Em pointed up at the ominous, dark gray masses looming above them. 

“Li Yin needs a lot more practice to pull that much water from clouds probably. Also, Em?” She looked over at him. “We need a  _ good _ pilot in there right now.” She scowled, understanding that he was also insulting her inability to pilot the ship.

“It’s so loud up here!” she yelled. “Didn’t hear you!” With a smirk, she pushed off and bent the air so that she shot like a rocket at the approaching air jet. Z’avi rolled his eyes, but manipulated flames to propel him towards it as well.

The cold wind stung on his cheeks. He half closed his eyes trying to shield them from the dryness, but he had to at least kind of steer to the air ship. When he landed, he needed to rub at his eyes for a moment before he could actually see further than a meter in front of him.

“ _ Sorry _ , are you ready now?” asked a condescending voice. Z’avi scowled at the still-blurry figure of a man directly across from him holding a flame in one palm. Before his eyes could focus, he formed fire into blades in his hands and crossed them like an X to protect his torso. He managed to block the man’s first attack.

“Z’avi, duck!” Em called from somewhere to his right. As quickly as he could, he squeezed his eyes shut and clung to the hull of the jet. He felt a strong burst of air sweep overhead - much stronger than the air pulling on his body as the craft sped forward - and then heard several men screaming as they plunged off the side. When he opened his eyes again, his vision was much clearer. He crawled back up to a standing position and saw more men coming up from the open emergency door of the jet. 

“It’s not a big jet, Em, but a lot more are coming,” he yelled over to her. She had both her arms raised, ready to fight. She laughed. 

“Knowing the Red Lotus, it’s a clown jet of infinite reinforcements!” Em screamed back. On top of a jet that could easily just go faster and drop them thousands of meters to the hard rock of the Kolau mountains below, Z’avi started to get a bit nervous. They had no choice. They needed to take out the jet fast.

“Well, hello there, Aang! We meet again.” Z’avi’s eyes caught sight of Reiji pulling himself up to the top of the ship. He moved to stand with a huge, obnoxious smirk. His long hair was flapping in the intense wind. Behind him, Z’avi saw with terror that the jet had easily matched the speed of their tiny air ship and was now neck and neck with it. No doubt, the ship was straining to maintain speed with its limited fuel. Z’avi cursed under his breath.

Then, he and Reiji noticed Taya and Tao through the hatch door. They were conscious! Z’avi wanted to scream at Tao to come help.  _ He’s the avatar! We’ve got this! _ he thought. But several Red Lotus goons came for him at once. Z’avi growled and fought this with flaming fists, desperately shoving them off to get Tao’s attention. Finally, a bit too violent, Z’avi aimed for their eyes. The men collapsed, crying out with the pain of their burns. 

“Zahavi!” Tao’s voice reached him. Z’avi looked up and Tao was already there. “I’ll handle Reiji! You and Em take the rest, okay?” He wasn’t happy to take orders, but he  _ was _ grateful for the help. Z’avi returned to his fire blasts and fists.

“You’re going to handle me?” Reiji taunted Tao over the roar of the wind. Tao didn’t answer. Z’avi doubted that he was making an effort to listen. Instead, he screamed out a battle cry and attacked the man with a barrage of flames. 

As much as he could, Zahavi tried to watch their battle while fighting his own as well. To his surprise, Tao was struggling. Reiji had separated from his body; and his transparent figure was allowing physical attacks to phase through as he just came closer and closer, swinging and throwing weapons. Tao’s only attack that landed was a chunk of rock he’d broken off the tip of a passing mountain and thrown too quickly to be evaded.

Tao was an amazing earth bender, but everything else? He’d told everyone that he’d never had a formal teacher for those elements. It was really showing as Reiji had slowly driven Tao to the edge of the jet, smiling widely the whole time.

“Z’avi! Em! Tell him to use the avatar state!” It was Taya’s voice coming from his radio. He grabbed the device to answer, but she yelled again before he could. “It’s the only way! Do it  _ now _ !”

“Tao! Avatar state!” he screamed over the wind at her brother. He didn’t respond. Z’avi cursed and ran up closer to him to do it again directly in his ear. This time, Tao’s face turned to meet his; but it was full of worry.

“I-I don’t have enough rock up here. Not even any metal!”

“What about the avatar state?” Z’avi screamed again.

“I’ve never done that! I’ve never been able to!” Z’avi felt his heart drop. Taya had said it was the only way. 

“He says he’s never been able to do that . . .” Z’avi said hopelessly into the radio. No response. He wondered if he needed to beg Li Yin to land so that they could settle this on the ground where Tao had more of an advantage.

“Wait! Tell Tao to try again in a minute. I think I know what’s wrong!” Taya’s static voice pierced through the loud wind. Tao’s eyes changed and he nodded. He’d heard that. 

Z’avi sprang back to deflect another Red Lotus minion the same moment Taya landed on top of the jet. He nearly fell and slid off in surprise.

“What are you-”

“Tao! Take my hand!” Tao looked at his sister with confusion but did so anyway. Reiji looked angry. “I’m giving it back,” she added cryptically; but that was apparently all they needed to fix Tao’s life long problem. Immediately, his eyes glowed brighter than the sun. His whole body radiated energy and power. Z’avi quickly grabbed his radio again.

“Li Yin!” he shouted into it. “Pull away from the jet now!” He was just in time. Taya ushered for him and Em to retreat to their air ship as quickly as possible. As Tao began to drain the dark storm clouds above them of their water and form a giant ball, Z’avi was pretty sure that she had the right idea. They, quickly as possible, leaped through the hatch door and scrambled to a window to watch Tao completely devastate the jet.

“Whoa,” Em whispered. The weight of Tao’s water attack pulled the jet down further and further. Reiji had rejoined his body and was trying to fling knives at Tao, but the avatar stopped them easily with just a hand. The metal of the blades curled and bent straight for the hull of the ship. The impact points cracked the plastic, and the cracks spread all the way across. As a final blow, Tao’s energy seemed to manifest as electricity visibly crackling between his hands. He shoved a hand against one of the cracks and the whole jet exploded violently in the air.

“Holy hell!” Li Yin screeched, steering their air ship further away from the explosion.

“Don’t  _ leave _ him!” Taya yelled back to her guardian. “Em, can you help him? Air bend? I don’t know!” Taya’s voice was desperate. Em nodded seriously and didn’t hesitate to jump back out the hatch without any weapon or cable. Z’avi could hear Tao’s infuriating duck honking from behind the sleeping quarters door as though Cheese knew his owner was plummeting to his death. Below, he could barely make out that Em had a hold of an unconscious Tao and was bounding off of chunks of the ship with air bending to get as high as possible. They weren’t going to make it.

“Taya, where’d you put that cable you used to pull us up at the temple?” he blurted out. She froze for a moment and then sprinted for a cabinet under the controls.

“Here!” she frantically brought it over. “It took a lot of strain, so I don’t know if it’ll hold-“

“It’ll do!” he told her and shoved one end in her face. “Tie this around the hatch now! I’m gonna help Em!” Z’avi hopped out and guided himself to the top of the ship with a little bending. Em and Tao were several hundred meters short of where they needed to be. He darted his eyes around and saw that the air ship had a large fin that was probably important for steering but didn’t seem all that important at the moment. He dashed over and melted the glue that sealed it there with his fire. It began to yield and fall over towards him. 

“Catch!” he shouted as he gave it a kick in Em’s direction. The huge, plastic panel fell over the side of the ship with a big thud and sank into the night air. Peering over the side, he noticed that his aim was accidentally perfect. Em and Tao shoved off it and flew towards the ship, angled at the hatch door. Z’avi slid down carefully to where Taya was now dangling the cable. Together, he and Taya held on and tightened it for Em to grab. Thankfully, he soon felt a heavy weight on the end tug. He dug a foot into the floor and braced his other against the door.

“Pull!” Taya grunted with the effort. As a surprise to Z’avi, he could clearly feel the difference her help made.  _ The girl must be strong as hell _ , he thought as he yanked and dragged. Li Yin had abandoned the controls for a moment to help as well. The three of them struggled and pulled as one until Em’s arm was visible at the hatch door.

“Hold it!” he ordered the other two and they did while he sprinted over to his dangling friend and grabbed her arm. Summoning the last of his strength, he pulled her and Tao up and onto the floor. Z’avi didn’t even have the energy to sit up and check to see if either was okay. He just laid on his back and breathed heavily with shut eyes. He could use a really, really long nap.

“Thank you,” Em breathed just as heavily next to him.  
“Is Tao okay?” Taya dashed over to check on her brother. “Thank the spirits, he’s breathing! Thank you all.”

“We should thank  _ Tao _ . That was crazy.” Z’avi breathed. “He destroyed that jet in, like, two minutes.”

“That’s the avatar for you.” Li Yin took one last deep breath on the ground before pushing herself up and going back to the controls. 

“Where to? Or rather, which direction to go? I need to do the math to see if we’ll even make it with this fuel supply.” Li Yin sighed heavily.

“Southern Air Temple,” Taya told her. “By the order of Avatar Korra.”


	26. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a moment to breathe. The team gets closer and decides to share some things hidden in their hearts.

“Is anyone good at math?” Li Yin asked from the dining table. When she received blank stares, the captain groaned and typed the numbers in again. “No one can check this for me, then. If I’m correct, we have just enough to coast in on  _ fumes _ and hope some air benders help float us in for a better landing. Especially since someone destroyed the primary rudder.” She glared at Z’avi who’d taken her seat at the controls. He threw his hands up and mumbled about how no one appreciated their life being saved anymore.

“How long will it take?” Taya asked her.

“Well, we can’t afford to stop. So from now ‘til arrival is about . . . eight or nine hours.”

“Why didn’t we get a jet for this mission? The  _ terrorists _ have a jet,” Em complained.

“Well, the terrorists probably stole the money for their jet from corpses. The Air Nation is a, uh, mostly reputable government. So there’s that,” Li Yin sighed. “Anyway, we need sleep shifts, and Tao’s already out. I checked on him, and he’s just exhausted.”

“He’s not the only one,” Z’avi murmured.

“You’re annoying me, so you go last,” she barked. Em smiled widely. “To keep things easy, Em and I will take it for now. Is that okay, Taya?”

“Yeah,” the girl nodded wearily. Li Yin rubbed her shoulder affectionately and stood up to enter the sleeping quarters. She had to shoo Mr. Snowball away from the door where he’d been fighting off and on with the turkey duck on the opposite side. Li Yin had her foot ready to shove the bird aside and rush in right behind Em. 

“He had to bring a turkey duck,” Em groaned quietly when the door was closed again. Tao slept silently on one of the spare bunks in the back corner while his pet guarded the door and squawked.

“He has to be lonely. I don’t blame him.” 

“Taya’s lonely, and she has a  _ cat _ .” Li Yin moved into the bathroom and began scrubbing at her face and thinking about their new recruit. She was mildly worried about what kind of mood he’d wake up in after everything that had happened earlier in the night.

“What about you?” Em asked suddenly. Li Yin at this point already had toothpaste foam in her mouth and choked on it. Hastily, she spat it out in the bathroom sink.

“What  _ about _ me?”

“Aren’t you lonely? No pets so . . .” Li Yin rolled her eyes. “I mean, I have Z’avi. Not romantically or anything,” Em faked gagging, “but we’ve been friends forever.”

“Not romantically?” It was Em’s turn to be annoyed.

“First of all, Z’avi? Secondly . . . he’s, uh, not my type.” Li Yin could sense there was more to that but didn’t pry. “But  _ you _ . You mentioned someone. Henry?” Em’s face had a devilish smirk. Li Yin blushed immediately. “Oh! There  _ is _ something with Henry!”

“I don’t see how that’s your business.”

“Well, it did seem to have something to do with Omashu . . . And that’s kind of my business.” Em was lying on her stomach with her arms propping up her head and legs kicking in the air. It was absolutely the most girlish thing Li Yin had seen her do so far. Li Yin rolled her eyes again, but didn’t want to admit that it was something she wanted to hide. Besides, Em was really the closest to her in age. She could be mature about it. Right?

“Fine,” she sighed. “It’s not a big deal. Henry and I used to work together. We were stationed in Omashu.”

“No wonder you knew so much! Wait, I’m a little confused . . . Earth Nation power structures or whatever. Aren’t the Northern and Southern Forces split up? Sort of?”

“Yes. We operate separately unless ordered by the president to act as one. Which would only be in a time of war.”

“Yikes. Okay, so Omashu is in the south? And now you’re up in Ba Sing Se. So what’s up with that?” Li Yin sighed heavily. Here came the whole story.

“Henry and I used to . . . date,” she said the word quietly. Em gasped. “Which was sort of hush-hush since that’s not supposed to be allowed in the same team. We were stationed at the military base as perimeter guards, so yes, we worked with the Omashu perimeter police sometimes. Anyway, a spot for promotion came up and we both wanted it . . .”

“Uh-oh!” Em put her hand over her mouth.

“Yes . . . It got a little heated. The short version is that he got the promotion, we split up, and I asked for a transfer to Ba Sing Se.”

“Wow. That’s kind of, um,  _ drastic _ .”

“I was mad. And twenty-three. He and I haven’t spoken much in the last ten plus years. But recently, he’s been messaging me so-”

“He wants you back!”

“ _ Em _ ,” Li Yin begged. “Please. Can we table this for now?” Em pouted for a moment but eventually agreed and rolled into her bed. “The next time you bring it up, though, be prepared to talk about whatever ‘your type’ is. It’s only fair.”

“Yikes,” Em whispered. Li Yin smiled. Her thoughts drifted a bit to happy, decade-old memories of Omashu, and she quickly faded to sleep.

* * *

“Hey, uh, Taya?” Z’avi called Taya out of her dosing at the dining table. “I don’t mind you sleeping on shift right now, actually, but can you watch the controls for a second?” Taya sat up yawning widely. Outside the window stretched an endless glass sheet of ocean. The light from the sunrise made it glisten and shine. It was beautiful. 

“Um, sorry. Sure.” She groggily wiped at her eyes while he ran into the sleeping quarters. She could hear Snow growling at that turkey duck again. “Hush,” she whispered at him.

She stood and made her way to the controls. A blinking red light told her they were dangerously low on fuel, and the GPS told her they were still a hundred or so kilometers from passing by Whale Tail island. They wouldn’t be arriving for another six hours. She next looked at the proximity sensors - still completely clear on all sides. Their battle with the Red Lotus had grounded them . . . for now. It also helped that Li Yin had steered them straight out and over the ocean to throw off the trail. 

“Thanks,” Z’avi said, coming back into the main cabin. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine. I’m exhausted, too. I get it.” He walked over to the window next to her. “Pretty.” She assumed he meant the view and nodded. “Are you doing okay?” 

“Um, yeah. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the control board. “Your brother is the avatar. Also not dead. Your family is weirdly involved in a terrorist organization. You’re an energy bender - that’s kinda new, too.”

“Okay, fair point,” Taya sighed heavily. “Then, what about you?”

“Hm? Me?”

“You gave your life to be an Air Nation acolyte, and it’s looking like they might have a corrupt power structure. And, we just met up with the avatar. Yeah, he’s my brother; but he’s also the reincarnation of your  _ mom _ .”

“Fair point . . . That  _ is _ weird.” Z’avi laughed lightly. “His aura kind of reminds me of Mom. If that makes sense?”

“I guess.” Taya shrugged. 

“Which reminds me . . . This whole ‘on Korra’s orders’ business - what does all that mean?”

“Well, you know that we met with her.” He nodded. “She explained our connection to each other. Tao gave me some of his energy as a baby by accident.”

“That’s a helpful coincidence,” Z’avi muttered.

“She taught me how to expel energy. Which is how I discovered Reiji was tracking me with energy he’d implanted-”

“Ew.”

“And then I expelled it. So that’s the whole ‘tracking’ thing they were doing. And then she said that we can trust Jinora. To go to her.” Z’avi chewed at his lip.

“Master Jinora is pretty cool. I met her a few times. She used to tour all the air temples once a year. Just to say ‘hi,’ I guess. Now  _ Master Kai _ is who I’m super excited about.”

“Ah, that makes sense. That you’d be his fan.” Taya smirked at him. Master Kai was one of the benders granted abilities during the Harmonic Convergence - a common thief given a huge sudden responsibility. He was a really interesting guy and definitely an interesting match with the serious and spiritual Jinora. He also happened to style his hair with the sides of his head shaved.

“It’s not the hair,” Z’avi defended himself quickly.

“Sure,” Taya smiled wider.

“He’s just a really cool guy!”

“I’m sure he is.”

“No, listen,” Z’avi pushed himself off the wall and started talking with his hands. Taya had to hold in her laughter. “When my mom died, I was so  _ angry _ . So stubborn. I just hated everyone and everything, and my mom didn’t know what to do. My sisters didn’t either. Em’s grandma suggested that I stay the summer at the Southern Air Temple.” Taya nodded as he talked. This was all vaguely familiar to her as the background of the famous Aang the Second. “So I did. And I loved it. I found a best friend in Em. The freedom, the people, the animals - you’d love the animals.”

“I do enjoy fluffy boys.”

“Yeah, okay . . . But anyway, the summer ended; and my mom dragged me back to Republic City. Master Kai and Master Jinora came to visit a lot since they were living there, too, on Avatar Island. I’d never paid much attention to them before that summer, but after that? I couldn’t leave them alone. Master Kai was pretty accommodating to a six-year-old. He told me crazy stories and just-. He was awesome. I wanted to be just like him. The next summer, I told them I wanted to be an acolyte. Rest is history.” Taya smiled genuinely.

“That’s probably the cutest thing I’m ever going to hear you say, huh?”

“If you repeat this, I’ll kill you.” But Z’avi smiled back at her. Maybe it was bold to look forward to this, but she was optimistic about what they would find at the temple. Reiji was missing. No one was tracking them. Jinora would hopefully enlighten them about some of their biggest remaining questions. It was looking up, and Taya couldn’t help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP I skipped a day bc I have been watching horror movies instead of writing. I'm trying to be good!


	27. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a not so graceful landing at the Southern Air Temple.

Tao had been asleep so long that Taya was starting to worry. He could just be that tired, of course, but now she couldn’t help but think that he was stuck in the Spirit World or that some crazy energy bending thing had gone wrong. Without the connection to him - even though she hadn’t known about it for seventeen or so years - she felt nervous.

“ _ Annnd _ that’s it. There’s a generator keeping the power on, but we are out of fuel.” Li Yin announced. Everyone froze.

“And are we supposed to strap in or something? What if we crash?”

“This is a cruising vessel. Not designed for any dangerous speeds. It has parachutes and that’s about it.” The water bender pointed to a cabinet labeled ‘emergency’ by the hatch door.

“Yikes.” Em popped it open and looked at the backpacks inside. “Plenty of them at least.”

“Well, we hopefully won’t need them. If you help us.”

“We’re doomed,” Z’avi murmured too loudly.

“Em, can you help on the roof? Bend the air around it so it’ll float gently? I can already feel us starting to free fall. We’re too heavy to coast.” Li Yin grabbed the railing by the controls. “Quickly!”

“Right!” Em saluted, finally realizing that this was not actually a suggestion. She slammed the release.

“Everyone grab a backpack just in case! Taya, go wake up Tao. Do whatever you need to do to secure your pets.” Li Yin started messing with buttons to try to keep them afloat. Em was hastily fastening buckles for her parachute when the hatch clicked open, and wind roared inside. An alarm started blaring from the speakers in the ceiling.

Taya’s heart was already going absolutely nuts. She grabbed two backpacks and dashed for the sleeping quarters. Snowball and Cheese were being oddly friendly on the cot next to Tao’s. They startled when she threw open the door and got in her way.

“Now would be a really good time for you to hear me,” she grumbled as she dodged animals to get to her brother. “Tao!” she shook him awake. “Tao!”

“What?” he rolled over. “What now?” He waved a hand next to his head.

“Um, not to alarm you, but we’re falling. Em is air bending outside. But we might, uh, crash!” she told him loudly in his ear.

“What!” He sat up straight. Tao furiously grabbed a backpack and shrugged it on. “Why is there so little warning?” On cue, the ship began to free fall even faster. Taya struggled to fight the gravity that pulled her off the floor.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s because Li Yin is bad at math. Come on!” She hurriedly grabbed Snowball’s backpack and shoved him inside. The cat merped and hissed. “Grab Cheese!” Taya gestured wildly to the turkey duck, but she had no idea how either of their pets would be carried to safety if they had to jump. “Li Yin!” She yelled at the captain. Taya was gripping the door jam to stay upright. “Li Yin, what’s happening?”

“Em and Z’avi are both up there! That’s all I-!” Everything hovering slammed to the floor instantly. Taya nearly fell over. “That’s all I know!” Li Yin smiled brightly. “She did it!” It wasn’t exactly smooth - there was some frightening turbulence now and then - but the air ship continued to coast down closer and closer to the ocean islands ahead.

“Thank the spirits,” Taya took a deep breath and crossed the room to the open hatch door. The violent, roaring wind was now more of a loud breeze. She peered out over the islands that drew closer and closer; and if she squinted, Taya could just make out the features of the Southern Air Temple. “Em called someone to warn them, right?”

“No . . .” Li Yin sighed. “But since it’s technically an Air Nation ship, they shouldn’t be too concerned.” Taya hoped so. Tao wedged himself in at the door and peered down. His eyes were wide and fascinated.

“This is actually my first time flying,” he admitted. “After nearly dying twice, I didn’t really see the appeal; but this is nice.”

“You might want to try again once this is over and we’re in a ship that actually has fuel.” Taya gave him an apologetic smile and returned to watching their approach. The temple was more visible now where it sat atop the highest mountains just above the clouds. The stone structures there were restored somewhat but still standing after thousands of years, and they looked so detailed and grand. Taya stared at them as they drew close enough to see tiny figures walking around . . . some stopping to stare at the approaching air ship in the sky. 

“Do they have a hanger?” Li Yin asked rhetorically. Em definitely wasn’t going to land them in one if they had it. The ship was headed straight for the main courtyard.

With a bit of a bumpy thump or two, the air ship skidded to a stop right in the center of panicked and confused acolytes. Taya, Tao and Li Yin slowly hopped out the hatch door and bowed politely to the onlookers. Mr. Snowball meowed impatiently from inside the backpack dangling from Taya’s hand and she shushed him like he might scare people. That was a funny thought, she realized, when she noticed Cheese sitting on Tao’s shoulder. A lemur crept towards Tao and his pet a few meters away, and Cheese honked so loudly that it echoed in the eerie quiet. Acolytes were waiting to hear their introduction. Unfortunately, though, no one knew what to say. Finally, one bald acolyte stepped through the crowd and reciprocated the bow. He looked incredibly nervous.

“Welcome!” he greeted awkwardly. They analyzed the way the visitors were dressed - with parachute backpacks and Tao’s honking turkey duck. “Um, who are you?” That’s when Em and Z’avi finally skirted down from the top of the airship and landed next to the others. The acolytes surrounding the ship gasped.

“Um, hi. We need an audience with Master Jinora. We’re going straight to her home,” Z’avi announced. The bald acolyte that had first greeted them nodded and ran to blend back into the crowd.

“No one will bother you if you walk with us. Come on.” Em moved in front and ushered them forward.

“What, are we just going to leave our wrecked ship here on the veranda?” Taya gazed around at the stunned acolytes - more and more spilling into the courtyard to see what was happening.

“What are we supposed to do with it, Taya?” Em asked with a sigh. “Let’s just go to Jinora first.” Taya hesitated. She mouthed “ _sorry _ ” to the onlookers and hastily ran to join her friends.

The temple was grand and ancient. Every statue and even the stonework in the ground looked masterfully carved and preserved to perfection. It was completely unlike the New Northern Air Temple. That had been cold and infused with modern influence, but this? This was supposed to be the temple at which Avatar Aang was raised. It was amazing. Taya wondered at the winged lemurs leaping across the roofs and the flying bison rolling on the grass.

“They added more structures around the old temple to serve as homes for acolytes and families. They also added more grass and gardens. It was added on my brother’s suggestion . . . for animals and children.” Em pointed to a large patch of green with hills and planted flowers. It seemed like a natural extension of the temple. “Aunt Jinora’s home is this way.” Em and Z’avi led them up a tall staircase that wound around a mountain. 

Taya wasn’t sure what she expected. Maybe she at least expected Master Jinora’s home to be larger. It was instead a simple cottage-looking structure with one large window at the front that faced the afternoon sun. It was quaint but cozy.

Z’avi went up to the door and knocked once before an old woman’s voice called from inside, “Just come in.” Z’avi cleared his throat and turned the knob of the door handle to reveal an even cozier home inside. The colors were warm, and there was a wide variety of unique plants that reminded Taya of being in the Spirit World. There was also a fireplace with a table and chairs in front that probably doubled as both a dining table and a place to sit and watch the sunsets. Master Jinora, with a wrinkly smile, sat in one of the chairs with a cup of tea. Her master tattoos were faded, and her hair was so grayed. The photos of her on the Internet were of a Jinora from over twenty years ago. It was almost shocking to see the age in her face. Taya had never known her own grandparents, but immediately, she felt like she was visiting her own. Jinora’s smile put her at ease.

“Hi, kids. Pearl sent me a message in the middle of the night about a week ago warning me you’d stop by . . . that cryptic woman.” Jinora scoffed and took a sip of her tea. “I’m afraid I don’t have enough seating for you all to join me at the table. Let’s move to the shared garden. You can introduce me to your friends.” She gave Tao a pointed look, and Taya couldn’t help but think that Jinora already knew who he was.

Em and Z’avi obediently followed the master as she stood and led them out the door, around the back towards a lush garden. There were stone homes much like hers in a line up the mountain, and the garden sat behind each like a shared backyard. There was a gazebo in the back corner with an outrageously beautiful view of the whole mountain range, and it held a wide table with plenty of seating for all of them. No one was there at the moment, but it looked like a well-used space. The table was scuffed and the chairs faced every which way.

“Take a seat,” Jinora told them. She took hers at the head of the table naturally like that was where she always sat. “I’m very curious. Em, Z’avi,” she looked at each of them. “Please introduce your companions here.”

“Master,” Em bowed slightly. “On mother’s order, we have found and brought the avatar.” Her eyes looked to Tao, whose face was clearly showing distaste for her choice of words. “This is him here. Tao Chen.” Em gestured to him. “And next to him is his sister, Taya.”

“Ah, I have heard of Miss Taya. Your twin brother is  _ alive _ ! And the avatar! An interesting twist.” Taya smiled slightly, but she couldn’t hide her embarrassment. “And you are?” Jinora was looking now to Li Yin. Her tone had changed. She clearly saw Li Yin as the oldest and the leader. In reality, she probably was.

“I am Captain Li Yin of the Earth Nation Forces.” The water bender bowed slightly. “My orders are to head the team that guards General Chen’s family. I am also a, um,” Li Yin choked slightly, “a water bender.”

“Oh, wow!” Jinora put down her tea with a puzzled expression. Then it cleared with annoyed clarity. “Pearl is at it again,  _ isn’t she _ ? Tao, I’m pleased that you’re here; but don’t expect any funny business at this temple. I will offer advice only if you ask for it.” Tao smiled widely at her and nodded. “I mean that. Be a free agent.”

“Well, that’s refreshing,” Li Yin murmured.

“So we have a water bender, a fire bender, an air bender, an avatar, and . . . Miss Taya, I have many theories, but please . . . What is it that you can do?” 

“Apparently, it’s called energy bending.” Taya split just her hand from her body, and one arm became two. She morphed the transparent hand into a blade just as she had in her fight with Z’avi. Jinora nearly dropped her tea and gasped. “I can manipulate my own energy and more easily sense what’s around me. I guess. I’m not entirely sure.”

“Well that’s something . . . Energy! It makes sense. Avatars have been the only ones capable of energy bending for so long. Does that mean it’s-. Is it the Harmonic Convergence?” Jinora had abandoned her tea and was now leaning forward at the table, totally engrossed.

“That’s what we assume,” Z’avi jumped in. He proceeded to tell the master everything they knew, including the mysterious connection between Taya’s family and the Red Lotus. Jinora looked shocked and serious. Her master tattoo on her forehead creased as she thought deeply about what he’d told her.

“Of course they’d come from the Fire Nation,” Jinora groaned, then cursed. 

“You know something?” Li Yin asked.

“Oh boy, do I . . . If you don’t mind a story from an old woman, I think I have some more information that can help us piece it together.”

“A story?” Taya wondered aloud.

“Yes. It’s about my time on the United Council. And the man that most opposed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PERHAPS I need to post every other day because I am super low on pre-written stuff. This is also maybe not a final draft, but I'll take care of that later lol. I am trying to be good :(((


	28. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora tells a chilling story from her past that may give the team some clues about what they're facing.

“I was the Air Nation representative on the council at the time. The first Fire Nation president had just been selected, and that made them the last of the nations to become a democracy. That’s what I thought, anyway. As one man would point out, they were not the last. We are.” Jinora took a sip of her tea. Everyone slowly started to nod. Whoever this was was right, technically. The Air Nation had previously been referred to as a nomadic people. They didn’t really have a local government aside from looking to elders . . . or power-hungry masters like Pearl.

“He was called ‘The Truther’ by his followers, but no one could ever find out his name.” Jinora sighed. “I refused to call him that. At the time, he would heckle and cry out about these so-called injustices. He sounded like any other Fire Nation man wounded by their power being redistributed.”

“I think I’ve heard of this man . . .” Li Yin whispered to herself just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“You must have a good memory. He had no media pull unless he physically grabbed the camera or the microphone. The press dubbed him ‘The Crier’ mockingly, but it just made him worse. We brushed him to the side for years. An annoyance. Korra was the only one who wanted to speak to him, but he would flee so quickly from a press conference. Until one day, mysterious things began to happen. Murders.” The garden was totally silent except for the chirping of birds. Everyone hung on each word of her story. “Truthfully, I don’t know that we can be sure how many of those mysterious deaths he’s responsible for; but so many people were dying of shock.” 

“Of shock?” Z’avi repeated like an echo. He was staring at Jinora with wide, terrified eyes. Something she’d said meant more to him than to the others.

“Yes, Zahavi. I’m sorry to have kept this theory from you . . . From many people. I can’t be sure. I have no evidence, but-”

“You think it was him?” Z’avi stood up suddenly. Taya jumped in her seat. “You think this ‘Truther’ guy killed them? My  _ parents _ ?” Em gasped. Taya was busy processing what that meant. Her first thought was Korra and Asami. But Asami was alive. She was an elderly woman living in Republic City the last she heard. As Taya thought longer, though, she realized that those were not Z’avi’s only parents. He was born to two Fire Nation citizens.

“Z’avi I-. I don’t know. But your parents were vocal supporters of a Fire Nation democracy. It could have been anyone who despised them for that.” Jinora reached out and took Z’avi’s hand. His eyes glistened in the afternoon sun. “Child, please take a seat. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“If you could connect this back to Taya and Tao’s family, please. For Z’avi’s sake.” Li Yin suggested quietly. Jinora nodded.

“Of course.” She smiled and continued to hold Z’avi’s hand. He finally sat. “I don’t know the extent of energy bending, but I do know about what I have seen Korra do. I have a theory that those mysterious murders were committed without weapons or poison. Perhaps,” she paused for a moment to let everyone think. “Perhaps it is energy bending. Perhaps it is whoever now sits at the head of the Red Lotus.”

“Am I . . . related to ‘The Truther?’” Taya asked hesitantly. Jinora pursed her lips. 

“I’m afraid that might be true. And I’m afraid that this means he has either gathered all energy benders in the world together or he has spent the last several decades killing them as well as his enemies to keep the power for himself.” That made Taya’s blood run cold. Tao stiffed next to her.

“That sounds like something Reiji said.” He ran a hand through his greasy hair. “That I didn’t have to worry about any other energy benders.” Everyone sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

“Jinora!” Half of them stood and knocked over their chairs at the sudden voice. Taya’s eyes focused on a figure at the entrance of the garden. He wore flowing acolyte robs and carried a tall air glider. His master tattoos were just as faded and wrinkled as Jinora’s, but that hair Taya would recognize anywhere.

“Master Kai,” Z’avi breathed. She could hear the excitement in his voice.

“Jinora, we have visitors! And they’ve parked their air ship in the courtyard!” Master Kai yelled. He hobbled over to the gazebo using his glider like a walking stick. The closer he came, the older he looked. Taya could tell that he was losing his vision with cataracts in both eyes. 

“Kai, they’re here,” Jinora sighed heavily. “Emerald and Zahavi with some friends. We’re sitting at the table together.”

“Oh,” he paused at the bottom of the gazebo steps. “Well . . . Are they hungry?” 

* * *

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Li Yin said to Jinora. They were being led by the not-so-quick Master Kai back down the mountain steps to the temple canteen. 

“I hope it’s a little more cozy than the New Northern Air Temple. Pearl keeps it squeaky clean like, well, a military camp. Don’t you think?” Jinora smiled at her. Li Yin had to agree that it was a bit reminiscent. The biggest difference was that most military camps didn’t have any children. That is, except for families. Like Taya.

“Ma’am, actually. I hope I can ask you this in confidence . . .”

“Yes, soldier?”

“About the Northern temple,” Li Yin licked her lips and paused. “It was attacked when we left. But we haven’t heard anything about that. I’m thinking maybe you haven’t either?”

“It was  _ what _ ?” Jinora’s voice cracked. “What happened?” Li Yin told her the whole story quickly. She also told her of their suspicions of the media and of Master Pearl. By the end of her explanation, Jinora looked absolutely furious. They were at this point seated at a table in the canteen when Jinora yelled, “That’s disgusting!” Cooks looked over curiously from the kitchen. “I will have to come out of retirement for this! This is  _ shameful _ !” Jinora angrily stuck a spoon in her vegan mapo tofu.

“That may not be necessary. I think we can make some moves as well. We’re just missing a lot of information. Who do we talk to? Where? What do we do?” Li Yin asked. The others listened silently for the master’s response.

“That’s a lot of questions,” she sighed. “I don’t have all the answers. If you don’t mind staying a few days, I’m going to call on my old informants. We need to find out what happened at the temple. See if we can locate the Red Lotus. Find out why we can’t contact Pearl. Maybe Rohan knows . . .” An acolyte standing by the door rushed over to help Jinora stand. She gave them a wave and headed off alone without even finishing her late lunch.

“A few days,” Tao repeated. “What are we supposed to do for a few days?”

“This is just a thought, but maybe you could stay here . . . Learn more about us? Maybe take a shower.” Z’avi told him sarcastically. Tao glared at him. 

“He hasn’t stayed anywhere longer than a night in years, Z’avi.” Taya glared at him. Tao looked at her with a bit of surprise but smiled.

“It bothers me that he doesn’t trust us and looks like he’s going to run off as soon as we look away.”

“Trust should be mutual,” Tao snapped. Z’avi raised an eyebrow. While maintaining eye contact, both of them slurped a spoonful of mapo tofu.

“Okay, boys. What it this, some macho thing? Z’avi?” Em threw her spoon back in the bowl and turned to face the fire bender next to her. “You liked being the only guy on the ship and having all of Taya’s attention?” Z’avi’s jaw dropped.

“Oh?” Tao started to laugh. Taya and Z’avi were both flushed, but the fire bender was pulling excuse after excuse out of his ass in defense.  _ Children_, Li Yin thought. She couldn’t help smiling at them, though.

“Em!” shouted an enthusiastic voice from the doorway. Everyone paused to look up at the familiar-looking man with bright green eyes and dark hair. He had no tattoos. He was the first acolyte who'd spoken to them that didn't have them. Li Yin knew exactly who he was.

“Jas!” Em shouted out with the same intonation. She jumped up and ran over, then nearly knocked him the the floor with a fierce hug.

“I’m offended you didn’t find me first!” he whined. “You’ve been here for an hour, and I had to hear it from Master  _ Kai _ ?”

“Oh, yikes. He’s probably more angry that I didn’t see  _ him _ first.” Em laughed more loudly than Li Yin could remember. “Everyone,” she let Jasper free and turned to her friends. “This is my brother Jasper.”

“Temple vet and trouble maker!” he saluted them. “At your service. Well, actually, I’m at Master Kai’s service. He asked me to bring you all to the visitor rooms. Then in an hour, I’m supposed to drag you to the training grounds.”

“For what?” Em asked.

“For  _ training _ , dummy. When you’re all finished eating, let’s go!”

On their way to the acolyte towers, Li Yin spotted quite a few familiar faces. After all, this temple or the onein Republic City were the two places the eldest in the Air Nation lived. The Southern Air Temple was a bit more like a retirement home or place for those uninterested in politics or modern living. Li Yin spotted someone she’d definitely seen on TV before just sitting in the grass and playing with a small child. Meelo, one of Aang’s grand children, gave everyone a startling surprise when he jumped out to scare the group as they passed.

Inside one of the main towers, they climbed endless steps and jumped to avoid flying lemurs. Jasper seemed to know each of them by name, and he scolded them for being inside right before they dived out the nearest window. 

“The first room can be-”

“Mine!” Taya claimed it by running inside. “Sorry, I need a shower immediately.” She closed the door without argument. Li Yin sighed. There were some things you just had to accept and move on.

“Sure. Um. Directly across here . . . Li Yin? Em?” Jasper didn’t want to show too much favoritism, but Li Yin allowed it. She gave Tao a quick look, wondering if she should take the room directly across so that she may keep an eye on him. Z’avi grabbed her arm and told her with his eyes that he’d do it instead. That he preferred it. “Then, Li Yin, I suppose this one by the window will be for you. Come along, boys. I’ll be back in an hour to summon you for training, ladies!” Jasper waved at her before disappearing up the stairs. 

When the door was closed, Li Yin had a moment to breathe. It had been quite a while since she was comfortably alone. She didn’t need to keep watch on five hours of sleep or while the rest of the team was exploring. She didn’t need to listen to any bickering or worry incessantly about the safety of the others. Hopping in the shower, Li Yin took a moment to appreciate the freedom and mentally prepare herself for whatever was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. we're gonna keep it to every other day. Again, not edited!! Eventually, I will ask someone to read through for errors lol.  
> Coming up on that final stretch tho!! Get hyyype


	29. A Storm is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distrust and trouble grow together, hand in hand, but the team still tries their best to be ready for anything.

Z’avi was on edge. When he was with Jas or talking to someone else from the temple, he could keep up the facade of someone carefree. When they were gone, though, he couldn’t stop worrying about what Jinora had revealed to them. Old anger was brewing in the pit of his stomach. He badly needed that training session. This meant that he was dressed in the gear left in front of his door and waiting for Tao long before Jas was expected to return. 

Z’avi paced in the hallway and watched the door across from his own closely. Tao was the avatar, Taya’s brother, and someone who detested the Red Lotus. Those were all reasons to trust him, but something felt off. He couldn’t explain it.

“Hi,” Tao said when the door suddenly opened. The two of them stood there a moment in silence, just observing each other. Tao's training gear fit him just fine - even suited him. He looked handsome. His only flaw was a large burn mark on the side of his neck that had previously been hidden by his dirty, collared shirt. That put Z’avi even more on edge. 

“Hey.”

“Can we trust each other now that I’ve had a shower? Look, I cut my hair.” Z’avi analyzed at him curiously now. His hair  _ did _ look more fresh, and Tao’s eyes were actually visible. They looked so much like Taya’s that Z’avi twisted his face in discomfort.

“I guess.”

“I think-. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you don’t  _ want _ to like me. I remind you too much of Taya. And your mom.” Z’avi scoffed. “Prove me wrong, then. Stop looking at me like a twisted reflection of either of them.” Tao pushed the door behind him closed and started for the stairs. Z’avi nearly groaned when he noticed that turkey duck waddling behind him. 

“You're so weird!” Z’avi shouted. Now that Tao’s hand was down, he knew he couldn’t hear him whether he shouted or whispered it anyway.

* * *

“Welcome to the main training platform. You’ll have to share it with the sky bison sometimes, but that’s part of the fun. Isn’t that right, Omma?” Jas was speaking in a baby voice and extending an arm to beckon one of his favorites to the group. Em rolled her eyes. Her brother was something else.

“Doesn’t look like it gets used very often . . .” Taya commented after brushing some leaves off the stone with her foot. 

“Well almost everyone here’s a master and not really focused on bending practice other than meditation, but thanks to Em-!” He pointed at his sister and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Something in his eyes told her exactly what he wanted. They were often on the same wavelength of weird. She gave him a crooked smile and waved an arm over the platform. The leaves and dust whisked up into the wind and flew away. Jas smiled widely. “It’ll do just fine."

“It better!” yelled a gruff voice. Em’s eyes flickered over to Master Kai. He was hobbling towards them with his glider. “Prissy kids. Clearly all born with silver spoons.”

“Actually, Tao here has been homeless most of his life," Taya noted, and Tao smirked at him. Master Kai grumbled something about spoiled kids.

“While you’re here, Jinora thinks you should be training. Might need to fight somebody. I’ll be here to oversee that.” 

"Oversee?" Em had to hold back a laugh, thinking about how Master Kai couldn’t really oversee anything. Z'avi looked personally offended by her comment and elbowed her in the arm. Quite dramatically, an acolyte appeared out of thin air with a chair and placed it at the edge of the platform; and Master Kai plopped into it. He was asleep within minutes.

“Yeah, that’s why he asked me to be here, too . . .” Jasper sighed.

“At least he’s self-aware enough to recruit you.” Z’avi said a bit too defensively. “But I can lead this, Jas.” Em’s brother gave him a grateful pat on the back. 

“Good. Hoped so. I wanted to go check on Aunt Jinora anyway . . . I have something to show her. Actually, Em, can you come over here while they get started?” Em narrowed her eyes at him. Something he didn’t want to share with visitors? She jogged to the edge of the platform while Z’avi started shouting orders like he was in his natural habitat. 

“What?” she asked nervously.

“It’s a text.” Jas pulled out his old phone that looked just like hers and brought up a message. It was from their mother. Em snatched the phone from his hands and nearly dropped it as she tried to read the words. “’ _ Help me _ .’ What the hell?”

“I got it  _ last night _ . You know something about this? Is she okay?” Em felt some conflicting feelings swirling within. All the animosity she’d been brewing over the week - well, the last ten or fifteen years - was battling a new, giant wave of worry. The worry won. Em told her brother a quick version of what happened at the temple and how they’d heard absolutely nothing about it. 

“That’s what Aunt Jinora is trying to find out,” Em explained. “But if she’s in trouble, then-.”

“Kidnapped? By the Red Lotus?”

“A hostage,” Em whispered. “I guarantee it.”

“But then, why me? Why message  _ me _ ?” Jas closed the phone and put it back in his robes. “The estranged son.” His face held a deep frown that mirrored her own. Their mother had been so cruel to Jasper for years. Not an air bender, married to a non-bender, shunned politics - she just stopped talking to him altogether. She wouldn’t acknowledge his existence. So why text him?

“Who is she supposed to text, Jas?  _ Me _ ?” Em laughed darkly thinking of how their mother wasn’t gracious and kind to Em either. Somehow, that woman could tell that Em wasn’t entirely with the agenda.

“She doesn’t really trust either of us that much. But she didn’t send this to dad. I called him.”

“You called dad?” Em asked almost too loudly. She glanced over at the others, but they were already too engrossed in whatever training Z’avi was making them do. “And how is the great Master Rohan?”

“He’s busy.” Jas rolled his eyes. “You know. But he said he received nothing from mom. He sounded actually worried about it.”

“Did you tell him what the message said? He’d freak out! Probably start the first Air Nation war in history!”

“No, of course not. I just asked if he’d heard from her.” Em took a deep breath. She was trying to think hard on what clues her two simple words might send. “Wait,” Jas whispered. He pulled his phone back out of his robes and reopened the message. He stared at it again with wide eyes, scanning everything carefully.

“What?”

“I think I get it. First, she needed someone who wouldn’t just run for the hills screaming about it.”

“Someone like dad.”

“Right,” Jas gave her a crooked smile. “Also, she needed someone here at this temple to know about it. It’s been a week since you left . . . I think it’s meant for your group, too. I think she’s asking for _all_ of us to help her."

“Okay . . . I didn’t think I’d say this, but then why not just text me, too?”

“Well, you don’t really check your phone-”

“Fine, yes. But it's still odd. Go help Jinora for now. Show her the message, and see what she thinks.”

“I will.” He shoved the phone back in his pocket and patted her on the shoulder as he left. Now, it was just the team and a snoring Uncle Kai.

Em tried to act naturally and blend into Z’avi’s lesson, but she found it difficult to shake the news from her mind. At the moment, she was vaguely aware that Z’avi was reluctantly helping Tao with fire bending forms and arguing with him. Taya and Li Yin were playing with some water that Taya had brought in her bottle. There wasn’t much for Em to do anyway, so she pretended to watch Z’avi and Tao’s strange bending lesson by taking a seat next to her snoring uncle.

“That’s it!” Kai angrily shouted as he woke much later. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him. The sky was already streaked orange and purple with the setting sun. He’d managed to sleep through the whole lesson. “Too loud to get a good pre-dinner nap here,” he grumbled. “It’s dinner time. Let’s go.” The same acolyte from earlier mysteriously reappeared and took the chair he’d been sitting on right as he stood with his air glider. The old master began to hobble towards the canteen. Tao and Taya started to talk about her strange knowledge of bending, and that thankfully filled the silence and allowed Em to remain in her thoughts.

Dinner was almost a dessert - a fruit bowl as a special treat for the guests. Acolytes young and old were pleased with the special occasion and chatting loudly. Friends and family Em hadn’t seen for a year were coming up to hug and talk to her. Luckiy, Z’avi seemed to notice her distance and became twice as extroverted for her. She wanted to wave and ask them about their lives, but all she could hear in her brain was a continuous echo of  _ Mom’s been kidnapped _ .

“Em,” Aunt Jinora whispered in her ear. Em nearly dropped her food.

“Yes?” 

“Let everyone know we need to talk after this.” Em swallowed hard and nodded. It didn’t sound like good news. 

“Greetings!” shouted the piercing old man voice that Em knew too well. Uncle Meelo was standing at the front of the room with the other elders - her family. Uncle Kai banged his glider against the stone floor trying to calm the excited room. The hush of silence was sudden and chilling. Em felt her heart beat faster.

“This evening, as you know, we are joined by special guests - one in particular you may find very interesting. There are rumors. And there is indeed an air ship  _ still _ parked in the courtyard that brought that someone here.” Em and her friends looked away and covered their faces in embarrassment. “Someone not seen for almost twenty years. We ask that you keep this information on the island, but ladies and gentlemen-!” Her uncle extended his arm towards Tao, who looked horribly uncomfortable. “The avatar!” Excited gasps filled the room. Z’avi grabbed Tao by the shoulder and pulled him to stand - completely against her brother’s will. He gave Z’avi a dirty look while the room erupted in cheers in applause.

“Avatar Tao. Thank you for joining us,” announced Master Jinora. She gave him a motherly smile and nodded that he may sit. Tao did so as quickly as possible, then sat with his head resting on his legs for the remainder of dinner. The cheers continued, but he looked almost sick.


	30. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Jinora share a disturbing video with the team that changes everything.

Taya felt empty. Something about hearing her brother celebrated publicly as the avatar made her chest ache. Why? She had indisputable proof now that he was the avatar. It was ridiculous to hold on to any of her old ways and ideas, but they were ingrained in her. So many years of convincing herself of her own identity only to find that it was truly all in her head. She wanted to lock herself in her room in Ba Sing Se and never come out.

“We have something to share with you all,” Jinora’s voice said. Taya picked her head up. They were no longer in the canteen but in what looked like an office. There were computers along one wall and a giant monitor on the other. In the middle was a polished wood conference table at which everyone now sat . . . except Taya. How had they gotten there? She shook her head to clear it and moved into an empty chair. Jasper cleared his throat and walked over to one of the computers.

The giant monitor blinked to life and displayed an image that shook Taya again. It was Reiji - a little banged up with some bruises and scrapes, but otherwise fine. And angry. Rather than a picture of him, though, it looked like a paused home video; and it was being shared on a news program. A banner at the bottom read  _ Terrorists Call Out Avatar _ .

“Oh, no,” Li Yin whispered in horror. 

“One of my old friends works for the Republic City News. This morning, every major city news channel received an anonymous email from the Red Lotus,” Jinora explained.

“This video was attached.” Jasper clicked something and the screen changed to black. “An edited version was shown tonight on every channel. I’m going to play it for you unedited,  _ but _ I warn you that it’s not pleasant.”

“Just do it,” Z’avi groaned. Jasper bit his lip and nodded. With another click, a chilling image of Reiji lit up the screen. He sat in a metal chair facing the camera in a dimly lit room.

“Good evening,” he sneered. “We have retreated to the shadows in secrecy for years! You know who we are.” Reiji turned his head to the side to show his tattoo. “Not hiding tonight. I am Reiji of the Red Lotus. I’m going to share some secrets with you.” Taya’s heart pounded furiously in her chest. “Everything you believe about your government is wrong!” Reiji stood suddenly and kicked away the chair. He snapped his fingers, and two of his followers came rushing in, dragging another occupied chair with them. The metal grating against the concrete hurt Taya’s ears. 

“Mom!” Em cried. Taya focused on the woman tied to the new chair. It was Pearl. Her mouth was taped shut, and she was covered in burn marks and scrapes. Her eyes were ragged and wild like an animal - locked on Reiji with unquestionable hate.

“Take for example, the Air Nation!” Reiji yelled and walked to stand by her. “Pearl here’s known the identity of the avatar for years. She won’t tell because she wants him  _ all _ to herself. Well, Pearl!” He grabbed some of her hair. The conference room tension grew thicker and thicker with none of them sitting properly in their seat anymore. “He isn’t yours to control. If this is one of your pure and just Air Nation leaders, then what do you think about the rest of them? Those other world leaders? Pathetic! Greedy. And you’re not alone for thinking that way.” Reiji’s smile was sickening. “The people in power have been taking it from you and your peers for centuries. The Red Lotus are demonized and ostracized for trying to take some of it back! ‘Terrorists’ they say . . . ha!” Reiji shoved Pearl’s face to the side. She grunted and glared at him again. “ _ They’re _ the terrorists! The Red Lotus have members all over the world. In all organizations and cities. We are many! We know what it takes to restore what is owed to us! I’ll sacrifice anything for that.” 

“He’s crazy,” Z’avi shook his head, muttering.

“As a symbol of our new trust, friends - our solidarity - I offer you another secret. It’s a big one.” Reiji came close to the camera and grabbed it. “The avatar lives! A common criminal raised by the streets and oppressed like the rest of those subjected to their unfair government!” Everyone stole a look at Tao whose hand was shaking at his ear while he listened. “His name will surprise you. After all, he was born into wealth and stolen from it by those in power - Tao Chen! Yeah, you know the one!” The whole room stared open-mouthed at the screen. Reiji had revealed to the world what no one off this island even knew.

Tao stood abruptly, not even listening anymore. He looked like he might throw up. 

“Listen up, boy. I’m talking to _you_ now!” Taya’s eyes caught the screen. “Meet me in two days at midnight . . . say, I’ll come to you, old friend.” Reiji grinned again. “If you don’t, I will throw this cursed woman into the sea and laugh as she drowns-." Em gasped. "Just like  _ your _ mother. As a message!” Reiji kicked Pearl’s chair over, and it slammed to the ground with a clang. “Be there or show me you’re the spineless coward we both know you are.”

With one last, bone-chilling laugh, the video cut to black. Taya whipped her head to Tao, but she wasn’t even sure that he’d heard anything. She stood and grabbed his shoulders.

“Tao?” She shook him. He was frozen. “Tao!”

“This is bad. This is so bad.” Em was burying her face in her hands - a puddle of emotions. Z’avi was furiously typing away at the computer next to Jasper’s. Jinora, though, seemed to care about her brother’s distress.

“What did he mean by ‘old friend?’” she asked him. Tao didn’t respond.

“He’s not listening,” Taya explained and snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Tao, come on! You can’t just ignore this!” Tao, hearing at least something, looked down at her with terror and anger in his eyes.

“He said more didn’t he? To me.” Jinora looked at him, puzzled. Taya nodded solemnly. “Sorry. Can you repeat it?” He raised a shaking hand to his ear.

“Reiji told you to meet with him. He arrives in two days. At midnight. If you don’t meet with him, he kills Pearl. And probably everyone here.” Tao scoffed.

“That’s not leverage.” 

“You can’t be serious!” Z’avi snapped at him. Taya was frozen with her hands still on her brother’s shoulders.

“She’s awful! You all said so. Or were you just  _ lying _ ?” Tao ripped Taya’s hands away and stepped back. “You expect me to just stay here to save her life knowing exactly what that means for me? She’s poisoning the Air Nation! Greedy, power hungry! You know, sometimes Reiji is  _ right _ !” Taya’s mouth fell open.

“What did you say?” Z’avi stood up from his computer looking like he was ready to fight.

“The avatar used to be a spiritual, bending master for  _ balance _ ! But look around. Politicians control everything. That’s what balanced society looks like now, apparently. You don’t need me. You don’t need a deaf, common criminal. You need another politician. Save her yourself.” Tao’s eyes looked like tears were forming. 

Who was Tao? She thought she was beginning to piece her brother together, but the reality was that he was a stranger. All she had were his stories. But he didn’t mention being a criminal. He didn’t mention ever being friendly with Reiji. He never explained the burn mark on his neck that she'd noticed in training.

“I thought you hated Reiji,” Taya whispered.

“I do! I-. It’s complicated.” Tao rubbed his temple with his free hand.

“No, it’s not. You  _ weren’t _ a prisoner, were you?” Z’avi was pointing his finger in Tao’s face now. "That burn mark on your neck - it's a lotus, isn't it? You covered it!"

“That’s none of your business !” Tao shoved his finger away.

“You  _ joined _ them. Sure, you’re plenty bitter now, but you were  _ there _ ! You were  _ with _ them!”

“Don’t act like you know me! Like you lived eating garbage!” He was crying now. “I  _ was _ their prisoner. That’s not a lie. But they offered me food. They told me about our family, Taya.” He looked at her with tears streaking his face. “Our mom  _ is _ his daughter. I don’t know his name. They don’t use it. He’s our grandfather - the one called ‘Truther.’ One of the first energy benders. He believes that it’s some kind of divine blessing. That he’s supposed to return power to the people. To free them from the modern evils.”

“What?” Taya mindlessly played with her bracelet. Tao wiped tears with his sleeve.

“From where you’re standing now, a life of privilege, it’s so easy to judge me. To you, it’s so clear that they’re awful and evil. When Reiji told me everything, I was so lost.  _ Alone _ . All I could think was, ‘This is it. I found my family.’”

“Then you should have gone to the general. To Taya!” Z’avi shouted at him.

“It’s not that easy.” Tao started to sink into the wall. “If you take a moment and think about what Reiji is saying, he’s  _ not _ wrong. Everything’s a mess. It’s just the way they’re fixing the problem . . . that is the problem.”

“Yeah, terrorism and mass murder are wrong. You don’t have to be an air acolyte to get that!” Z’avi shouted out towards the ceiling and a burst of flame came out. Taya could see residual smoke coming out of his nostrils.

“Get off your high horse and leave me alone. I’m going for a walk.” Tao stormed for the door and threw it open. He disappeared quickly with Cheese waddling in tow. The door swung shut behind him.

“We need him,” Jinora sighed heavily. “An army of Red Lotus coming here? Most of us are old. Elderly, even.” Taya could hear the weariness in her voice. “We’ll need reinforcements even  _ with _ him on our side. Not having the avatar puts us in a very bad place.”

“Well, Z just screamed him out of the room. Looks like you’ll finally get what you wanted. Maybe he’ll run in the night.” Em gave Z’avi a deadly stare.

“Am I supposed to just sit here and listen to him? Babbling on like a Reiji clone? They even look alike, it’s disturbing.” 

“He’s not Reiji. He  _ left _ them. He’s a wealth of information!” Li Yin exclaimed. She opened the door, ready to storm out, but seemed to think better of it. “Taya, he’ll only listen to you.” She heaved a big sigh just like Jinora's.

Taya had so many mixed feelings about this. She had nothing but hate for the Red Lotus and couldn’t deny the judgment she felt for her brother. Taya was supposed to be the one to convince him to fight? She didn’t even have the connection anymore to beg Korra for help. 

“Kai, Jasper, and I will contact allies and do research. Li Yin, I’d like your help as well. Your military brain and potential allies may be necessary.” Jinora looked over at the captain who nodded without a second thought. “Zahavi and Emerald, help me get the air benders around here back in shape for battle.” Both of them stood at attention and nodded. “It’s going to take all of us. Including Tao. I’ll leave convincing and preparing him mainly to you.” Jinora nodded to Taya.

She wasn’t confident about her ability to convince her brother, but she agreed and accepted her duty to help them anyway. Taya thought anxiously about their defeats and near defeats to Reiji and his men and knew that Jinora was right. It would take everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULD NOT be giving you 2 chapters because the next one is only half done, HOWEVER, these 2 being posted individually is just weird. SO have 2. This means, though, that I'm gonna take 2 days off here before I post another. 
> 
> As you can see, the end game is nigh. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	31. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao reveals interesting secrets and tells chilling stories that can help the team piece together what they need to defeat the Red Lotus.

_ If I were a disgruntled avatar, where would I go? _ Taya thought. She scanned the night view of the temple thinking of spots where she might gaze and ponder life when depressed. Well, they’d argued about his past. He’d admitted to embracing the Red Lotus ideology - at least for a time. And their argument had touched on the purpose of the avatar . . . Okay, Taya knew where to look. She just didn’t know where it was.

“Excuse me!” she shouted at an unsuspecting White Lotus guard. He was the first one she’d seen, which was odd. He held up a staff in one hand and pointed it directly at her. She threw up her hands. “Sorry, I just, uh, have a question. The avatar statue room place thing?” The words tumbled out awkwardly. With a curious look on his face, the guard lowered his staff and instead pointed it in a direction behind him. “Thank you,” she bowed deeply and hurried away.

The statue room was a sacred place. There were, appropriately, statues of each avatar in existence that spiraled around the room mimicking the cycle. The most recent statue was clean and sharp while the others looked weathered. Taya paused in front of Avatar Korra.

“Tao!” she called out, still looking at the woman’s stone eyes. “I- I’m with you. Reiji  _ is _ right.” Her words surprised even herself. Taya held a hand up over her mouth for a moment and considered the idea aloud. “I mean, so is Z’avi. What they’re doing is totally wrong. But, that doesn’t mean that Reiji isn’t fighting for a legitimate cause. I wouldn’t have joined him, but . . . I get it.” Taya realized that she wasn’t lying. Despite her hatred for the Lotus, she could imagine being tempted, alone and angry. She felt that way sometimes herself. Taya had been the subject of government and media manipulation, too. She could imagine herself acting on the hate she felt.

“Yeah?” she heard his voice call out. Taya turned her head towards it and saw him sitting in the darkness by the door. His eyes glowed with the moonlight that spilled in. Cheese’s white feathers glowed too where he sat in his owner’s lap. She smiled at them.

“Yeah.” Taya moved over and sat next to her twin. “Tell me about Cheese.”

“Cheese?” She could see Tao raise an eyebrow. “My best friend. I found him a year ago at a pond in Ba Sing Se. He wouldn’t leave my side. And he just really likes cheese.” Tao laughed softly.

“You’ve been in Ba Sing Se?” Taya’s voice rose. She huffed and tried to calm herself. “Okay, I get that, too. It must be weird right now suddenly having me in your life. It’s weird for me, too. I can’t say that I totally approve of you joining them and not coming to find me as soon as you knew . . . so I want to hear  _ you _ explain it. The truth, Tao.” He stared pensively at the floor.

“Everything was true . . . except that part with the Red Lotus.” Tao pet Cheese gently. “They did capture and imprison me. But I wasn’t there long. At first, I just lied to get out. I convinced them that I hated the rich and the government that put so many people on the street. That wasn’t hard, because I honestly do feel that way. But when they let me out, the ones who were there to welcome me were-.” Tao swallowed. “They were my  _ friends _ . From the Fire Nation. I had to talk like them, pretend that I’d changed; and slowly I  _ did _ change. I found myself agreeing with them. Really, truly, agreeing with what they said and believing that violence was the answer.” 

“Oh, Tao,” Taya whispered. She placed her hand on his.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you; but I can tell it was kind. Thank you.” He pulled her hand into his. “One day,” he continued, “they asked me to join them on a mission. They told me they were going to deface the United Council building. Just some vandalism, but it was dangerous to be caught. They wanted strong benders so we could easily escape.”

“I remember that,” Taya told him. Knowing the event, she was worried for what he’d say next. Strangely, Tao smiled.

“When you hold my hand and talk, I can understand you. I feel the vibrations. I think-. I think it’s a mix of earth and energy bending, actually. Like I’m sensing the vibrating energy of them on a minute level. Reiji explained some of it to me, but he’s actually not very good at it.” Tao laughed.

“Tao, what happened at the United Council building?” she insisted. What she remembered was not anything funny that deserved a laugh. The building had crumbled and two council members were seriously injured. Several civilians died. Police that responded were murdered. 

“It went bad. They’d tricked me. Those bastards knew I didn’t want to hurt any civilians, but they didn’t even try to protect them. When the police came, they put me in a position where I had to fight or be arrested. I fought. They survived, but my friends? The ones I’d grown up with? I watched them kill innocent people for fun.” Tao squeezed her hand tight. “I told Reiji I wanted no part of it anymore. That I was leaving. He tried to stop me, but I fought him off well enough to escape.”

“Tao, that battle was  _ last year _ . You were with them that long?” He nodded. “I understand.” And she did. “But I’m proud of you for leaving. Remember what they did to mom. To dad, too. The world thinks he recovered a bit, but he didn’t. Your deaths  _ broke _ him.” They sat in silence for a moment before a thought occurred to Taya. “Oh no, Dad! Tao, he has  _ no _ idea you’re alive! And he has a whole damn military base. We need to call him first thing tomorrow! We need his help!”

“Not this again,” he griped. “I’m leaving. Tonight.”

“Like hell!” Taya grabbed his hand even tighter. “Look, Pearl is a  _ complete _ asshole. The Air Nation is not to be trusted. But Reiji is going to  _ kill _ her. He’s going to kill  _ all _ these old people for no reason except to make a statement. You have to fight with us. It’s the right thing to do, and it’s the only way to get back at Reiji.”

“Reiji has an  _ army _ , Taya!”

“So do we! We’re going to bring in more allies and benders! And you. We need you, Tao.” She pulled their joined hands up to his chest and bumped it. “We need your strength.”

“I’m not even that good of a bender. I’ve only actually mastered earth! I can’t even hear a sneak attack! You’ve got to be kidding me!” Tao shouted with exasperation.

“Stop talking about yourself like you’re useless. You’re the  _ avatar _ , Tao. You’re the strongest bender of this generation!”

“It should have been you.” Taya was about to continue her rant - her mouth open wide - but she froze. She was speechless. “You know all the bending forms. You know how to act in front of a camera. You’re brave.”

“Stop.” Their hands fell back into his lap. “It’s not me. Okay? I wished I was for the last ten years or so, but it doesn’t  _ matter _ because it’s you. This is  _ your _ power. Reincarnations for thousands and thousands of years have stood and fought all manners of evil to balance this world; and  _ damn it _ , you will, too!” Taya stood and pulled her brother with her. Cheese honked and fell out of his lap in an angry tumble of feathers. Tao cried out in surprise. “Do this for mom, if you won’t do it for the world. They killed her. They tried to kill you. Help me avenge what they did to our family.”

They stood like this, still holding hands and staring intensely, for a while. Taya was surprised at herself and the rousing speech she’d delivered. Life just sort of happened to her usually, but she felt inspired to finally do something about it. She wanted to crush Reiji and wipe the grin off his face.

“I don’t even  _ know _ this family . . . but fine,” Tao agreed and ripped his eyes from hers. He looked past her at something and swallowed hard. When Taya turned her head, she saw what he was focusing on. It was a room of ancient, stone eyes staring into his soul and telling him to join the fight. Korra stood at the center with the slightest smile. Taya grinned.

“I can’t hear Korra in my head anymore, but I know she’s proud of you.” Tao rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“I hate that you’re right.” 

“You know what?” Taya said and jostled their joined hands. “We should fight.”

“Um, have we not been doing that?”

“I mean spar. Come on!” She yanked him behind her and started for the training platform. “You can tell me more about energy bending and the Lotus.” Taya let go of his hand and left her brother in the center of the platform. He stared at her blankly for a moment, unsure how to proceed.

“It won’t be much of a conversation. I can’t hear well when I fight.” Taya rushed up to her brother and tried a punch. He caught it in his fist easily. She smiled.

“You can hear me now, can’t you?” Tao’s eyes widened. “You said you can understand me when we hold hands. I’ll respond when we trade blows!” Taya whirled her other fist at him, and he dodged. He was good.

“Okay!” Tao jumped away. “But what do you want to know?” He paused and raised a hand to his ear.

“Start with our family and how we’re related to the Red Lotus,” she suggested. Tao nodded and charged.

“It all started with our grandfather. Rather than the Harmonic Convergence, our bloodline has been incredibly spiritual for generations.” Tao shot a flaming fist forward. Taya dodged with a graceful backflip and sank to her knees to dodge another. “Generations of sages and shaman.”

“Shaman?” she asked, a transparent arm extending from her stomach and grabbing her brother. He knocked it away and jumped back.

“Yeah.” Her glowing fist morphed into a blade as she dashed forward. “Our great-great grandfather was a Fire Sage. He was a little too curious about the idea of energy bending - something he learned about when Avatar Aang used it . . . He found and seduced an Earth Sage. They traveled the world together.” Tao dodged her blade, then her fist. Taya shouted out, frustrated that she couldn’t ask her question. He was pretty good at dodging. “Fell in love, had a child.” Tao broke off a disk of rock and shot it at Taya’s face. She barely dodged. “And they found a spiritual woman in the north - Water Nation. Brought her to meet air acolytes at the Western Temple. She fell in love with a man there . . . They had a child . . . and these two multi-cultural children met.” Finally, Taya managed to grab her brother’s arm; and she held on as tightly as possible.

“Are you saying-. No way. He deliberately had a spiritual grandchild born of every nation?”

“That’s exactly what he did. He passed his knowledge of energy and spirits to this grandchild - the perfect recipe for an energy bender. For our grandfather” Tao grabbed her wrist to pull away, but she gripped him tighter.

“So energy bending . . . it’s not . . . really bending?”

“It is.” Tao smiled. “But you don’t have to be born with it. Anyone can learn. But it’s extremely difficult, especially for people with a poor sense of energy. Our bloodline, though, that sense comes so naturally that we can develop it far beyond even what the average avatar can do. There have been very spiritual, energy-sensing people out in the world; but few of them have even tried to do what we can. The thought doesn’t occur to them unless they’re our great-great grandfather . . . or you, I guess. You’re amazing.”

“What does that mean for you? As the avatar? Were you born an energy bender? Is that, like, a new step in the cycle?” Taya was so confused. 

“No. If I wasn’t the avatar, I would just be an earth bender.”

“Earth?” Taya loosened her grip, but Tao didn’t let go. 

“Father was never a bender, but it was in his blood. I’m sure that’s why the Red Lotus couldn’t imagine that Mom ran because I’m the  _ avatar _ . At most, they thought I could energy bend.” He gave her a half smile. 

“What about you?” she asked.

“I’m not very good at it. I can sense energy fairly well, but use it like you? Not even close. Reiji thought he was so talented, but he can barely manifest his energy at all!” He laughed, and Taya joined him. It felt good to be praised. Her ego was fragile - especially recently. “Do you know what Korra was able to do with it?”

“I think so.” Taya tilted her head as she tried to remember her research into it many years ago. “She restored bending to some who had lost it. She defeated Vaatu during the Harmonic Convergence with it when the spirit of Raava was removed and she’d lost her bending.”

“Hear yourself? She lost her bending.”

“She could still energy bend . . . ” So it made sense that it was something their ancestor had just been able to develop. 

“But Taya . . . energy bending is incredibly dangerous. Avatar Aang - he used it to take bending  _ away _ . Namely from Firelord Ozai. That’s how he ended the Hundred Year War. Think about all the crazy things you can do. Entering the bodies of benders and using their abilities for them? Think about how crazy powerful that is.” Taya did. It was pretty awesome, to be honest. “Okay, yeah, that’s cool for you. Think about how  _ not _ cool that is to be something that Reiji could potentially do as well.” Taya’s smirk fell. “Yeah. That stuff about all the high profile killings? The ones who died of shock? I don’t know for sure, but I’ve seen Reiji do something like it. Didn’t get to examine the body afterwards or anything, but if I did, I’d say a coroner would classify that as shock.”

“Yikes. That is pretty terrifying . . . I guess I’m the only living energy bender without a criminal record.”

“Hey!” Tao put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Taya whined and complained and tried to smooth it down. “I’m sorry I blew up earlier. And I’m sorry I’ve been a bad brother.”

“Just a missing, criminal one. I don’t know if that’s good or bad.” She smiled softly and held his hand in both of hers. “But I forgive you.”

“I’m not very brave. And I don’t feel very strong. But I think together we can do this. We can defeat Reiji and his goons.”

“Yeah,” she grinned. For the first time, she felt no anger or confusion about him. Maybe it was because they were twins or maybe it was because she could feel the warm energy radiating from within him, but Taya trusted Tao. And for now, he trusted her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAYHAPS I decided to post this at 3:00AM my time as a test. Anyway, I have been way more prolific writing recently (probably bc I actually outlined like I should have been doing already), so I'll be posting once a day for a bit. Enjoy!!
> 
> Also this is, at posting, without a final edit. Will do later!


	32. Selective Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao's a little nervous to train with his sister and show up the hotheaded Z'avi, but he's willing to do whatever it takes to be prepared for battle.

Tao was having a weird week. He went from constantly paranoid and worried about where to find his next meal or bed to suddenly having a private room and free meals dished out by professional chefs. There was no shortage of kind people. Tao couldn’t help being a bit suspicious, though. Surely they weren’t all like Pearl and trying to drag him in so that they could turn him into a talking head . . . right? After all these years, though, the hardest lesson he’d learned was that it wasn’t worth 100% trusting anyone.

This is why fully embracing the idea of his earnest, brave twin was difficult. Currently, they were both standing on the training platform honing “skills that don’t come easily to them.” Taya’s was using her manifested energy and her own body simultaneously. Tao’s was bending in general. He sighed.

Earlier that morning, Taya had called their father. It was just as awkward and horrible as he’d predicted, with the general screaming into the phone for the first five minutes. He’d followed reports about Taya being sighted in various places, worried when she didn’t answer her phone (that she’d apparently lost in an Earth Nation forest). After the news reported about Reiji’s video, the man hadn’t stopped panicking or slept.

“I’m in Omashu! I have some of the northern air fleet!” their father had yelled so loudly that Tao could even make it out. He winced for Taya's ears.

“That’s perfect, Dad. We’re going to need it. Um . . . Do you want to talk with Tao?” Taya’s eyes drifted up to his. Tao shook his head violently, so much so that he missed whatever Taya had said; and now his sister was shoving the phone to his ear.

“I can’t hear phones well!” he whispered loudly to her.

“Son?” the word made him shiver. It felt foreign and wrong. “Are you really Tao?” His voice was faint and hard to make out.

“Yeah,” Tao responded blankly and shoved the phone back to Taya before the general could say another word. Taya glared at him, but took it back anyway and calmed the older man down. Only after several minutes of consoling words later was their father actually ready for more details about preparation for battle.

Meanwhile, Li Yin had contacted someone she knew who worked on the Omashu military base. He had connections to the border police, too. Between this guy’s officers and General Chen’s, there’d be hundreds of military reinforcements pouring into the Southern Air Temple overnight. Tao hoped they’d be enough.

“Tao!” He nearly jumped as Taya grabbed his forearm and shook it. “Wake up!” His sister was standing with him on the training platform. Behind her, Em and Z’avi were sparring aggressively. Em blocked Z’avi’s fist of fire and deflected it in the twins’ direction. Tao noticed and yanked his sister to the right just in time. “Oh, thanks!” Taya patted his shoulder then immediately turned to yell, “Watch it!”

“How long do we have before the air bending lesson?” Tao asked to recall her attention.

“An hour. Come on, let me help you. Show me what you and Z’avi were working on yesterday!” Taya jumped back and away to give him some room. Somehow, he was way more nervous to show his sister his bending than that hothead. He took a deep, steady breath and changed his stance. Tao tried to imagine that he was a dragon. Z’avi had said breathing fire was like role playing, and that Tao should envision himself like the giant, fire-breathing reptile; but it seemed so silly and pointless. Tao couldn’t produce more than smoke from his mouth. He just wanted to stop trying and instead learn some lightning bending.

“Sorry,” Tao apologized as he huffed out only smoke  _ again _ . He was embarrassed.

“No! Don’t be,” Taya ran up and grabbed his hand. It appeared that she wouldn’t let him ignore her consolation by just not listening. “What are imagining when you try?”

“A dragon.”

“Hmmm, a dragon. That’s good. Close your eyes!” Taya ordered. Tao did. Being blinded was one of his least favorite things, though, since he relied so heavily on his sight to make up for his hearing. He took a shaky breath. “Imagine you are the dragon.” More of the same? Tao grumbled but obeyed her. “And the fire within you is like the sun. It’s beside a pool of oil - always ready to be ignited. Every breath you take could be fire.” Her description was a lot more detailed than Z’avi’s. If he concentrated, Tao was sure that he could feel the flames trying to ignite inside him.

“Whoa,” he huffed. A black smoke came from his mouth, crackling with sparks.

“Keep your eyes closed!” Taya ordered. She skirted around him and held his hand from behind for safety. “And keep trying. But I need you to now also imagine the pool of oil as your energy. When you breath fire, it comes from within. Your own energy. Ignite the sparks with it now.” Tao took a deep, deep breath imagining that the oil was spilling into a basin of fire inside him. When he opened his mouth, a wave of bright red flames poured out and over the platform - nearly singing Z’avi’s robes as he dodged. 

Em and Z’avi both exclaimed and cursed - Tao assumed so anyway. Taya was hitting him in the small of his back excitedly and praising him. Tao flushed. He apologized to the others but didn’t bother to bend the air to hear so he could live in the moment of triumph a little longer.

“What do you want to learn next Tao? That was amazing! Let’s keep the momentum going!” Taya came back around in front of him with a delighted smile. He had to return it.

“Lightning?” he suggested with a joking tone. Did Taya know that, too? That was pretty advanced stuff. Taya twisted her smile like she’d tasted something sour.

“That’s pretty dangerous. Lightning has a mind of its own. You guide it more than anything. Z’avi!” she turned and yelled over at him. The bender stopped mid attack and Em ended up nearly knocking him over with a gust of wind. He yelled something at her. “Can you lightning bend?” Out of curiosity, Tao lifted his hand and amplified the vibrations in the air. 

“Of course I can!” Z’avi shouted back. “You think you’re ready for that,  _ avatar _ ?” Tao rolled his eyes. They’d already had this conversation yesterday, but the master fire bender told him to take baby steps and wait.

“He’s ready for it,” Taya asserted. Z’avi groaned and grumbled, but he left Em to straighten her robes and walked over. Tao smiled widely and gloated. His sister’s power over the fire bender was very useful.

“Fine. Lesson 2.” Z’avi took a deep breath and started moving his arms slowly and smoothly. It looked almost like water bending. Instead of water, though, blue electric streaks started to wave between Z’avi’s fingers. His unshaven hair stood straight on his head.

“Whoa,” Tao breathed. He couldn’t help himself. Z’avi was annoying, but he was obviously talented. Only a couple of Tao’s Fire Nation friends and one other Red Lotus member could lightning bend. Because of this, Tao also couldn’t shake the idea that knowing how to do it would give him the edge he needs over Reiji.

“What I’m doing right now is separating my yin and yang energies.” Z’avi shot a bolt straight into the air and released the electricity he’d been juggling between his hands. “It’s extremely difficult. Controlling it is not something you’ll probably learn in two days. That’s why I didn’t want to do this.” He gave Taya a pointed look like he was begging her to tell him “oh well, next time.”

“Energy is our thing, sparky. Walk him through it,” she demanded. “I’ll be listening . . . so maybe I can do it later, too.”

“Okay, prodigy. If you can lightning bend without ever having practiced with actual fire, I will lose my mind . . .” Z’avi sighed heavily. “Now, you.” He turned his head back to Tao. His face was completely serious. “The most important thing for you is to think peaceful thoughts. Settle your demons. If you’re out of balance, you’ll lose control of it immediately. Maybe die.” Z’avi tapped Tao’s chest where his heart hid beneath his training gear. “I didn’t get the impression that you’re Mr. Peaceful. Before I let you hold any lightning, you’re going to have to prove to me that you can handle it. Let’s start with just practicing the flow.” 

“You’re telling me you’re all calm and peaceful now?” Taya mocked him. 

“I’m an  _ air acolyte _ . I know how to be peaceful . . . and how to compartmentalize.” Z’avi started to move his body like a water bender again, but no lightning came out. “Both of you. Come on. Imagine a flow. Imagine water bending.” Slowly, they did. Tao and Taya mimicked Z’avi’s movements. Tao hadn’t spent much time with water, but he knew enough to manipulate it to flow back and forth like this.

“But it’s not just like water. We need to separate our energies, right?” Taya probed. 

“Can you please just take this one step at a time?” the fire bender huffed. Blue sparks crackled at his palms. “But yes. Envision your yin and yang energies inside you. You have to separate the two. That’ll generate the electricity. But not yet! Just work with the flow. You’re not ready.”

Taya continued to argue with their teacher, but it was becoming harder and harder for Tao to hear them. It was difficult to do this exercise and continue bending the air to listen. Sometimes, he could psychically bend the air without movement; but that was pretty mentally exhausting. Instead, Tao just concentrated on the flow of his energies. He could feel them tugging away from each other and a faint buzz started within like he was actually vibrating. 

“Hey, whoa!” he faintly heard Z’avi shout. Blue sparks were appearing at Tao’s finger tips. “Whoa, stop the flow, it’s gonna-”

The electricity ignited like a fire. Suddenly, Tao was juggling a whole lightning storm. It crackled and vibrated with raw power. 

“Think peaceful thoughts!” Taya held on to Tao from behind. 

“If you stand that close you’ll get hurt!” Z’avi’s faint panic was just loud enough for Tao to decipher.

“Tao!” Taya ignored him. “Close your eyes, and clear your thoughts!” He was trying, but the beams buzzing between his two hands were so loud. Tao took a deep breath. 

“Pass it to me!” Z’avi screamed. Tao’s eyes shot open. The fire bender was right in front of him, his hazel eyes reflecting the blue. “Do it before it explodes!” Tao hadn’t even considered the lightning exploding, but now it was an all-consuming thought. He began to panic. “Now!” Z’avi screeched. Tao copied the stance Z’avi had assumed and imagined shooting it out of his fingertips. The lightning responded immediately, flowing straight out and into Z’avi. The fire bender shouted out and re-directed the lightning into the sky. It reached the clouds and boomed throughout the mountain range.

“Didn’t you listen to me? That was  _ dangerous _ !” Z’avi snapped. He was breathing heavily.

“Sorry, I’m not a great listener!” Tao pointed up at his ears with both fingers.

“ _ Ha ha _ . Don’t use this against the Lotus! You’ll kill us all.” Z’avi huffed smoke out nostrils and turned away to rejoin Emerald. The air bender had just been watching innocently from the sidelines. She gave Tao an awkward smile and two thumbs up.

Before anyone could say any consoling words or address the situation - which Tao was really not excited to do at all - air benders began to show for their lessons. They were both young and old - from some about Li Yin’s age to as elderly as Masters Kai and Meelo. All together, there were about twenty of them in attendance and presumably volunteering to fight for the Air Nation.

“Hey,” Z’avi called out to them. “Good morning. Welcome to your warm up.” His anger was gone. Now, he stood at the front of everyone, gesturing for them to straighten their lines on the platform. “Let’s do some glider runs!” The benders began to line up and take gliders that Em and Z’avi had brought out for practice. 

“You’ll all have wing suits tomorrow!” Em shouted out next to him. 

“You should get in line,” Taya suggested from behind and gave Tao a little push. He tossed her a worried look. After one near death experience with lightning this morning, he wasn’t sure he wanted to train more until at least after lunch. “Just watch if you want. But  _ listen _ .” Tao gave her a sour frown. Apparently, he hadn’t entirely escaped a lecture. “Z’avi is a good teacher. It’s rare to have someone with such a broad knowledge of bending. He could teach you about fire or air!”

“Not as well as you,” Tao murmured. Taya laughed.

“Do what he says for now. I’m going to check in with Li Yin and Jinora.” He nodded and watched her walk away, step by step, back into the temple. Tao heaved a big sigh and joined the line to practice gliding. 

_Might as well_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3:00 AM my time is good to post? Cool, because time is an illusion for me anyway. 
> 
> Here's another chapter that I haven't given a final edit... OOPS, but hey. I'll get there lol. One chapter a day for now!


	33. Energy Bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora becomes inspired to research more about energy bending, but what might the information cost?

Li Yin’s mind was working in overdrive. It had been years since she had to construct maps and battle plans for a mission. Her post at the Chen residence had lasted nearly five years now. It was cushy. It was also basically career death. She didn’t expect much when she transferred suddenly from the Southern Forces to the Northern Forces, but being shoved into protection detail wasn’t exactly a favor. It was likely that Li Yin would stay a captain for the rest of her life.

_ Henry _ , she thought about him - the reason she’d committed career suicide. Tomorrow morning, her ex and dozens of his men would be arriving to help battle the Red Lotus.

“Look alive, Li Yin!” Taya startled the woman with a slap on the shoulder. Li Yin jumped.

“Hi,” she grumbled, adjusting her glasses. “What are you doing in here? No more training?”

“Air bending training doesn’t really do it for me. Any updates?”

“Um . . . Jasper, his wife, and several other acolytes are outfitting the sky bisons with armor.”

“Armor? That’s a thing?”

“Apparently so. They have enough for all the full-grown bison. It normally just sits in a storage room.”

“Huh. Go figure.” Taya looked down at the map. “All this air power . . . Will we have a force on the ground?”

“Well, the Southern Water Nation Forces are bringing a naval fleet. Your father's men and the Southern Earth Forces are bringing an air fleet. Otherwise . . . it’s us. Our little team. I’ve asked some of the military and the air benders to help, but there aren’t really enough of the Air Nation to spare. Especially with the elders guarding the acolytes who can’t fight. For some reason, the White Lotus guards are adamant about staying with that group, too. We won’t have them either.” 

“Yikes.” Taya glanced around the room. Some acolytes had been coming in and out of the “war room” that was just Jinora’s office, but it was mostly just Li Yin hammering out details. “Where’s Jinora?”

“She said she needed to research something at a spirit library.”

“Wan Shi Tong’s Spirit Library? Oh, wow.” It clearly meant something to Taya. “It’s said to hold all the knowledge of the world.” Li Yin shrugged. Taya cleared her throat. “What did she go to find?”

“She didn’t say. Left to go meditate somewhere rather suddenly.” They had been talking back and forth about the team’s previous defeats when it came to battling Reiji. He was a pretty tough opponent since, like Taya, he could decide if his manifested energy was solid or not. How do you hit that? Li Yin assumed that Jinora had any idea. “Probably something about fighting energy benders.”

“Oh.” Taya tilted her head. “I should tell her some things Tao shared with me. If she went to meditate . . . there’s a really spiritual place on the island.” Taya studied the map on the table closely. She dragged her finger across the page until it landed on a spot far down the mountain. “Here! I’ll go surprise her.”

“Don’t surprise her too much. She’s an old woman.”

“It’s not like I’m going in with my birthday suit. She’ll be fine. And we have a capable healer here as well!” Taya tapped her head mockingly and walked away. Li Yin sighed and looked back at her map with a bad feeling growing in her stomach. It came on so suddenly, and it had her gnawing at her lip.

“Birthday suit,” Li Yin whispered, frustrated. “Birthday . . . Oh no.” A light bulb flickered on in Li Yin’s mind. It was Taya’s birthday! That meant it was also Tao’s. If it was any other birthday than their eighteenth, it may have been fine to just celebrate later, but this was a big one! Li Yin groaned and threw down the pen she’d been twirling in her hand. “I’ll be back!” she yelled to the only other person in the room. A frightened acolyte turned and looked confused. “Never mind. Carry on.”

With quick steps, Li Yin hurried off to the training platform to find Emerald. Her and Zahavi were deep into an air bending lesson with some notable attendees. 

“Em!” Li Yin shouted out at the short-haired woman. Em turned her head, a dozen or so air gliders precariously balanced in her arms. “I need your help with something.” Em looked puzzled but convinced another bender to hold her many gliders anyway, dumped them in their arms, and rushed over to the captain’s side. 

“How soon do you think the canteen staff can prepare a feast?” she asked seriously. Em blinked in surprise and shook her head as though to clear it.

“Come again? This isn’t war related?”

“No. It happens to be a, uh, special occasion.”

“Huh? Is it someone’s birthday?” Em laughed, the thought clearly a joke to her.

“Actually, yes. Two someones.” Em’s laughter died out slowly as she realized that Li Yin was serious.

“I don’t know any acolytes with the same birthday. How do _you_ know anyway? Who-”

“ _Not_ acolytes,” Li Yin ran her hand through her hair with a deep breath. “It’s Taya and Tao. I forgot, and I’m sure they don’t remember it either.”

“Oh,” Em breathed. “Oh! We need to prepare a feast!” Em snatched Li Yin’s hand and began to sprint for the kitchens. 

* * *

“Hello? Jinora?” Taya tentatively called out to the older woman in the center of the clearing. She marveled at the stone platform that resembled the one for training. It was surrounded by moss-covered boulders with carvings that radiated nature energy. It felt powerful. “Hello?” Taya called again. She was in front of Master Jinora now, staring down at her peaceful, meditating figure where it sat completely still. Her energy was not here. It was in the Spirit World. 

Taya took a seat directly in front of the master. Maybe she’d have to wait for Jinora to return, but hopefully not long, right? Taya sat gazing around at the surrounding mountains and trees until she could no longer stand it.

“Hey, Jinora-” she began, reaching out to shake the woman’s hand. Taya hadn’t really expected _that_ to work, but something happened. Instead of Jinora waking up, though, Taya found the world around her melting and transforming into a vast, cluttered library. 

“Taya?” the woman’s voice made her turn her head. Instead of sitting on the platform, Jinora was standing just a few steps away. Her body and acolyte robes were transparent and shimmering. 

“Whoa,” Taya breathed. She raised her hand and saw that it too was just manifested energy. “Is this . . . are we-?”

“Welcome,” Jinora whispered, but her eyes darted around nervously. “Keep quiet. Wan Shi Tong is unaware that we’re here. I have a spirit fox friend that guides me sometimes, but he doesn’t know you. He may tell.”

_ Oh _ , Taya mouthed. She got the impression that Wan Shi Tong was not a spirit who enjoyed hosting guests. 

Her curious eyes peered around at some of the texts and scrolls strewn about the aisle. Jinora was holding an ancient looking book - its binding coming apart and pages torn and marked with pen in several places.

“I’m researching energy bending, Taya,” the woman informed her. If she squinted, Taya could see various things about it written on the page. “The fact that you found me so easily is very interesting. I’ve been able to do something similar to this since I was a child, but I thought it was spiritual. I think it may be more closely related to energy bending.” Jinora pointed at a spot on the page that was faded as hell. For an older woman, Jinora must have had impeccable vision.

“What else have you found?” Taya asked. Jinora set the crumbling text down and picked up a much newer book. It looked like something Taya could find in a modern library in Ba Sing Se.

“This book contains quotations and witness reports detailing what Grandpa Aang and Korra were able to do with their energy bending. Some of the quotations even describe techniques for being able to grant or remove a person’s bending.” Jinora pointed to a specific paragraph on the page. Though Taya shouldn’t be able to get chills in this form, it felt like her blood had gone cold. “Here, it says, ‘Avatar Aang’s knowledge of the power derived from a chance meeting with an ancient lion turtle. He described his interaction in detail, saying the creature had granted him a lost knowledge. Many reincarnations of the avatar had been able to tap into some of this power - such as with the ability to awaken past lives - but most of its broad usage was lost to time.’”

“That’s energy bending?” Taya murmured. Jinora nodded and continued.

“There’s a direct quotation here: ‘I have explored this ability somewhat, but I am all on my own. I have asked many of my past lives for more information, but so far, none have any knowledge of the ability. Going back much farther and speaking to ancient avatars is quite hard. So, I can only imagine what energy bending really is and what all it can do. Its applications may be  _ limitless _ .’” 

Jinora and Taya stood there a moment letting that word sink in. It wasn’t comforting. Taya speed-read the rest of the page, taking in the other quotations and descriptions. She turned the page for Jinora and continued to scan until she spotted something unnerving. 

“Jinora,” Taya rested a hand on the air bender’s. “Master, this book has pen notes. If it’s a recent addition to the library, who has been reading? No humans are allowed here . . .” 

“I-I’m not sure. I can only hope it wasn’t an energy bender.”

“Me, too.”

“Me, too!” boomed a deep voice. It echoed off the stone floors and in the pit of Taya’s stomach. A tall shadow loomed over them. Taya braved raising her head to look at a giant, sharp-beaked owl. His eyes were deep wells of wisdom and rage. “You again,” he hissed at Jinora. Taya outstretched her arms and jumped in front.

“Hello, great spirit,” she bowed slightly but didn’t take her eyes off his towering figure. “My name is Taya Chen.”

“A new hoodlum to add to my blacklist. Return to your world immediately.” The owl’s neck began to extend - its wings growing and spreading out in an intimidating display. “Or you can pay the toll with your lives.” 

“How do we get out of here?” Taya furiously whispered to the woman behind her. 

“You must release your energy. Return to your body! Now!” Jinora’s figure began to fade. Taya nervously turned back to the guardian spirit in a panic. He was still aimed and ready to strike. In one swift movement, he raised his head, beak open and-!

Taya was gone. She gasped as she woke in her own body, panting and wiping the sweat from her forehead. The scene around her was again a comforting, brightly lit stone platform covered in moss.

“Well,” Jinora huffed a huge sigh of relief. She stood and straightened her robes. “How about we go get some lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much longer I can do one chapter a day.... but we're almost nearing the climax so I mean hey... lol. Again, not a final edit! Will go back through later.


	34. A Daunting Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly escaping Wan Shi Tong's library, Taya should be grateful to just be alive. The thought of gaining additional information about the Red Lotus, however, may be too tempting.

On the way to the canteen, Taya filled Jinora in on all the strange details of the Truther’s origins. The master looked perplexed to say the least, but she nodded as she processed the information. They both picked up a plate of grilled veggies and tofu and sauntered back to the temporary war room.

“You know-” Jinora began, searching her robe pockets for something as soon as they closed the door. No one else had made it back from lunch yet. “That old spirit library could really use an update. Wan Shi Tong and I are both a bit behind on technological advances, but I’ve learned a few tricks.” Jinora pulled out an Internet phone just like Taya’s lost one. It was one of the most expensive models.

“Oh!” Taya exclaimed. The other acolytes had only regular phones at best. She supposed that Jinora was special, or that the woman just followed her own rules anyway.

“Yes. What inspired me to go looking in the library was the video I watched this morning while I drank my tea.” Jinora tapped a few things on her touch screen and handed over the device for Taya to hold. Gingerly, she took it and observed a familiar-looking image of Korra standing at a podium. She wore Water Nation beads in her hair and a blue suit - the collar decorated with a single, United Council pin. Taya clicked play.

“Avatar Korra, do you have any comments on the registration of benders?” a faceless reporter asked from the crowd. Korra was visibly frustrated as camera flashes clicked.

“I made it clear that I am only here to answer questions about the division of the Earth Nation Forces,” she affirmed. “Next question.” Some shifting in the crowd and passing of the mic left a pause for Taya to realize what this video might entail. With a bit of a squint, she could also make out a younger, equally frustrated Master Jinora standing behind the avatar.

“Korra!” called out another reporter. “How do you feel about Master Jinora’s take on the division?” Korra glanced behind her at the named master and turned back to the camera with a poker face.

“Master Jinora’s opinion has greatly informed the council’s decision. I believe that we have taken the correct steps towards managing any future or potentially perceived threat by the Earth Nation.” Her word choice seemed a bit off, even to Taya. The mic made its rounds again, and a new reporter spoke too closely to the recorder, warping the audio.

“Avatar Korra, are you biased against the Earth Nation because of your past involvement in Kuvira’s insurrection?”

“Excuse me?” Korra scoffed. “The fact that it happened is concerning, yes. I am  _ not _ biased against any one nation. I am the  _ avatar _ .” Reporters across the crowd murmured. “It has been pointed out by numerous parties that the Earth Nation is at least triple the size and population of any other one nation. This decision was made in consultation with the entire council and especially the Earth Nation president.”

“Biased!” screamed a voice so loudly from the crowd that the mics at Korra’s podium picked it up. Korra’s eyes flickered with recognition. She whipped her head around and spoke to Master Jinora quickly. “Tyrant!”

“You, huh?” Korra turned her attention back to the heckler. “Come say this to my face if you think you can handle it.” Her challenge was just as bitter as it was bold. The way she stared into the camera was so intimidating that Taya couldn’t imagine going against her. Suddenly, though, harsh gasps ripped through the crowd. Korra’s confident facade dropped and her eyes were full of horror. She made a cutting motion with a hand at her neck to the man behind the camera. Quickly, the scene cut to black. 

The screen on Jinora’s phone faded and changed. Someone had edited the video and added after the press conference clip another clip of video shot from a civilian’s camera. It was angled just high enough that Taya could see over the crowd and into the center where a man was lying down. His eyes were open, but he laid perfectly still. Lifeless. Taya clapped a hand over her mouth and the video finally faded out for the last time.

“This was the first death by shock. It was described like a heart attack, but it had been caused by some 'drug-like substance' - only toxicology reports were clean. No poison, no drugs.” Jinora explained. She took back her phone and shoved it into her pocket. “My theory is that someone tried to apprehend the Truther in a citizen’s arrest.” She took a bite of her lunch and chewed. “Truther tried out a new skill.”

“So you went to the library . . . ” Taya swallowed. “You wanted to confirm that this was truly an energy bending ability?”

“Yes,” Jinora covered her mouth as she spoke, still chewing a bit of tofu. “I know better than to steal pages from the books at the library - not that I could have anyway - but I wish I’d had time to show you it as well. I read a page that someone else had ripped out from somewhere and shoved lazily on the shelf. The same one where I’d found the other texts.”

“And?” Taya asked. Jinora gestured for her to eat. Taya sighed and shoveled several bites in. The master chuckled.

“It read something like, ‘Energy, if suddenly concentrated, can send a shock wave to the heart and overwhelm the muscle.’ It was a page from a medical journal titled  _ Shock _ :  _ causes _ , but that sentence was circled in red pen.” Taya’s mouth fell open.

“Oh no . . .”

“Exactly,” Jinora nodded solemnly. “I told you that I hope no energy bender has been inside, but I am almost certain that the Truther circled that sentence. He researched beyond even what you say his grandfather did. I’m sure.” Taya’s food didn’t look so appetizing anymore. She shoved the plate away and crossed her arms. 

“Wan Shi Tong knows.” 

“I’m sure he does.”

“Then,” Taya thought allowed. “We should confirm it.”

“How?” Jinora asked. She had a mouth full of food again. “Just waltz up and ask?”

“Well, yes.” Taya shrugged, but she had to admit that the image of the owl burned in her brain was pretty daunting. “Maybe with some back up this time.”

“You want to go  _ now _ ? With the Red Lotus attack so soon?” 

“He might know the current identity of the Truther! That could be huge.” Taya had a feeling that her grandfather wouldn’t be among those attacking, but something also gnawing at her said that this knowledge would give them leverage against Reiji. “I promised Li Yin to help her and Tao with water bending after lunch. A promise is a promise, but I’m going to shoot them the idea. Are you in?” Jinora looked almost horrified.

“Not really, no, but since I’m the only one who’s been there . . . I think I probably should guide you. Keep in mind that Tao might be the only one who will be able to join us. Maybe Emerald as an air bender, but I wouldn’t be too sure. She’s never been very connected to the spiritual side of bending.” Jinora shrugged. “Well, actually; I think I realized today that it’s not even spiritual so much as it is energy bending. Perhaps Z’avi is capable?” Taya tilted her head and thought about it. The way they’d manifested in the spirit world together, it all sort of made sense. But the idea that anyone could energy bend in some capacity made her feel even less special than when she lost her avatar title to her brother. 

“Food for thought. Speaking of, finish yours, please. You’ll need the strength.” Jinora shoved Taya’s plate back in front of her. Taya grumbled and picked up her fork. The tofu and veggies still looked unappetizing. She had to admit, though, that she was getting more and more used to this vegetarian diet. Maybe it wasn’t all bad.

* * *

“Um, hi!” Taya greeted her two awkward students. Both Tao and Li Yin looked like they really needed a nap. They’d been running around all morning feverishly trying to do all that they could to prepare. She gave them both a caring smile. They didn’t return it.

“Can we please do something already?” her guardian finally asked with a yawn. Taya nodded awkwardly. The three of them were currently standing in the main courtyard next to the large fountain that decorated the center. Their small air ship that had clogged traffic yesterday was mysteriously gone, which made it much easier to move around and conduct a lesson.

“I’ve been told that tomorrow night, there will be full water troughs placed around the temple for you to access. There’s also - I’ll show you on the map later - a source of water in the garden pond, a stream a little down the mountain, and of course, the clouds.” Both of her water bending pupils stared up at the afternoon sky. There were a few clouds, but not many. “Forecast says we can expect a few storm clouds rolling in. No rain, but definitely humid; and we can make due with the small amount you’ll have by making ice and water weapons. Have you ever done that?” Slowly, both of them shook their heads no. “Thought so.”

Taya spent the next two hours teaching them to control the temperature of the water in the fountain. At one point, the fountain completely froze and Taya had to borrow Li Yin’s body to return it to normal. After that, they just threw various ice weapons at each other until their time was up, but forming ice weapons was a lot harder than just pulling something off the top of their heads. It required precise control of their bending that neither of them had managed to build yet.

“Practice shaping ice in your free time. Just get a little bit of water and try to mold it like clay. Don’t expect to perfect it by tomorrow night, though!” Both her students rolled their eyes. “It’ll be useful just to freeze someone where they stand or to toss an ice dagger. I’m sure you’ll be able to do that.” Taya gave them both a thumbs up.

Mysteriously, a White Lotus guard caught her eye at the edge of the courtyard just behind a large column. Taya peered around Li Yin to get a better look, but the guard rolled back around the pillar and carried on down the open hallway.

“Weird,” she whispered. “Have either of you seen many White Lotus guards?”

“One or two,” Li Yin turned to watch the man walk disappear around the corner of the hallway. “They all kind of creep me out. Totally different from the way they portray them in movers.” Taya nodded. There was something kind of off about them to her, too. “Hey, are you going to be at dinner later?” the woman suddenly asked. Taya tilted her head.

“Yes? I  _ am _ planning to be hungry later anyway . . .” The odd question reminded Taya of her own agenda. “That’s right! You’ll never guess where I found Jinora earlier.” Taya told them both the strange experience of visiting Wan Shi Tong’s library and about the information they’d gained there.

“Wan Shi Tong is an owl?” Li Yin gaped. “You talked . . . to an owl.”

“He’s a spirit, Li Yin. Just in the  _ form _ of an owl.”

“Of course.” Li Yin rolled her eyes. “How silly of me. So he told you never to return, but you’re planning to go back on the  _ same day _ ?”

“Hey, I didn’t even tell you my plan yet!”

“It’s written all over your face.” Li Yin reached out and poked Taya’s cheek. “You’re so easy to read when it comes to breaking the rules.”

“You still don’t know the actual plan,” Taya pouted. “Jinora, Tao, Z’avi, and I - I think . . . depending on if Z’avi can meditate well - bring Wan Shi Tong a lavish gift each. Maybe some computers? We present them and kneel. All I want to know is the identity of the Truther. He can either let us explore records at the library or tell us directly.”

“He didn’t exactly sound like a reasonable owl,” Tao pointed out. “You think he’ll be impressed by some computers? Which you’re getting from where, by the way?”

“I’ll, uh, borrow them from the war room. I can replace them soon enough.” Taya shrugged. “You know we come from a family of jewelers, right?” Tao rolled his eyes dramatically and mumbled something about rich kids.

“Whatever. Just don’t die in there. And be back before dinner.” Li Yin pushed herself up and off the ground to stand and stretch. Taya looked at her skeptically, wondering what exactly was happening at dinner. Were they miraculously serving meat?

“Okay . . . Tao, come with me to recruit Z’avi. Jinora said she’d meet me in about thirty minutes, so we need to hurry. Grab the computers and all that.” Taya stood and extended a hand to help her brother. He slowly took it with a sigh.

“How is it that  _ I’m _ the criminal?” he grumbled. Taya smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild cliffhanger but I can't afford to post 2 chapters a day sooo deal with it! will post again tomorrow tho so it's all good.
> 
> SO CLOSE TO BEING DONE I CAN TASTE IT... like maybe 10 more chapters??? I've really written a whole ass novel............... it be like that


	35. Wan Shi Tong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z'avi braves the great spirit library with Taya, Tao, and Master Jinora.

“So you’re telling me that I’m supposed to be able to do all the weird stuff you can?” Z’avi scoffed. 

“Technically. It comes much easier to us because of the bloodline thing.” Taya gestured to both her and her brother. Z’avi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay. I’m still coming with you, but only because I want to see if this will actually work. I’ve never had an out-of-body experience while meditating. I’ve also never been asked to steal computers from Master Jinora’s office.” He held up the stack in his hands sure that’d he’d lost his marbles. She had him stealing and bribing ancient spirits. Taya was single-handedly introducing so much chaos into his life, and it had only been about a week.

“Jinora  _ suggested _ I offer the computers,” Taya retorted with a wave of her hand. She was walking ahead of both him and Tao, apparently leading them to a spiritual place where they could enter the Spirit World through meditation. He knew it existed, but hadn’t spent a lot of time there. Most of his spiritual education happened at the Western Air Temple. “Master!” Taya abruptly shouted out. Z’avi peered around her at the massive rocks ahead. He couldn’t see Jinora at all.

“Hello!” Jinora’s voice responded. Z’avi veered right and walked around Taya for a better look. The massive rocks lined a circular stone platform - all shrouded in green moss. Trees overhead and surrounding the spot made it look ridiculously mystical. Of course this place was spiritual. He rolled his eyes.

“We brought a computer for each of us!” Taya told the master and pointed at the stack in Z’avi’s hands. Jinora, finally visible at the center of the platform, tilted her head.

“Oh,  _ now _ ? You know we aren’t going  through a _portal_. We’re going in energy forms. We can’t just bring them.” Z’avi nearly dropped the stack on the ground. They weren’t exactly heavy to carry, but he’d done it for nothing? “It’s more like . . . the promise of a computer. We ship them to one of my contacts in the Southern Water Nation. They take it to the portal at the pole.”

“You’re joking, right?” Taya groaned.

“No . . . I figured at least one of you knew that physical gifts are only possible . . . when you are physical.” Jinora looked exhausted like the weight of the last twenty-four hours was finally catching up to her.

“Well,  _ sorry _ . Maybe it’s been a crazy week, and I’m tired! Anyway, let’s do this!” Taya aggressively took a seat near the center of the platform. “Come on!” she urged. Slowly, the others made their way and mimicked her position around in a circle. Z’avi awkwardly left the pile of computers on the stone behind him.

“Earlier, Taya found herself with me without realizing it. From my research, I believe it’s because she sought my energy and found it in the library. I don’t know that you two can do that. Instead, you need to read  _ Taya’s _ energy and attach yourselves to it. She can guide you, and I’ll guide her.”

“Why are we doing this?” Z’avi sighed heavily. He hated the ambiguity at every step. Why weren’t they allowed to know facts anymore? 

Taya forced her hand in his and brought Z’avi’s attention back to the task. It felt like live electricity buzzing between them. It could just be their energies connecting, but he started to turn red thinking about the alternative.

“Focus, or you'll be left here,” Taya scolded and placed her free hand in her brother’s. “ _ Focus _ your energy.” Z’avi tried. He tried to remember what the monks had told him years ago about connecting to nature and feeling the energy around him. He tried to think of the energy he felt coming from Taya - bright and electric. He tried to imagine holding on to that energy.

“Whoa.” Z’avi opened his eyes to a wondrous sight. Against all laws of physics, there was a magnificent building that extended down from the sky. The surrounding trees and vines wound green nature all around it, and the building looked even more mystical than the platform at the temple. Z’avi had no doubt that his energy trip had been successful.

“Welcome to Wan Shi Tong’s library,” Jinora announced. Z’avi looked over and saw that she was transparent, just as Taya appeared when she manifested her energy. Actually, he saw that  _ all _ of them were. He raised his own hand against the building and could make out the details of the stonework clearly on the opposite side. 

“How are we supposed to get in?” Tao wondered aloud. It was a fair question. The building was upside down, and making it to the entrance would require some tricky maneuvering. Air and fire would probably propel them up and in well enough, but Taya was likely stuck. She sighed heavily.

“Can someone just  _ carry _ me?” Tao made awkward eye contact with Z’avi, who quickly noticed that he was still holding Taya’s hand. He shook it out of her grip before Tao graciously accepted Taya’s request and scooped her up. “Let’s go?” With a little bending magic, they all managed to reach the window of one of the towers. Z’avi’s brain malfunctioned when they landed inside but the world around him seemed to flip. Was the building truly upside down? 

Whatever was happening, the group had to quickly gather their thoughts to catch themselves with bending before falling twenty meters to their deaths. There was a series of thuds, but each managed to land safely on a stone pathway below. When Z’avi stood, he saw that the pathway continued outwards in every direction. In fact, it looked like it stretched endlessly with countless rows of books. Z’avi had never seen so many. He quickly forgot the orientation of the Spirit World while he tried to estimate just how many books lined the shelves.

“Wan Shi Tong!” Taya suddenly yelled. Everyone ducked or flattened to the floor. They simultaneously cursed and whisper-lectured her for the outburst, but the deed was done. Her voice echoed through the halls and a horrifying sound began to approach. A shadowy, black creature crept up at the end of the platform directly ahead. Taya moved to kneel.

“You again,” his voice boomed and echoed. “Humans. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity. Don’t you think?” Z’avi’s transparent skin felt cold.

“Great spirit, I have brought with me the avatar.” Taya shot daggers with her eyes at Tao that forced him to move and kneel beside her.

“Pfft,” the spirit laughed, and the sound thundered off the cavernous library walls. “You are not the first avatar to seek knowledge from my library. I believe I made my warning clear, Jinora,” he said her name with venom, “but humans are not permitted here.”

“We have only a question for you . . . Sir. We offer gifts! Computers from the modern world will be sent to you through the South Pole spirit portal.” Taya kept her head bowed as she spoke.

“Wise spirit,” Jinora came up to kneel next to the twins. “We know that you will find use for them here in your library.”

“I will not accept this offering before hearing the question,” the giant owl barked. Z’avi hated to move even closer to that thing, but he was the only remaining person in the group not kneeling in respect. He reluctantly joined their line. “You,” the owl breathed and gestured with its wing to him. “You tell me.” Z’avi swallowed hard.

“A man came here and stole knowledge from the library. He is an energy bender who has taken many lives. We came to ask you about his identity.” Z’avi could hardly look up from the floor, so he couldn’t tell if his request had pleased or angered the spirit.

“Hmm. Perhaps some of these ‘computers’ are worth this trade. Fine.” The owl spirit called over a fox with glowing eyes. It trotted to his side and sat just across from them. In its mouth was a perfectly square piece of paper that Z’avi thought might be blank. “This man  _ did _ visit my library some years ago. He offered a great addition to my collection - but it was a _trick_. When I discovered this, I tried to punish him; but he was clever and escaped. I sent a fox to retrieve information about him, so that the rest will know to treat him with hostility if he appears again.” Wan Shi Tong gestured to the paper in the fox’s mouth. “What my fox collected was this photograph. There is a name and a city scrawled on it as well.” Z’avi’s eyes lit up. It was perfect.

“Please, great spirit! May we have this?” Taya reached out a hand as though she had already anticipated the answer.

“Stop!” he snapped. Taya’s fingers froze. The fox whimpered. “I will give this to you on one condition.”

“A-Anything,” Taya shrugged, but there was no confidence in her answer. The promise of “anything” when confronted with an ancient spirit of wisdom was incredibly significant.

“Jinora,” he pointed at her with his wing now - the feather at the tip nearly brushing the old woman’s nose. “You are restricted from visiting ever again. Actually,  _ all _ of you. Any further trespassing will be punished by death.” Jinora nodded slowly.

“Yes, wise one. We shall never return.”

“Then it is settled.” The fox trotted closer and gently laid the photo in front of Taya using its teeth. “Take what you came for and leave. I expect your offering promptly.” With a dramatic spin of feathers, the owl turned and disappeared back into his aisles of books; and the library returned to eerie silence.

“But we  _ can’t _ take it,” Taya whispered and reached for the image. “Just like we can’t bring the computers.”

“Burn the image in your minds,” Jinora advised. “This is ‘The Truther.’” Taya flipped the blank square over to reveal the image of a handsome, dark-haired man. He looked about Li Yin’s age when the photo was taken. He had brilliant hazel eyes like flames and a hard jaw that would intimidate anyone.

“‘Ji Myeong?’" Z'avi read the name scrawled in permanent marker. "I’ve never heard of this man. I’ve never even seen him! That owl pulled one over on us." He grated his teeth.

“Shh!” Jinora chided. “Sometimes his information  _ is _ inaccurate, but generally not about things like this. The spirit holds a grudge.”

“‘Capital City.’ Is it talking about the Fire Nation capital?” Tao asked, continuing to examine the notes.

“Yes.” Z’avi held the photo now, trying to memorize every detail of this man’s face. The moment they left, he wanted to run to the nearest source of Internet and find him - his parents’ killer. 

“You  _ do _ look like him, you two,” Jinora observed. She wore a troubled expression on her face as she said it. Z’avi gazed up at Taya and Tao, standing next to each other in a patch of light that poured in from the window in the tower above. Other than their eyes, they really did. Tao especially had a strong jaw like this Ji Myeong, though it wasn’t as severe. Z’avi had to look away to control a sudden rush of anger for the avatar.

“We need to go.” Taya peered around at the vast display of texts. “I would love to stay and learn from these books, but we had to sacrifice that today. I hope what we gained was worth it . . . Come on.” Taya reached out her hand to Z’avi. He took it and felt buzzing electricity yet again. 

“Release your energy. Let it find your body again. You know where it is.” Jinora told them. She took Tao's hand, and they completed the circle. “Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happeninggggg. I'm so excited to be near the end LOL.
> 
> One chapter a day still! Again, probably 10-15 left.


	36. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya and Tao receive many surprise gifts in celebration for their eighteenth birthday... but perhaps one too many.

By the time Taya and the others had made their way to the canteen for dinner, everyone was completely exhausted. She was considering a lovely shower before collapsing into the visitor room bed so she could wake early enough to greet her father and the dozens of other reinforcements arriving in the morning.

That was until she reached the top step into the courtyard. At first, she was confused that their dinner was being served outside. There were tables and tables of food lining the space and circular dessert tables pushed up around the fountain. It was also ridiculously crowded. Everyone else had already grabbed a spot on one of the many seat cushions or was standing around with a plate of some sort of appetizer. She spotted Mr. Snowball and Cheese being treated like kings on seat cushions of their own placed on top of one of the tables. The air smelled of curry.

“Happy birthday!” Em shouted from somewhere in the mass of people. Taya froze, which blocked the path for those still behind her. Jinora managed to squeeze past, but Z’avi and Tao both ran right into her and almost made her stumble.

“What  _ now _ ?” Tao grumbled, but his jaw fell slack when he caught sight of the courtyard as well. “How long were we _in_ there? Did we already beat the Lotus? Is this the  _ victory _ party?”

“I knew you’d forgotten. Happy birthday,” Li Yin appeared with a smile and gave Taya a hug. Taya returned it with some surprise, still stunned and trying to do the math in her head. It was her birthday? She’d completely lost track of time on this trip.

“Ah, may I offer you a hug as well, Tao?” Li Yin held open her arms. Tao made an awkward face and just stuck out his hand. Li Yin shook it graciously, not offended at all.

“We couldn’t just let the Chens go without an eighteenth birthday!” Em jumped out from behind some acolytes and rushed up to join the team. “Ah, the babies are eighteen,” she sighed. “I remember eighteen.”

“Too bad your brain stopped developing then,” Z’avi muttered. Em elbowed him in his ribs.

“Never had a birthday party,” Tao looked around at all the food and raised an eyebrow. “I usually just, you know, have no idea when it is or bother to track it.”

“Well, I’ve never had one either . . .” Taya admitted somewhat quietly beside him. Em gasped.

“ _ Taya Chen _ has never had a birthday party? What’s all that money for?”

“You definitely had a party for your _first_ birthday,” Li Yin corrected them and pushed up her glasses. “The pictures from that are just about all the media had of Tao. They plastered that stuff everywhere.” Taya frowned. She'd hated those photos for years.

“Can’t remember that anyway.” Like a child, she folded her arms and pouted.

“Someone is  _ definitely _ the younger twin!” Em laughed. Taya scoffed; but when she turned to Tao for support, he was laughing and agreeing with her. _Terrific_.

Taya found it increasingly difficult to stay mad at her brother, though, as the festivities continued. At sunset, the acolytes sang them an adorable birthday song and shared dessert. Some of the younger benders apparently spent their free time organizing artful dances, and they performed around the fountain with beautiful movements and formations. Master Kai presented the twins with beaded necklaces usually worn by monks. Taya noticed the way they responded to her touch and realized that they must be meditation beads. She beamed. Maybe this party was all right after all.

Soon enough, though, the party began to build and forget its own purpose. Lemurs and birds skittered around finding carelessly dropped food. The acolytes danced and sang and ate together; but only Taya’s new friends paid them any mind. They all looked like they were celebrating life - perhaps doing so with the thought that the following night, they’d all be fighting for their lives.

“Can I tell you something?” Tao asked in Taya’s ear. She jumped.

“Of course you can.” She took his hand in hers so that he wouldn’t have to bend.

“When I’m in the Spirit World, my _favorite_ thing about it is that I can hear everything. After all, it’s not my spirit or my energy that can’t hear; it’s my body.” Taya squeezed his hand tighter. “Right now, it’s like a pleasant buzzing or vibration. None of it’s really distinct, but the energy of it - it’s happy.”

“That part I definitely understand.” Taya smiled at the joyful acolytes. Were some of them drunk? Was that even allowed? “This place is really beautiful in several ways. I like it here.”

“Me, too, actually. I never thought I’d say that. It’s the  _ Air Nation _ .” His nose wrinkled when he said the name. “I understand why Korra sent me to you. It’s nice . . . to trust someone. I think.” His cheeks looked flushed, but it was hard to tell in the moonlight. “I was beginning to forget how to do that. I think she wants me to re-learn.”

“I think so, too.” Honestly, Taya’s entire life had changed over the course of this one week. Suddenly, she had friends. She had a brother. She had mortal enemies. She had answers to questions that had plagued her for years. It was surreal to think that she was celebrating her birthday on the other side of the world and holding hands with someone she’d always been sure was dead.

“Will you leave us after Reiji’s captured?” she suddenly asked. 

“’Captured?”’ he echoed the word like a question. It seemed strange, but he continued before Taya could say something. “I don’t know yet. You know I don’t want any part of the Air Nation’s agenda, but if it’s just us- maybe we can seek out our grandfather together. Defeat him, too.”

“Yeah,” she smiled. It’s not like she had a job or school to worry about. She’d graduated years ago from home schooling and had no interest in attending Ba Sing Se University when she could just learn everything herself . . . without cameras watching her. And work? Taya almost laughed thinking of what people would say if Taya Chen had a job behind a desk somewhere. Hardly anyone thought she was even mentally sane.

Perhaps that was it, then. This one week adventure could become her work. She’d continue research and honing her skills and come out of this- what? The avatar’s advisor?  _ Maybe _ , she thought. 

“Taya!” Z’avi shouted from the crowd on the opposite side of her table. He appeared after squeezing through a group that was playing some sort of game with marbles and air bending. “Tao, too, I guess. Happy birthday . . . Sorry I didn’t stay for your party, but I’ve been in Jinora’s study.”

“Oh?” Taya took a sip of her banana juice while Z’avi reached and stole a seat cushion from beside her. He sat directly across from the twins like a strange job interview.

“The Truther was never arrested or identified. Conspiracy theorists believe that it’s because he paid off investigators if they ever got close.” 

“Makes sense,” Tao murmured. He’d let go of Taya’s hand and was using it to bend at his right ear. It was pretty loud in the courtyard, and she could tell that her brother was really trying to concentrate. “What doesn’t make sense is that so many people apparently died from shock and didn’t put two and two together.”

“What Jinora told us was privileged information.” Z’avi pulled a stack of papers out of his robes and set them on the table. The one on top was a printed article titled  _ Should You Be Concerned About a Heart Attack? _ “All those deaths were reported as _just_ heart attacks. It caused some suspicion and a health scare, but the government never shared the part about ‘drugs’ or ‘poison’ or whatever Jinora said.”

“Of course they didn’t. People would have flipped.” Tao crossed his arms, apparently done listening to the conversation.

“'Ji Myeong' had a few results come up when I searched, but nothing concrete. Best I could find was an arrest report for a man who threatened a bar owner in Capital City for hosting democratic rallies there.” Z’avi flipped through his stack of printed pages and pushed forward one in particular. It was a short, pictureless article about the incident.

“Sounds about right.” Taya skimmed the article, but it was vague. Practically useless. “Did you look anything up about Reiji?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Almost everything right now is about that video he sent to the press. People are digging, but it’s mostly just reported sightings or stories about interacting with him. He just sounds like an asshole. Doesn’t give a lot of useful stuff.”

“Damn it,” Taya sighed. “So we didn’t learn _anything_ today that we can use tomorrow?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. We learned that you can probably kill people with a tap of your finger.” Z’avi took his piece of paper back. “So that also means you shouldn’t let him even touch you.” Taya felt suddenly cold.

“Awesome,” she sighed deeply. 

“We have training tomorrow. We can all practice martial arts and dodging. It’ll be fine.”

“At least I made it to eighteen,” Taya mumbled. At that moment, Em came wandering over and took a seat on the ground next to Z’avi. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a playful choke hold.

“Why do my birthday kids look upset, Z?” she pulled her arm tighter. Z’avi’s eyes bulged. Taya was almost sure that Em was drunk. She got her confirmation when Jasper walked over and pulled her off the fire bender.

“Sorry, I think the party’s going to need to wind down. Everyone needs their rest since we have, uh, such a long day tomorrow.” He pulled Em up and practically dragged her away to the other side of the courtyard. Z’avi gratefully rolled and stretched his neck now that he was free.

“Let’s head up to the tower,” Taya suggested to Tao once she took his hand. He nodded gratefully and moved to stand.  _ A long day tomorrow? _ she thought. They’d all had a long day _today_. Thankfully, other acolytes agreed. Everyone started grabbing plates and cups and helping to clean the dirty courtyard. Some were loudly volunteering to help the kitchen staff do the dishes. 

“Hope we can protect these people tomorrow,” Tao said. It caught Taya off guard, but she felt the same. She smiled and nodded as they walked away. Li Yin and even the somewhat drunken Em came up to give hugs and final birthday greetings on their way. She told them each to sleep soundly and that she’d see them again in the morning.

“Finally!” Taya settled into bed after a relaxing shower. She thought about her day as she gazed at the plain ceiling and pet Snow. It was, even though she didn’t remember until she walked in on her party, a lovely birthday. Most years, Chef Kang would make her a tasty dinner and dessert, and her father would be slightly less grumpy than usual. This was definitely an improvement. 

It was no surprise that she drifted off to sleep easily. Her dreams were even peaceful, filled with Spirit World meadows and adorable little spirit creatures that wanted to play and show her around. Taya followed them and explored places she didn’t think she’d ever visited.

"Be careful, Taya!" one sweet voice called out to her. She tilted her head. It seemed to not fit with the happy, carefree nature of the dream.

"What?" she replied, slowing her stroll. She peered down at the voice and spotted a cute, lop-eared rabbit.

"Run!" it repeated in the same cheery tone. Taya woke suddenly  to a horrifying reality: Reiji in her visitor room with a finger pressed to her forehead.

“Hello, cousin,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm gonna post one more chapter later today (PDT zone) because 1) I wrote SO MUCH TODAY 2) I'm so excited to be done lol. So you can have that....as a treat.
> 
> As a side note, I am writing the climax right now (obviously, since it low key starts here); and I am SO happy with it!!


	37. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li Yin is prepared to lead reinforcements into the forest to bring down the invading terrorists but must abandon her plans when Taya is unexpectedly taken in the night.

Li Yin hadn't slept nearly as well as she'd hoped. After the long day yesterday, her muscles and her brain were exhausted. Her dreams, however, were tainted with Henry. 

Some of them were of good memories like old dates and times together on patrol, but most were poisonous re-imaginings of fights they’d had near the end - but worse. Li Yin was positive neither of them had ever said those things, but it felt real and horrible anyway. She woke several times to nothing but the visitor room and the moonlight pouring in from the window. 

In the morning, the courtyard was bustling as acolytes finished their breakfast and moved about to prepare for their guests of war. The temple apparently  _ did _ have an air ship hanger, which Li Yin found out after studying a map for a couple days. She was currently having a mild panic attack watching a gigantic, military air ship descend onto the wide platform. Several smaller ships landed soon after - all around it in formation. Li Yin nervously watched the hatch door on the largest ship open and reveal General Chen. One of his men rolled out a ramp of metal with bending and the general and several others stepped out and down towards the captain and her acolyte companions.

“Good morning, Sir!” she saluted her boss. He nodded to her as a round of introductions began. 

“I am Major Henry of the Earth Nation Forces. I brought with me Squad Five of Omashu, and these are Lieutenants Sana and Ming. They worked directly under me until recently.” An extremely familiar man had stepped into view. Li Yin’s pulse pounded in her ears as he introduced his soldiers.

“You got promoted,” she said aloud before she could stop herself. All eyes shifted to her for a moment, including Henry’s. Li Yin swallowed.

“I did,” he smiled. “Nice to see you . . . Li.” The nickname made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She adjusted her glasses and stared at the ground to hide her blushing face. The soldiers and acolytes continued their introductions as though nothing had happened.

“Where is Taya?” the general asked as the group started for Jinora’s office. Li Yin was meant to explain her battle plan. “And, uh, Tao as well,” he added.

“I haven’t seen her yet this morning,” Li Yin answered, but her eyes kept flitting over to her ex. Henry was having a conversation with Master Jinora about the natural defenses on the island. Did he not care that she was there at all? He’d sent her messages recently asking about her life in Ba Sing Se and sharing stories about their old friends. Was it all truly just some friendly conversation? But why?

“Li Yin,” General Chen said her name in an annoyed tone. “Did you hear me?” She blinked and shook her head apologetically. “I asked if my children were being kept somewhere safe.”

“Oh.” The captain chewed on her lip. Clearly he wanted to hear that they were being guarded around the clock by White Lotus guards or something. “I know they probably didn’t tell you everything on the phone, but both of them are very capable of protecting themselves . . . Sir.”

“So that’s a no.” He grumbled. “The only reason I allowed you to accompany Taya was to keep her _safe_. Your post is in Ba Sing Se! Your squad is without its actual commander!”

“Yes, Sir.” Li Yin felt like life was back to normal - like she was in the parlor of the Chen mansion receiving a lecture from her superior. “I’ll see to it that she is well guarded today.” 

Slightly more composed than before, Li Yin explained her battle plan to an assembly of military personnel in the war room. A map of the temple grounds and surrounding nature was projected on a screen, and she pointed out various points where posts would be needed.

“There are numerous caves on the island. We won’t have the men to keep watch on them all. Instead, we must let the enemy move in.” Her finger traced paths on the screen that she’d drawn with red marker. “These are their predicted points of entry based on the terrain and the wind currents. We also have no way of knowing if they’ll arrive by air or by sea, but our team brought down a jet of theirs just a few days ago. And hopefully the Southern Water Nation Forces will be joining us shortly for support on the ocean. They seem to be running late.”

“Did you say ‘our team?’” an attractive woman interrupted. Li Yin looked over at her now and realized that she was sitting next to Henry with troubling body language that implied that they knew each other . . . well. The name pin on her uniform read  _ Sana _ .

“I’m referring to the general’s children, Aang the Second, Master Rohan’s daughter, and myself.”

“The general’s children being Taya Chen and the  _ avatar _ ? Quite an illustrious grouping of people,” the woman responded with a perfect, raised eyebrow. Li Yin’s jaw tightened. She felt an irrational hate for the woman’s airy voice.

“Indeed. That's one hell of a team, Captain,” Henry added. Li Yin’s eyes darted quickly to him instead - his mouth turned up in a grin. She was ashamed to feel delighted about it.

With a sudden loud bang, the door opened; and all eyes locked on the newcomers. It was a disheveled Tao followed by Emerald. She was practically shoving him inside.

“Oh, oops. Morning, soldiers!” Em waved from behind the avatar. She looked unsure of how to proceed and ended up offering a half-hearted salute. “Um, I’d like to introduce to you the avatar: Tao Chen.” There was a round of excited greetings accompanied by several observations about the resemblance between Tao and his father. Li Yin couldn’t help but watch the staring contest between the two of them while the rest went on. They were both completely silent.

“Tao,” the general finally spoke. The room turned quiet, awaiting the conversation between them; but neither said a word.

“Um,” Li Yin stepped over quietly to General Chen’s ear and whispered, “I’m not sure if you knew this about him when he was an infant, but he is deaf. Perhaps he didn’t hear you-.”

“Let’s speak outside, boy,” the older man’s voice boomed. Despite what she’d just said, Tao seemed to hear the command just fine. His eyes narrowed, but he followed the general out into the courtyard anyway and left the door open.

“Em,” Li Yin called to her. She awakened from some sort of trance. The air bender shook her head and nodded to the captain. “Why did you interrupt? Something wrong?”

“Oh, well, maybe.” Em bit her lip.

“Spit it out,” Master Jinora groaned from her chair. 

“It’s Taya. Master Kai asked me to bring both of them to meet you after the meeting, but she’s, um, not in her room or outside.” She looked incredibly nervous.

“Have you looked?” Li Yin asked. It must have sounded like a ridiculous question to the visitors, but it was a fair question to ask Em since the chance she’d actually thought to do that was fifty-fifty.

“Well, not a lot.”  _ Of course _ . “But that’s because her room looked pretty bad. Like-. It looked like someone had torn it up.” Li Yin dropped the papers she’d been holding in her hand. “And Mr. Snowball was meowing so loud like he was telling us all about it, but-“

“She’s gone!” Z’avi shouted as he ran full speed through the doorway. The brave, high-ranking officers all jumped at the sound. “Taya’s gone!” He was panting and ragged. He looked like he hadn’t combed his hair, and his eyes were wide and wild. “I’ve looked everywhere. She’s not in the temple.”

Li Yin forgot all about her presentation and left her papers strewn all over the floor. She dashed out the door and ordered Em and Z’avi to join her.

“Have you informed any White Lotus?” she asked as soon as they were outside.

“I asked most of them to help me look. They said they saw and heard nothing,” Z’avi walked quickly beside her.

“And her father - does he know?”

“Tao’s telling him now, I think. I saw them talking near the back steps.” A booming voice in the background told Li Yin that this must be true.

“Li!” She stopped and turned. Henry was jogging up alone to meet them. “I can help, Li. You know I can. They have to be on the island already. My seismic sense can find her.” Li Yin battled with herself knowing that he was right but hating that it meant spending time with him directly. She groaned. 

“Fine.” The group turned and began walking again. Li Yin was determined to see the ruined mess that was Taya’s room for herself. “I can’t believe none of us saw or heard anything. What a joke!”

“Well, I was pretty messed up last night, so-” Em began but quickly stopped herself realizing that Henry was present and a stranger. She cleared her throat loudly. “Slept great! Yep.” Li Yin sighed. “Hey, actually, Henry-” Li Yin cringed hard as she spoke his name casually like they were friends. “That woman with you . . . Was her name Sana? If I read the pin on her uniform correctly.” The question came completely out of nowhere. Everyone stopped in front of Taya’s door to stare at her in disbelief.

“Yes. Second Lieutenant Sana.”

“She is  _ wow _ . I mean  _ really _ pretty.” Li Yin’s gaze at her was sharp enough to kill. “Is she, uh, single?” Li Yin’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Just out of . . . curiosity?”

“Emerald,” she gasped.

“Actually, yes,” Henry answered with an astonished laugh. “And openly interested in women, by the way. But that’s a conversation for later. Please.” Li Yin’s had to force her jaw to close now. The idea that Emerald was attracted to Sana was novel, but it made so much sense. Pieces of information she’d collected put themselves together and finally clicked. Not to mention - Sana was single.  _ Not _ with Henry. For a moment, Li Yin’s mood brightened. These were interesting developments . . . but then she laid eyes on Taya’s ravaged room.

Curtains were torn. The bed sheets were in tangles across the floor, and feathers from her pillow coated the whole room like freshly fallen snow. From under the bed, Taya’s cat crawled out and meowed loudly and angrily.

“No blood,” Henry noted like he was reaching for something positive to say.

“And no Taya,” Z’avi added with dread. “We searched the room for any evidence already. Looks like some boot prints. Different sizes. Maybe several attackers.”

“Good detective work.” Henry complimented. “Probably came and went through the window judging by those curtains. Aang, please take me to the nearest cave. I can use my earth bending to sense movement inside the mountain.” The men nodded to each other. They started off down the stairs and out the building. Em and Li Yin rushed to follow them, but stayed a bit behind.

“Sorry I was embarrassing,” Em whispered. “I know that’s your ex and all.”

“I think you did me a favor, actually. Thought he was shacking up with Sana at first.” Both of them grinned at each other. “Worried about Taya.”

“Yeah. Me, too. Reiji’s a damn psychopath. But he wants Tao, not her. We need to keep him away from the caves. Who knows what Tao’ll do.”

“Tao . . .” Li Yin thought aloud. “Don’t they have a connection, though? But no, that’s gone. Tao said she gave back the energy.”

“Yeah,” Em sighed. “Too bad we can’t use that magic tree stick that Taya had before. That invisible light thing led us straight to him.”

“It did,” Li Yin murmured, stopping outside the cave they’d just reached. Z’avi and Henry disappeared inside it. “They might not have a connection anymore, but I think _Tao_ can use it to find  _ her _ .” Em suddenly smiled. “He knows what her energy feels like. He can find her with the banyan tree token! It’ll amplify his senses!”

Li Yin rushed inside with Em right on her heels. The boys were standing in the center - Henry’s stance telling her that he was using his bending to search the caves.

“I got it!” he shouted. “A group on the opposite side of the mountain. They’re in more than one cave, though, I think. We’ll have to search a whole section of them."

“No we won’t,” Li Yin smugly grinned. “I know a way we can find Taya’s exact location. We’re going to need the avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HYYYYYYYYYYPE TRAIN. It's the beginning of the end!
> 
> also I am so sorry I know nothing about military ranks, but I think I did enough research that everything is at least believable for a fic universe so please don't come in here telling me I'm wrong bc I'll just say it's different in this universe anyway LOL. This holds true from here on out!!


	38. Deep Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya wakes up in a cave to her worst nightmare.

It smelled like mold and body odor. Taya woke with a splitting headache in a musty cave tied to a metal chair and bound with rope and tape. Reiji was leaning against the wall opposite her, gloating. The cave was littered with various men standing around and staring like they expected a show.

“Good morning, dear. A little tired from your celebration last night? You slept  _ so _ well.” Taya’s blood ran cold. She shivered. “Don’t be frightened! I have no plans to hurt you . . . probably. We’ll see. Whatever it takes to bribe Tao.” Reiji pulled out a dagger and examined the sharp edge. 

Taya tried to speak, but her mouth was wrapped with tape and a cloth or something had been shoved inside. Her curses sounded like angry, muffled grunts. Instinctively, her energy split from her body, and she sprouted a second head.

“Stay away from him!” she screamed. Reiji’s sneer twisted into a terrifying scowl. He peeled from the cave wall and rushed up to hold his blade against her throat.

“Energy bend again, and I  _ will _ cut you.” The knife was cold. She tried to convey her hate with her eyes, but Reiji just smiled again. “You know, I  _ am _ sorry for being so early to my appointment. I’ve always been like that . . . obsessed with being on time. Just thought I’d say hello to my favorite cousin before getting the party started.” He brought the dagger down and began to twirl it skillfully in his hand.

“Rei! Guards at all markers.” A man had run up with a bow and given his report. Reiji barely acknowledged him with a wave of his hand.

“I think about it more and more . . . your bending. It’s a wonder that grandfather cares more about Tao when you’re obviously  _ so _ special.” His face twisted with disgust. “Damn old man won’t teach me anything, but he has the nerve to call  _ you _ the prodigy. Ridiculous.” He made a signal with his hand and two of his minions came running with another, empty metal chair. Reiji took a seat directly in front of her. “But what he wants, he gets.”

Taya had dozens of questions bouncing around in her head, but the knife spinning between Reiji’s fingers made her think twice about using her energy. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead while she considered it. Would he kill her? No. She was clearly a hostage. He  _ needed _ her.

“So the Red Lotus is just a bunch of pathetic mercenaries?” she managed before hastily slipping back into her physical body again. Reiji’s eyes lit like fire; and he stomped back with the knife, pulling it up to stab. But he didn’t. He stood stationary with the same murderous look.

“I see you’re one of  _ those _ . You don’t care if I cut you, huh?” He slipped the dagger back in a holster attached to his leg. “Bring Pearl,” he ordered one of his men. The goon nodded and ran. “You want to know about the Lotus? Scared of us?” he chuckled. “Everyone is.”

Taya turned and winced when the grating sound of metal dragging on rock filled the cave. It hurt her ears. With the dragging sound came Master Pearl - also tied to a chair but looking worse than she appeared in the video. Her lips were so dry that they were cracked. Her robes were torn and stained with dirt and blood. She looked more than half dead.

“Everyone step out!” Reiji barked. The men sprinkled around the cave looked shocked and confused, but not a single one of them hesitated. All were gone in seconds. “You want to know about the Lotus? Hm? This is good stuff, Pearl. Take a listen.” He kicked her chair and the woman came alive. She groaned and opened her eyes. They widened when they spotted Taya. “The Red Lotus . . . Do you know its origins? A man named Xai Bau organized it after the Hundred Year War. It was out of the distaste for the shriveled form of the White Lotus. They once stood for honor and balance, but now?  _ Puppets _ for the avatar and the Air Nation. Pathetic.” He took his seat again, and now the three of them sat in a strange circle.

“The Red Lotus was fragmented after Avatar Korra defeated many of their leaders in her time. They just wanted to restore freedom to the people. When I was younger, that part really spoke to me. It spoke to grandfather, too, but in a way that inspired his _own_ plans. He told me to join them and revitalize. To redirect! He takes care of the politicians, I take care of the rest. Of course,  _ he _ has a lot of power, but no one,” he clenched his fist, “ _ no one _ can control them like I can.” Taya rolled her eyes. He must have caught it because he pulled back his hand like he was going to slap her. She tried not to flinch. 

“You’ve seen them. A well oiled machine. I took a sad group of angry men and I made them an  _ army _ . Pretty words brought me all sorts of stragglers - nomads, the Safe Nation Society, the White Lotus-.” Taya’s eyes bulged. Reiji grinned at her reaction. “Yeah, them, too. We don’t have all the higher ups or anything, but if I were you, I wouldn’t trust a single one.” With a tinge of dread, Taya realized that this was what felt off about the ones at the temples. She realized that this is how the Red Lotus got in.

Unable to stand it any longer, Taya manifested another arm of her energy and ripped the tape around her mouth away. She pushed with her tongue and spit out the cloth gag. “So what? You’re preying on the prejudiced?” Reiji moved to punish her but then shrugged. “Using them like animals for grandfather’s agenda?”

“That’s right. All mindless animals blinded by their own hate. They’ll die for me, and they don’t even know _why_.” Reiji began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“So why . . .” she whispered. Reiji’s laughter died down.

“Why what?”

“Why are you okay with that? Grandfather gets to be powerful and  _ you _ get to babysit these guys. Now  _ that’s _ pathetic.” Taya grinned knowing that she would anger him. It worked. Reiji stood suddenly and removed his dagger. Pearl started to grunt and scream despite her mouth still being bound. She knew he was coming for her.

“Hasn’t poor old Pearl had enough?” his voice echoed in off the cave walls. The dagger was resting just below her chin. “But, if she doesn’t come out of this with a big scar, she’ll probably just weave some lies again. Don’t you think?  _ Great _ idea, Taya.” He pulled the blade across her cheek. Scarlet blood spilled and quickly dripped down her neck, staining her robes.

“Stop!” Taya begged. “She’s-!”

“What? ‘Innocent?’ ‘A good person?’” Reiji’s laugh was half joy, half rage. “You know she deserves this. I'm sure you guessed that she'd made a deal with me for information. On Tao.”

“No,” Taya asserted. And despite her distaste for the master and what she had done, Taya felt that. Pearl probably was just misguided in her desperation to protect and grow the Air Nation. That didn’t exactly warrant torture.

“No?” Reiji wiped the blade on Pearl’s already soiled robes and started for Taya. “Your brother would disagree.” Without an explanation, Reiji spun the knife around and slammed the hilt into Taya’s skull.

* * *

Tao hadn’t been this overwhelmed since he was last with the Red Lotus. His father was rushing around, screaming at anyone who’d listen about how shameful it was that this had happened and that they needed to do something about it immediately. Z’avi was also rushing around doing mostly the same thing. He screamed at White Lotus guards who shrugged and tried to calm him with the help of Emerald. Li Yin held it together and conversed seriously and quietly with others as they devised their plan. 

“This trinket is made from the wood of the banyan grove tree,” Li Yin explained to the major. “Taya used it to amplify her senses and find her brother two hundred kilometers away.”

“Is it a tracker?” the major asked.

“No. Just . . . I’m not totally sure. It has something to do with energy bending - that thing I told you about, Henry.” Li Yin sighed.

“Right.” The major stole a glance at Tao. “And the avatar can do that?”

“Yes.”

“But that’s what the Red Lotus wants. He shouldn’t go near those caves.” The major continued to stare him down. Truthfully, Tao completely agreed. A week ago, he would have run for the hills if he knew Reiji was closing in. As always, though, Reiji was smart. He took Taya and removed any options he had. Pearl could wither and die in one of those caves, but Tao couldn’t do that to his sister.

“I’m going,” he demanded. Both Li Yin and Major Henry were looking over at him now. “I know I’m deaf, but you could stop talking about me like I’m not two meters from you instead of just assuming that I can’t hear.”

“Sorry,” Li Yin murmured.

“The second we get close, Rei will know. He’ll send out his men to keep us away, but a small team could make it through to face him. Some of his best fighters will be there, so our team should send our best fighters as well.

“You sound pretty confident,” Henry noted with some skepticism. “And well informed about the enemy.”

“I know him better than anyone else here.” Tao shifted eyes to Li Yin. “One of your plans was for infiltrating the caves if they hide during the battle, right? Let’s use it.” Li Yin nodded.

“For our team,” she began. “Are you talking about us? Zahavi, Emerald, myself? And, uh, Henry?”

“And Sana,” Henry added. “You’ll want Sana.”

“Of course,” Li Yin agreed in a strange voice. 

“Yeah,” Tao agreed. “That’s a bender for every element at least. Let’s make preparations to move in as soon as possible.” Tao looked up at the sun, sitting high in the sky. It was almost noon. “And if you’ll, uh, talk to the general. I’ll talk to Z’avi.” Li Yin nodded and took Henry’s arm to drag him with her to locate Tao’s father.

Searching for Zahavi wasn’t too difficult. He was finishing interrogating every White Lotus guard, and his angry voice carried in the otherwise empty temple halls. Em was with him, still hopelessly trying to focus on the truth and keep the fire bender from being too aggressive. 

“We’ve already spoken to everyone on shift, Z.” Tao could hear Em’s voice trying to convince him. He rounded the corner and the two of them came into view. A White Lotus guard was still standing at his post and rolling his eyes.

“How is it that none of them heard or saw anything? That’s ridiculous.” Z’avi scoffed. “Tao.” He straightened at the sight of the avatar. “What do you know? Is there a plan?”

“Being finalized right now. The whole team is going in. Get ready.” Z’avi and Em both nodded enthusiastically. “About the White Lotus . . . I wouldn’t put it past Reiji to try and recruit them. Don’t trust anyone.” With an apologetic shrug and pointed look at the guard, he turned and disappeared down the hall. He’d let them all chew on that for now. Tao had to go take care of Cheese before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One a day? Two? I'll decide later if I'll post another! All together, there should be about 45 or so chapters... hard to estimate bc I'm writing the final ones right now. 
> 
> I REALLY WROTE 45 CHAPTERS..... THIS IS A WHOLE NOVEL...... W H O L E N O V E L...... I need to be released from quarantine asap.
> 
> Also chapter titles are hard.... and I have to make 45 of them?? They can't all be good okay?????


	39. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue operation is underway, and Em wants to do all she can to save her friends and get the girl.

Em stood at the top of the steps that descended down the mountain and into the caves. Her stomach was in knots. Her mother and her new friend were in danger, and Z’avi was so on edge that he just oozed additional tension.

“Can you please take a breath?” she complained. “You’re vibrating, lover boy.” His mouth fell open.

“I am not-”

“Yeah, yeah. Just unclench your jaw before it gets stuck that way. Tao’s probably in more danger than Taya or Mom.”

“Listen up!” Major Henry yelled out. Even though Em wasn’t military, she was compelled to stand at attention. Li Yin’s ex-boyfriend stepped in front of their small team. “General Chen is leading the air fleet, and First Lieutenant Ming will be helping lead a team on the ground. They’re both moving in now to create a distraction.  _ We’re _ going to be following a . . . uh, light trail?” Li Yin nodded at him. “ _ That _ , um, to the general’s daughter and hopefully also the wife of Master Rohan.” Em stole a glance at Tao. He was holding the piece of the magic tree tightly in his fist. “Once located, Captain Li Yin and I will guard the avatar while the rest of you move in and extract them. Is this clear?” Everyone mumbled something like “yes.” Satisfied, Henry extended his hand to Tao, giving him a signal to begin.

“All right,” Tao breathed and closed his eyes. “Just have to do something I’ve never done. No big deal.”

“Remember Taya’s energy,” Z’avi prompted beside him. He’d finally smoothed his untidy hair, but he still looked like his stress level was at a twelve on a scale of one to ten.

“I got it, dude.” Tao’s eyes remained closed, but he wrinkled his nose. He was whispering to himself frantically. Finally, his eyes flitted open; and Em nearly jumped. They were glowing. “Follow me,” he said, but his voice was layered and accompanied by an older woman’s. 

“Mom?” Z’avi whispered loudly beside Em. Her’s lips parted with the recognition. That had to be strange for him. The air bender reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Tao’s channeling her power,” she reminded him. "It's still Tao." Z’avi took a deep, deep breath and sauntered forward. What a long morning.

“You’re Korra’s son Aang, right?” asked an airy voice. Em’s heart rate doubled as she spotted the beautiful woman from the war room this morning walking just ahead. Her hair was dark and cut short like Em’s, but hers coiled into beautiful curls. They bounced with every step.  _ She _ was joining them?

“Yeah,” Z’avi answered tiredly. He didn’t notice her looks at all - too distracted by thoughts of Taya. Seizing the opportunity, Em abandoned Z’avi to sulk in the back and approached her.

“And you’re Sana?” The woman’s hazel eyes blinked, startled by Em’s approach.

“I am.”

“I’m Emerald. Or just Em, please. Rohan’s daughter.” Em shrugged, knowing that the information was necessary but generally being someone who avoided playing that card.

“Oh, I see. This whole group here, then, is team avatar, huh?” Sana smiled. Em smiled even wider and nodded.

“I guess we are. Not to pry, by the way, but are you, uh, from Omashu?”

“Ah,” Sana laughed, and the sound gave Em butterflies. “You noticed my eyes and tan? I’m kinda like your friend back there - Mr. Moody. Mixed blood. Dad was from the Fire Nation, and mom was from Omashu. So I'm just a very Fire Nation-looking woman in the Southern Earth Nation Forces.” She shrugged.

“Hmm, Henry has a type, huh?” Em wondered aloud. She clapped a hand over her mouth immediately. Sana laughed again. “Um! I just mean, Li Yin is Water Nation but raised in Ba Sing Se.”

“I suppose he does. But he and I haven’t been together for over a year now.”

“Oh?” Now Em was excited for both herself  _ and _ Li Yin. At least Henry wasn’t trying to rebound or something.

“Hey, can I ask . . . your tattoos?” Sana stared at Em’s forehead. Em swiped her bangs out of the way to display the arrow more clearly. “Cool. You’re an air bender?”

“Yeah,” Em smiled brightly. “And you . . . are you a fire bender?” Sana nodded.

“Cool,” they both said simultaneously and laughed together. They continued a friendly conversation until Li Yin politely shushed them. They were apparently close to Taya’s location. Henry pulled back the metal of his shoe to expose his foot, then stomped it down firmly against the rocky side of the mountain.

“I can sense fighting further down. It's started,” Henry informed them just as an explosion echoed in the distance. The ground vibrated under Em’s feet.

“They have a combustion bender,” Tao explained. “Sorry if someone just said that. Wasn’t listening. I just felt it.”

“That’s great,” Li Yin sighed. “It’s that cave there, Tao? You’re sure?” He nodded to the one at which the captain was pointing. 

“Then it’s time. We’ll stay here with the avatar.” Henry reached for Tao’s sleeve like he might run. Em thought that was probably a smart move. “You have your radios. Check in with a button press every ten minutes or we’ll assume something is wrong.” The remaining three nodded silently and started for the cave. Z’avi nominated himself to lead and trudged forward through the brush. Em and Sana followed closely behind.

The mouth of the cave was eerily deserted. Z’avi peered around with great stealth, but not one Red Lotus guard appeared; so he gestured for the others to follow. Inside, it felt humid and smelled vaguely of blood, but there was still no one to find.

“What the hell?” Z’avi spoke through gritted teeth. “That little piece of tree led Tao astray.”

“No,” Sana told him. She was exploring the walls of the cave and found what looked like a crack between two larger rocks, but it was wide enough to pass through. “This isn’t all of it.”

“I can feel air flow back there,” Em agreed. “It goes deeper into the mountain.”

“Come on!” Z’avi sprang in front again and squeezed into the passage, which was a struggle. Em was quite a bit smaller, but even she felt claustrophobic in there. When they popped out, Em had to catch herself from tripping over the ledge and into a deep cavern. Em could hear a tiny stream flowing though. If she squinted, she could see jagged spikes of rock jutting out from the floor and the ceiling. A small hole poured in just enough light to show them how vast the space was. It felt like the mountain might even be hollow.

“Whoa,” the air bender whispered.

“Em, is that-.” Z’avi stopped. He was pointing at something at the base of the cavern - a chair. And someone was sitting in it.

“Mom!” she screamed. Without thinking, Em skirted down the cavern wall with air bending and ran.

“Stop! It’s probably a trap!” Sana yelled after her, but Em _didn’t_ stop. She couldn't. Em reached the chair and nearly started crying just seeing the state her mother was in. Was she alive?

“Mom,” she mumbled. All of her anger was forgotten in this moment while she untied rope and ripped away tape. Pearl stirred slightly, and Em sighed with great relief. “Mom, what happened?” It seemed like a stupid question. Clearly a lot. Em couldn’t look away from the raw, deep cut across her cheek. Blood had freshly spilled from it down her jaw and neck and was still drying. “Come on,” she begged, pulling the woman up and out of the chair. Her weight collapsed onto Em, but she tried to keep upright.

“Em, look out!” Z’avi was shouting and running towards her. Too late, Em turned to see a fire blast soaring at her shoulder. It connected with an excruciating sting. Em cried out and collapsed, her mom tumbling with her. Z’avi and Sana charged the attacker as more goons dropped down from a platform above. Z’avi cursed colorfully.

“I think Taya’s still in here!” Sana shouted. “But they’re trying to occupy us while they move her.” Em blasted and sliced air at anyone who tried to come too close. Still, she was in no shape to go on ahead. Taya was important to her, but she couldn’t ignore her mom laying unconscious on her shoulder and barely breathing. One of them, though, would have no problem moving on. And he had every motive.

“Let us handle them, Z’avi! Go on! Find her!” She looked into her best friend’s eyes and saw a grateful recognition there. He didn’t hesitate to propel himself up and out of the chaos with fire to land on the wide ledge just above. Em lost sight of him when he ran deeper into the cave.

“Can you fight?” Sana asked after high-kicking a man directly in the face. She reached out a hand to help Em up and off the floor. Her mother sank down and laid there - still unconscious but safely out of the way for now. Em shrugged off the shirt of her robes and peeled the part of her sleeve that seared to the skin of her shoulder. She winced and threw the shirt to the ground. Now she was sleeveless and scarred. Normally, Em would be too self conscious about the arrow tattoos that extended down her arms, but she didn’t have the luxury of caring. Sana didn’t seem to mind.

“Tougher than I look,” Em gave the woman a half smile. Sana nodded and returned to the battle. Adrenaline from the need to protect her friends and also to look bad ass in front of Sana made Em’s pain fall out of focus. Instead, she charged forward and fought more fiercely than she ever had before. She ruthlessly blasted men back and into the wall. One even knocked his head and slumped down, unconscious.

Sana was equally impressive. The dark-haired woman used her bending with graceful strokes of her arms and fingers, but the power behind her attacks had even the fire benders among the Red Lotus jumping back and out of her way. One man, though, held his ground. He charged forward, thwarting Sana's fire with rocks. As they fell, they melted and melted the floor with them. Em thought at first that Sana's fire was just that hot, but slowly she realized what was happening.

“Of course they have a damn lava bender,” she grumbled. The man spread out a moat of lava between them. “This is definitely a distraction. We need to get rid of them fast or Aang will be facing Reiji alone.” Em’s brain tried to multi-task by thinking of a strategy to blow them away while also trying to defeat two Red Lotus benders at once. That wasn’t going well. She became so distracted that she narrowly missed a jagged rock aimed directly at her face by blowing it back with a blast from her mouth. Thankfully, the blown rock flew up, twirled, and landed directly on top of the lava bender's skull. He cried out in pain and rubbed the spot.

“I- I got it!” Em realized. Her first perilous battle at the New Northern Air Temple gave her an idea. “Z’avi and I tried this thing, actually - with fire and air. A flaming tornado.” Sana looked over at her with wide eyes. 

“ _ Seriously _ ?”

“Seriously. It’s pretty destructive. Take care of these guys for sure. Hold on, I’m going to move my mom.” Em pulled the woman up from the floor and started to drag her back towards the entrance through which they’d come. Gingerly, she placed her mom on the ledge and called for Sana to join her. Sana blasted several men back before running and jet-propelling herself up the cave wall. Em nervously noticed the lava bender making his way as well, forcing her to air blast one molten rock aimed directly at her.

“Um. How does this work?” Sana landed and asked with a nervous glance at the approaching Red Lotus.

“Well, I just wind up a little tornado . . .” Em began to swirl her arms in large circles, creating a funnel that grew and grew. The running men stopped in their tracks. “And then  _ you _ add the flames.”

“Ah. Nice and simple,” Sana chuckled. She shifted her arms as well and shot a strong, steady stream of fire straight into the spinning storm. It continued growing and became so tall that it scraped jagged spikes from the ceiling. The cavern lit up with bright flames as men screamed and scattered. Em saw several men picked up by it as well, including the troublesome lava man who was whipped out and thrown forcefully against the cave wall where he slid down and stopped moving.

“I hate to leave Z’avi alone much longer, but I don’t think I can get my mom back to them by myself. Can you help me first? Before we go ahead?” Em pulled her mom up, but she could already feel the adrenaline rushing out of her limbs. Pearl was heavy. And that crack they’d shimmied earlier through was tiny.

“Yeah, of course,” Sana agreed and grabbed the woman’s other arm. Quickly and carefully, they pushed through to the first cave and ran for the rendezvous point. Instead of finding their team crouched and hiding in the brush, however, Em saw the earth deformed and broken by bending attacks. Henry and Tao were thrusting entire boulders at faceless enemies farther up the mountain. An armored sky bison soared overhead.

“Li Yin!” Em called out. The water bender appeared from the other side of a thick tree in a panic. Her military uniform shirt was missing, and her undershirt was stained with dirt.

“Pearl!” she yelled as she took the woman from Em’s shoulder. “And Taya? Is she with Z’avi?”

“Not sure! He went further into the cave while we fought off some Lotus.” Em took a glance at her mom and wished she hadn’t. “She looks bad, Li Yin. Please try to heal her.”

“Where’s Taya?” Tao came rushing over. He was breathing hard. Em just shook her head and shrugged. “Then what are we doing? Let’s go! I still have the piece of the tree!”

“Tao,  _ no _ ! You know that’s what he wants.” Li Yin tried to reason with him. Em knew it was pointless. Tao gave her a look that told them so.

“Look, I can stay out here and help you and Henry. Let Em go with him,” Sana offered with a confident nod at Em. “It’s his sister. Your friend.” Li Yin looked like she wanted to scream but saw no choice.

“Use the damn radios!” was her only response as she laid Pearl down and pulled a stream of water from the pouch in her backpack. Her hands started to glow when Em stepped backwards. She  _ had _ to go with Tao. Sana couldn't control him. And who knew what he would do _alone_ in there? Still, it was hard for her to rip her eyes from her mom’s still body. She had to push away the thought that it could be the last time. Em wiped tears that began to stream down her face and turned to catch up with the avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting pretty JUICY (side eye emoji bc i'm on my laptop). Only going to do one a day for right now still because it's finals and I'm trying to graduate. Sorry...
> 
> Also it's SO FUNNY you bring up lava bending last chapter when it's in this one!!! Your timing is incredible.


	40. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z'avi faces Reiji and his men, but is one talented fire bender enough to take down the leader of the Red Lotus?

After fifteen minutes of running around the endless cave system, Z’avi had to stop and release his frustration with a burst of fire shouted from his lungs. 

“Come out, you coward!” he roared at Reiji. His voice bounced off the musty walls. Of course there was no answer. Z’avi was deep inside now, and he couldn’t see at all unless he lit a fire in his palm. He carried the flame while he aggressively jogged in every direction. 

Why was it that he couldn’t hear a single footstep or see any sign that the Red Lotus had been there at all? It was like he had hallucinated the men in the wide cavern from before. His blood pressure was through the roof, and he was out of options. On some desperate instinct, he thought about how he’d held Taya’s hand yesterday and attached to her energy to be guided into the Spirit World.

“You say I can energy bend, then  _ okay _ . I’ll energy bend.” Z’avi took several deep, calming breaths trying to sense out and feel Taya’s presence. Her energy the day before had been bright and electric - calling out to him to follow. As he searched now, he could swear that he felt it again; even though it was faint. “Taya?” he yelled out tentatively. With his eyes closed, he stepped in the direction that he felt pulled. Keeping his eyes shut helped, but it also made him feel nervous that he would trip or bump into a cave wall. He continued, though, when nothing dangerous seemed to happen. The feeling of Taya’s energy just grew stronger.

“Taya?” he called out again. His voice was more confident now that he was sure he was on her trail. He took faster steps until it felt like Taya was right in front of him. He stopped and opened his eyes. A ray of light pouring from the ceiling made him blink and raise a hand to block it.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise?” Z’avi squinted at the voice. Then, he had to fight back the urge to charge immediately. Reiji stood directly in front of someone tied to a chair. It had to be Taya. “You can do a little energy bending. Grandfather would probably want you in the Lotus.” The man’s smile twisted into an enraging smirk.

“Give me Taya, you psychotic asshole.”

“Hmm, we  _ are _ quite angry, then. Unfortunately, she’s valuable bait; and you aren’t the avatar.” Reiji snapped his fingers, and two Red Lotus stepped out from the darkness and approached Z’avi. They were menacing. As they stepped closer to the small beam of light from the ceiling, Z’avi noticed that their entire bodies were coated in a thin layer of water like armor. The fire bender took a step back.

“Scared to fight me yourself?” he shouted out as he shot blasts at both of his attackers. The fire fizzled on their water shields and did nothing. Then, they both moved to attack simultaneously with sharp waves of ice shards. Z’avi had to push himself up and into the air with fire to avoid them, but one managed to pierce his arm anyway. He winced and ripped it from the muscle when he landed.

“Nice try.” Reiji moved to stand behind the chair. It  _ was _ Taya, and her head hung down against her shoulder like she was unconscious. Fire raged inside Z’avi. He blasted hotter blasts at the men, and their ice shards melted to puddles. Still, though, his attacks couldn’t penetrate their defense. That's when Reiji snapped his fingers, again and two more men emerged from the shadows.

"You're kidding me," Z'avi said under his breath. A wall of earth and several chunks came speeding towards him, and he barely dodged. Ice shards flew at the spot he'd landed and nearly caught him again.

Z’avi roared with frustration. He raised a blazing ring of fire around him so hot that it appeared somewhat blue. He sat. Chunks of rock flew over his head in various directions, and ice shards hit the raging flames and melted with a satisfying sizzle. He paid them no mind, though, because what he was doing required concentration and a clear head. Moments later, fierce electricity in his hands crackled and buzzed. Z'avi fought off stray thoughts of Taya and Reiji as he stood and lowered his wall.

The earth benders were already close. Z'avi shot a bolt of lighting straight at the first one's face. He fell to the floor immediately, twitching. Not a second later, a sleeve of rock caught and wrapped around Z'avi's left arm, trying to weigh him down; but the fire bender aimed his free limb at the gut of the second man and brought him down, too. Z'avi quickly knocked his arm encased in rock against the floor and charged forward towards Taya. Lightning still tingled at his fingertips. 

Somewhere from behind, the water-shielded men wrapped water whips around both of his legs, and he stumbled. Were they serious? Z'avi let out a hearty laugh. _Stupid_ , he thought and forced the tingling electricity throughout his whole body. It shot straight through their whips and into each and every nerve. Both collapsed at once with remnants of the blast crackling across their clothes. Their water shields melted off them and onto the rock beneath them in puddles.

“Yikes,” Reiji laughed. “I wonder if they’ll live.”

“You don’t care.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” He sneered. “ _ Boy _ , I see why Grandfather had to kill your parents. Was that blue fire? And you’re  _ ruthless _ . I’m sure they were, too. And vocal about  _ democracy _ ? Forget it.” Z’avi’s rage was uncontrollable now. Thoughts about anything other than killing the man in front of him were fading away. Smoke trickled out of his nostrils. “Korra, too. But that’s obvious.”

Z’avi attacked. Never had he summoned lightning faster. Reiji barely had a moment to duck; and Taya was lucky to be alive, too. A part of him screamed that he should be more careful with his aim, but it was hard to concentrate knowing that this bastard and an old man had murdered three of his parental figures.

“Just bad luck, my guy! Having such politically active parents.” Reiji’s body was missing, but his energy form manifested in the center of the room. He took calm steps forward and still wore that obnoxious grin. Z’avi shot several more bolts of lightning at him. All passed through the figure and straight into the cave wall behind him where the rock shook and cracked with the blasts. He cursed.

“And where are yours, you little shit?” Z’avi snapped. “Clearly no parents in your life since you’re such an insufferable prick.” Reiji’s transparent face turned grotesque. Gone was the handsome man that charmed and led the terrorists. He looked like a monster. Z’avi took another shot at him, but his body disappeared entirely.

“Missed me!” the man screamed from just behind and knocked Z’avi to the ground with a hard punch in the jaw. He had a foot pressed up against Z’avi’s throat before he could move. When the fire bender reached up an arm to rip it off, two extra hands sprouted out of the ground and pulled his limbs tight to the cave floor. “You’re so full of yourself. A little lightning. A little blue fire. A little energy sensing. Like I’ve never seen that before!” Reiji knelt down and smacked Z’avi across the face. “My parents didn’t know their place either. They were punished just like yours.”

With his heart beating out of his chest, Z’avi realized that Reiji was removing his foot and shifting so that he could move a pointed finger to his forehead - the energy bender’s kiss of death.

“H-hey!” Z’avi choked out. “Hey, you said your Grandfather would want me!”

“He only knows what I report to him, little Aang. Say something nice to Taya. They’ll be your last words.” Reiji reached his hand down further. Z’avi struggled and tried to cough up some fire, but he was so worked up and choked for breath that all that came out was smoke. It was no use. The tip of Reiji’s finger tapped him, and Z’avi felt nothing but helpless and cold.

“Rei!” boomed a sudden voice. The energy bender was startled and stood up straight, his transparent form glistening. “I’m here, cousin.” Z’avi used the last of his energy to turn his head. Tao and Em stood at the entrance where Z’avi had wandered in. The avatar looked fine, but Em was stripped down to her undershirt and burned badly on one shoulder.

“So you are.” Reiji stepped over Z’avi and left him there - still pinned under the ghostly extra arms. “Coming willingly, or am I going to have to kill your friends and sister first?”

“Don’t you dare,” Tao growled. 

“Oh, sorry. Did you  _ hear _ that? I was only joking!” Reiji’s sarcasm was disgusting. Z’avi sucked in enough oxygen to spit a tiny fireball at his form. It landed on his foot but was quickly shaken off. “Obviously I’d start with this one, though.  _ Hypothetically _ .” Another ghost arm sprouted out of the ground and covered Z’avi’s mouth. He bit and fought against it, but it felt no pain. This was also a useless struggle. He was completely wiped from how much full-force lightning bending he’d used. It was all on Tao and Em now.

“How about we start with just you and me, huh, Rei?” Tao took a few steps towards the Red Lotus commander. His manifested energy took a few steps back, trying to keep some distance between them.

“You want to make that a  _ promise _ , avatar? Your girl friend back there looks like she wants a piece, too.” And Em did. Z’avi wasn’t at all surprised that she did after seeing her mom like that.

“He won’t make any promises for me,” Em asserted and dropped into an offensive bending stance. Tao broke off a piece of rock and threw it at his cousin; and the battle began.

“Z’avi, are you hurt?” Em asked as she rushed in and ripped away the arms. Reiji was apparently too distracted to struggle; because Em pulled him away, and the extra limbs simply sank back into the floor. “Answer me!”

“I’m fine,” he coughed. “Minor injuries. I’m just exhausted.”

“Overdid the lightning?” she asked knowingly. He nodded.

“Just go help Taya. I’ll stay out of the way and shoot a fire ball or something as back up.”

“But-!”

“Go!” he ordered. His voice wasn’t as firm as usual, but Em didn’t argue. She stood and ran for the side wall. For a moment, she disappeared in the darkness; but he saw the short-haired woman pop out near the back where Taya’s chair was resting. Em started to rip away tape that bound her.

“This is all, avatar?” Reiji’s voice stole Z'avi's attention. “Just some more rocks and fire blasts? You’ve learned  _ nothing _ since you left, huh?” Reiji hadn’t even attacked. He was just bouncing around the room, letting attacks slip through and gloating. “It’s a disgrace that Grandfather wants you this bad. Sacrifice all my men today for  _ this _ ?” he screamed. 

Suddenly, his figure disappeared. Next to Em, his real body rose and he knocked her to the floor hard. Z’avi desperately called to Tao, but the avatar couldn’t hear him. He slammed his fist against the rocky floor.

“Damn it,  _ look at me _ , Tao!” he barked. His head whipped back and caught Z’avi’s harsh gaze. “What shocking thing did we learn yesterday?”

“What are you-?” Tao stopped when he realized. He turned back to Reiji with a more confident look in his eye.

“Oh? New tricks? Finally.” Reiji laughed maniacally and stepped on Em’s wound. She screamed in pain, so he kicked her in the face next. All at once, Em’s screaming stopped. Z’avi’s veins burned with rage again. He thought he might even be able to manage one last attack. He tried to push himself off the ground as Tao was preparing to strike. His stance, though, was all wrong. Z’avi almost cried out a warning.

Then, Tao took him entirely by surprise. He gathered some of the water sitting in puddles from the Red Lotus water benders and wrapped it up and around Reiji's legs. He was frozen in place.

“What the-” Reiji tugged, but the ice was strong. Z’avi seized his chance and charged another bolt just as Tao did the same on the other side of the room. Instead of trying to free himself or bend, Reiji cackled. It was terrifying and angered Z’avi enough to make his blast even stronger when he sent it straight for the man’s chest.

Only, Reiji’s timing was perfect. He raised Taya - untied by Em’s efforts - from her chair.

“No!” Z’avi screamed, holding back the bolt as best he could; but it was too late. Their lightning struck her square in the stomach, and she convulsed to consciousness before collapsing to the floor. Taya groaned and cried out. Her clothes were smoking. Z’avi abandoned all sense and sprinted to help, but Tao was paralyzed.

“That’s too bad. She really was quite a talented energy bender.” Reiji pulled a dagger from a holster on his pants and smacked the hilt against the ice that trapped him.

“Shut up, asshole!” Taya weakly cried. Reiji’s triumphant smile dropped immediately. “Tao, use the avatar state already! Let Korra help you beat his ass!” Z’avi gratefully saw a brief flash of fear in the terrorist’s eyes. He took a step back. “Do it!”

Z’avi scooped Taya up and ran. He grabbed Em’s arm and tugged hard. She wasn’t quite conscious enough to move, so he dragged her towards the back corner of the cave just as Tao crashed an entire wall of rock where Reiji had been. 

“ _Come out, you pathetic child, _ " Tao ordered, but his echoing voice was layered with Korra's. His eyes glowed. Z'avi just watched in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! This is one of my favorite chapters, but I have to say writing action is difficult... It's hard sometimes to convey exactly what I'm seeing in my head. I totally understand when some writers are vague about it, like, "They fought." That's valid...
> 
> Go, Z'avi, go :,)
> 
> Still doing one a day!


	41. The Avatar's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao calls on Korra's power to help him destroy his enemy.

Taya was in agony. She felt like she’d been deep fried like Chef Kang’s chicken katsu. Z’avi was cradling her in his arms, trying to keep an eye on her condition and the fight happening in front of him. Em laid eerily still on the ground.

“Stay still, cockroach!” Tao and Korra’s combined voices ordered. The glowing eyes were frightening. Tao mercilessly targeted Reiji’s physical body, and left him skittering around the cave without his energy form. 

“This would have been nice to see at the United Council building, wouldn’t it?” Reiji pulled his dagger from his holster. “The  _ avatar _ shredding it up. What a message that would send! But no, your little complex won’t let you hurt ‘innocent’ people. Tell me, Tao, who is innocent?” Her brother blasted a gust of wind at the man, who flew back into the cave wall with a thud. His dagger clattered to the floor along with him.

“Not you,” the avatar voices echoed together. Reiji pushed himself up with a murderous look in his eye. 

“Where’s the kid who was ready to tear it all down, huh? You still in there? Or are you just a perfectly behaved Chen now?” Reiji wiped blood at the corner of his mouth and scraped up the dagger. “You think you can change them with  _ words _ ? Or are you gonna man up and kill the presidents in their sleep? Being the goody-goody avatar doesn’t suit you!” Reiji perfectly aimed the blade at Tao’s face. Tao’s bent the metal with a quick hand, and the knife curved towards the ceiling where it sank in deep and cracked the stone.

Reiji wasted no time. A second blade somehow appeared directly behind the other. Taya noticed Tao trying to bend it again, but this one was different. She sat up, pain screaming in her abdomen, and tried to warn her brother. It was an  _ energy _ blade that he barely managed to dodge. In retaliation, Tao threw a wide spray of ice shards he crafted from a puddle that lay in front of him. The ice that missed struck the cave wall like bullets, while two of them caught Reiji’s leg; and he fell to his knees. Tao kicked the ground with a heel and the rocky floor crept up around the other’s ankles. Reiji fell forward again onto his hands. 

“You were always a weak fighter. Without your strong benders, you’re just a sad, angry man.” Tao shifted into an earth bending stance. When the avatar pushed his hands out and up, sheets of rock appeared all around the enemy and trapped him. Reiji wiggled and pulled uselessly.

“I’m not caught!” he screamed. His voice cracked. “I’m just getting started! Fight me with your fists! I’ll show you!” Reiji’s body fell slack in the rocky prison, and his energy form emerged with a crazed look in its eye. He screamed and ran directly at Tao. Her brother grabbed him by the neck, which surprisingly worked for a moment. Reiji coughed and choked, “Self-righteous fool! You just don’t have the stomach to do what needs to be done!” He pulled at Tao’s grip.

“Shut up,” Tao and Korra growled through gritted teeth. Reiji used the distraction of the avatar’s rage to pass through his fingers and drop to the ground. His arm morphed into a blade that sliced up at Tao’s face. Her brother barely managed to jump back.

“See?” Reiji laughed like a mad man. “See!” With a roar that shook the whole mountain, Tao extended his arms and cracked the ceiling again. Taya gasped when she noticed the dagger’s crack and the one Tao just created connect. The ceiling instantly split into dozens of pieces and started raining down in chunks. Z’avi pulled her and Em out of the way of a giant, falling boulder that nearly crushed them all. Light poured in from the gaping hole above, but it was clouded by a thin layer of dust that suddenly coated everything.

“I _see_ a coward!” the avatar voices rose over the sound of cascading rocks. Reiji’s energy scurried back into the cave, but his physical body was in danger. He released his manifested form and awakened again in the rock trap with a gasp. 

“Free me!” he screamed, and ghostly arms extended out of the sheets of rock around him to block the remaining falling chunks.

“Not a chance,” Tao told him. It was just her brother’s voice now. His glowing eyes had returned to their soft green. “Last words, Rei?” he asked. "Though, I can't promise I'll listen." Tao raised his right hand and placed the palm flat against Reiji’s face. The man began to scream. Tao was burning him.

“No,” Taya whispered. She subconsciously knew what Tao had intended to do all along, but she still couldn’t let it happen. She tried to move to stand, but pain and Z’avi held her back.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked with a harsh whisper.

“He’s going to kill him!”

“Yeah,” Z’avi agreed. His gaze was hard and serious. “He is.” Taya paled. They agreed. Z’avi wanted him dead, too. The acolyte. 

“Tao! We need his information!” she cried. “And you’re the avatar! Don’t  _ do _ this!”

“Taya.” Tao didn’t look away from Reiji, who was still wincing and crying from the burns on his face. “This is necessary.”

“That’s right, _cousin_. Kill me, and then kill the politicians! Kill that Air Nation woman!” Reiji howled with laughter. “You  _ can’t _ do it! She’s right!”

But he was just egging the avatar on. She had to stop this. Taya stared intently at Tao, willing her energy to transfer. When she’d used it with Li Yin and Z’avi, they’d been close enough to touch. Taya had to use all of her concentration - forgetting the feeling of her entire torso being barbecued - to seek out Tao’s body. She closed her eyes.

When they re-opened, she was staring down directly at Reiji, and her hand was blocking most of his face. She pulled it away to reveal the perfect hand print seared into his skin. 

“Taya!” she heard Z’avi shout out from the back of the cave. She turned and saw him shaking her lifeless body. “Taya, you-!” He stopped. His eyes slowly met her gaze. “You.”

“We  _ need _ what he knows about Ji Myeong,” she explained. Her voice was that of her brother’s. 

“ _ Oh _ ?” Reiji’s laughter picked up again. “Oh? Little Taya? This is so poetic! What’ll you do, sweetie?  _ Arrest _ me?” His laughter carried out the cave and into the afternoon light that was pouring in from above.

“He can’t be out in the world, Taya! Energy bending is too powerful!” Z’avi laid her body down gently and stood up. “He’ll get out! He’ll kill more! He'll kill you!”

“You’re right,” she agreed, moving her eyes back to her cousin. Reiji's cocky smile looked absolutely pathetic. Snot was dribbling from his nose. “Energy bending  _ is _ too dangerous.” Reiji’s smile fell when she replaced Tao's hand on the raw, blistering burn.

“What-?”

“Korra. Help me,” Taya pleaded with closed eyes. She sought out the former avatar’s energy in Tao’s body. 

“Taya!” Z’avi called out and began to run.

“Stop.” The voice that spilled out sounded like a perfect mix of her brother, Korra, and herself. Z’avi froze. “Stay back.” Taya and Korra moved Tao’s hand so that his thumb rested in the center of Reiji’s forehead. Tao’s other thumb rested where the terrorist’s heart would be.

“No!” Reiji wailed. “Not this, please! I-!” He couldn’t finish. His entire body became encased in light.

“Do not waver,” Korra spoke in Taya’s mind as Tao’s body was also enveloped in pure energy. Reiji’s aura was like a poison that desperately wanted to infiltrate and take over. She’d felt it once when he punched her in the gut in Ba Sing Se. The same pain from then pulsed through Tao’s whole body now, almost as intense as being struck by lightning. Tao’s mouth opened in silent agony, and a ray of energy escaped. Reiji’s mouth did the same.

After all Reiji had done to Taya, to Tao, to all of her friends, and to people she’d never met; how could she let him win? She pushed and concentrated on her own power. Like she was holding the banyan tree figurine again, her energy suddenly multiplied by a thousand. Reiji’s aura shriveled and became swallowed by her own; and the cave lit up like a solar flare. 

Then, all at once, it was gone. Korra was silent. Reiji began to sob. His tears stained his burnt cheeks, and his cries echoed deep into the cave system.

“Your connection is severed. You’ll never energy bend again.” Taya told him with Tao’s voice.

“You bitch!” Reiji wailed. “He’ll kill me anyway! Now I’m  _ nothing _ !”

“You already were.” Taya let her consciousness slip away and return to her material body. She awoke with a gasp. Z’avi was already there, gently picking up her head.

“Stay with me, Taya. Crazy girl.” Z’avi smoothed her hair while Reiji continued to sob in the background.

“You really are,” a woman’s voice affirmed. Taya gasped, then immediately winced. The woman was Avatar Korra, who was somehow now sitting next to her body. Z’avi’s hand stiffened on Taya’s hair.

“Korra?” she breathed. Upon closer inspection, Taya saw that it was actually Korra’s energy manifested in Tao. She shimmered in the sunlight. Instead of explaining, the woman gathered water from the puddles on the cave floor in her hands; and they began to glow. Korra placed the water over Taya’s abdomen where the lightning had hit.

“A couple broken ribs. Bad concussion. You have some burns as well,” she murmured. Taya opened her mouth to speak, but was caught off guard by the soothing sensation of the avatar’s healing. “Tao is angry.”

“I’m not surprised,” Taya spoke weakly. 

“But he’s also feeling immense guilt for hurting you. He’ll need time.”

“I’m sure. Thank you, Korra.” The older woman nodded.

“Listen . . . The day I died, I met The Truther." Taya almost gasped. Z'avi's whole body stiffened. "I never mentioned it to Tao. It didn't seem relevant. But not long after he left, I had a heart attack. From what you learned, I'm sure that Reiji is right. The Truther killed me." Korra looked down angrily. Taya could feel Z'avi seething above her. 

"We'll find him, Korra. All of us," Taya promised. The woman gave her a sincere smile.

“ Thank  you , Taya," she said. “You know, Tao-. He’s had a very difficult life. I can’t tell him what to do. I’m not his parent.” Taya felt Z’avi’s hand clench into a fist. “This is not  _ my _ life anymore. It’s his. Even still, you were right. The information Reiji has is incredibly valuable. With all the pain he’s caused, I had a hard time restraining myself, too. Taking his bending . . . that was clever. I’m proud of you.”

Taya felt suddenly so calm. Maybe it was the magic touch of a master healer, or maybe it was praise from the legend herself. Whatever it was, her body felt lighter. Her pain wasn’t as strong. She began to cry.

“Both of you,” Korra added with a pointed glance at Z’avi. “My son.”

“Mom,” he breathed, but Z’avi didn’t seem able to say any more.

"I’ve stabilized Taya,” Korra announced. She moved to stand and placed a glowing hand to Em’s forehead. The air bender groaned and fluttered her eyelids immediately. “Just a concussion and that burn on the arm for her. Both of them should be fine. Take them to Li Yin.” Z’avi nodded and wiped tears from him cheeks. Korra smiled. “Take care of yourselves. And take care of Tao.”

And she was gone. The shimmering energy encasing Tao melted away to reveal the form of her brother. He shook his head and smacked it with the heel of his hand. When his eyes opened, they were a mix of emotions. He looked at Taya.

“I’ll take Reiji. You take her,” he said flatly. Z’avi agreed and scooped Taya back into his arms. Em managed to stand on her own, but she held one hand up to her forehead like it was throbbing.

“Looks like I missed the party,” Em half-groaned.

“I’ll explain later,” Z’avi sighed. He looked down at Taya. “Let’s get you two to a healer.” Somewhat embarrassed to be so close to him, Taya turned her gaze back out at her brother. He’d raised Reiji - rock prison and all - off the ground and was levitating the chunk of rock up and out the cave through the open ceiling. “Come on,” Z’avi said. He carefully jogged forward and propelled both of them out onto the face of the mountain. Despite her injuries, Em was able to do something very similar with her air bending. 

Taya squinted and shielded her eyes with a hand while Z'avi and Em followed after her brother. The afternoon light was much brighter than it looked inside the cave. She heard sounds of distant fighting, but it wasn’t as bad as she’d imagined. Of course, she had no idea how long she’d been trapped inside the mountain. Most likely, the battle had already mostly been fought. She hoped that the right side was winning. After all, Reiji was one man. The rest of them were fighting his army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually haven't written anything in several days bc of finals LOL .. just editing and posting. So I can only estimate how many more chapters there are to go! I'm guessing it'll be something like 47? But that's an ugly number so you might get epilogue stuff or just like... a bonus chapter of crack LMAO. Who knows.
> 
> Anyway, still one a day!!


	42. Hold it Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on for Li Yin and the rest of the military. They have their own horrors to overcome before this can truly be over.

Li Yin’s glasses were smudged and cracked. Dirt and sweat soaked deep into her skin. Normally, she would splash a little water on herself with bending, but she needed to conserve as much as possible for healing - especially with Pearl lying barely stable in a rock hut Henry had created for her. 

“Combustion bender incoming!” Sana announced as she sprang to her side and into tall grass. A beam of fire passed overhead and shot into the trees where it exploded and caught more of the brush on fire. The flames were getting pretty big now. Li Yin cursed. She  _ really _ needed more water.

“Li Yin, can't you put that out?” Henry called over. The captain glared over at him and threw her hands up in a big shrug.

“With what water?” she screamed back. Another beam of fire shot past, much closer to Li Yin this time. She jumped and ducked into the same grass where Sana was currently hiding.

“Not that Henry ever told me, but I gather from you healing that woman and Henry shouting at you that you’re, uh, a water bender?” Sana whispered. Li Yin gave her an incredulous look.

“Yes . . .” she finally answered. “Not very good. But if I can’t put out these fires, we might lose the whole forest here. And all our cover.” The three of them had been fighting off anyone who squeezed through lower defenses for half an hour now. The only reason they were even hanging around this high up the mountain was so that Em and the rest could find them when they finally emerged - hopefully victorious. Li Yin had to swallow that fear down for the time being.

“This is First Lieutenant Sana,” the woman beside her spoke in her radio. “We need a tank of water dropped at my location as soon as possible. Area F5 according to the Captain's map.” Sana's order came across on Li Yin’s radio, too. She opened her mouth to thank the fire bender just as another beam soared overhead. It hit a tree, and the flaming limb fell with a huge thump.

“Hey, you need it, you got it!” Sana smiled at the captain and holstered her radio back in place before dashing out into the grass. 

“Sana? Was that you? My radio’s all static!” Li Yin heard Henry call out to her.

“Yeah. I think we need to go find that combustion guy before he finds us. Can you help?” she asked the major while still watching the forest in case she needed to dodge another combustion attack. 

“Sure.” He removed and pocketed the military pins from his soiled, formal coat and tossed it to the ground. He looked like a terrible mess. His dark hair appeared lighter with its layer of dirt, and his skin and clothes were smeared with ash. He was a talented bender, willing to throw himself at any fight for the greater good. That was the problem right now, though. She was worried for him.

“That’s littering,” Sana complained and scraped the coat up only to set it ablaze. The ashes crumbled out of her hands and into the grass. 

“Li Yin,” he ignored Sana. The captain stood up in the tall grass and unfortunately made immediate eye contact with Henry. “Can you hold it down here in case someone slips through?” She wanted to protest. This cave entrance was a hot spot and needed sufficient protection. A combustion bender, though, was serious business. They could psychically bend hot air and compress it into a beam that exploded when it made contact with its target. Terrifying fire benders throughout history had developed the ability and caused a lot of death. Li Yin was sure there were already casualties further down the mountain.

“I suppose!” Li Yin threw up her arms in exasperation. 

“I’ll come back to you, Li,” he told her pointedly. Her arms fell back to her sides. Henry was wearing that awful smirk that she loved. She flushed against her will.

“Didn’t ask,” Li Yin responded. It was hard not to smile back, though. A small grin broke through. He and Sana nodded to her and dashed off carefully down the mountain.

Now, Li Yin was alone. Fire was beginning to rage uncontrollably behind her. She could feel the air becoming more dry, and the anxiety of watching the flames creep closer to Pearl’s little earth hut grew. She couldn't stop looking back at it like pot she was hoping would boil. She cursed.

In her distraction, something sharp came soaring at her face. Li Yin fell backwards to avoid it just in time, then rolled through her protective grass. It hadn’t been a knife . . . but the object did look metal.  _ Metal bender? _ she thought. Li Yin got her answer when another a strange, metal spike landed in the dirt just a meter from her face.  _ Great _ . A seismic sensor as well.

“Next one won’t miss! Give us the avatar!” someone threatened with a gruff voice. Li Yin pulled the dagger from her belt and threw it in their direction. It hit something metal with a distinct clang. “Oh? A _platinum_ weapon?”  Li Yin rolled forward in the grass, following the direction she'd thrown the knife, but her dagger found her first. It stopped a centimeter from her nose and hovered. She yelped.

“No way,” she muttered in disbelief. Normally, having a platinum dagger meant that metal benders couldn't do a thing to it. The metal was so pure it was almost impossible for even the more talented benders to manipulate. A few platinum benders had existed in the last several decades, however, and they'd caused all sorts of trouble. They were the reason that the military had converted its primary building material to reinforced plastic.  _Of course_ , it was just Li Yin's luck that this man was apparently one of the most talented metal benders in the world. 

“Avatar’s not here!” she yelled back. Li Yin slowly stood with her arms raised. 

It wasn’t just one bender. There were two men standing smugly on the opposite side of the turf just waiting. The older looking man had his arm raised, controlling the dagger pressed up against her face. Maybe she could lure them in to fight at close range.

“That’s too bad for you then-.” But the platinum bender didn’t get to finish. A huge sound behind Li Yin made all three of them jump. She turned and stole a glance. It was a gigantic, plastic tank - a water tank. Li Yin smiled. She made a mad dash for it, but her dagger chased after her and easily sank into her left leg. She cried out.

“The hell is that thing?” a younger voice asked the other bender.

“Dunno. Maybe a ship coming apart?” 

Li Yin had fallen into the tall grass. She yanked out the dagger and held on tight so as not to have it stolen from her with bending. The captain began to crawl forward closer and closer. How was she supposed to get it open? This was just the standard water tank of an air ship. It was designed to supply water for sinks and showers, then be recycled; not used for battle. There was a large, capped hole on the top that connected it to the systems of the ship, but how to get it off?

“She wants it! Whatever it is.” Two sheets of metal slithered through the grass and slapped around Li Yin’s upper arms. She was lifted off the ground and couldn’t shake the cuffs no matter how she struggled.

“Don't try anything. That's platinum." The man threatened her as though she might be a metal bender. 

"What’s in the tank?” the younger one questioned as she dangled. 

“Water,” she answered honestly. “I’m thirsty.”

“Acid? It’s gotta be some sort of poison.” The platinum bender sneered, “Make her drink it.” Li Yin had to restrain herself from laughing. The younger man molded a sheet of metal from a pouch on his belt into a spike; and he shot it deep into the side of the tank. A small stream of water started to spit out like a fountain. He fashioned a cup from another metal sheet and collected some of what spilled. When he was done, the cup was shoved roughly up to her lips. Summoning her best acting, Li Yin resisted and whined.

“Drink it,” the older bender barked. Li Yin took the sip, not looking away from the man while she did. When she didn't melt or die, both of the men looked slightly confused. Li Yin took advantage of their confusion by spitting out her water straight into the platinum bender's eyes. The water quickly froze on contact, and the man screamed out. Li Yin’s platinum sleeves loosed and she slipped back to the ground. Before the younger bender could react, she yanked the spike from the tank and let the water flow . . . right over the men in a huge wave that froze them both like summer popsicles. They clearly hadn’t expected her to be a water bender.

And now neither of them could move.

She gloated for a moment - letting out the laugh she’d held in - but the growing flames in the trees were difficult to ignore. Li Yin pulled water both from the tank and dirt where it had been spilling; and she diverted it all at the base of the growing flames. Li Yin felt like a fire fighter, but it was slow-going. She anxiously kept peaking out at the trees to make sure enemies didn't sneak up on her.

“Li Yin?” a familiar voice made Li Yin drop her steady stream into the mud. This wasn't an enemy at all. She turned around excitedly.

“Em?” she called back. The air bender was there, jumping down from the stretch of mountainside just over the cave opening. Tao and Z’avi were with her, and-. “Taya!” Li Yin shouted. She forgot all about the fire and rushed over. Taya's clothes were burned, and her forehead was badly bruised. Z’avi was carrying her in his arms. 

“She’s okay!” he told her. “Long story, but Korra stabilized her and Em. They’ll be fine.” A million questions rushed through her mind, but they were interrupted by Tao dumping a huge chunk of rock on the grass with a booming thud.

“They’re better off than this bastard anyway,” he said. Li Yin stared into the rocks . . . and gaped. “Is that  _ Reiji _ ?” It hardly looked like the man from the video two days ago. Reiji looked depressed and pathetic. He had a hand print burned badly into his face and blood smeared in his dark hair. Most incredibly, he was trapped within Tao’s little prison and seemingly unable to escape.

“All squads!” Li Yin’s radio suddenly blared. She removed it from her belt and raised the volume. “Back up needed in sector B2!” The voice was loud and desperate. 

“That’s on shore . . .” Li Yin took out her radio and pressed the side button hastily. “This is Captain Li Yin, and the avatar has captured the one called Reiji.” She smiled as she said it, locking eyes with the pathetic prisoner. Instead of him pouting, though, Reiji managed to laugh. It was a crazy, maniacal laugh that made her shiver.

“My men won’t stop at that! You’ll only spur them on! They’re well trained! They-!” None of them bothered to listen to more. 

“Oh, stop,” Z’avi rolled his eyes. “Someone, please gag him.” Tao unkindly shoved a rock in the screaming man’s mouth, and the earth shield around him crept even higher - right up to Reiji’s nose. Li Yin smirked.

“Do you think they can do it alone?” Taya croaked. The weakness in her tone brought Li Yin’s anxiety back. She couldn’t give the energy bender a confident answer. Overhead, an armored sky bison flew by at impressive speeds, and wind whipped through the grass. It stirred everyone’s hair.

“I don’t think so.” Z’avi answered while staring up at the sky. He helped Taya to stand. “Sorry,” he breathed, “but I gotta go down there.”

“No, you don't,” Taya almost begged. “You’re wiped! All of us are!”

“Well,” Tao closed his eyes and groaned. He clearly wasn’t super excited about what he was about to say. “I’m not. I’ll go.” Taya opened her mouth to protest. “I don’t have a scratch on me. The rest of you are beat to hell. I should go.”

“They  want you, though,” Taya hobbled over to him, clutching her abdomen. She winced and grabbed ahold of her brother. “You go down there . . .  _ alone _ . . . I don’t know if we’ll get you back.”

“They won’t get me.” The twins had a silent stare down for a moment before Tao forced her to hobble back to Z’avi. The fire bender almost stumbled when she did. They really _were_ a wreck. “Li Yin, sorry. I think they need you more. Can you hold it down here?” She glanced back at the flames that were picking up again and sighed.

“I’ll do my best,” the captain assured him. What she really needed were some _master_ healers. _Master_ water benders. The Southern Water Nation had sure picked a fantastic day to show up late. Li Yin raised her radio again. "The avatar is coming to you," she announced.

“Thank you,” Tao half-smiled. He climbed back onto the mountainside and kicked the rock beneath him. It jutted out to form a platform. “And Taya,” he turned to his sister. She looked up hopefully. “I promise to come back.” 

“You’d better.” She wiped at a tear on her face. “Go be the avatar.” Tao gave her an unsure smile and kicked the platform beneath him again. It sailed down the mountain and out of sight.

“Now come here,” Li Yin ordered. “You all look like hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I actually wrote this chapter out of the blue today because I felt like Li Yin really needed to tell her version of the battle! Everyone else got or is getting a chapter for this!! So she deserves one, too. I feel like it gives you more of the whole picture, too. I ended up being happy with it!
> 
> The sort of final chapter of the climax is next! and then I'm gonna wrap it up and probably immediately start writing book 2...... bc I can't stop myself. ONE A DAY until then :)


	43. The Light and the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao struggles with his inner demons as he storms the beach.

With the wind in his hair, Tao sailed down the mountain completely unsure of what would happen tomorrow . . . and all the days after that. This battle? These men? He had every confidence that the avatar state would enable him to take down each of the Red Lotus on the beach. What Reiji had said was bothering him most.

“ _Being the goody-goody avatar doesn’t suit you _ !” The words were repeating in his mind over and over. They punctuated the identity crisis that had defined his journey since leaving the Lotus. Was he the kind of avatar that hid and avoided responsibility? He’d been that person most of his life. He didn’t feel particularly good about it. Most recently, Tao tried to go the “goody-goody” route, traveling the world and doing kind things for strangers. Some people offered him food for his kindness, and others told him to piss off. He often didn't feel like he owed _everyone_ his avatar help.

Maybe Reiji had been right, and he was the avenging type of avatar. He'd been that man when he defaced government properties and fought politicians together. Isn’t that sort of what he was about to do again? Maybe Taya wouldn’t let him kill Rei, but he could fully embrace that desire to enact justice with violence here on the shore . . .

The skyline was filled with air ships and bison trying to push the Red Lotus fighters into one, single area. If he squinted, Tao could make out some of the fighting on the beach, too. Chunks of rock and fireballs flying back and forth - it was chaos.

Tao’s analysis was interrupted by a particularly well-aimed boulder flying straight for him. He jumped and rolled. The avatar had to dig into the rock under his feet to skid to a stop. So much for the shoes the Air Nation had given him for training. The soles were destroyed. 

“Looks like it’s time to get the party started, Korra,” he said. Tao was maybe thirty meters from the fighting below, and the attention of the terrorists was starting to focus on him. He took a deep breath and felt the avatar’s consciousness join his own.

“Let’s go,” Korra’s voice spoke in his mind. 

When he was in the avatar state, it felt like he and Korra were of one mind. They shared knowledge, techniques, memories, and power. Together, they tore off part of the mountain and threw it at the unsuspecting men below. Almost everyone scurried out of the way . . . but not everyone.

“Tao,” he heard Korra again, “you don’t  _ have _ to be that brutal, avenging avatar.” Some of the Earth Nation Forces were coming together to lift the boulder off several trapped men despite them being enemies. Tao smirked when he noticed that the trapped men appeared to be unconditionally surrendering. Some of the others that had just barely avoided the boulder were joining them.

“But it works,” he told her. Tao jumped from the cliff to the shore and cushioned his landing with a blast of air.

“At what cost? Think of what leading by fear means. Slippery slope.” Tao didn’t answer her. A crowd of attackers approached him. He pulled all the tiny bits of metal from the sand around their feet to construct a prison cell that rose and trapped them five meters away. The bars shrank inwards, forcing them men to cower from the sides and panic. When he caught a glimpse of their faces, his angry confidence wavered. Some of the men looked terrified. They kept staring into his eyes - scared of the avatar glow.

“Gotcha!” someone screamed from behind. The sand around Tao’s feet vibrated and quickly wrapped up and around him. It hardened like stone. He struggled against it but couldn't break free.

“Sand bender,” Tao seethed aloud, and Korra’s voice echoed with his. He couldn’t remember this man’s name or face, but he recalled that a sand bender had been one of Rei’s favorites. Seeing Tao’s entrapment as an opportunity, various Red Lotus started to move in. Tao recognized _them_ \- a collection of earth and fire benders. He’d been something like friends with some of them once.

“Nice!” one shouted.

“Take him!” yelled another. Tao gritted his teeth and tugged at his sand prison. He swore in that moment to train later and become the first sand bending avatar. 

"Hold on!" Korra yelled in his mind. Though it was bending Tao’d never tried, psychic water bending was apparently a skill Korra was fluent in. With intense concentration on the ocean waves, the water line receded and rose straight into the air. A giant wave floated forward and blocked the afternoon sunlight.

“Run away!” several terrorists screeched. The wave crashed down and soaked that whole section of the shore, taking everyone in the area with it. Tao was bombarded with the fierce water as well, but his sand prison held him in place. When the water level fell and he could breathe again, Tao pushed at the softened sand and released himself. All over the beach, Red Lotus and soldiers laid unconscious.

“Tao!” He turned to the familiar voice. It was his father. He was emerging from the tide totally soaked. His soggy uniform was torn in a couple places, and he was missing a shoe. It was the most disheveled Tao had ever seen him - both in person and on the Internet. Two soldiers flanked him on either side with giant, metal shields.

“Thought you were commanding the air fleet,” Tao called back. Korra’s voice accompanied his own.

“I was until that combustion bender blasted my ship-.” The general stopped, several meters away still. His eyes were locked on Tao’s. He was afraid of the avatar’s gaze, too. “Is Taya safe?”

“Yes.” As soon as Tao responded, the soldier on the general’s left side had to use the shield to block and incoming barrage of fire from an air ship. Tao pulled water from the mud under their feet and shot an ice missile straight into the side of the attacking ship without even looking. It smacked the hull with a loud pop and exploded. The avatar heard men screaming and noticed them in his periphery jumping fifty meters down to the water as they abandoned the craft to save themselves.

“Um, do what you need to do. I’ll back you up.” The general dipped his head and broke eye contact entirely. Tao scoffed and dashed back into the chaos. All of this was starting to get to his head.

“They’re scared of you,” Korra told him. “Even the ones you’re helping.”

“The avatar state is scary. Anyone would be afraid,” Tao snapped back.

“You know what I mean . . .”

“Then what do you suggest? Huh?” While this discussion continued in his head, Tao used both air and water to blast or freeze any Red Lotus men who crossed his path. There were hardly any attackers left, and anyone escaping his previous traps was being apprehended by Earth Nation soldiers.

“Be your own avatar,” Korra said. “Not me. Not what Reiji wanted. Not what Pearl wanted. Not even what _Taya_ wants. Make the path yourself.” 

Tao scowled. There was just one lone Red Lotus man now, and he could hear soldiers cheering or shouting for Tao to do the honors. He approached the man, who dropped to his knees and scurried backwards, pleading for his life. He was crying.

“Make your choice here. And make it carefully. Everyone’s watching,” Korra added pointedly. Tao gazed out across the beach. He spotted excited soldiers, Red Lotus trapped by ice or metal prison; and plenty of fighters on both sides just lying still and unconscious - well, hopefully unconscious. Some of them might have been dead.

Then, Tao saw the general. His father was the only soldier that _didn’t_ look excited. He just looked somewhat worried. His eyes were the same shade as Taya’s, and her sensible warnings echoed in his mind again. “ _ You’re the avatar _ !” she’d said.

“T-Tao-,” the man at his feet began with a stutter. Tao huffed and looked back at his prey. This Red Lotus man was familiar. He joined the organization just before Tao had left. He was a fire bender, but the man never displayed any particular skill with it. In front of the avatar, he was nothing. Whether Tao decided to kill or spare him now, it would determine the way the world would view him and the way he would be remembered for generations.

“Tao,” the man breathed, a little steadier this time. “It’s me. It’s-. Well maybe you don’t remember me, but I’m Yin! I-.” Tao didn’t let him finish. He wrapped bracelets of rock around the man’s wrists that grew and encased his whole body. Yin was trapped. Soldiers began to cheer.

“Good choice, Tao,” Korra told him; and then she was gone. Her consciousness receded into the depths of his soul.

“Tao! You’re okay! That was awesome.” A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. With shock, he realized that they were Em’s.

“ _ You’re _ okay,” he responded, half laughing. “How’d you get down here?”

“Henry!” she beamed and pointed. Tao glanced up behind her to see the whole team. Li Yin, Henry, and Sana waved from a rocky platform at the base of the mountain. Henry was gently carrying Master Pearl. Z’avi was still carrying Taya. Everyone, he realized with a smile, was okay. He ran over to join them and greeted them happily.

“Taya!” the general’s voice boomed from somewhere else on the beach. He rushed to greet his daughter and feverishly inspected her burns while shouting at the whole group. Only Li Yin could calm him down as she answered his millions of questions.

“Not that you’d know, but is he always like that?” Em asked with a loud whisper. 

“Probably."

"They'll be seen to properly when the master healers finally arrive," Li Yin sighed. "Damn Southern Water Nation Forces." As though they could hear her, a loud horn suddenly blared. Everyone turned to see an approaching fleet of metal ships - all flying blue flags. "Speak of the devil!" Li Yin shouted with a laugh. The general didn't wait to finish the conversation. He rushed to the shore and started to jump and wave even though the ships were no where near close enough to dock.

“Hey! Tao!" Em pulled on his shirt. He glared down at her. "Henry told us something big! Wanna hear? Hm?” She smacked Tao on the arm repeatedly. He pulled away, but she continued.

“Fine,” Tao general groaned. “What?”

“Apparently, a few Red Lotus infiltrated the temple. You were right about the White Lotus, Tao . . . They helped them get in and took ‘em straight to where the acolytes were hidden.” Em’s tone was bitter. Tao pursed his lips. He’d figured as much. 

“How are they? How are the acolytes?” he asked. The beach was already littered with bodies. Soldiers were starting to check some of them now. All of those fighters had been younger, strong men and women. Almost all the acolytes, however, were elderly and retired. 

“They’re all fine!  _ I know _ . Crazy, right? My dad showed up, and he and his old as hell siblings kicked their asses!” Em had a huge grin on her face. Tao imagined a bunch of elderly benders wiping the floor with some of the most skilled warriors on the planet. He burst out laughing, and his friends quickly joined in. Even Henry and Sana couldn't resist. It was a small moment of peace. Master healers were coming to save his friends, and Tao had won the battles with Reiji and the Lotus. He'd won the battle with himself, too. Now, the avatar could bask in this blissful moment and feel freer knowing that, for now, it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tao :,)
> 
> Find out how it all wraps up in the next few chapters! Why would the Truther let Reiji do something...low key stupid like that?? Why does he want the avatar so badly? Will the group stay together??? WILL LOVE BLOSSOM???? Okay, it's not that serious lmao. But yeah, it's not over!!
> 
> I submitted my last assignments today for my masters program so I'm just in a good mood lol


	44. An Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya, Z'avi, and Tao confront Reiji in his cell in light of an upcoming press conference where the media is sure to demand answers that they don't have.

Taya took a deep, deep breath. She laughed. 

“Almost no pain!” she squealed. She looked up at the master healer with a huge smile.

“Good,” the woman said flatly and began gathering her tools. “The remnants of the burns will heal if you continue applying the ointment I gave you. Your concussion was the worst of it. Lucky you don’t have brain damage.”

“Ah . . . Well, I did get knocked unconscious three times. All of them for an extended period of time.”

“ _ Three _ times?” The woman dropped the bag she was carrying.

“Yep!” Taya’s new master healer friend shook her head, mumbling about Taya’s mental state. She grabbed the fallen bag from the floor and disappeared through the partition.

Taya and all the other injured had been taken to one of the biggest rooms inside the temple where they set up makeshift private rooms with a little earth bending and some acolyte bed sheets. She peered from behind her partition and gazed at the busy, endless rows.

“Taya!” her brother yelled. He was coming down the other end of the walkway with wet hair and fresh training clothes. “How are you feeling?” He shoved the bed sheet aside and hugged her.

“I feel great! How are Em and the others?”

“Fine. Um, I might have some bad news, though.”

“Someone else not fine?” Taya’s heart beat quickened.

“No, no. But word got out to the press. Reporters are already on their way to the island.” Taya pulled Tao fully into her private room.

“Are you saying you’re going to leave-,” she whispered, but Tao cut her off with a finger to her lips.

“Believe it or not, I’m staying with you.” He smiled. Taya’s worried frown became a grin. “But I am  _ not _ ready for this. I need you.”

“Oh?”

“I kind of decided to be a just, peacemaking avatar this _morning_.” Tao scratched the back of his head. “It’s a little scary. And, well, you’ve been sort of the avatar for a long time . . .”

“Yeah, and I was  _ great _ at that,” Taya chuckled with sarcasm.

“You were.” Tao’s face was totally serious. “And I  _ know _ you know what to say. At least better than I do.”

“’What to say’ . . .” Taya echoed. “Not particularly. Not yet.” She chewed at her bottom lip. Reporters would surely want to hear about the fall of the Red Lotus and the dramatic rescue of Master Rohan’s wife. “Things have gotten a lot more complicated than they were two weeks ago.”

“Because of the whole family thing?”

“Yeah, that makes it _pretty_ complicated.” She made an awkward, toothy frown. “But if we don’t make our lineage public, I’m sure it’ll come back to bite us.”

“Maybe you should have this conversation where everyone in a five meter radius can’t hear you.” Taya and Tao whipped their heads towards the bed sheet door. Z’avi was leaning up against the earth wall there and smirking. He looked tired and had a few cuts up and down his bare arms, but otherwise he was fine. He had on fresh robes and wet hair like her brother that made him look almost normal.

“Z’avi!” she ran up and hugged him without a thought about Tao. He grunted with surprise but patted her on the back stiffly anyway. Tao cleared his throat.

“Maybe  _ you two _ want a private room where everyone in a five meter radius doesn’t have to put up with that?”

“You’ve been her brother for, what, three days? Four? You don’t have to act so protective.” Z’avi, without warning, brought Taya in for a closer hug. She squeaked and turned pink in the face immediately.

“Hey, we’re twins. That makes up for about four years at least.” Tao smirked and tugged on Taya’s sleeve. She glared at him as he pulled her back to his side. “You have ideas about talking to the press, though?”

“Yeah, I have plenty of experience with those bastards. Taya’s right. You’ll have to tell them everything . . . This might be your only chance to get your narrative out there before they dig it up and tell it their way. They’ll want you to talk about your action plan, too. Something solid that calms the public.” 

“There’s not much of an ‘action plan’ other than ‘go get The Truther.’ And we have no idea where he is. We  barely know _who_ he is.” Tao threw his hands into the air.

“Yeah, but we know someone who knows a lot more. And thanks to me, that guy’s still alive.” Taya patted a hand on her brother’s chest. “I want to talk to him.”

“Um . . .” Z’avi clearly wasn’t keen on the idea, but he didn’t say anything.

“He always said he was sort of a lone wolf, but I’m sure he knows  _ something _ . Maybe we can piece together a better picture. If nothing else, I can rub it all in his face.” Tao nodded for Taya to follow him. “Come on. I helped put him in his cell earlier. It’s a storage room we cleared out. I’ll take us there.” Taya followed him out of the little makeshift private room eagerly, and Z’avi - with a huge sigh - rushed to catch up.

With all the White Lotus being considered Red Lotus conspirators until proven otherwise, some Southern Earth Nation soldiers were forced to guard the little storage room. They made eye contact with the approaching trio, and their eyes bulged. 

“The avatar,” one breathed and took a step back.

“Yeah, and Aang the Second . . .  _ Taya Chen _ ?” the other guard’s mouth slowly fell open.

“Yes, yes. We’re all very famous,” Z’avi waved a hand nonchalantly. “And we’re here to speak with the prisoner. May we go in?” The guards nodded nervously and fished for the door keys.

It was so dark inside that Tao had to light a fire in his palm. When he did, the flame flickered and showed a figure crouched on the floor on the other side of thick metal bars. They looked like the work of some metal benders - re-purposing the storage room into a true jail cell. The illuminated figure raised his head.

“Ah, _Tao_. Just the man I was hoping to see.” Reiji didn’t have his typical sneer, but there was a ghost of it there on his face. A healer had half-heartedly worked on the hand print burn, and now it was just an ugly, hand-shaped blotch. “Come to listen to reason?” Tao laughed. Taya and Z’avi stepped from the shadows, and Reiji’s sneer fell into a scowl. 

“The only reason you didn’t die by my hand today is because Taya made it so. Be grateful.” Tao kicked at the metal bars that separated them. Reiji winced.

“The only I’m alive has nothing to do with you,” he spat. Reiji stood and came up to the bars hastily. He grabbed them, and his handcuffs clanged against the metal. “I’m alive because _Grandfather_ wills it.”

“Pfft,” Z’avi laughed. “That’s a load of bison manure.”

“It’s true!” Reiji pushed off the bars and gestured to the bare walls around him. “You think he can’t come in here? That your defenses are impenetrable? He’s practically a spirit himself! Hell, you think Taya’s so great?” Reiji paused his rant to spit at her. She flinched even though the saliva didn’t land anywhere near. Tao hit the bars again as a threat. “She’s talented, sure, but barely knows what she’s doing. He’s an energy bending  _ master _ . The only one in the world. You have  _ no idea _ what he’s capable of.”

This conversation wasn’t exactly reassuring. Taya took a nervous step back into the darkness. 

“Then it’s in your best interest to tell us how to find him.” Z’avi stepped forward and lit his own hand-held flame. “Either we kill you or he does.”

“Z’avi,” Taya chided, but her heart wasn’t in it. She was too distracted by her cousin's words.

“Taya won’t let you,” Reiji grinned. “Hilarious that you’re so attached to your sister when you didn’t want a thing to do with her and that general when I first told you.” Tao looked at Taya, trying to tell her that Reiji was wrong, but Reiji started again. “And you! ‘Zahavi’ or whatever. Traitor to the Fire Nation. You’re attached to Taya after what? Two weeks? I have to say, cousin, I don’t approve of your taste in men.”

“Shut the hell up,” Taya barked. “It’s  _ hilarious _ that you think you have any power over us right now when you’re sitting in chains, powerless. Fearing for your life like a beetle worm.”

“But you want what I know, don’t you?” Taya closed her mouth. He was right. She groaned and turned back towards the door. 

“You don’t plan on sharing?” Z’avi asked roughly.

“Not at all.” Reiji began to laugh. He was obviously thrilled to be playing his games again. Taya wasn’t having it. She materialized her energy and stepped through the bars. “Wait-.” She reached down and grabbed Reiji by the collar, lifting him from the floor. “Wait!”

“Tell me where to find my grandfather or you will die in this cell by my hand.” Her warped voice filled the room.

“Taya-!” Tao interrupted from the other side of the bars. She heard him pry them open with bending and step through, murmuring to her anxiously.

“Tell me now!” she yelled. 

“I don’t know!” her cousin cried. His face was frozen with terror. “He never reveals his location! He contacts me with his bending to give orders!”

“You’re lying!” she screamed. Tao stood at her side with a hand outstretched, but he wasn't moving it to help Reiji. He was hesitating.

“I’m not!” the man blubbered. “The Red Lotus is just a distraction. We’re just meant to draw attention away from politics! He doesn't tell me anything about what he's doing! He doesn’t even tell me whose body he’s occupying-!”

“What did you say?” Taya lost some of her strength with the surprise. Reiji fell to the floor, his collar still in her grip.

“He can do that thing you can! Where you go into someone else’s body-!”

“Holy spirit,” Z’avi breathed. Taya darted her eyes to him. He was crouched beside her material body with a shocked expression. “He’s a politician. Isn’t he?” Taya turned back to her cousin, anxious for his response. Reiji didn’t answer. He pulled his lips in and bit down.

“Answer him!” she shouted and jostled him by the collar.

“Yes!” Reiji reluctantly answered. “He can occupy anyone so long as he’s in the same room. After that, he can stay in their body for a long time . . . I'm not sure how long.”

“And it’s an election year.” Taya turned back to Z’avi. His face was a bit pale. “Your sister is running for the presidency in the United Repubic . . . isn’t she?” Z’avi didn’t answer. What they were about to get into was far deeper than terrorists parading around violently. Taya swallowed. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Reiji whispered. He sounded so scared. Taya looked down on him, her mind racing. 

“No,” she decided. He looked relieved. “But! I’m going to make you wish you were dead. We’re going to give our address to the world with you standing in chains, burned, and pathetic beside us. It’s my declaration of war. What do you think?” Reiji’s relief had transformed into pure fear. He shook his head, faster and faster.

“N-no! He’ll kill me there! I’m sure of it!”

“Then so be it.” Taya shoved him to the floor and released her energy. Noticing her disappearance, Tao quickly scurried back to other side of the bars and tried to bend them back into shape. Reiji wailed the whole time and continued to scream even after they’d left the room and awkwardly nodded to the guards out front. They looked fairly disturbed imagining whatever they’d done to their prisoner.

"You should give him a gag. Just in case he tries to bite his tongue," she told them. They were stunned. One finally nodded and left to presumably find the materials to do so.

“That was not a Taya I expected,” Tao broke the silence as they walked back towards the courtyard.

“Well, like he said. You haven’t known me for that long.” Taya grinned. 

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty, or I’m vaguely sure no one could stand you.” Tao stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same.

“About that. You . . . might want to get cleaned up soon.” Z'avi paused. Taya and Tao noticed him and did the same.

“Why? You don’t like the burned torso and bloody hair look?” Taya posed jokingly.

“No! You look great!” She raised an eyebrow. “Well, not great as in, like, safe and healthy, but-.” Now Tao was giving him a strange look. Z’avi cleared his throat. “I just mean that the press conference is in,” he pulled out his plain phone to check the time, “two hours.”

“It’s  _ what _ ?” Taya nearly screamed.

“That’s why I came to find you guys in the first place! Jinora sent me to give you the time."

“Are you telling me I have two hours to figure out what to say to the entire world? Introduce myself as the beloved, former terrorist grandchild of psychotic serial killer who’s masquerading as a nameless politician? And also, ‘Hey everyone! I’m your avatar!’ Seriously?” Tao was just as on edge as Taya.

“Yes . . .” Taya and Tao both groaned and started to rush off to their rooms. They had a lot to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WE'VE ALMOST MADE IT!! There'll be 1 or 2 more chapters...then probably some fluff bonus stuff because I hate not ending on an even number like, say 50. I'll keep you updated!
> 
> Thanks for reading so far! Even though another book is coming, it's hard to believe that I'm finally at the finish line! I started writing Taya YEARS ago when I was living in Seoul. I decided to rewrite it in March LOL so it's not like I've been working on it that whole time, but still. Crazy!
> 
> If I just do 1 more chapter, it'll be super long!!! So don't worry if I don't post tomorrow. I'll definitely post it by the day after tomorrow (5/6)


	45. Declaration of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao gives a passionate speech to the world declaring that he is here. He is ready.

Tao stared into the bathroom mirror. To procrastinate thinking about what he’d have to say, he was instead obsessing over how to style himself. He’d taken a shower already - cleaned up all the dirt and blood - but what was someone supposed to wear to their world debut? Other than his traveling clothes, which were permanently stained and torn from months on the streets, he didn’t even really have anything else. There was something odd about wearing acolyte robes or training gear to a press conference . . . but it’s not like Z’avi could loan him anything except his disguise-street clothes. Tao sighed.

_ Knock knock _ . He turned his attention to the door. Cheese honked and waddled his way over.

“It’s Major Henry,” his visitor announced.  _ Interesting _ . Tao stood and pulled the wooden door open. “Hi, kid.” The major still looked haggard.  _ Must not have gotten the chance to shower _ , he thought. Tao vaguely remembered that Henry had volunteered to help lead a search of the island for bodies or any hiding Red Lotus.

“Hi.”

“I hear you may need something to wear tonight.” Tao nodded, then flashed a mischievous grin.

“You hear that from Li Yin?” The major looked almost nervous. “She really thinks of everything.”

“That she does,” he agreed awkwardly. “Luckily, I brought this outfit here to wear in case I, uh, stayed an extra day.” He gestured to a neat pile of clothes held out to him in one hand. They didn’t look exactly formal, but they were formal enough.

“Thanks, man.” Tao took the pile eagerly and unfolded it. Miraculously, Henry appeared to wear a similar size. 

“You know what you’re gonna say up there, avatar?” Tao’s smile fell, and he shook his head. He laid the outfit on his bed and collapsed next to it. “Also, you have a turkey duck?”

“That’s Cheese,” he sighed. Cheese quacked and took a seat on his pillow in the corner to return to his nap.

“Of course . . . Well, I’m definitely not the avatar, but I  _ do _ remember the first time I had to give a bad report to higher ranking officers.” Tao shifted his eyes but didn’t move. “I had to confess that I’d brutalized a prisoner. To be fair, he was an asshole, but that didn’t make me less guilty. I was horribly nervous.”

“And?”

“ _ And _ , I got some advice . . . from a certain gray-haired friend of yours.” Tao finally started to sit up. The major grinned. “She told me to tell the truth. My story. Make it anecdotal, you know? So I did. I told them about how he’d known me as an orphan on the streets, and how he’d insulted my parents. Insulted the military . . . But it worked! I wasn’t punished.”

“Well, being related to a serial killer and avoiding your duty as the avatar isn’t exactly the same as beating up one asshole-.”

“No. It’s not. But, I still think you can learn something from Li here.”

“Which is?”

“Tell your story. Tell the truth.” Tao frowned.

“That truth does not make a good story.”

“It doesn’t end with rainbows and dragonfly bunny spirits, but it does end with the capture of the Red Lotus commander. I’d say that’s a good story.” Henry picked up the shirt of his loaned clothes and handed it to Tao. The avatar took it, though he wasn’t sure why. “The only way for these people to walk in your shoes is if you talk them through it, step by step. Make them understand why they should respect you.”

Opening up to a crowd of reporters and cameras when he’d hardly opened up to anyone in his entire life sounded hard. What had Z’avi said? That Tao needed to ‘write his own narrative’ or something? It sounded similar to what Henry was suggesting, but it still sounded awful. Tao clutched the buttoned shirt closely and groaned.

“I don’t think anyone’s going to walk away from tonight  _ respecting _ me.”

“You saved a lot of lives today, Tao. On the battlefield and out in the world . . . You know, I recognized the scar on your neck. I know what it is.” Tao froze. His eyes were wide and his pulse was heavy. “Even still, I know you better now. We fought together. You’re a good man, and I feel safer knowing that you’re going to be the avatar leading this generation.” It wasn’t at all what he expected to hear. The major patted him on the shoulder and stood up. “I’ll see you on stage in an hour. I have to hurry and get cleaned up! Borrowing a uniform from some poor private. Since mine looks like this.” He motioned to his ruined clothes. “You’ll be great.”

“Thanks,” Tao murmured. “Good luck with Li Yin.” The major choked on the air and had a coughing fit. Tao’s eyes followed Henry as he nearly tripped over Cheese and scooted out the door. 

* * *

Taya couldn’t wait in her room anymore. As glad as she was to see Mr. Snowball and pet him again, the room was still in tatters. No one had come in at all that day to feed her cat or even sweep up the millions of pillow feathers. It just felt like an unnecessary reminder of the last twenty-four hours . . . as if the press conference wasn’t enough of that already. Taya bent down and set Snow on a towel she’d dug out of the bathroom.

“Meow?” he protested.

“Sorry, buddy. Try to get a good nap in. I’ll ask Jinora to help find us a different room later. I gotta get out of here first.” 

She wandered out of her room and quickly found herself standing just outside Tao’s door. Maybe it was insensitive to distract him while he was preparing, but Taya needed to see a familiar face. After a moment of hesitation, she knocked.

“What?” he groaned as he threw open his door. “Oh, it’s you.” His hair was a little untidy, as usual, but Tao looked like a totally different person. He was wearing a button-up shirt and slacks. Of course, a few of those buttons on the shirt were undone at the top, and he’d rolled up the sleeves; but he still looked nothing like the man she’d found sleeping in a public park in Omashu.

“You look so handsome! How are you feeling?” she asked. Taya took his hands in hers, and she could feel the tension melt off of him.

“Nervous as hell. But,” he sighed, “I think I know what to say, though.  _ You _ look beautiful,” he smiled at her brightly. “Like those modeling pictures I found on the Internet.”

“Oh, don’t remind me,” she cringed. Years ago, she’d thought of making a modeling career from the media’s obsession; but everything just got worse. On top of being everyone’s favorite nut case, she was now considered self-absorbed, too. Taya had buried that brief stunt deep in her memory.

“It’s a few minutes early, but what do you say to being extremely punctual?” Taya glanced at the clock just above Tao’s window.

“I suppose,” she groaned slightly. It was better than staying any longer in her room anyway.

Together, they walked to the press conference. It was supposed to be held in a stone courtyard that Taya had not yet visited. As they followed handmade signs and moved further through the temple, they saw more and more reporters crawling around. Their eyes were unfamiliar but piercing as they watched the siblings walk through the halls. They certainly knew who she was, and they were probably making accurate assumptions about the man she was walking with. Taya glared at them. At least they knew they were heading in the right direction.

Finally, they stepped through a tall archway into a beautiful, spacious courtyard. The stone was masterfully carved and resembled the work she’d seen in other rooms of the temple. This room, however, had no roof. If Taya squinted, she could make out several stars twinkling in the night sky.

“Taya!” Em called as they approached the stage, which was just some brick raised by earth bending and decorated with chairs and a wooden podium. Em rushed up and hugged them both tightly before guiding Taya to a chair and sitting her down. “Wow, you both look amazing. How are you feeling, though?”

“I’m fine! How are  _ you _ feeling?”

“Please, you were  _ way _ worse-.” Em froze. Taya followed her gaze to the man standing behind her - Master Rohan. “Hi, Dad.”

Taya had never seen him in person. He looked much like his aging siblings; but despite being the youngest of the four, his hair was pure white and his wrinkles were more defined. Even more surprising was the person he was pushing in front of him in a wheelchair. It was Master Pearl. She looked infinitely healthier than she had in the caves, but some of her scars had to have been left intentionally. They were too dark and raw like a master healer neglected them purposely for show. Tao scowled.

“Hi, Mom,” Em greeted her a little more quietly. Pearl said nothing. She just nodded while Rohan wheeled her by them to a spot near the podium. “Apparently, she isn’t talking. Won’t confirm a single accusation. Won’t  _ deny _ anything either,” Em said bitterly once they were out of earshot.

“Of course she won’t. It’d end both of their careers.” Tao leaned over from the chair beside them. “But that’s okay. That might happen after I go up there anyway. No offense,” he frowned apologetically to Em.

“None taken,” she smirked.

With those last words, an alarm bell tolled. It was a warning everyone in the courtyard that the press conference would soon begin. The whole team was on the platform now anxiously starting together out at the dozens of reporters and cameras. When Master Rohan stepped up to the podium, they eagerly began snapping photos.

“Good evening,” he began. Other than the clicking of cameras, the courtyard was entirely silent. “As representative for the Air Nation, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight. Those present, please join us after the conference for dinner served at the temple canteen.” He gestured to a hallway that led that direction. “Yes, we are very grateful. My wife and I especially to the Earth Nation and Southern Water Nation Forces who were instrumental in recovering her safely.” Rohan started a round of applause, and many others in the crowd joined him. The claps echoed off the stone and into the sky. “Tonight is a night to be celebrated! For the Red Lotus is no more!” Cheers continued through the entire courtyard. “No more will they pillage and murder! They were defeated today by the Air Nation and these fine military men.”

“Talking big like they did more than loan the bison and fight off the White Lotus,” Taya whispered to her brother. He chuckled.

“But why were these heroics necessary? Well, a little over a week ago, the Red Lotus attacked the New Northern Air Temple as well. They were aided by traitorous White Lotus guards as they attacked and kidnapped my wife, Master Pearl.” He gestured to her on stage where she waved weakly from her wheelchair. The reporters were buzzing in the crowd, murmuring about his revelations. “The White Lotus held the temple under siege and cut communications so that this was was a surprise to us all when a certain video was released several nights ago. That’s when we all met their leader: Reiji.” 

Taya’s mind wandered to her cousin and her promise to him. She leaned over to make eye contact with Z’avi. He was at the end of the row wearing his formal acolyte robes, already staring. He smiled and nodded. It was taken care of, then. She leaned back in her seat and grinned.

“There are many matters still to be investigated. More information will be released as it is available. But . . .” Rohan took a glance at where Tao was seated. He stiffened next to her. “I’m sure there is someone you would like to meet today. Another hero of this battle who came to the Air Nation’s aid-.” He extended his arm for Tao to join him. His choice of words, though, annoyed them both. She noticed Tao frown.

“Calm thoughts,” Taya whispered to him and squeezed his hand. She let it go reluctantly as he stood to join the older man at the podium.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the avatar - Tao Chen.” Cameras flashed so furiously that Tao had to block his eyes. The crowd roared as Master Rohan led them in another round of applause.

“Good evening,” Tao spoke into the microphone. A little feedback pierced Taya’s ears and she, along with several reporters, flinched. It did, however, settle down the crowd. They were silent as he began, “I am Tao Chen. Though, I haven’t been for a very long time.”

Taya listened at the edge of her seat as her brother revealed it all. He told the story of their lineage, energy bending, their mother’s demise, and his tragic life on the streets. Tao was on a roll, and she could see that every reporter was just as engaged and intent on his ever word as she was. They hastily wrote notes and held up their personal recorders.

“Eventually-.” Tao looked down. Taya could sense his unease. After all, she knew what came next in his story. He was afraid to reveal his association with the Lotus. When the silence continued for too long, Taya stood and joined her brother. She took his hand in hers and gave him the most encouraging smile she could. He returned it.

“In my wandering, I made friends with men who would eventually join the Red Lotus. The world hated me and tossed me to the street. I was, for all I knew, orphaned. Homeless. And . . . deaf. Only able to talk and listen occasionally thanks to the gift of air bending.” Reporters gasped. “It made me angry. When I met my friends again years later . . . and I learned about my lineage . . . I joined them. I joined the Red Lotus.” Tao didn’t even bother to look up at the crowd. Taya could see them, though. Some of them were shocked, but some looked like they had been waiting for him to say something just like it. They grinned while they wrote their notes. Taya gripped Tao’s hand tighter and shot daggers from her eyes.

“But Reiji didn’t appreciate my unwillingness to hurt the innocent!” Tao yelled over their fervor. His sudden sharp and aggressive tone quieted the unrest again. “You see,  _ that’s _ what makes the Red Lotus truly vile. Not the fact that they call out oppressors. Not the fact that they terrorize politicians that already terrorize their constituents!” Taya started to get anxious. Her brother was being a little too honest. 

“In many ways, the Red Lotus is just a product of what greed and lies in your elected officials have wrought on the world. These terrorists are not justified . . . but they have a _point_. I left them. But I will not have all of you celebrate like their demise will fix all your problems!”

“Tao,” Taya warned in a whisper. But he wasn’t done.

“There were bodies all over this island today, but Rohan won’t tell you that. My sister was kidnapped. He didn’t tell you that either.” He raised Taya’s hand, joined in his, to show the crowd. “ _ My _ friends,  _ my _ team brought Reiji down today.” He waved an arm for the rest of them to stand, while Z’avi seemed to understand that this was his cue. He shuffled off stage. “You want to know what kind of avatar I am? I am the avatar that will change all this. I will trust only those closest to me and scrutinize anyone in authority. I will expose anyone who deserves to face justice!” Z’avi promptly appeared with their cousin, bound and gagged and fruitlessly kicking at the air. Reporters gasped and jumped back. “If my team will join me, I will fight for the people. And I will destroy my grandfather like we destroyed Reiji.”

And the reporters went wild. Taya was shocked by her brother’s impassioned speech almost as much as they were. What a sight it must be to see them lined up on stage and holding up Reiji like a hunter’s trophy. Taya smiled when Master Rohan tried to break through their line to reclaim the podium to save face.

“Thank you, Tao!” he shouted into the mic. “The youth are so passionate.” Rohan started a final round of applause that somehow managed to grab the crowd. He immediately reminded them all of the dinner that awaited them and acolytes appeared to shovel them off through the halls. With a murderous look back at Tao, Rohan wheeled Pearl away and followed them while making conversation with . . . her father. 

“Tao, whoa!” Em laughed with a loud smack to his back. Tao whined that it hurt. 

“That was pretty bold. I liked it,” Z’avi surprisingly complimented him while handing off Reiji to a military guard.

“And stupid,” Li Yin added somewhat bitterly. Henry and Sana lurked behind her.

“I got really carried away . . . ” Tao smiled shyly. “But I meant what I said. I want you all to come with me. I want to take him down together.”

“I don’t know,” Em answered honestly.

“It’s a big ask,” Li Yin agreed. She took a glance back at Henry.

“Well I know  _ my _ answer,” Taya smiled. “You were a natural up there!  _ Of course _ I’ll follow you, avatar.” She took his hand in hers again.

“You know, I’ve gotten a lot better at psychic air bending recently. You don’t always have to hold my hand all the time for me to hear you.”

“Well this way, you can’t avoid me.” She smirked. “You  _ have _ to listen.” Tao rolled his eyes.

“You two are cute and all, but you should read what they’re already posting about the conference.” Sana was scrolling through her Internet phone. Everyone stared over curiously. “ _ Listen to this: Avatar Tao Chen Declares War on the Rich and Powerful _ . Another:  _ Chens Related to Red Lotus Commander Reiji and Forgotten Activist ‘The Truther. _ ’ Ooh, and my favorite:  _ Meet Your New Team Avatar - Tao Chen, Taya Chen, Aang the Second, Air Nation First Daughter Emerald, Earth Nation Forces Captain Li Yin. _

“There are articles already?” Z’avi gaped.

“No, no. Just some live updates. You made a big impression. They think since you’re eighteen that this was your bid for elected office,” she grinned at Tao. “The conspiracy theorists are _living_ for this. Just wait - they might find your grandfather _for_ you.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting one more!!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!


	46. Onward . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future awaits, and Taya's actually ready for it for once.

Taya was thrilled to be in a new room with Mr. Snowball, but she couldn’t shake off the excited energy built up in her body. Dinner had been a blur of congratulations and a somewhat more respectable version of her birthday party just the night before.

Wow. It was incredible to think that so much had happened to her in twenty-four hours. Really, so much had happened to her in the last _two weeks_. Now that there seemed to be a moment to enjoy it, she was practically vibrating.

When Snow was finally fast asleep at the foot of her bed, she planted a kiss on his fluffy head and slipped out the door. She had to get rid of this energy somehow, and a walk seemed like a good place to start. 

Lemurs that had been too nervous to come out much during the excitement of the day were dashing around playfully. Taya chuckled when one landed on top of her head and started to play with her hair. On a patch of grass by the courtyard, Taya spotted Emerald’s brother Jasper tending to the sky bison. Remarkably, none of them had received serious injuries in battle; but no one could be happier about that than Jasper himself. He played with a baby one now while its mother slept peacefully in the grass. Taya smiled.

She wandered deeper into the temple - closer to the makeshift infirmary. It was empty now. Anyone needing ongoing treatment had been taken back to the Southern Water Nation, and everyone else was almost totally healthy and well. Taya in particular could hardly feel any pain from her ribs that the healer warned would take more than just one session to mend.

“Henry,” she heard Li Yin scold. Taya stopped. Just down the hallway, Li Yin was leaned up against the stone wall, and Henry stood closely in front of her. They were . . . holding hands. Taya ducked behind the nearest pillar and peaked around.

“Will you go with them?” the major asked. 

“Yes. I filed for an official leave. Three months.”

“Then you’ll be chasing that mad man.”

“I will. They’re not exactly a group of kids, but I don’t think they’d survive without me.” She laughed. Taya narrowed her eyes, but she honestly couldn’t disagree. They’d be a bit of a mess without her leadership.

“Nonsense,” Henry laughed. “You only do things you want to do.” Li Yin shoved him playfully. “I think it’s something great about you, actually. Li, I-. I’ve  _ missed _ you. I’m so sorry about not supporting you back then. It was so selfish of me . . .”

“But you were a great captain. They even promoted you.”

“But they could have promoted us  _ both _ . I should have advocated for you, and I’m sorry.” Henry looked down at the ground. “It definitely wasn’t worth losing you . . . you transferring to the north. Li, after you catch that guy, come stay with me a while. Spend the rest of your leave in Omashu! Like old times.” Li Yin smiled.

“I’d like that.” Before Taya could realize her intrusion and look away, they kissed. Taya covered her mouth to hide her yelp as she disappeared behind the pole. As quietly as possible, she crawled away beside the wall and rounded the corner, back towards the infirmary.

. . . And straight into Z’avi.

“Um, hi!” she said too loudly as she stood. Taya brushed off her knees to avoid eye contact.

“You’re so red . . . Are you okay? Feverish?” Z’avi placed his hand on her forehead.

“I’m fine!” she groaned and pulled his hand away. But she didn’t let it go. “What are you wearing?” Taya asked suddenly.

“Pajamas,” the fire bender answered simply. “You think acolytes don’t wear pajamas?” It was so odd to see him in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Never mind that she was dressed much the same.

“I guess I never thought about it. You didn’t wear them on the air ship.”

“Shockingly, acolytes are also people and have pajamas. Sometimes, we forget to pack them; and then we suffer on adventures,” he smirked. “Hey, wanna see something cool?” She picked up her head and made eye contact again. 

“Like what?”

“Just come on.” He tugged on her hand. Z’avi led her back the way she’d just come - where Li Yin and Henry were.

“Wait-,” she tried to warn him with a whisper, but it was too late. They were still there . . . still at it.

“Pardon us,” Z’avi said loudly. Taya hit him on the arm for clearly wanting to be a nuisance, but he just laughed and continued on. She caught Li Yin’s embarrassed face as Z’avi pulled her further into the temple and out into a brilliant, stone courtyard. It was the same one in which the press conference had been held just hours earlier. Now, though, the stage and the light pollution were gone, and stars stretched out infinitely over them.

“Wow,” she breathed.

“Long before the press conference today, this was my favorite spot every summer. I’d come here to practice bending or meditate. That's what I was doing when you . . . literally ran into me.” Z’avi tugged on her hand again. He directed her to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. Taya was glad that he couldn’t see her face now, because she was as red as fire flakes. Gradually, though, she calmed down and actually managed to enjoy the view.

“It’s so peaceful here. So pretty,” she said and leaned against him.

“It really is.”

Neither of them would admit anything about their own feelings. Still, there was definitely something between them. She just wasn’t sure about pursuing anything if they were about to embark on another journey with the rest of the team. Apparently, since Z’avi just stood there silently enjoying himself, he was unsure, too. _Well_ , she thought with a smile, _it's only been two weeks. We'll just have to wait and see._

The next morning, bright and early, the last of the military air ships loaded up to head out. Taya and Tao stood at the bottom of metal steps leading to the one that would take their father back to Ba Sing Se.

“Luckily Li Yin filled me in before your little, uh, _speech_ yesterday. But thank you for telling your mother’s story.” Taya and Tao both looked up at the general, shocked. “It’s a lot to process, Tao. So I’m sorry if I can’t be much a father to you yet. I wasn’t much of a father to _one_ child. Handling two is a big step.” He looked over at Taya like he hoped she might deny it, but she couldn’t. “Knowing that Kezia left to protect you, however . . . brings me some peace.” 

The general seemed like he had a lot more to say, but he couldn’t get it out. He parted from his children with a polite nod, and he wished them safe travels. All his panicking trying to find Taya, and now he was just going to let her roam around? Charge after her powerful grandfather and into more battles? He was a confusing man.

Taya mumbled about it angrily, and her gaze wandered over to another ship. Henry and Li Yin were talking . . . She tried to give them privacy she hadn’t given the night before by hyper-focusing on Em and Sana talking next to them.

“Look me up when you’re in Omashu, yeah?” Sana passed a note to Emerald, who took it with blushed cheeks. When she opened and read the note, her face turned an even deeper shade of pink. "Text me."

“I-I will,” she stammered. Sana chuckled and winked at her before disappearing into the air ship.

“Hmm. That was interesting.” Em jumped. Jasper had appeared at her side, and now he was elbowing her. “You and that pretty military chick, huh?”

“Shhh,” she snapped. 

“Come on, you know no one cares.”

“Yeah, no one except  _ Mom _ .”

“Hey, Lana and I don’t really want kids either. Mom’s just going to have to deal without her trophy air bending grand children, and that's that.” Em frowned anxiously. “Besides, I don’t think Dad’s going to be the rep for much longer anyway.” Em’s head snapped up to look at him. Jas looked totally serious.

“No way . . . What have you heard?”

“They didn’t want to do it now - with all the chaos and the press - but Aunt Jinora’s calling a meeting in one month’s time. They’re going to pick a new representative.”

“Whoa,” Em breathed. It looked like the United Republic and the Fire Nation weren’t the only ones to have a big change of leadership this year. She smiled widely. 

“That’s juicy!” Taya called over. “Tao, did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“They’re having a meeting in a month to discuss a new Air Nation rep.”

“That  _ is _ juicy,” he laughed.

“Might have to talk to Jinora about getting us an invitation to that.” Li Yin had apparently finished her goodbyes. She was now stepping up to join their growing team huddle. The captain crossed her arms and grinned.

“I got that covered!” Z’avi appeared, too. “That is, if Em wants to put her name in as a potential choice for rep.”

“No,” Em said immediately. She gave him a stern look. “We’ve talked about this-!”

“You won’t go along with it? For the plan?” He put a hand on her shoulder and begged with his eyes. Em groaned.

“I’m agreeing to go with you! Team Avatar! But that’s all you’re getting for now.” Em crossed her arms like Li Yin but looked much more sour doing it.

“You mean that?” Tao asked. “Team Avatar?”

“Yeah,” Em sighed. “Team Avatar.” Taya beamed.

“Think Jinora would give me a jet?” Z’avi wondered aloud.

“Might give  _ me _ a jet,” Li Yin corrected him. “You know, someone who might be able to  _ actually _ fly it.” 

“Okay, glasses,” he sneered. “Tao’s never had a try. _Have_ you Tao? Can you fly?”

“My first time in an air ship was four days ago.”

“See?”

After two weeks with totally new friends, Taya’s whole life had changed. It wasn’t perfect or totally civil. In fact, they were bickering loudly now. To Taya, though, it was wonderful. It was warm. It was  _ so _ much better than the lone avatar adventure she’d always pictured for herself. Change normally scared her, but . . . if it was with them . . . and the _whole_ world changing along with her, it wasn’t so scary. She felt like she could do anything. 

“You coming, Taya?” Tao asked, his hand outstretched. She woke from her thoughts to find that everyone was already walking off the landing pad, eager to go speak to Jinora.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GOING TO CRY... this is the first project I've ever ACTUALLY completed (even tho there's a second book but SHHH). I have so, so many works in progress that never got past, like, chapter 9. I have no idea why this was the one, but I'm so glad it is!!!
> 
> I hope you've loved Taya and the gang so far :,) They're all my little babies. Stay tuned for character profiles, fun facts, and whatever else to fill up the chapters to 50!! Because 46 for a final total sounds gross.
> 
> I'll be writing book 2 soon! Check back in the next week. I'll make updates in the comments below. AND THANK YOU AGAIN!


	47. EXTRAS: Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is over, but I'm adding a few extras to fill out the chapter count to 50!! Because 46 is ugly. :)

The following is not part of the story but is bonus material! Please enjoy these character profiles for your reference.

** MAIN CHARACTERS **

_ (the current year in Book 1 is 234 AG) _

_ explanation of years in the Avatar universe [can be found here](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/History_of_the_World_of_Avatar#Dates) _

TAYA

**age** : 18, born 216 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Ba Sing Se

**hair color** : black (long)

**eye color** : soft green

**height** : 173 cm or 5'8”

**other important physical characteristics** : faint scar on left side of her face (under eye, stretches down to her jaw line); somewhat thin but toned (not Korra toned lol)

**fighting styles** : energy bending, other elements (when using the body of a bender of that element), hand-to-hand combat

**affiliations** : Team Avatar

**fun fact** : She found her cat Mr. Snowball as a stray kitten in a Ba Sing Se park.

TAO

**age** : 18, born 216 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Ba Sing Se

**hair color** : black (short)

**eye color** : soft green

**height** : 183 cm or 6'1”

**other important physical characteristics** : hair always messy, large burn scar on left side of his neck; strong jaw, lean muscle

**fighting styles** : energy bending, earth bending, metal bending, seismic sensing, air bending, psychic air bending, fire bending, lightning bending, water bending

**affiliations** : Team Avatar

**fun fact** : Whereas some avatars struggle with one element, Tao struggles with both air and water bending. It comes from needing to accept the path ahead of him.

ZAHAVI

**age** : 22, born 212 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Capital City of the Fire Nation

**hair color** : dark brown (short-ish)

**eye color** : hazel/light brown

**height** : 187 cm or 6'2”

**other important physical characteristics** : half his head [shaved like this](https://menhairstylist.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/shaved-sides-e1534516338386.jpg); muscular

**fighting styles** : fire bending, lightning bending

**affiliations** : Team Avatar, Air Nation

**fun fact** : He has two older, biological sisters (all adopted by Korra and Asami); but both are non-benders.

LI YIN

**age** : 34, born 200 AG (see Avatar wiki) in an unknown location

**hair color** : gray (medium-length)

**eye color** : cyan blue

**height** : 163 cm or 5'4”

**other important physical characteristics** : wears thick, black glasses; hair always up in a bun or pony tail, toned, darker skin tone

**fighting styles** : water bending, hand-to-hand combat

**affiliations** : Team Avatar, Northern Earth Nation Forces

**fun fact** : Li Yin was the name given to her at the Ba Sing Se Orphanage, and no one knows her birth name.

EMERALD

**age** : 27, born 207 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Republic City

**hair color** : dark brown (short)

**eye color:** bright green

**height** : 165 cm or 5'5”

**other important physical characteristics** : has bangs and master tattoos, faint scar on her neck (straight, horizontal line)

**fighting styles** : air bending

**affiliations** : Team Avatar, Air Nation

**fun fact** : Her aunt Ikki was the master who trained her at the Eastern Air Temple.

** SUPPORTING CHARACTERS **

REIJI

**age** : 30, born 204 AG (see Avatar wiki) in an unknown location

**hair color** : dark brown (long)

**eye color:** hazel

**height** : 183 cm or 6'1”

**other important physical characteristics** : large red lotus flower tattoo on left side of neck, hand print scar on his face, lean muscle

**fighting styles** : energy bending (formerly), hand-to-hand combat

**affiliations** : Red Lotus

**fun fact** : The "Ji" of his name comes from his grandfather, "Ji Myeong." 

HENRY

**age** : 36, born 198 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Omashu

**hair color** : light brown (short)

**eye color:** bright green

**height** : 184 cm or 6'1”

**other important physical characteristics** : combs hair back with gel, muscular

**fighting styles** : earth bending, metal bending, seismic sensing, hand-to-hand combat

**affiliations** : Southern Earth Nation Forces

**fun fact** : Li Yin was an orphan who wanted to escape her hometown, but Henry wanted nothing more than to protect his forever. He'd never live anywhere but Omashu.

SANA

**age** : 32, born 202 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Omashu

**hair color** : dark brown (short, curly)

**eye color:** hazel

**height** : 173 cm or 5'8”

**other important physical characteristics** : darker skin tone, toned

**fighting styles** : fire bending, hand-to-hand combat

**affiliations** : Southern Earth Nation Forces

**fun fact** : She has a younger brother who is a Pro Bender for the Omashu Ox Lions.

MASTER PEARL

**age** : 54, born 180 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Zaofu

**hair color** : dark brown (short)

**eye color:** bright green

**height** : 163 cm or 5'4"

**other important physical characteristics** : has master tattoos, thin

**fighting styles** : air bending

**affiliations** : Air Nation

**fun fact** : She grew up going between Republic City and Zaofu.

MASTER JINORA

**age** : 74, born 160 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Republic City

**hair color** : dark gray (short)

**eye color:** brown

**height** : 169 cm or 5'6"

**other important physical characteristics** : wears some of her hair in a little bun, has master tattoos

**fighting styles** : air bending, limited energy bending

**affiliations** : Air Nation

**fun fact** : She and Master Kai have two children who chose to live normal lives in Republic City. Both are air benders.

MASTER ROHAN

**age** : 64, born 170 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Republic City

**hair color** : white

**eye color:** soft green

**height** : 180 cm or 5'11”

**other important physical characteristics** : bald with white beard, has master tattoos

**fighting styles** : air bending

**affiliations** : Air Nation

**fun fact** : He became the Air Nation representative in 209 AG when Jinora stepped down.

  
MASTER KAI

**age** : 75, born 159 AG (see Avatar wiki) in an unknown location

**hair color** : dark gray and white (short)

**eye color:** green

**height** : 187 cm or 6'2”

**other important physical characteristics** : has master tattoos, has part of his head shaved (very on brand of him); has cataracts in both eyes, always carries his glider

**fighting styles** : air bending

**affiliations** : Air Nation

**fun fact** : He started developing his blindness just a few years ago, but he uses his air bending and glider staff to help catch himself if he trips.

  
MASTER MEELO

**age** : 69, born 165 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Republic City 

**hair color** : dark brown, grayed

**eye color:** steel blue

**height** : 179 cm or 5'11”

**other important physical characteristics** : bald with a full, graying beard, has master tattoos

**fighting styles** : air bending

**affiliations** : Air Nation

**fun fact** : For many years, he trained benders at the Western Air Temple.

GENERAL CHEN

**age** : 57, born 177 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Republic City 

**hair color** : dark brown (bit of gray)

**eye color:** soft green

**height** : 190 cm or 6'3”

**other important physical characteristics** : has very thick eyebrows, strong jaw, muscular

**fighting styles** : hand-to-hand combat

**affiliations** : Northern Earth Nation Forces

**fun fact** : He was a young, accomplished general when he left the military to run for the Earth Nation presidency. He took office just before Taya and Tao were born.

JASPER

**age** : 35, born 199 AG (see Avatar wiki) in Republic City 

**hair color** : dark brown (short)

**eye color:** bright green

**height** : 179 cm or 5'11”

**other important physical characteristics** : has some scars on his arms from animal handling

**fighting styles** : none

**affiliations** : Air Nation

**fun fact** : He attended Katara Memorial University in the Southern Water Nation to study animal medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests.... which is odd because this is already fan fiction, please comment! I'll post a collection of one-shots as part of my extras :)
> 
> Or if there's just something you really want to know about a character or some unclear fate, you can ask about that, too!


	48. EXTRAS: Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests for 500-1000 (or more if I can't shut up) word one-shots with my OCs :)

** Prompt: Tao and his Fire Nation friends! **

****

** (Notes: Ooh nice. I’ll give you ~1000 words or so.) **

Tao had never felt so free. It had always felt a little shameful to sleep on the streets and eat scraps, but these guys were doing it, too. For once, he didn’t feel so alone.

“Hey, T!” one yelled and waved a hand in front of his face. It was Ben. Tao looked up at them with a smile. He liked the nickname and the fact that they were getting more adjusted to his deafness. They knew to yell and signal to him so that he could read their lips. Of course, they didn’t know about his ability to amplify it all with air bending, but that was a secret he’d take to his grave. “We’re gonna go down by the river. Wanna come?” 

“Of course. To train?”

“Yeah, man. Sort of. Let’s go!” Ben pulled Tao up off the rock he’d been planted on and dragged him down the hill. The grass was tall - some of it green, some of it dry. It stretched for several kilometers in every direction, but it was hard to tell just how far with all of the trees. The forest was alive. Tao could feel its electricity pulsing with every step as he and Ben jogged down to where the water flowed.

When they reached the edge, Ben immediately dropped to his knees and ladled out some of the stream water in his cupped palm. He drank it greedily and huffed from the effort of running together.

“Hey, T. Hey, Ben!” This was their friend Hoon. He was the oldest of the bunch - maybe seventeen. Hoon was also an incredible fire bender. Tao had practically mastered earth under the tutelage of Chief and managed to figure out the rest of it running around on his own. Fire bending, though? Tao could get some sparks to crackle in his hand, but he couldn’t ignite it. It was like he was missing half the puzzle pieces and had no idea what the picture was supposed to look like. Tao figured that maybe Hoon could show him the picture. That’s why he’d joined up with these kids in the first place.

“We’re gonna play Fire Ball. Heard of it?” Hoon asked. He was holding a small wooden sphere in one hand. Tao had a feeling he knew what it was for. He shook his head anyway. “You really did grow up in the sticks, huh? Fire Ball’s a game. Light it up, throw it over, tag the other team. You can sort of control where it goes more accurately with your bending. You can also control how hot it burns . . . Can be a dangerous game. Watch a round, okay?”

Tao nodded.

Hoon, Ben, and a few others stood in even groups on either side of the small river. The idea was apparently to catch the ball or dodge it. You had to try and tag the opposing players even though that meant likely hurting them. It seemed like a game that teenage boys would definitely conjure up . . . Thankfully, his friends were actually pretty good; but when they  _ were _ hit, the cool stream helped take out the sting for the most part.

“Think you can handle it?” Hoon called over from the winning side. The opposing team was sitting in the stream, cooling down burns all over their legs. While Tao wasn’t enthusiastic about the rules, it did seem like something to help with his fire bending.

“Sure,” he yelled back. Tao stood and joined Hoon while some of the others traded sides. He noticed that now, he was facing Ben; and Ben looked totally focused.

“Then let’s go.” Hoon threw the first flaming ball, and Ben caught it near his feet. Two more balls were in play, though. Tao could hardly keep track of them. It was less than a minute into the game when one managed to hit him on his calf, and he fell. He cried out. “Roll into the stream!” Hoon ordered him. And Tao did. Immediately, it felt amazing. The cool water brought the temperature down and soothed the damaged skin. It wasn’t much of a burn, actually. Maybe he could play again . . .

“I want another go,” Tao told Hoon the moment the game was over. 

“Fine, but you have to switch sides.” Tao bit his lip, but agreed. He swam across, crawled out and up onto the shore on the other side. Ben was his teammate now. He grinned at him.

“You always wipe out fast in the first game. Stick to it!” Ben shouted out as he threw the first ball. This time, it was much easier for Tao to watch the three balls of flame. One came sailing square at his nose, and Tao was able to reach up a hand and catch it. He feared that it would burn his palm, but it didn’t. It continued burning in his hand, growing and shrinking with each of his breaths.

“Throw it!” cried his other teammate. It was faint, but Tao could hear him. “Throw it now!” Tao’s eyes darted up to Hoon directly across from him. He had his arm pulled back, ready to throw. Tao quickly aimed and tossed his own. 

Instead of either meeting their target, the two flaming balls collided in the air and fell down into the river. The flames extinguished and the burned spheres floated quickly downstream. Several of the boys groaned and kicked at the grass by their feet.

“Two balls in one game!  _ Damn _ ,” Ben acted like he was going to jump in, but Tao grabbed his arm and shook his head. 

“You won’t find them.” Ben groaned again and shook Tao’s hand off. All the boys began heading back up the hill, bickering about who would be in charge of making the new spheres. No one blamed him, though. At least, they weren’t blaming him to his face.

“That was a good throw,” Hoon spoke close to Tao’s ear. He jumped. Tao hadn’t heard him approach. “Don’t feel bad. Obviously, I threw the other one. They won’t blame me, so they won’t blame you.” Tao smiled. “The game isn’t just about how well you can bend, anyway but . . . You had really good control. I’d say you’re gonna be the best bender out of all of us. I think they sense that, too. Maybe they’re a little jealous.” Hoon gave him a kind grin and patted him on the shoulder before dashing the rest of the way back up the hill to their camp.

Tao, thinking about the game, stopped by the closest tree. He held out his palm and tried to remember the sensation of the flaming ball breathing with him. Tao closed his eyes, picturing their nightly campfire growing and breathing with all of them. It was like a set of lungs - like  _ his _ lungs. 

When Tao opened his eyes again, there was a tiny flame in his palm. He laughed.  _ I did it! _ he thought excitedly. None of the boys were around to watch. Everyone was up at the camp already sitting around and planning their next adventure. Should he run? Should he show them his progress? He thought for a moment. Tao delicately released his flame and his palm became normal again. He’d show his friends his bending much later when he could  _ really _ impress them, he decided. For now, he’d practice alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you make a request here or on another chapter, I'll post it here and reply to your comment notifying you that it's here. I won't be creating a new chapter for additional one-shots!


	49. EXTRAS:  Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeline of the events after Korra (the show) and leading up to the events of Book 1 with Taya and friends! As a reminder, these extras are not part of the core story. They're just for fun so I can have an even 50 chapters :)

** TIMELINE **

** 174-185 AG **

The events of Book 4: Balance take place. Korra defeats Kurvira and the Republic City Spirit World portal is opened. Nations begin discussions of peaceful transitions to democracy, and the United Council (no longer just for the United Republic) is formed. These discussions continue for the next decade before the Water Tribes and Fire Nation actually start campaigns. It is a particularly difficult pill to swallow in the Fire Nation where their military power is also being reduced by mandate. The days of the Hundred Year War are over, but some older citizens (raised by people who lived during the war) are loudly proclaiming that those were the glory days. Tensions rise steadily in the Fire Nation.

** 177 AG **

General Chen is born (lol he doesn’t really have a first name and I don’t care to give him one). He is the heir of the Chen family business - famous jewelers. 

** 180 AG **

Master Pearl is born in Zaofu to Bolin and Opal. She is the first born (they had two boys), but she is also the only air bender.

** 198 AG **

Henry is born in Omashu. He winds up in the Omashu Orphanage three years later, though no one knows what happened to his parents. 

** 199 AG **

****

Jasper is born to Masters Pearl and Rohan in Republic City. He is the first born.

** 200 AG **

Li Yin (LEE-YIN) is born. Her parents and the location of her birth is unknown. She is brought to the Ba Sing Se Orphanage as an infant and given her current name. No one knows her birth name.

** 203-205 AG **

There is a monumental council decision to register all benders. This applies to every nation, every citizen. Bending parents must report that they are benders on birth certificates; and bending children worldwide receive an ID (first) at ten years old that lists whether or not they are a bender and which element they bend. There is huge push back from benders, but non-bending voices almost unanimously support it. This was implemented over the course of these three years, and is still contentious in present-day.

** 204 AG **

Reiji (RAY-JEE) is born. His parents’ names are unknown to anyone but Ji Myeong / The Truther. 

** 207 AG **

Emerald is born in Republic City to Masters Pearl and Rohan. She is the second born.

** 208 AG **

The United Council decides to split the military and political power of the Earth Nation into two halves - Northern and Southern. Each has a “Vice President” who reports to the overall President of the Earth Nation. The military branches are split into the Northern and Southern Forces, based primarily in Ba Sing Se and Omashu respectively. This fueled huge outcry from the Earth Nation and even some solidarity from the angry Fire Nation.

** 209 AG **

****

Master Jinora resigns as the United Council representative of the Air Nation. Master Rohan is quickly announced as her successor, and he is hailed by non-benders as a “progressive” leader. He supports the council’s recent decisions and is charismatic enough to stall the hatred from benders and redirect it away from the Air Nation.

** 212 AG **

Zahavi (ZUH-HAH-VEE) is born as Aang in Capital City (Fire Nation). His parents were pro-democracy activists trying to oust a tyrant first “president” who was well-liked by those angered by the council. Before the year is out, his parents are dead and word reaches Korra. She and Asami adopted Zahavi and his two older sisters.

** 212-217 AG **

There is an influx of people dying by heart attack. Health scares promote a huge movement for improving medicine and the availability of water bending healers in every nation (and every nation's military).

** 215 AG **

General Chen (not then a general lol) is elected the Earth Nation president. He takes the position at the first of the year in 216 AG.

** 216 AG **

Korra is found dead, and the cause is listed as a heart attack. Shortly after, Tao and Taya (THAI-YA) are born in Ba Sing Se to Kezia (KEH-Z-EYE-YA) and General Chen. Reiji begins infiltrating the Red Lotus under orders from Ji Myeong / The Truther.

** 218 AG **

Kezia Chen discovers that Tao is the avatar and flees to protect him (exact reasoning unknown until Book 2). Their air ship is destroyed by Ji Myeong / The Truther. Tao narrowly survives and is found on the island of Yakoshima in the Earth Nation by former bending master Chief (real name Ji Fu). General Chen’s image becomes tarnished by rumors about his missing wife and his deteriorating mental state. He is forced to resign. Old military connections help him to return to his position as a general of the Earth Nation Forces.

** 223 AG  **

Taya and Tao wander into the Spirit World through the Republic City portal on the same night. Tao discovers he is the avatar, and Taya believes that she discovers the same. She begins to explore her energy bending abilities and contacts the Air Nation for assessment. The following year, Master Pearl assesses her and on paper, determines that Taya is an anomaly and not the avatar. In reality, Master Pearl begins investigating Taya’s family.

** 228 AG **

Tao challenges a Red Lotus man to an Agni Kai and wins. His Fire Nation friends ultimately leave to join the Lotus, and Tao must return to the streets alone and now heavily targeted.

** 232 AG **

Tao is captured by the Red Lotus and joins them. He stays with them for about a year and a half before the incident at the United Council building. 

** 236 AG **

The events of Book 1 occur (in the late spring).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot something inaccurate? As graphic novels are released, I may come back in and edit! 
> 
> Also, any requests or suggestions, let me know! Writing book 2!! Having trouble getting started lol but I'm doing it!!!


	50. EXTRAS: Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author notes and things! The story is over, but the extras have helped me round out the chapter count to 50 :)

I can’t think of what to add next, so this last chapter is an author notes/about! So feel free to just not listen to a word I’m saying!! At least I get my 50 chapters :)

** About Taya **

I started writing this one night a few years ago after binging ATLA (you know, as one does); and I just felt like Korra ended on a midpoint. It didn’t feel final. For one, it wasn’t totally brought up to the modern era. They were just sort of realizing that democracy is cool, etc. While I’m sure we were all supposed to imagine the modern avatar world ourselves, I felt like there was SO MUCH MORE than needed to happen for it to even sort of BE a modern world. It’s not all just wow we invent computers and we’re done! Where are the politics? The drama???????

So I wrote. And wrote. This ended up being the longest thing I’d ever written (because I can’t concentrate on one project at a time). It went cold sometimes as I left it to die in my laptop’s writing folder, BUT friends pushed me to publish it somewhere as motivation. 

Early versions of Taya (it was called “Taya” for one thing) had her.... a little more caught in her trauma. In fact, I look back and think of all my characters as a little one-dimensional. I had to change that. But the way the story was progressing, I wouldn’t be able to act on it. I had to START OVER!!???

So I did. Quarantine happened, and I thought WOW it’s time. What else am I doing? (I was still in grad school, but again... procrastination) I started from scratch and re-imagined the plot, the characters.... removed the epidemic subplot from my original fic (that doesn’t fly so well right now). I’m MUCH happier with this version. 

Book 2 is slow-going because I want it to be just as good or better. So if you’re waiting, please be patient! Only two chapters are written right now. Still deciding if that’s how I want to begin or not.... :)

* * *

** About me **

My name is Morgan! I’m almost 26, and this fall I’ll be a full-time elementary school teacher in LA. My hobbies include movies ([check out my letterboxd](https://letterboxd.com/morganwalls/)), writing, most things found at Comic Con, cats, and music. 

I’m a long-time Avatar fan, and I was absolutely the target market when Korra came out. I was in undergrad and looking for any reason to procrastinate. Season one SLAPPED, but the rest of the books are kind of clumsily executed .... that’s just my opinion. But I was still all about it, and I watched the episodes that were released online after Nick took it off the air! Wild times. 

Writing has always been a hobby of mine. I....shamefully wrote my first fic with my friend in 6 th grade. It was Naruto... we had OCs... I don’t like to think about it LOL. But ever since then, I find myself wanting to write fics to improve mediocre plots or explore a little more of a really cool world. Avatar definitely has that top tier world building, so I’ve imagined many more fics in my head that I’ll never write.

I don’t really identify with any one character in my fic. In reality, I think elements of my personality were put into all the characters. I guess if you combined our main 5 into one person, you’d get me LOL but less athletic and coordinated for sure. Any of them could easily kick my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for extras!!!! If you have questions or requests, feel free to still make them. One shots will stay in "chapter" 49. I may delete these notes if someone requests something else that's cool!
> 
> SEE YOU IN BOOK TWO!!! Probably another week before I post the first chapters.


End file.
